Red Silver
by minowari
Summary: [Vampire AU] Izaya Orihara hat seit Jahren eine unausgesprochene Regel, die er selbst eingeführt hat. Trinke nie, nie von Shizuo Heiwajima. Wie viele verschiedene Konsequenzen dieser Verstoß mit sich führen würde, war selbst dem besten Informanten Tokyos nicht bewusst. [Shizaya, Slow Burn]
1. Thirst

„Und du glaubst tatsächlich daran, dass du es noch länger aushältst?"

Sie warf sich ihr schwarzes, langes Haar hinter ihre Schulter, während sie sich ihren beigen Trenchcoat richtete und die Schlüssel in die Hand nahm. Die Frage, die von ihr in den Raum geworfen wurde, war mehr eine Feststellung für sich, als wahrhaftes Interesse.

„Namie-san, sorgt sich da etwa jemand?", säuselte jemand mit schwarzen Haaren, der amüsiert hinter seinem Laptop hervor schaute. Sie zischte daraufhin, bevor sie genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich mir erst Sorgen um dich mache, wenn Seijis Leben von _deinem_ abhängig ist."

Damit wandte sie sich ab, ergriff die Türklinke und verließ das Apartment, bevor er antworten konnte. Die Tür knallte dabei erbarmungslos, was eindeutig Namies schlechter Laune zuzuschreiben war.

Izaya seufzte.

Er wusste, sie würde heute auf Jagd gehen. Die unausgesprochene Einladung mitzukommen, konnte er dabei nicht ignorieren. Es war ihre Art ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich trotzdem Sorgen machte, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht offen zugeben würde. Und dennoch musste er ihre Einladung ablehnen.

Er wäre nicht Izaya Orihara, wenn er bereits nach einer Woche auf Jagd gehen musste.

„Namie-san, Namie-san…", sagte er tadelnd in den leeren Raum, bevor er sich aufrichtete und seine müden Knochen streckte.

Dennoch konnte er den ansteigenden Durst in seiner Kehle nicht mehr viel länger ignorieren. Es kitzelte tief in seinem Rachen und kroch langsam seinen Hals hinauf; wie ein Drache der Feuer speien wollte. Es war wie ein Hunger, den man zu lange ignoriert hatte. Und leider war es heute sehr extrem ausgeprägt. Das schien selbst seine Sekretärin Namie Yagiri gemerkt zu haben.

Izaya seufzte erneut.

Dann besser heute Abend.

Die nächsten Tage waren vollgepackt mit Terminen, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten, vor Blutdurst den nächstgelegenen Menschen zu überfallen. Das kam nicht gut fürs Geschäft und ganz sicher nicht für seinen Ruf.

Während er sich seinen schwarzen Plüschmantel über die Schultern zog, schnappte er sich zwei seiner etlichen, in der Wohnung verteilten Handys. Er erwartete immerhin noch einen Anruf von einem seiner Klienten. Und er konnte seinen Beruf nur wegen seinem Lebensstil nicht vernachlässigen.

Pah, _Lebensstil_ …

Izaya zog eine Grimasse. Vampir zu sein, war nicht unbedingt ein Lebensstil, sondern eher wie eine unabwendbare Krankheit. Wie Diabetes. Einmal gehabt, wirst du es nicht mehr los, sondern musst dein Leben der Krankheit anpassen. Nur, dass es schon immer sein Leben gewesen war.

Izaya schüttelte schnell den Kopf, bevor er die Klinke ergriff und in die Dunkelheit trat.

.

.

Es war Spätherbst, die Bäume färbten sich in bunte Kunstwerke und die Luft wurde klirrend kalt, sodass sich die meisten Leute auf den Straßen warm anzogen, doch für Izaya war es nicht wirklich kalt. Es fühlte sich immer gleich an. Es war nie zu heiß oder zu kalt. Er fror nie, oder schwitzte. Es mochte Vorteile haben, doch Izaya hatte es schon immer gehasst. Gehasst, dass er manche Dinge nicht fühlen konnte. Gehasst, dass er nicht wusste, wie sich seine geliebten Menschen fühlten. Dass er nicht immer nachempfinden konnte, was in ihnen vorging.

Und die größte Frage, die er sich immer stellte, würde immer dieselbe sein.

 _Wie war es wohl ein Mensch zu sein?_

Deshalb seine Berufung.

Informationshändler unter Menschen sowie Vampiren. Menschen faszinierten ihn. Sie handelten so völlig unterschiedlich, so völlig bizarr in einigen Situationen, dass es ihn verrückt machte. Sie konnten noch so gleich aussehen oder dieselbe Tätigkeit nachgehen – ihr Charakter war es nicht. Und genau dieses Niveau suchte er. Interessante Charaktere, die etwas zu bieten hatten.

Izaya trat aus dem Taxi, das er sich bestellt hatte und befand sich nun in Ikebukuro, den Stadtteil, den er von Tokyo am Liebsten mochte. Hier hatte er beinahe sein halbes Leben verbracht. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Shizuo ihn gefühlte tausend Mal um den Block gejagt hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste lasch und setzte sich seine Kapuze auf, damit er sich nicht um andere Leute sorgen brauchte. Helles Kunstfell rankte sich am Rand der Kapuze, wodurch sein Gesicht noch einmal extra verdeckt wurde. Seine sonst rostbraunen Augen leuchteten dunkelrot im Schatten seiner Verdeckung.

Heute wollte er nicht auffallen.

Heute wollte er auf _Jagd_ gehen.

„Guten Abend der Herr, ein Tisch für eine Person?", fragte der Angestellte höflich und verneigte leicht den Kopf, als Izaya eines der exklusiveren Restaurants von Ikebukuro betrat.

Der Informant blieb an der Türschwelle stehen und betrachtete den Herrn von Kopf bis Fuß, was jedoch nur in einigen Sekunden geschah. Der junge Mann – er mochte nicht viel älter als zwanzig sein, trug – wie alle anderen Angestellten des Geschäfts – ein schwarzes Hemd mit einer weißen Weste, dazu eine bordeauxrote Fliege, die ihm ausgezeichnet stand, wie Izaya feststellte. Er hatte seine original schwarzen Haare braun gefärbt, was bereits am Ansatz auffiel, doch er vertuschte es, indem er seine kurzen Haare geschickt auf die andere Seite platzierte. Er verströmte einen frischen Duft, vermutlich hatte er heute Morgen geduscht. Jedoch nahm Izaya noch etwas anderes an ihm war: Den Duft einer Frau. Innerlich strich Izaya ihn von seiner potenziellen Opferliste.

Gerademal drei Sekunden waren innerhalb seiner kleinen Analyse vergangen, doch inzwischen merkte selbst der junge Angestellte, dass Izaya etwas zu lange beim Antworten brauchte, denn er hob fragend die Augenbraue. Izaya blinzelte kurz.

„Guten Abend. Schon in Ordnung, ich setze mich an die Bar, wenn das keine Unannehmlichkeiten verursacht?", säuselte Izaya schließlich in seiner besten Ausgeh-Stimme, die jeden um den Finger wickeln konnte, während er die Kapuze vom Kopf nahm. Er sah daraufhin, wie der junge Angestellte ihn perplex angaffte. Erst überrascht und dann mit einem Blick, der bedeutete, dass er ihn kennen musste. Izaya verengte die Augen.

„Nein, nein, Sie dürfen sich setzen, wo es Ihnen beliebt!", beeilte er sich zu sagen, als er sich von Izayas bedeutsamen Blick eingeschüchtert fühlte.

„Vielen Dank.", antwortete er mit einem Engelslächeln, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zur Bar machte.

Seltsam.  
Wer war dieser Angestellte bloß…?  
Izaya hob wachsam den Blick und besah sich die Bar. Es war nicht viel los.

Nur hier und da verweilten einige junge Männer und tranken Sake, um ihre Sorgen verschwinden zu lassen. Von der Bar aus hatte man den besten Blick über das gesamte Lokal. So konnte er sich potenzielle Opfer gezielter aussuchen. Der Informant setzte sich schließlich an einen der freien Barhocker und stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab auf dem Tresen ab.

„Sie möchten etwas trinken, der Herr?", wurde er von einem Cocktail mischenden Barkeeper angesprochen, der ihn mit einem gelangweilten Blick ansah.

„Einen Scotch bitte. Mit drei Eiswürfel und zwei Schuss Zitrone."

Er nickte lediglich als Bestätigung, doch zu Izayas Überraschung lief er in den hinteren Teil des Lokals davon, anstatt ihm den Scotch zu servieren. Neugierig blickte Izaya ihm hinterher. Dank seiner Sinne als Vampir konnte er besser sehen und besser hören, als seine geliebten Menschen – wenn er nur wollte. Und das verschaffte ihm einen deutlichen Vorteil. Als er seine Ohren spitzte, konnte er tatsächlich einen kleinen Teil der Konversation heraushören.

„…Kunde wartet, Neuling. Mach dass du an die Arbeit kommst."

Niemand antwortete dem Barkeeper, also ging Izaya davon aus, dass derjenige stumm geantwortet hatte.

Dann war Stille.

Es dauerte noch etwa eine halbe Minute, bevor sich etwas hinter dem dunkelroten Vorhang bewegte, hinter dem der murrende Barkeeper verschwunden war. Oh nein…

Izayas Nasenflügel bebten, als er den einmaligen Geruch ausmachen konnte, der nur einem Menschen gehörte. Wieso hatte er das vorher nicht schon bemerkt?

„Guten Abend. Was wünschen Sie zu trinken?"

Mit einer lauten und dunklen Stimme, die Izaya leider nur zu gut kannte, tauchte ein großer, blonder Mann hinter dem Vorhang auf. Izayas Augen weiteten sich und seine Instinkte setzten ein.

Nicht _jetzt_.

Nicht hier.

Er war auf _Jagd_.

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Katz' und Maus zu spielen. Nicht, wenn der Hunger an ihm nagte, wie Ratten an einem verrotteten Stück Käse.

Und bevor Izaya sich selbst dran hindern konnte, war er bereits vom Barhocker aufgesprungen und stand festgefroren an Ort und Stelle, wie ein Reh im Lichtkegel. Der „Neuling", der von dem Geräusch abgelenkt wurde, hob nun doch den Kopf, bevor er sich seinen Kunden erst genauer ansah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Izaya…", kam es knurred von ihm und das erweckte einige Leute an der Theke aus ihrer Trunkenheit, wodurch sie von ihrer Tätigkeit zu ihnen herüber sahen.

„Shizu-chan! So sieht man sich wieder!", erwiderte Izaya euphorisch und ablenkend zugleich, und versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen.

Er durfte nicht flüchten.  
Nicht heute und nicht hier.  
Er hatte etwas anderes zu erledigen.  
Izaya setzte sich wieder ganz gemächlich auf seinen Barhocker, als sei nichts gewesen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bedeckte sein Gesicht, während er den „Neuling" genaustens unter die Lupe nahm.

 _Shizuo Heiwajima._

Er war groß und schlank, hatte blond gefärbtes Haar und trug eines seiner Bartender Outfits, die er vor einigen Jahren von seinem jüngeren Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sein Gesicht war grimmig verzogen, so wie immer, wenn die beiden sich begegneten. Einige Bartstoppeln zierten seine untere Gesichtshälfte, woraus Izaya schloss, dass er schon länger nicht mehr den Rasierer gesehen hatte. Braune Augen waren verengt und starrten ihn scharf an, so als ob er gleich einen Mord begehen würde – von Izayas bevorstehenden „Jagd" mal ganz abgesehen.

Es verwunderte Izaya, dass er überhaupt hier war. Erstmal in einem der teuersten Lokale Ikebukuros und dann auch noch hinter einer Bar. Hatte er ihn nicht schon oft genug von dieser Position verjagt? Außerdem, was war mit Tom Tanaka? Izayas Blick ging zurück zu Shizuos Händen und in seiner rechten Hand hatte er bereits ein Glas, um vermutlich eines der meist genommenen Getränke zu servieren, doch das Objekt in seiner Hand würde bald nicht mehr existieren, dass wusste Izaya ganz genau.

„Verschwinde aus Ikebukuro, du Mistkerl…", flüsterte Shizuo ihm wutgeladen zu und sein Blick flackerte nebenbei zu einem der Angestellten, der am Eingang stand. Izaya folgte dem Blick und stellte trocken fest, dass es derselbe Mann war, der ihn begrüßt hatte.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin nur hier um ein Glas Scotch zu genießen. Bist du nun ein Bartender und kannst meinen Wunsch erfüllen oder hast du dich nur als einer verkleidet?"

Izaya brauchte nicht einmal die speziellen Sehfähigkeiten seines Vampir-Seins, um die große Wutader auf Shizuos Stirn zu entdecken. Der blonde Mann knirschte mit den Zähnen und musste sich zusammen reißen, um das Glas in seiner Hand unversehrt auf den Tresen abzustellen. _Oh Wunder, es war doch heile geblieben._

„Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass du hier bist, du Pest! Also empfehle ich dir, Ikebukuro sofort zu verlassen, sonst kannst dich auf was gefasst machen!", drohte Shizuo erneut und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Kein Scotch? Also war es doch nur eine Verkleidung? Shizu-chan, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Karneval feierst. Seit wann interessierst du dich für die westliche Kultur?", fuhr Izaya fort, als hätte er die Drohung in Shizuos Stimme gar nicht wahr genommen.

Izaya liebte diese kleinen Spielchen.

Dieses Risiko.

Jedes Mal wenn sie aufeinander trafen, konnte Izaya nicht anders. Es machte zu viel Spaß.

Auch wenn sein Durst von Minute zu Minute stärker in seiner Kehle brannte.

„I-ZA-YA!"

Auf Izayas letzte Provokation hin, schien Shizuo der Kragen geplatzt zu sein und er langte bereits über den Tresen mit seiner Hand hinweg, um den Informanten am Mantel zu erwischen. Doch Izaya war schon lange vom Barhocker aufgestanden und ausgewichen. Daraufhin erschien bereits der junge Mann der ihn begrüßt hatte, an seiner Seite.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Obwohl die Frage vor allem an Shizuo gewandt war, musste Izaya antworten.

„Ihr Mann dort drüben ist gar kein Bartender. Er kann mir nicht einmal einen Scotch servieren. Wirklich schade."

Doch bevor der Angestellte darauf etwas erwidern konnte, nahm Shizuo plötzlich Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz über die Anrichte der Bar hinweg. Überrascht konnte Izaya fast nicht mehr ausweichen, und stolperte die drei kleinen Treppenstufen hinunter, die zur Bar geführt hatten. Sofort als er seine Balance wieder hatte, hechtete er ungeachtet der anderen Anwesenden durch die Tür hinaus ins Freie. Dabei musste er sich zusammen reißen, wie ein Mensch zu laufen. Denn es erwies sich nicht immer als ganz einfach, sein Tempo zu verlangsamen.

Shizuo war ihm trotz des „langsamen Laufens" dicht auf den Fersen. Izaya war schon immer schneller, als Shizuo es je sein konnte, doch heute hatte er nicht vor gehabt, zu flüchten. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Shizuo ihn dazu _zwang_.

Er zischte.

„Bleib stehen, du Bastard!", rief Shizuo dicht hinter ihm.

Izaya ignorierte die gesprochene Drohung, doch was er nicht ignorieren konnte, waren die geworfenen Gegenstände, die auf es auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Ein Straßenschild, ein Getränkeautomat und ah – ganz neu – Mülleimer. Aber nicht die kleinen Mülleimer, die man im Haushalt benutzte, sondern die großen Müllcontainer, die von der Müllabfuhr abgeholt wurden.

Izaya sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor der Container ihn treffen konnte. Das Objekt kam mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Asphalt auf, zersplitterte in seine Einzelteile und er hörte die Leute kreischen. Es war bekannt, dass die beiden seit eh und je Erzfeinde waren. Und es war auch bekannt, dass Shizuo irgendwelche monströse Kräfte in sich verbarg, die niemand verstand.

Doch Izaya weigerte sich vehement, ihn als einen Menschen zu akzeptieren. Shizuo war kein Mensch und Shizuo war kein Vampir.

Also war ein _Monster_.

„Du Bastard! Bleib stehen, damit ich dir das Gesicht polieren kann!", rief Shizuo plötzlich von der Seite. Izaya hatte nicht aufgepasst. Er konnte gerade noch die Faust erkennen, bevor diese ihn streifte und der Informant von dem Druck des Schlages in eine Betonwand prallte.

Izayas Kampfinstinkte erwachten, als er aus dem Putz der Wand sprang und aller Spaß aus seinem Gesicht wich. Seine Sinne schärften sich, während er sich seine schmerzende Wange rieb. Blut hatte sich in seinem Mund gesammelt und er spuckte es verächtlich zur Seite. Direkt vor ihm stand das Monster und blickte ihm mit einem furiosen Blick an.

Die Tatsache, dass Izaya seinen Schlag hingenommen hatte, wie einen Sandsack, überraschte Shizuo zwar für einen kleinen Augenblick, jedoch kam die Wut schneller zurück und übernebelte logische Denkvorgänge. Immerhin konnte er mit seinen Fäusten Leuten Zähne heraus schlagen oder die Nase brechen – oder sogar noch Schlimmeres. Doch zu Izayas Glück schien Shizuo immer noch nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass Izaya anders war. Nun, es war auch das erste Mal, dass der blonde Mann ihn wirklich erwischt hatte… Abgesehen von ein oder zwei streifenden Fausthieben.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, warum du dort warst, du elendiger Parasit! Du kannst mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, stimmt's?", begann der Shizuo schließlich und trat einige Schritte in Izayas Richtung. Dieser wechselte daraufhin unauffällig in eine Kampfstellung und bereitete sich vor auf das, was eventuell kommen mochte.

„Aber Shizu-chan, wie eingebildet! Die Welt dreht sich doch nicht immer nur um dich!", konterte Izaya und gestikulierte mit seinen Armen in der Luft. Shizuo zischte abfällig.

„Du _wolltest_ , dass ich gekündigt werde. Nur darauf hattest du es abgesehen! Gib es zu!"

Shizuo war vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und Izaya sah einfach für mehrere Sekunden stumm zu, wie er wild ein- und ausatmete und grinste unverschämt. Dann – es waren vielleicht zehn Sekunden vergangen, in denen nichts geschah – kam ein letzter Atemzug, bevor der blonde Mann tief seufzte. Und als er den Blick hob, war jegliches Kampffieber aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Shizuo schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass der Informant nicht aufhören würde.

Izaya verengte die Augen.

„Verschwinde von hier, _Izaya-kun_ …"

Der blonde Mann fischte sich seine Zigarettenpackung aus seiner Weste und vollzog einen bekannten Move, sodass eine Zigarette nach oben kam. Shizuo dachte wohl, der Kampf war vorbei, aber wenn es nach Izaya ging, war er noch lange nicht vorbei.

 _Oh nein_.

Bevor Shizuo auch nur blinzeln konnte, schnellte Izaya mit seinen Vampir-Reflexen vor dessen Körper und packte den anderen kurzerhand an seinem weißen Hemd. Man sah gerade noch, wie Shizuos Augen sich entsetzt weiteten und er die unangezündete Zigarette aus seinen Mund fallen ließ, bevor sich der Informant in Bewegung setzte und die Gegend vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er den ehemaligen Bartender in eine abgelegene Seitengasse transportiert und drückte ihn mit unmenschlicher Gewalt an die Wand. Vampire verfügten über starke Muskelkraft wenn sie wollten oder wenn es die Situation erforderte – doch es war das erste Mal, dass Izaya sie gegen Shizuo einsetzte.

„Du hast ja _keine Ahnung_ , Shizu-chan…", begann Izaya mit unheimlich gesenkter Stimme, drückte seine Finger noch ein Stückchen enger in seine Kehle, als sowieso schon.

Shizuo öffnete langsam seine braunen Augen und knurrte, während er seine eigenen Hände an die des Flohs legte. Doch Izaya spürte nichts.

„I-za-ya…!", kam es von ihm, jedoch klang sein Name nur wie der heisere Hauch eines Flüsterns.

„Izaya, Izaya…kannst du eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes sagen, außer meinen Namen? Oder bist du etwa so besessen von mir?"

Izaya grinste bitter und beobachtete ganz genau, was sein Erzfeind tat. Der blonde Mann atmete mit jeder Sekunde langsamer und es schien ihm anhand des Sauerstoffmangels immer schwerer zu fallen, die Augen offen zu halten.

„S-Seit…seit…wann…hast du…"

Shizuo versuchte offensichtlich eine Frage zu stellen, doch er kam vor Anstrengung nicht dazu, sie zu beenden.

In dem einen Moment, traf es Izaya wie ein Schlag.

Es war, als käme alles auf ihn zu.

Alles, was es an Shizuo gab.

Alles, was Shizuo ausmachte.

Seine braunen Augen, die aussahen wie das Sommerfell eines Rehs. Seine leicht gebräunte Haut, die noch aus dem vergangenen Sommer existierte. Sein _Geruch_ , pikant, leicht rauchig und mit einer feinen Note Vanille. Sein Atem, hektisch und doch flach. Sein Puls, der erst schnell raste und dann nach und nach langsamer wurde.

Und dann sein _Blut_!

Izaya konnte es hören.

Wie es unruhig floss; wie es von seinem Herzen durch die Adern gepumpt wurde. Es bettelte ihn an, _flehte_ ihn an.

Izaya wurde starr.

Seine Augen leuchteten in einem hellen Rot, glitzerten wie Rubine in der dunklen Nacht, während seine Saugzähne langsam zum Vorschein kamen. Es kitzelte in seiner Kehle, begann zu brennen und der Durst wurde unerträglich.

 _Nein_.

Nicht hier.

Nicht _Shizuo_.

Doch innerlich war ihm bereits bewusst, dass es zu spät war. Zu spät, um abzuwenden, was nun passieren sollte.

Ohne seinem Körper überhaupt dem Befehl gegeben zu haben, näherte sich Izaya Shizuos Halsschlagader, drückte dabei seinen schmächtigeren Körper an den größeren von Shizuo. Sie pumpte von allen Adern am stärksten und schrie quasi danach, von seinen Zähnen durchbohrt zu werden. Ein letztes Mal schluckte Izaya angesammelte Spucke hinunter und versuchte sich seinem Körper zu widersetzen, doch es klappte nicht. Ohne eigenen Willen nahm Izaya langsam seine Hände von Shizuos Kehle, neigte Shizuos Kopf sanft zur Seite und liebkoste mit seiner Zunge die Halsschlagader. Er strich langsam hinauf, bis er bei seinem Ohr war.

Er hörte sein Opfer stöhnen und das war das letzte was er für die nächsten Minuten hörte, bevor er die Zähne in Shizuos Hals vergrub und der Blutrausch ihn übernahm.

Doch was dann kam, überraschte ihn.

Es fühlte sich nicht nur sättigend an, sondern auch, als ob eine geballte Ladung an Volt durch seinen gesamten Körper gejagt wurde. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gespürt. Noch nie hatte sein Körper _so_ reagiert. Izaya konnte ganz genau die Energie seines Opfers spüren, die ihn erfüllte; die ansteigende Wärme, die sich in seinen Adern ausbreitete wie ein Lauffeuer.

 _Was war das?_

 _Wieso fühlte ich mich so?_

 _Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören?_

Es war, als wäre er nicht mehr, als eine Maschine. Als würde er von jemand anderen gesteuert werden.

Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören?

Er _musste_ aufhören!

Doch Izaya saugte und trank, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Warum?

Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören?

 _Weil es absolut_ köstlich _schmeckte._

So köstlich wie _noch nie_.

Izaya erschrak bei seinen eigenen Gedanken.

 _Nein_!

Nein.

Das stimmte nicht!

Es…

Er…

Er würde nicht noch länger Blut von diesem Monster trinken!

Shizuo war ein Monster.

Kein _Mensch_!

Mit aller Gewalt schaffte Izaya es irgendwann, sich von Shizuo loszureißen, während sein eigener Atem durch seine Lunge hechtete, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Zitternd stand er im Dunkeln der Seitengasse, während etwas Blut von seinen Lippen hinunter auf den Boden tropfte und erst dann blinzelte Izaya hinunter zu seinem Opfer.

Shizuo lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden vor ihm und war blass wie eine Leiche. An seinem Hals sah man noch die zwei Einstiche, die seine Zähne verursacht hatten.

Er hatte ihm zu viel Blut abgenommen.

Izaya ging in instinktiv in die Hocke – wie er es jedes Mal nach einer Mahlzeit tat – und fuhr sanft mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die zwei Einstiche. Es war eine Art Ritual, dass er jedes Mal vollzog, um sich damit bei seinem Opfer zu bedanken. Gleichzeitig ließ er damit die Spuren verschwinden, die auf ihn hindeuteten. Immerhin waren Vampire in der Öffentlichkeit immer noch ein Mythos, der nicht existierte und nur zum Abschrecken der kleinen Kinder galt. Es gab sie fast überall und sie lebten unter den Menschen, wie jedes andere Lebewesen auch. Und doch wusste angeblich keiner, dass es sie gab. Aber Izaya wusste ganz genau, dass selbst in den Reihen der Regierung Vampire existierten. Izaya schüttelte kurz den Kopf und beeilte sich mit dem Ritual abzuschließen, doch als er die Finger von Shizuos Hals nahm, waren die Einstiche immer noch da.

Izayas Augen weiteten sich.

Wie zwei blutige Augen starrten die Punkte ihn an und Izaya wurde unruhig. Nicht nur der Umstand, dass er von Shizuo Heiwajima Blut getrunken hatte, nein! Jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr seine eigenen Spuren verwischen! Was zum Teufel war hier los?

Das war noch nie passiert in seinen 26 Jahren als Vampir!

Aufbrausend stand Izaya auf und fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare.

Sollte er ihn doch besser gleich umbringen?

„ _Nein_! Verdammt, Orihara! Geh doch gleich gegen all deine Prinzipien!", flüsterte Izaya plötzlich wütend zu sich selbst und stand völlig unschlüssig in der Seitengasse.

„Beruhige dich, Orihara…!", murmelte er dann und nahm die Hand an seine Stirn.

Noch nie hatte er in Erwägung gezogen, sein Opfer umzubringen. Nein, das war ihm zuwider.

All seine Opfer erinnerten sich danach nicht mehr an das leckere Mahl, dass sie ihm beschert hatten. Meistens taten sie es als einen Schwächeanfall ab und gingen nicht einmal zum Arzt. Und wenn sie doch zum Arzt gingen, konnte selbst dieser nur einen Mangel an Blutkörperchen feststellen. Die Patienten würden mit einer Medikamentenverschreibung nach Hause geschickt werden. Shizuo Heiwajima würde zwar nicht zum Arzt gehen, doch das Problem mit dem Mal an seiner Halsschlagader blieb trotzdem.

Doch bevor Izaya weiter nachdenken konnte, lenkte ihn ein plötzliches Geräusch von der Seite ab. Es klang wie eine umgeworfene Blechdose aus einer Mülltonne. Konnte eine Katze gewesen sein, doch Izaya wusste sofort, dass es kein Tier war.

Er roch sie.

50 Meter entfernt waren sie wachsam positioniert, bereit, ihn mit ihren Geschossen zu durchbohren.

 _Zu viele_.

Drei Scharfschützen auf dem Dach, sechs zu Fuß, davon vier mit Pistolen und zwei mit Schwertern. Es waren zu viele. Egal welche Tricks er nun auf Lager hatte, alleine konnte er sich nicht um diese Maden kümmern – nicht mit solch einem Mangel an Konzentration. Izaya zischte wütend und blickte zurück auf Shizuo. Er konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen, aber er konnte ihn auch nicht liegen lassen, so wie er da auf dem Präsentierteller lag – also was tun?

„Jetzt!", kam es plötzlich an seine Ohren, bevor der erste Schuss fiel. Die Kugel traf ihn an seiner Schulter, bevor er sich schützen konnte. Damit wurde ihm die Entscheidung genommen, als er durch den feuerartigen Schmerz beinahe in die Knie gesunken wäre.

Dann blieb nur noch eines übrig.  
Blitzartig wandte er sich um, setzte seine Kapuze auf und verschwand ohne einen Laut in den dunklen Schatten der Gasse. Dabei hinterließ er das erste Mal ein Opfer, das ihn verraten würde.

Izaya verfluchte sich selbst.


	2. Mythos

Ein durchringender Schmerz durchbohrte seinen Hals, zog wie ein Blitz von seinem Ohr bis zum Schlüsselbein und er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen und es schien, als würde er noch schlafen. Jedoch konnte er langsam etwas hören und durch den Schmerz den er verspürte, wusste er, dass er nicht träumen konnte.

Ein regelmäßiges Piepen war das Erste, das ertönte. Wie das Ticken eines Uhrwerks kam es immer wieder und hörte nicht auf. Es begann ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„…hast…wir…durchgeführt?"

Eine unbekannte Stimme kam in seine Hörweite und Shizuo spitzte die Ohren. Leider rauschte alles seltsam und er fand es komisch. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als ob er einen Durchhänger hatte. Hatte er getrunken? Konnte nicht sein. Das letzte Mal ist Ewigkeiten her. War das nicht in der Oberstufe gewesen?

„Ich habe es ihm verabreicht. Es sollte ihm bald besser gehen."

Eine andere Stimme. Dieses Mal weiblich. Der Klang wurde deutlicher und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren leiser.

Nein.

Er war definitiv nicht betrunken gewesen. Aber was war es dann? Wieso ging es ihm so dreckig? Und wo zum Teufel war er?

„Oh! Er bewegt sich.", erwiderte die andere, männliche Stimme und dann wusste Shizuo, dass seine Gliedmaßen anscheinend funktionierten. Als nächstes probierte er erneut seine Augen zu öffnen und dieses Mal klappte es. Wenn auch mühsam.

„Wo…wo bin ich hier?", kam es trocken und heiser aus seinem Mund und Shizuo erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr. Das Bild vor seinen Augen war noch unscharf und schwankte so stark, als sei er wahrhaftig betrunken. Er konnte nur vereinzelt Umrisse erkennen – Gestalten in weißen Klamotten, graue Wände und irgendetwas Helles blendete seine Sicht.

„Erstaunlich! Wie schnell er sich erholt hat!", rief nun die weibliche Stimme aus und Shizuo konnte sie zu seiner linken Seite zu sortieren. Etwas Wabbeliges mit braunen Haaren war dann vor seinem Gesicht und dann endlich erkannte er es als eine Frau.

„Hallo Heiwajima-san. Keine Sorge, es wird Ihnen bald besser gehen.", begrüßte ihn die Dame formell und derweil fragte sich Shizuo wie er hier hin gekommen war. Was hatte er zuletzt getan? War er hier in einem Krankenhaus? Hatte er wieder einen Unfall gebaut? Was war hier los?

„Wo bin ich?", wiederholte der blonde Mann seine Frage und wollte aufstehen, doch die Frau drückte ihn sanft zurück auf die Matratze, auf der er gelegen hatte.

„Nicht so eilig Heiwajima-san. Haben Sie noch etwas Geduld, dann dürfen sie sich hinsetzen."

Woher wussten sie seinen Namen? Wer waren diese Leute?

Unverständnis und auch Wut mischte sich langsam in seinen Körper.

„Wo bin ich zum Teufel nochmal! Lasst mich los!"

Die Frau und der Mann hielten ihn zusammen fest, damit er auf der Matratze liegen blieb und wäre Shizuo nicht so geschwächt, wäre er vermutlich längst auf den Beinen.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig, Heiwajima-san! Wir werden es Ihnen erklären. Bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Moment liegen!", rief die junge Dame an seiner Seite und Shizuos Blick wurde nach und nach klarer.

Sie war eine etwas pummelige Dame mit braunen Haaren, die sie sich zu einem strengen Dutt zusammen gebunden hatte. An ihrem Körper trug sie ausschließlich weiße Klamotten; ein Langarm-Shirt und eine Jeans, die ihr etwas zu eng waren. Ihre grünen Augen lagen besorgt auf ihm, doch Shizuos Augen wanderten an seine andere Seite.

Die männliche Person war im Gegensatz zu der jungen Frau ein älterer Mann, der bestimmt schon an die fünfzig Jahre alt sein musste. Er hatte kurz geschorene, graue Haare und blickte ihn streng an. Genau wie die Frau trug er ebenso nur weiße Klamotten; einen Sakko und eine Stoffhose. Sein Griff war stark und Shizuo knurrte, hörte aber auf, sich gegen die anderen zu wehren.

Shizuos Körper war schwach.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal gegen zwei ganz normale Personen wehren. Was in Teufels Namen war bloß passiert? Shizuo versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch das letzte was ihm einfiel, war lediglich der stumme Befehl seines Vorgesetzten an seinem vorübergehenden Arbeitsplatz.

 _„Hey! Dein erster Kunde wartet, Neuling. Mach, dass du an die Arbeit kommst."_

Ja, richtig. Und dann war er nach vorne zur Bar gegangen und hatte seinen ersten Kunden angesprochen. Und dann war…

Dann war da…

Shizuo bekam plötzlich starke Kopfschmerzen, die sich wie ein Messer durch seinen halben Kopf bohrten. Er schloss die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Was zum Teufel…? Doch Shizuos Wut und Unverständnis war groß und noch größer war seine Neugier. Er wollte verdammt nochmal wissen, was passiert war, also versuchte er es erneut.

Da war…

Irgendetwas wie Nebel schwirrte durch seinen Kopf und wollte nicht, dass er sah, was passiert war. Shizuo kniff die Augen zusammen. Mehrere Sekunden lag passierte nichts, dann-

Eine Person, ein Schatten, etwas Schwarzes…

Es…

 _Izaya_!

Shizuo öffnete seine Augen weit, als er realisierte.

„Heiwajima-san…?", fragte schließlich die Frau an seiner rechten Seite und Shizuo knurrte.

„Klappe!"

Die Frau zuckte zusammen, doch hielt ihn weiter fest. Shizuo kniff die Augen nochmals zusammen und versuchte sich weiter zu erinnern.

Genau, diese Pest war sein Kunde gewesen und hatte ihn provoziert und…

Und dann? Was war dann? Der Nebel wurde immer dichter und ließ ihn nicht durch. Wieso zum Teufel konnte er sich nicht erinnern? Was war bloß passiert, dass er jetzt hier war? Hatte es der Floh geschafft ihn gefangen zu nehmen und ihn irgendwo hin zu schleppen? Ihn in einer Zelle festzuhalten? Nein.

Warum sollte er-

 _„…Ich bin nur…um ein Glas Scotch…bist du nun ein Bartender…oder hast du…als einer verkleidet?"_

Je mehr Shizuo nachdachte, je mehr Fragmente tauchten wieder auf. Wie ein Puzzle, das sich langsam zusammensetzte. Der Floh hatte ihn mit seinem Geschwafel provoziert – wie sonst immer – und dann…ja, dann hatte er ihn _gejagt_.

Richtig!

Gejagt…und dann…dann wollte er ihn erwischen.

Ihn schlagen.

Ihn zertrümmern.

Ihm das widerliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen!

„Heiwajima-san? Muroko-san ist hier, um Ihnen alles zu erklären."

Shizuo wurde erneut aus seiner Konzentration gerissen und dieses Mal wurde er _wütend_.

„Ruhe verdammt! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!", brüllte der blonde Mann und begann sich dieses Mal erbarmungslos gegen die Griffe der beiden Personen zu wehren. Seine Kräfte kehrten zurück, als er es schaffte die Frau abzuschütteln, welche durch die rohe Gewalt zu Boden stolperte und dort mit geweiteten Augen liegen blieb. Der Griff des Mannes wurde fester, doch er hatte keine Chance mehr, nachdem die Frau ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte.

Drei Sekunden später stand Shizuo auf seinen Beinen und starrte erst auf den Mann und hob dann den Blick. Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum mit grauen Wänden, der irgendwie erdrückend wirkte. Um ihn herum waren überall diese metallischen Ablagetische, die man herum schieben konnte. Darauf lagen mehrere medizinische Gerätschaften, wovon Shizuo einige nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Der blonde Mann fuhr mit seinem Blick zu seinem Arm und sah die Nadel, die ihm injiziert wurde. Andere Kabel waren ebenfalls mit seinem Körper verbunden, was er merkte, als er sich bewegen wollte. Wütend riss er sie sich heraus und es ertönte statt dem regelmäßigen ein durchgehendes Piepen.

Und dann ertönte ein Lachen.

„Wie ich sehe, erholen Sie sich tatsächlich so schnell wie man sagt, Heiwajima-san."

Ruckartig blitzten Shizuos Augen auf die Person, die gesprochen hatte.

Ein alter Mann, so groß wie er selbst in einem grauen Anzug stand mit einem Gehstock vor ihm. Er hatte ein kantiges Gesicht und gebräunte Haut, welche einige tiefe Falten zeigte. Bereits grau werdende, kurze Haare zierten seinen Kopf, auf dem – passend zu seinem restlichen Outfit – eine graue Fedora seinen Platz hatte. Shizuo musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Dieser Mann wirkte durch und durch wie ein Schnösel. Sein dicker Schnäuzer machte das nicht gerade besser…

„Wo bin ich hier? Und wer sind Sie?", knurrte Shizuo ihn direkt an.

Der Mann lachte erneut und dieses Mal konnte Shizuo sogar seine Raucherstimmer heraushören. Denn das Lachen klang auf irgendeine Art und Weise rau und nicht ganz gesund.

„Alles mit der Ruhe Heiwajima-san. Ich werde es Ihnen persönlich erklären. Ich bin Muroko Akaguchi, um mich erst einmal vorzustellen.", begann der ältere Mann ganz entspannt und ging auf Shizuo zu. Nun interessiert, dass der Mann so ruhig auf ihn zuging, obwohl er ihn zu kennen schien, überraschte Shizuo. Muroko hielt ihm wie selbstverständlich die Hand hin und lächelte ihn an.

Shizuo ignorierte die Gestik und rührte keinen Finger, stattdessen wiederholte er wütend seine Frage.

„Sagen Sie mir endlich wo ich bin, bevor ich Kleinholz aus Ihnen mache!" Doch Muroko schien auf Shizuos Drohung nur ein kurzes Lachen übrig zu haben.

„Und ungeduldig sind Sie auch, du meine Güte! Sie sind doch erst vor fünf Minuten erwacht, wie können Sie denn so schnell munter sein?", gab Muroko kopfschüttelnd von sich und schien sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was mit dem blonden Mann nicht stimmte.

Doch Shizuos Geduldsfaden war bereits gerissen, als er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf den anderen losging. Er brüllte laut, ballte die Fäuste und holte aus.

Doch statt den alten Mann hatte er nur die Metallwand hinter ihm erwischt. Wie zum Teufel war er so schnell ausgewichen? Er war doch gerade eben-

Doch als Shizuo sich umdrehte, um den nächsten Angriff zu starten, atmete er stattdessen scharf ein, als plötzlich etwas Scharfes gegen seinen Hals drückte. Er blinzelte irritiert auf das silberne Schwert, dass eng an seinem Hals lag, bevor er langsam den Blick hob.

Die dunklen Augen des alten Mannes funkelten unheimlich und nahmen ihn komplett in Besitz. Es war, als ob er sich plötzlich an einem anderen Ort befand, so als ob der Raum eine dunkle Höhle war und die Schwärze ihn verschlingen wollte. Es war ein _so unheimliches_ Gefühl, das der blonde Mann es nicht mal ansatzweise beschreiben konnte.

Shizuo atmete erschrocken ein, als sein Gedächtnis ihm plötzlich Bilder zeigte. Wie blitzartige Erinnerungen tauchten sie wieder auf.

 _Izaya_.

Dunkelrote Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Seine sonst so filigranen Hände, welche ihn mit einer unglaublichen Kraft gegen die Wand festhielten – die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Dann war da noch etwas anderes.

Etwas Dunkles…etwas _Mächtiges_.

Shizuo hatte sich nicht bewegen können. Selbst wenn er wollte.

Izaya, er-

„Benehmen Sie sich, Heiwajima-san, oder ich muss Sie zurück in den Schlaf versetzen."

Shizuo blinzelte und kam aus seiner Erinnerung zurück. Murokos Stimme war haarscharf und dessen eiskalter Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Was auch immer hier passierte, dieser…Muroko war gefährlich. Shizuo konnte nicht einmal etwas sagen, sondern starrte den alten Mann nur überrascht an.

Dann, einige Sekunden später, nahm Muroko das silberne Schwert von seinem Hals und es war, als wäre der Zauber gebrochen. Unbewusst packte sich Shizuo an die Stelle wo das Schwert ihn berührt hatte, doch da war nichts.

„Tut mir Leid, Heiwajima-san. Ich habe heute nicht sonderlich gute Laune, müssen Sie wissen."

Muroko packte mit einem unechten Lachen sein Schwert zurück in den Gehstock, den er mit sich führte und ließ diesen dann mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden gleiten, als er sich darauf abstützte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Muroko-san? Sie sollen doch nicht-"

Die junge Frau mit dem strengen Dutt war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen und blickte den älteren Mann sorgenvoll an.

„Yumi-san, Sie machen sich immer unnötig Gedanken, das wissen Sie doch. Mir geht es bestens!"

Muroko lachte wieder und warf dabei den Kopf zurück. Der andere Mitarbeiter war ebenfalls wieder aufgestanden und schien Muroko stumm anzustarren. Shizuo verengte die Augen, während er sich den Hals abtastete. Auch wenn auf seiner Haut nichts zu sehen oder zu spüren war, fühlte es sich immer noch so an, als säße das silbernes Schwert warnend an seinem Hals.

Wer zum Teufel war dieser Kerl?

Und warum war er hier gelandet?

Was wollten Sie von ihm?

Und vor allem…was stimmte mit diesem Kerl nicht?

„Wer…sind Sie?", fragte Shizuo in den Ohren von einigen anderen vielleicht dümmlich, doch Muroko wusste genau, inwiefern der blonde Mann sie gemeint hatte. Der alte Mann verengte daraufhin die Augen.

„Schön, dass Sie sich etwas beruhigt haben, Heiwajima-san. Folgen Sie mir. Ich werde Sie aufklären.", begann Muroko und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar den eingeengten Raum.

Einen Moment zögerte Shizuo, während er die junge Frau und den anderen Mann anstarrte. Doch diese deuteten ihm mit einem Handwink an, Muroko zu folgen. Die junge Dame wagte es sogar zu lächeln. Shizuo zischte unwillig, bevor er sich schnurstracks umwandte und dem älteren Mann folgte.

„Wissen Sie denn nicht mehr was passiert ist?", fragte ihn Muroko von vorne, als er einen kleineren Gang hinunter lief und dann mittendrin stehen blieb. Es schien ihn nicht zu scheren, dass Shizuo theoretisch einen Angriff von hinten starten konnte.

„Nein, verdammt! Würde ich sonst fragen? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin oder wer Sie überhaupt sind! Haben Sie mich entführt? Ist das wieder so ein Spiel von dieser Pest?!"

Shizuo spürte die Wut zurückkommen, wie eine Explosion in einem Vulkan. Muroko drehte sich mit halbem Körper zu ihm um und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Pest?", kam es fragend von ihm und Shizuo knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

„ _Izaya Orihara_! Und nun tun Sie doch nicht so, als ob sie ihn nicht kennen würden. Sie wurden mit Sicherheit vom ihm angeheuert, um mich zu entführen!"

Muroko blickte ihn erst verdutzt an, bevor er begann zu lachen. Er beugte sich sogar ein Stück hinunter, so als ob sein ganzer Körper vor Lachen verkrampfte. Shizuo blinzelte irritiert.

„Sie wissen also wirklich gar nichts mehr? Rein _gar nichts_?", fragte Muroko dann, als er sich beruhigt hatte. Shizuo zögerte.

„Was ist denn passiert, zum Teufel nochmal? Erklären Sie es mir doch endlich! Warum bin ich hier?", rief Shizuo wütend aus und war nahe dran, sich erneut Muroko am Kragen zu schnappen. Dieser olle Schnösel sollte lieber mit der Sprache rausrücken. Denn so langsam konnte er die unbändige Wut in seinem Inneren nicht mehr wirklich unterdrücken. Und wenn er noch-

„Izaya Orihara ist ein Vampir."

Der Satz wurde mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit ausgesprochen, dass Shizuos Mund sich überrascht öffnete. Muroko sah ihn ernst an und es gab keine Anzeichen, dass das Ganze ein Scherz gewesen war.

Das war der Grund? Der Grund dafür, dass er hier sein musste? Weil Izaya Orihara ein… _Vampir_ war?

Die ersten paar Sekunden blieb er unruhig stehen und zweifelte tatsächlich an seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, bevor er realisierte, dass Muroko ihn auf den Arm nehmen musste. Es konnte nicht anders sein.

„Oh ja, und ich bin ein Engel.", gab Shizuo ironisch von sich, „Sie rücken besser mit der Wahrheit heraus, denn ich bin in keiner guten Stimmung mich von Ihnen verarschen zu lassen."

„Oh ich veräppele Sie keineswegs.", erwiderte der andere.

„Ich _sagte_ , verarschen Sie mich nicht, alter Mann!", knurrte Shizuo und ließ bereits die Fäuste knacken, um sie im nächstmöglichen Moment einsetzen zu können.

Auf Murokos Lippen stahl sich ein lasches Lächeln.

„Es ist verständlich, dass Sie so reagieren, aber-"

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen das Märchen abkaufe? Ein Vampir? Izaya? Ganz ehrlich, da hatte die Pest schon bessere Lügengeschichten auf Lager."

Muroko seufzte daraufhin und zog sich seine Fedora ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Muss ich Ihnen erst einen Vampir zeigen, damit Sie mir glauben, Heiwajima-san?"

Daraufhin wusste Shizuo beim besten Willen nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Es _gibt_ und _gab_ auch keine Vampire, was bitte wollte er ihm dann also zeigen? Und was hatte ein Vampir mit ihm und seiner aktuellen Lage hier zu tun?

Muroko schien Shizuos Stillschweigen als eine Zustimmung gelesen zu haben, denn er wandte sich um und deutete mit seiner Hand an, dass Shizuo ihm folgen sollte. Noch völlig verdutzt und auch verwirrt setzte Shizuo seine Beine in Bewegung, doch noch immer verstand er die Situation nicht.

Was ging hier ab? Glaubten die tatsächlich, dass er ihnen das Märchen abkaufte, indem sie ihm einen…Vampir zeigten? Ein Wesen, das es gar nicht gab? Wie denn? War das alles etwa ein Plan von diesem elendigen Bastard…?

„Es ist gleich dort vorne. Sie brauchen nur links um die Ecke und Sie können sich einen _Frischblüter_ ansehen.", sprach Muroko von vorne, als er sich während des Ganges mit dem Kopf zu ihm zurückblickte und dann mit der Hand zur linken Seite wies.

 _Frischblüter_?

Was zum Teufel meinte-

Aber als Shizuo schließlich an der riesigen Glasscheibe zum Stehen kam, verstummten seine Gedanken und er hatte nur Augen für das Wesen, das unter ihnen wild in einem metallischen Käfig randalierte. Es war eine Frau, vielleicht mittleren Alters, mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie hatte blutrote Augen, die wild hin und her gingen, wobei sie in ihrem Käfig umhertigerte, wie ein Tier. Die Frau machte hektische Bewegungen um sich herum und schien die Wissenschaftler, die um den Käfig herum standen wie Gaffer, anzuknurren. Sie sprang im nächsten Moment an die hohen Gitterstäbe, hing wie ein Affe an den Metallstangen und versuchte sich auseinander zu biegen, jedoch schrie sie danach gellend auf und es war so laut, dass selbst Shizuo es hinter dem dicken Panzerglas hören konnte.

Die Frau sprang zurück und betrachtete wütend ihre Hände, die leicht dampften und als Shizuo genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass die Haut des Wesens sich grau verfärbt hatte.

Shizuo trat einen Schritt zurück.

Was in aller Welt war das? Es…es war ein Mensch…aber irgendwie auch nicht. Sie sah aus wie eine Frau, benahm sich aber wie ein wildes Tier.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie doch überrascht, nicht wahr?", säuselte Muroko und gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich, während er den blonden Mann von der Seite aus beobachtete.

„Was zum Teufel wird hier gespielt? Was ist mit der Frau los? Habt ihr sie betäubt?"

Shizuo wandte sich wild um und funkelte Muroko wütend an.

„Sie sind wirklich schwer von Begriff, Heiwajima-san…", Muroko schüttelte gespielt den Kopf, „Ich sagte Ihnen ja, ich werde Ihnen einen Vampir zeigen. Et voilà! Ein Vampir!"

Der alte Mann gestikulierte seine Hand auf die Glasscheibe nach unten.

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort! Ihr müsst die arme Frau betäubt haben und-"

Muroko unterbrach ihn.

„Zu komisch. Alle anderen, die ich bei mir aufgenommen habe, haben spätestens bei dem bloßen Anblick eines Vampires an diese widerwertigen Wesen geglaubt. Aber Sie…"

Muroko seufzte und schien es anstrengend zu finden, Shizuo weiterhin die Existenz eines Vampires zu erklären.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚aufgenommen'?"

Welche anderen? Hieß das, dieser alte Schnösel hatte bereits andere Leute entführen und sie glauben lassen, es gäbe Vampire? Wozu? Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Sehen Sie genau hin, Heiwajima-san.", begann Muroko und ignorierte Shizuos Frage. „Die Frau dort unten hat blutrote Augen. Haben Sie so etwas schon mal im Alltag gesehen? Ich sage es Ihnen: Nein! Menschen haben braune, blaue, grüne oder graue Augen, aber keine blutrote Farbe."

Shizuo war einerseits wütend und wollte dem Wichtigtuer am Liebsten auf die Fresse hauen, doch andererseits wollte er nun endlich wissen, um was es hier ging, weshalb er widerwillig nach unten sah und sich noch einmal die Frau genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Es ist eines der Hauptmerkmale an Vampiren. Viele verstecken ihre wahre Augenfarbe, indem sie Kontaktlinsen tragen. Doch wenn sie durstig und im Begriff sind ihr Opfer zu beißen…dann leuchten sie so stark, dass selbst Kontaktlinsen nicht mehr helfen."

Muroko hob beide Hände in einer hilflosen Pose und schüttelte den Kopf. Shizuo musste gegen seinen Willen zugeben, dass die Frau wirklich rote Augen hatte.

So rote Augen wie…

Wie…

Es schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Shizuos Kopf begann zu schmerzen, als ihn verschwommene Bilder trafen. Er kniff zischend die Augen zusammen, während er sich den Kopf hielt und sich anscheinend an die Momente erinnerte, nachdem er den Floh gejagt hatte.

„Hnngh…!"

Es waren rote Augen, schwarze Haare und ein widerliches Fuchsgesicht.

 _Izaya_.

Er hatte ihn angestarrt, ihn _festgehalten_ , mit diesen roten Augen.

„Oh? Sie scheinen sich nach und nach zu erinnern. Erstaunlich…", kommentierte Muroko überrascht, als er Shizuo angestrengtes Stöhnen wahrgenommen hatte. Shizuo blinzelte gegen den Schmerz in seinem Kopf und sah wieder zu der Frau herunter.

Izaya hatte dieselben roten Augen. Spielte ihm sein Gehirn bloß einen Streich? Das konnte doch nicht alles wahr sein!

„Die Frau dort unten ist aber nicht nur ein Vampir, Heiwajima-san. Sie ist ein Frischblüter."

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Sie elendiger-"

Shizuo schaffte es nicht einmal seine Beleidigung auszusprechen, da unterbrach ihn der alte Mann.

„Sie müssen mir zuhören, Heiwajima-san, oder Sie werden _gar nichts_ verstehen. Wenn Sie erst einmal wieder draußen sind, werden Sie die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen. Sie müssen darauf vorbereitet sein."

Der alte Mann sprach wirklich so, als ob sie ihn doch gehen ließen. Aber das konnte ja schlecht die Wahrheit sein…oder? Shizuo entschied, Muroko anzuhören, was auch immer er ihm noch für einen Humbug erzählen wollte. Muroko sah seine stumme Zustimmung in seinem wütenden Blick, also fuhr er fort.

„Frischblüter sind frisch verwandelte Vampire. Sie sind Neugeborene und müssen sich erst einmal an ihren neuen Körper und ihre Fähigkeiten gewöhnen. Gewöhnlich sind sie eine Woche lang im Blutrausch, was sie absolut gefährlich macht. Sie können sich nicht kontrollieren und fallen jeden Menschen an, der ihnen über den Weg läuft."

So wild wie sich die Frau in dem Käfig verhielt, schien das sogar Sinn zu machen. Jedoch glaubte Shizuo ihm trotzdem nicht.

„Ein weiteres Merkmal für Vampire sind die Eckzähne. Bei Vampiren sind sie auffällig spitz und verwandeln sich in wahre Saugzähne, sobald sie kurz davor sind ihr Mahl einnehmen. Sehen Sie nur Heiwajima-san! Sie bringen ihr nun die nächste Mahlzeit."

Neugierig, angeekelt und irgendwie auch verblüfft, starrte Shizuo hinunter und beobachtete das Geschehen. Einer der Wissenschaftler in dem weißen Kittel platzierte etwas Seltsames auf einen Tisch mit Rollen und erst, als sich das Ding in Bewegung setzte, realisierte Shizuo das es ein Roboter war. Er fuhr langsam Richtung Käfig, der Arm fuhr aus und dann sah Shizuo erst, was genau es war.

Ein Tierkadaver.

„Wir testen gerade, ob ein Frischblüter auch mit Tierblut zurechtkommt oder ob es wahrhaftig Menschblut braucht.", erklärte Muroko, doch Shizuos Blick lag immer noch auf der wilden Frau.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, je näher der Roboter mit dem Kadaver kam.

Als der Arm durch die Gitterstäbe reichte, kreischte die Frau plötzlich auf und sprang auf die Mahlzeit wie eine Bestie. Sie riss durch rohe Gewalt den Tierleichnahm zu Boden und biss einmal kräftig zu.

Shizuo musste schlucken vor Übelkeit, die ihm die Speiseröhre hochkroch. Er konnte ganz genau sehen, wie die Frau schluckte. Sie aß nicht…sie _schluckte_. Shizuo erstarrte zu Eis, als sein Kopf ihm erneut Bilder zeigte.

Das Geräusch rauschte in seinen Ohren, das wie Wasser durch einen Strohhalm klang. So laut, so-

Betäubend.

Sein eigenes Blut.

 _Izaya_.

Schwarze Haare, rote Augen und ein Fuchsgesicht. Schon wieder. Oder immer noch…? Plötzliche Schmerzen durchzogen seinen gesamten Körper, beginnend bei der Quelle des ganzen Übels…den Hals. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde ohnmächtig werden.

„Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo schreckte aus der Erinnerung zurück wie eine Welle das Meer traf und begegnete dem fragenden Blick von Muroko. Der blonde Mann schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Selbst mit Drogen im Blut würde ein Mensch so etwas nie machen, wie diese Frau dort unten es tat. Als Shizuo erneut hinblickte, wischte sich die Frau gerade unwirsch über den Mund und es entstand ein blutiger Streifen. Ihre Augen leuchteten nicht mehr so stark, doch noch immer tigerte sie unruhig hin und her.

„Bislang ist uns nur aufgefallen, dass der Frischblüter zwar mit Tierblut gesättigt ist, sich jedoch nicht beruhigen lässt."

Als Muroko erneut sprach, wandte Shizuo den Kopf in seine Richtung. Der alte Mann sah mit voller Abscheu hinunter zu der Frau und zog sich seine Fedora ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht. Er seufzte.

„Sie ist der erste Frischblüter, den wir ergattern konnten und doch müssen wir sie bald entfernen. Was für eine Schande…"

Wütend auf Muroko und auch immer noch verwirrt darüber, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, fuhr Shizuo herum und funkelte ihn an.

„Seid ihr denn völlig übergeschnappt? Was macht ihr hier? Menschenversuche? Was habt ihr der Frau angetan, dass sie zu diesem Biest geworden ist? Huh?!"

Shizuo war unbewusst direkt vor Murokos Nase getreten, doch der ältere Mann wich nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil. Er erwiderte den scharfen Blick von Shizuo und hob den Kopf an.

„Nicht _wir_ haben der Frau etwas angetan, Heiwajima-san. Wir nicht."

Was?

Shizuo öffnete bereits den Mund um wütend zu antworten, doch Muroko fuhr bereits fort.

„Sie ist zu diesem Biest geworden, weil ein anderer Vampir sie verwandelt hat."

Verwandelt? Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Was erzählte er da überhaupt? Wusste dieser alte Schnösel überhaupt, wie er sich anhörte? Shizuo öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als Muroko bereits weiter sprach.

„Als wir sie gefunden haben, war es bereits zu spät. Und nun ist sie hier."

Shizuo verlor die Geduld.

„Ihr seid doch alle völlig übergeschnappt! Ich habe genug von euren Experimenten. Ich gehe!"

Schnaubend wandte Shizuo sich um und wühlte in seinem Jackett nach seinem Handy.

„Mag sein, dass wir in Ihren Augen wie Verrückte erscheinen mögen, aber seien Sie versichert, dass Sie Ihr Leben nicht mehr wie vorher leben werden können. Sie täten gut daran, uns erklären zu lassen."

Shizuo ignorierte Murokos Geplänkel, sondern suchte weiterhin nach seinem Handy. Er musste die Polizei rufen oder irgendjemanden Bescheid sagen…! Doch als er fast alle Taschen durchsucht hatte und weder Handy noch seine Schlüssel fand, wurde er unruhig. Seine Zigaretten waren auch verschwunden!

„Suchen Sie nur weiter, Heiwajima-san, aber Sie werden hier drin nicht telefonieren können. Vom Rauchen ganz zu schweigen. Blackberry Blue. Die Marke habe ich auch eine Zeit lang geraucht. Sehr süß."

Mit einem Ausdruck der töten konnte, wandte Shizuo seinen Kopf zurück und starrte Muroko an, wie ein Jäger sein Opfer.

„Sie wagen es, mich zu bestehlen?"

Muroko musste daraufhin lachen.

„Spricht man so mit seinem Lebensretter, Heiwajima-san, also ich bitte Sie! Ich glaube, Sie würden es mir verzeihen, dass ich ihre Wertsachen konfisziert habe, wenn Sie dafür weiter leben können."

„Lebensretter? Sie haben wirklich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun! Wann haben Sie mich bitte gerettet, Sie Wichtigtuer?"

Was stimmte nicht mit diesem Kerl in seinem teuren Satin-Anzug? Tat sich hier auf, als eine wichtige Person? Als ein Samariter? Muroko schob sich seinen Ärmel hoch, sodass eine teure, golden verzierte Uhr zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich würde sagen…vor exakt fünf Stunden und neununddreißig Minuten."

Verdutzt über diese Antwort, wusste Shizuo im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann verdunkelte sich sein Ausdruck.

„Hat es mit diesem elendigen Bastard zu tun?", fragte Shizuo knurrend.

„Wenn Sie mit _elendigen Bastard_ Izaya Orihara meinen, dann ja."

Muroko grinste ihn frech an und dieses Mal wusste Shizuo, dass er in seine Falle getappt war.

„Na los! Spucken Sie es endlich aus, Sie alter Schnösel!"

Muroko ignorierte die simple Beleidigung und trat stattdessen auf ihn zu. Exakt einen Meter vor ihm, blieb er stehen.

„Sie waren eines seiner Opfer, Heiwajima-san.", begann Muroko bedeutend und Shizuo schnaubte daraufhin.

„Natürlich war ich das. Das war ich schon immer. Seit wir uns kennen, macht er mir das Leben zur Hölle. Erzählen Sie mir was Neues!"

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht, Heiwajima-san. Sie waren eines seiner _neusten_ Opfer. Er hat Sie _gebissen_. Izaya Orihara hat von Ihnen _Blut getrunken_. Und das nicht zu wenig…"

Shizuo war sprachlos und stand wie angewurzelt da. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder.

Das…das war ein Scherz. Es musste ein Scherz nahm ihn auf den Arm.

Niemals würde Izaya-

Dann kamen die Bilder wieder; schossen auf ihn ein wie ein Pfeil auf die Zielscheibe. Wieder diese schwarzen Haare, diese roten Augen, die ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen. Und dann der Biss.

Shizuo sah blinzelnd, wie sich Izayas Hände um seinen Hals lockerten und stattdessen seinen Kopf sanft zur Seite drückten. Shizuo hatte gedacht es wäre vorbei, hatte gedacht, es würde aufhören und der Floh würde ihm sagen es war alles nur ein Traum und er würde aufwachen. Aber dem war nicht so. Stattdessen hatte er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes an seinem Hals gespürt und zwei Sekunden später realisiert, dass es eine Zunge war, die über seine Haut fuhr, wie eine Schlange. Es war Izaya, es _musste_ Izaya gewesen sein. Aus Reflex hatte Shizuo gestöhnt, doch was danach kam, war weitaus Schlimmer.

Es kam ein höllischer Schmerz. Wie ein Feuer hatte es sich plötzlich ausgebreitet, brannte an seinem Hals am Stärksten. Schwindel hatte ihn dann überfallen wie eine Lawine, zusammen mit einem Taubheitsgefühl, dass sich vom Hals auf seinen kompletten Körper ausbreitete. Und dann dieses Geräusch.

Shizuo erinnerte sich wieder, hörte es ganz genau, als ob es gerade live passierte. Es war ein Saugen, ein Schlürfen, so laut, dass es nur noch dieses eine Geräusch gab. Immer und immer wieder.

Shizuo begann zu keuchen.

„Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo schreckte auf, sah Murokos Gesicht vor sich und er stand so nahe vor ihm, dass der alte Mann ihm schon fast besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte.

„Erinnern Sie sich?"

Der blonde Mann nickte nur klomm und konnte es immer noch nicht ganz verstehen. Izaya hatte ihn wahrhaftig gebissen. _Gebissen_. Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf.

Aber nicht nur gebissen, sondern auch gegen die Wand gedrückt, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein lästiger Käfer. Und selbst zuvor noch…hatte er dem Floh nicht sogar einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst? Und was war dann passiert? Diese elendige Pest war einfach wieder aufgestanden.

Einfach so.

Stimmte es etwa, was dieser Wichtigtuer erzählt hatte? Sollte es wirklich Vampire geben?

„Glauben Sie mir jetzt, Heiwajima-san?", fragte Muroko ihn direkt, als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Der alte Mann in dem Anzug verengte seine Augen, als er den blonden Mann genau beobachtete. Shizuo blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Ich…Ich bin nicht überzeugt, Muroko-san. Aber ich bin bereit, Ihnen zuzuhören. Also erzählen Sie endlich. Was genau ist passiert vor sechs Stunden?"

Der blonde Mann trat entschlossen einen Schritt auf ihn zu und auf Murokos Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln, weil er wusste, dass er ihn hatte.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Heiwajima-san. Folgen Sie mir."


	3. Hunter

„Ehhhhh?"

Der Ausruf schallte einmal quer durch den gesamten Raum und beinahe hätte Izaya ihm eine Kopfnuss gegeben. Mit Sicherheit hatten es sogar die Nachbarn durch die Wand gehört. Konnte er nicht ruhiger sein?

„Und ich soll dir nun glauben, dass _du_ …" Der braunhaarige Mann machte einen Fingerzeig auf Izayas Person, „ _einfach so_ vor ihnen geflüchtet bist und dich dabei verletzt hast? Oh nein, das ist nicht die Wahrheit, Izaya."

Natürlich wusste er es.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte. Warum sollte er ihm diese halbherzige Lüge auch abkaufen? Als Izaya ihn nur genervt anstarrte, stand der andere Mann seufzend von seinem runden Rollstuhl auf und hantierte währenddessen in seinem Koffer herum.

„Du weißt schon, dass es nun schmerzhaft wird.", kommentierte der Mann in dem weißen Arztkittel, während er immer noch die Nase in seinem Koffer hatte und anscheinend nicht das Objekt fand, was er brauchte.

„Entfernst du nun die Kugel oder nicht?", gab Izaya genervt von sich und war heilendes froh, wenn er hier erstmal raus wäre. Immerhin hatte er sieben verpasste Anrufe und konnte momentan nicht zurückrufen. Es war ungeheuerlich…

„Gegen volle Bezahlung gerne!", rief der braunhaarige Arzt und wandte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und Werkzeug in der Hand zu ihm um. Izaya saß auf der Operationsliege und hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen, um ihm seine verletzte Schulter zu präsentieren, doch jetzt wo er seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen mit einer Spritze und einer Pinzette auf ihn zukommen sah, wurde ihm beinahe übel.

„Shinra…das ist nicht dieses seltsame Zeug, was du mir letztes Mal verabreicht hast, oder?"

„Oh doch, das ist es. Und es ist das einzige Betäubungsmittel, das bei Vampiren hilft. Also beschwere dich nicht.", erklärte Shinra wie selbstverständlich, ließ sich zurück auf den Rollstuhl plumpsen, während er näher rückte.

„Vergiss es. Da ertrage ich lieber die Schmerzen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, drei Tage im Bett zu verbringen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Shinra erstaunt und blinzelte ihn fragend an.

Izaya nickte.

„Nun gut, du wolltest es so. Halt dich an der Lehne fest. Möchtest du etwas wo du drauf beißen kannst?"

Izaya verengte die Augen.

„Sehr witzig Shinra. Nun mach dich an die Arbeit oder ich mach es selbst."

„Woher diese üble Laune, hm?", hinterfragte Shinra und musterte Izayas Gesichtsausdruck, doch das einzige das ihm auffiel waren seine Augen. Die Iris war eine Mischung aus einem schwachen Rot und Dunkelbraun, beinahe Schwarz. Das konnte nur eines heißen…

„Du hattest ein Mahl. Und dann? Was ist passiert? Hat dich die Bruderschaft erwischt? Bei dir ist das jedoch sehr ungewöhnlich, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf."

Izaya zischte.

Dieser verdammte Untergrundarzt…

Shinra Kishitani war einer seiner einzigen Bekannten, die er sogar schon fast als einen Freund abstempeln konnte. Sie kannten sich seit der Oberstufe an der Raira, derselben Schule, an dem er auch Shizuo kennengelernt hatte. Shinra war einer der interessantesten Menschen an der gesamten Schule, einer der Hauptgründe, warum Izaya ihn analysieren wollte. Er wollte wissen, wieso Shinra so anders agierte, wie seine Mitmenschen. Es blieb bei einer Freundschaft, die Izaya nicht wirklich als Freundschaft bezeichnen wollte. Wohl eher wollte er es einfach nicht zugeben. Der Nachteil an dieser...Bekanntschaft war, dass Shinra ihn inzwischen lesen konnte wie ein Buch.

„Oho! Shinra sorgt sich um mich! Was würde wohl Celty dazu sagen?", neckte Izaya den Untergrundarzt und wusste, dass er ihn mit dem Thema Celty gut ablenken konnte. Shinras Blick wurde dunkel.

„Lass Celty aus dem Spiel. Sie ist noch so unschuldig und rein…!" Shinra nahm die Hände ans Gesicht und schloss theatralisch die Augen.

Izaya seufzte.

Celty Sturluson war Shinras Lebensgefährtin und Mitbewohnerin dieser…ja, eigentlich schon halben Praxis, so oft wie Shinra hier Patienten operierte. Das hier sowohl Menschen als auch Vampire behandelt wurden, war das wahrhaft Interessante.

„Nun gut, ich fange an."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung stach Shinra ihm plötzlich in das Fleisch seiner Schulter und Izaya konnte einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich hab dich ja gefragt, ob du was zum Draufbeißen brauchst…aber nein!", kommentierte der Arzt lässig als er während der kleinen Operation Izayas Zähneknirschen hören konnte.

„Halt…die…Klappe…", zischte Izaya und krampfte sich tatsächlich in die Lehne des Operationstisches.

Der ganze Vorfall war gerade mal einige Stunden her und doch verfolgte es Izaya immer noch. Sie hatten ihn gefunden; ohne Zweifel. Er würde Bescheid wissen. Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich kannten, hatte Shizuo es nie herausgefunden. Er war einfach zu begriffsstutzig. An seiner Schule damals hatte es auch einige Lehrer gegeben, die Vampire waren und keiner hatte es jemals bemerkt. Es war ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz, das es nicht zu brechen galt.

Die Existenz von Vampiren muss geheim gehalten werden.

Koste es, was es wolle.

Und dafür würde die Regierung schon sorgen. Es war nur trotzdem unangenehm, da Izaya nicht wusste, wie er nun Shizuo gegenüber treten sollte. Diese verdammten Maden würden ihm mit Sicherheit alles erklären, was er wissen musste, um ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Shizuo würde ihn jagen. Nicht, dass es nicht auch schon vorher so gewesen war, aber dennoch… Was sollte er ihm sagen, sollten sie sich über den Weg laufen?

 _Hi Shizu-chan, dein Blut letztens war übrigens sehr lecker!_

Ekel wallte in ihm hoch als er nur daran dachte. Mit Sicherheit _nicht_. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Wie hatte er bloß von Shizuo Heiwajima trinken können? Von seinem _Erzfeind_?

Izaya krampfte vor Wut auf sich selbst die Finger stärker in den Behandlungstisch, als Shinra die Kugel gerade mit einem Werkzeug gefasst hatte. Es war Fummelarbeit und Izaya hatte das Gefühl, dass Shinra sich dieses Mal extra Zeit ließ und absichtlich ein wenig in seinem Fleisch herum stocherte. Vielen Dank, Shinra.

„Also wer war dieses Mal dein Opfer?"

Izaya öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf Shinra, der nun endlich die silberne Kugel heraus genommen hatte und sie in ein Schälchen klimpern ließ.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für meine Opfer?", gab Izaya zurück und sprang bereits auf die Füße. Er betrachtete skeptisch seine Wunde. Sie war bereits dabei, sich zu schließen.

Sie verwendeten nur reines Silber, das leider immer noch sehr schädlich bei Vampiren war und die Selbstheilung verhinderte. Ein paar mehr davon und der Körper würde sterben. Die Kugeln waren dabei am Schlimmsten. Messern und Schwertern hingegen konnte man besser ausweichen und waren nur im Nahkampf gefährlich. Doch soweit würde Izaya diese Maden nicht einmal kommen lassen.

„Nun ja…es kommt nicht oft vor, dass du dich von der Bruderschaft treffen lässt, Izaya. Und das direkt nach einem Mahl. Es ist nur natürlich, dass ich da neugierig werde."

Shinra zog sich die weißen Handschuhe aus und lächelte den Informanten unheimlich an. Izaya funkelte zurück. Dieser Besserwisser von einem Arzt wusste einfach nicht, wo er den Schlussstrich ziehen musste.

„Meine Opfer haben dich nicht zu interessieren, Shinra. Oder soll ich deine Patientenliste weiterleiten, die du so hartnäckig versuchst vor mir geheim zu halten?"

Izaya wusste, dass er Shinra damit in eine Ecke drang, aus der er nicht mehr hinaus kam. Der Arzt verengte daraufhin die Augen.

„So wichtig ist dein Opfer also? Hmm, sehr mysteriös, wenn du mich fragst. Oder hast du dich etwa in die gute Frau verliebt und willst nicht, dass ich es weiß? Ahh, Izaya, das hättest du mir doch gleich sagen sollen!"

Von den einen auf den anderen Moment wechselte Shinra von seinem ernsten und wissenden in seinen verspielten und neckischen Charakter. Izaya musste sich zusammen reißen, um ihn nicht ins Gesicht zu blaffen, dass Shizuo ganz bestimmt nicht _wichtig_ war!

„Nächstes Mal vielleicht.", erwähnte Izaya, als wäre es eine unwichtige Sache.

Aber in Wahrheit hatte Shinra ihn getroffen. Er musste wohl immer noch von der ganzen Situation mit Shizuo überfordert sein, wenn selbst Shinra ihm seine Unruhe anmerkte.

„Du weißt genau wie ich, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird. Los, erzähl es mir! Tu deinem alten Freund einen Gefallen und erzähl mir eine spannende Romanze! Hast du sie vielleicht zum Essen eingeladen? Oder zu einem Drink an eine Bar?", drängte Shinra euphorisch und seine Augen leuchteten so stark, dass Izaya dachte, es würden bald Sterne hinaus schießen.

Wie sehr ihn dabei die letzten Worte an die ganze Situation mit Shizuo erinnerten, wollte er sich nicht eingestehen.

„Tut mir Leid Shinra, das ist eine private Angelegenheit.", sagte Izaya und grinste ihn verhöhnt an.

„Ach komm schon du alter Langweiler! Vielleicht war sie ja die Frau deines Lebens und du lässt sie einfach alles vergessen, was ihr erlebt habt! Ich finde das grauenvoll. Wie kannst du das nur immer und immer wieder? Dieses…Vergessen? Das könnte ich Celty niemals antun!"

Izaya grinste, während er sich sein Shirt überzog und zurecht zupfte. Das „Vergessen", wie es Shinra nannte war eines der wichtigsten Dinge, die Vampire nach einem Mahl durchführen sollten, wenn sie nicht gefasst oder entdeckt werden wollten. Ihm selbst war es absolut egal, ob seine Opfer ihn vergaßen, doch Shinra hingegen war so vernarrt in seine Mitbewohnerin Celty, dass er dieses Ritual nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wenn er selbst ein Vampir wäre.

Izaya wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er beneidete Shinra um seine Beziehung zu Celty. Der Arzt schien ihr Wesen so akzeptieren, wie sie nun einmal war. Und umgekehrt. Celty war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise naiv, konnte aber auch bestimmend ihre Meinung kundtun.

Und sie war eine Dullahan.

Die einzige Gattung ihrer Art, die Izaya je in Japan zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Doch auch Celty war für ihresgleichen etwas Besonderes: Sie war eine Dullahan ohne Kopf. Deshalb trug sie immer einen quietschgelben Motoradhelm und ihr wahres Ich zu vertuschen. Sie war genauso wenig normal, wie Izaya selbst. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Shinra tatsächlich ein Vampir und er Celty beißen würde…

„Du vergisst dabei eine wichtige Tatsache, Shinra. Ich trinke nie zweimal von demselben.", erwiderte der Informant schließlich und schnappte sich seine Plüschjacke von dem Stuhl. Es war der Moment, in dem Shinra ihn wissend angrinste, als Izaya wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Demselben? Es war also ein ‚Er'?", fragte der Arzt und richtete sich grinsend seine Brille.

Izaya seufzte.

Würde er jemals Ruhe geben?

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht nur weibliche Opfer habe, Shinra…"

„Ja, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass dein letztes Opfer ein männliches Opfer war. Und dieses Opfer hat dich aus der Bahn geworfen."

Shinra stützte sich auf den Tisch ab und lächelte ihn triumphierend an. Izaya hingegen verengte die Augen.

 _Dieser…_

Izaya fluchte innerlich.

„Niemand hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich bin Izaya Orihara, Tokyos bester Informant in Tokyo. Ich helfe den Menschen aus ihrer Notlage, verkaufe Informationen und manchmal sorge ich dafür, dass einige Leute das bekommen, was sie verdienen~", säuselte Izaya, gestikulierte mit seinen Händen durch die Luft und versuchte somit vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. Direkt danach schnappte er sich in einer flinken Bewegung seine Plüschjacke und zog sie sich über die Schultern.

„Ich behalte das im Auge, Izaya. Irgendwann werde ich deine große Liebe kennenlernen."

„Du bekommst deine Bezahlung auf das übliche Konto.", sagte Izaya schroff und ignorierte dabei Shinras Geschwafel, während er sich von dem Arzt abwandte und Richtung Wohnungstür hinaus stiefelte.

Er hörte Shinra im Hintergrund seufzen, doch im Moment gab es wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

Flink fischte er in seiner rechten Jackentasche nach seinem schwarzen Handy und klappte es auf, während er durch die Haustür huschte und danach die Treppe hinunter sprintete.

Seine Kunden würden nicht ewig auf ihn warten.

Und die Bruderschaft leider auch nicht.

.

.

.

Der Gang durch den Muroko ihn führte wurde mit jedem Schritt edler. Die Dekoration wechselte von trist und unauffällig, zu teuren Gegenständen und farblichen Untermalungen wie zum Beispiel die seltsamen großen Pflanzen die an der hinteren Ecke platziert waren. Waren das etwa Palmen…?

Shizuo runzelte immer mehr die Stirn und hatte immer noch keine Idee, wo genau er überhaupt war. Eine Frage, die ihm der alte Schnösel mit Sicherheit gleich beantworten würde.

Der ältere Mann in dem grauen Sakko hielt schließlich an einer breiten Tür mit zwei Flügeln an, die er ohne weitere Probleme öffnete. Der blonde Mann folgte dem anderen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versteckt, damit Muroko sein Zittern nicht bemerkte. Der Nikotinmangel ließ ihn seltsame Zuckungen durchleben, die er nur unterdrücken konnte, indem er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich, Heiwajima-san. Setzen Sie sich wohin sie möchten.", hieß ihn Muroko offensichtlich in seinem Büro willkommen, wenn Shizuo sich den gesamten Raum näher ansah.

Ein klobiger Schreibtisch aus dunklem Eichholz thronte in der hinteren Mitte des Raumes, zusammen mit mehreren Regalen, die links und rechts platziert waren. Unmengen von Büchern sammelten sich und Shizuo wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele es insgesamt sein mussten. Doch am Auffälligsten an diesem ganzen Zimmer waren die Waffen, die Stück für Stück an der Wand hingen.

Erst war es ein uraltes Langschert, das bereits an den Rändern zu rosten begann, dann folgte ein gut erhaltenes Katana, danach kamen mehrere Handfeuerwaffen – dessen Unterschiede Shizuo niemals benennen konnte – und schließlich eine Schrotflinte, die durch ihr eigenartiges Aussehen von allen hervor stach. Sie wirkte sauber und gepflegt, doch die ganzen Schrammen und Kratzer erzählten das Gegenteil.

„Prächtig, finden Sie nicht auch? Sie hat meinem Mentor gehört.", erzählte Muroko, als er bemerkt hatte, wie Shizuo vor der letzten Waffe stehen geblieben war.

Shizuo wandte eilig den Blick ab, als er das Gefühl bekam von diesem Gegenstand beinahe hypnotisiert zu werden.

„Schießen Sie los, Muroko-san."

Der alte Mann gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich.

„Nun gut, Heiwajima-san…"

Er setzte sich nach einigen Schritten mit seinem Gehstock an den großen Schreibtisch und gab ein erleichterndes Stöhnen von sich, während er sich zurücklehnte. Shizuo beobachtete den anderen dabei angespannt und wusste nicht recht, was nun für eine Geschichte auf ihn zukommen mochte.

„Meine Männer haben mir erzählt, dass Sie in einer Bar Izaya Orihara getroffen haben. Sie wurden wütend auf ihn. Nicht, dass das etwas Ungewöhnliches bei Ihrer Beziehung wäre, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Woher wussten sie von der Bar? Shizuo verengte die Augen und gab ein leises Zischen von sich.

„Danach folgte wohl eine etwas längere – ich nenne es mal _Verfolgungsjagd_ – zwischen Ihnen, die aber anders verlief als sonst, habe ich Recht?"

Muroko brauchte keine Bestätigung von Shizuo, denn dieser schien sich an die einzelnen Fragmente bereits zu erinnern, als seine braunen Augen in die Vergangenheit reisten.

„Sie haben Izaya Orihara sogar mit ihrem Fausthieb erwischt. Fanden Sie das nicht merkwürdig?"

Und ob Shizuo das merkwürdig fand, doch das hatte er bis vorhin ja vergessen gehabt. Wieso auch immer er so etwas vergessen konnte. Der Floh war unvorsichtig gewesen, etwas, dass noch nie zuvor passiert war. Doch was noch viel merkwürdiger gewesen war…

Shizuo erinnerte sich.

„Und er hat ihren Schlag einfach toleriert, als hätten Sie ihn gar nicht in eine harte Betonwand geschmettert. Ganz schön stark im Nehmen, der alte Orihara Izaya…"

Für einen Moment sah Shizuo wie Muroko eine Grimasse zog und selbst mit seinen Gedanken an einem anderen Ort war.

„Ist das etwa der nächste Beweis dafür, dass die Pest angeblich ein Vampir ist?"

Muroko schüttelte erneut den Kopf und schien innerlich über Shizuos Frage zu lachen.

„Ganz Recht. Vampire verfügen über eine unheimlich starke Körperkraft, wenn sie nur wollen. Oder was glauben Sie, warum Izaya Orihara Sie plötzlich mit nur einer Hand an die Wand drücken konnte?"

Für einen Moment war Shizuo zurück in der dunklen Gasse, sah die roten Augen, die ihn niederstarrten und beinahe meinte er sogar, wie er die filigranen Finger um seinen Hals spüren konnte. Immer fester, und fester…

Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Izaya hat vorher nie-"

„Natürlich nicht, Heiwajima-san.", unterbrach der alte Mann, „Würde er das machen, hätte er sich längst verraten. Denken Sie daran, Vampire leben _mit_ den Menschen und das muss auch so bleiben, oder sie werden vernichtet. Sie würden sich mit Sicherheit nicht so leichtsinnig selbst verraten."

Vampire verdeckt unter ihnen?

Lebten zusammen mit den Menschen?

Das konnte er und wollte er einfach nicht glauben.

Muroko-san sprach so ernsthaft darüber, als würde er ihm etwas beichten.

„Aber wieso hat diese Pest dann seine… _Kraft_ gegen mich gewandt? Damit hat er sich doch verraten."

Shizuo wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieser zierliche, schleimige Bastard namens Izaya Orihara angeblich körperlich so stark war, wie er selbst.

„Eines müssen Sie wissen, Heiwajima-san. Wir beobachten Izaya Orihara bereits seit Jahren, und noch nie ist uns zu Ohren gekommen, dass er bei seinem Opfer gewalttätig geworden ist. Er ist ein vorsichtiger und gerissener Mann. Er sucht sich seine Opfer geschickt aus und trinkt nie zweimal von demselben Menschen. Das ist unter anderem einer der Gründe, warum es so verdammt schwierig ist, sein Jagdgebiet einzugrenzen."

Aus Murokos Munde klang es so, als würde er über ein wildes Tier sprechen, dass ausgebüxt und nicht einzufangen war.

„Dass er bei Ihnen Gewalt angewandt hat, lässt daraus schließen, dass er nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Etwas an Ihnen hat Izaya Orihara irritiert. Und zwar so sehr, dass er sogar vergessen hat, Ihnen Ihr Mal zu entfernen."

Shizuo Augen weiteten sich.

„Was für ein Mal?"

Muroko schloss seufzend die Augen.

„Haben Sie es denn noch gar nicht bemerkt?"

„Was habe ich nicht bemerkt, Sie verdammter Schnösel?", entgegnete Shizuo grimmig und trat ungeduldig einen Schritt näher an den Schreibtisch.

„Das Pflaster an Ihrem Hals.", erwiderte Muroko mit einer selbstverständlichen Ruhe in der Stimme.

Pflaster…?

Um sich schließlich ungläubig selbst zu überzeugen, tastete der blonde Mann an seinem Hals und tatsächlich – an seiner linken Seite, weiter oben in der Nähe seiner Ohren, konnte er tatsächlich ein dünnes Pflaster spüren, dass er so noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
„Was zum…?", murmelte Shizuo ungläubig und riss sich das seltsame Pflaster mit einem

Ruck vom Hals und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die besagte Stelle. Nur ganz leicht konnte er dort zwei runde Unebenheiten wahrnehmen, welche sogar begannen zu schmerzen, als er sie berührte. Er zischte kurz.

„Hier, sehen Sie selbst.", kam es von Muroko, als er ihm einen kleinen schwarzen Handspiegel reichte. Immer noch irritiert tat Shizuo was er sagte. Als er schließlich in den Spiegel blickte, konnte er kaum glauben, was er da sah. Zwei dunkelrote Punkte stachen aus seiner gebräunten Haut hervor, wie kleine Augen, die ihn anblickten.

„Oh! Es ist sogar bereits dabei zu verschwinden. Das ist ja interessant…", rief der alte Mann überrascht aus, als er sich aus seinem Schreibtischsessel erhob und auf ihn zu trottete.

„Darf ich?", fragte Muroko als er mit seltsam leuchtenden Augen vor ihm stand und bereits seine Hand gehoben hatte, in einem Versuch seinen Hals zu berühren. Shizuo war noch viel zu überrascht darüber, dass er tatsächlich die Wunde eines Vampires an seinem Hals hatte, als dass er Muroko abweisen konnte. Der blonde Mann nickte kurz.

Dann fuhr Muroko merkwürdig sanft über die zwei Punkte am Hals und strich sachte darüber hinweg, als würde er etwas liebkosen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überfiel Shizuo, wodurch ein unheimlicher Schauer ihn durchfuhr. Was zum Teufel war das?

Muroko schien es auch gemerkt zu haben, denn er nahm die Hand weg und richtete sich stattdessen seine Fedora. Shizuo berührte selbst nochmal die zwei Punkte.

Hatte Izaya ihn tatsächlich dort gebissen? Sollte die ganze Geschichte tatsächlich wahr sein?

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Sie bei uns aufzunehmen."

Bei den Worten des alten Mannes, wandte Shizuo ruckartig den Kopf, sodass Muroko gezwungen war, zur Seite auszuweichen.

„ _Aufnehmen_? Seit wann bin ich irgendwo aufgenommen worden?", fuhr Shizuo ihn an.

„Seitdem ich Ihr Leben gerettet habe. Denn ohne unsere Hilfe, wären Sie in dieser Gasse gestorben, Heiwajima-san."

Murokos Stimme war leise, jedoch eindringlich.

„Izaya Orihara hat Ihnen mehr Blut als nötig abgenommen, was für einen Vampir wie ihn sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Sie können von Glück sprechen, dass unsere Männer Izaya Orihara seit Jahren auf dem Radar haben. Somit konnten wir Sie mitnehmen und wieder aufpäppeln."

Shizuo verstummte.

Daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte waren diese widerlichen Sauggeräusche, die ihn wohl ab sofort auf ewig begleiten würden. Das hieß aber trotzdem nicht, dass er irgendwo aufgenommen worden war und erst recht nicht ohne seine Einverständnis!

„Und wo zum Teufel bin ich aufgenommen worden? Beim Kreis der verrückten Wissenschaftler, die Vampire beobachten?"

Muroko lachte daraufhin kurz, bevor er ernst wurde.

„Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, von mir aus. Wir bezeichnen uns lieber als _Vampirjäger_ , Heiwajima-san." Shizuos Mund stand offen. Erst einmal die Tatsache, dass Vampire überhaupt existierten und nun sagte ihm dieser alte Knacker in seinem teuren Anzug, dass die Leute hier Vampirjäger waren? Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz. Vermutlich würde er morgen aufwachen und er hatte alles nur geträumt. Aber so sehr er sich wünschte, es wäre alles nur ein dummer Traum; eine Projektion seines Gehirns, so wusste Shizuo, dass es kein Traum war. Dafür war die Wunde an seinem Hals zu echt und auch alles andere, das er bislang gesehen hatte.

„Wo sind wir dann genau? Und sagen Sie nichts Falsches…!", warnte Shizuo drohend.

Muroko verengte daraufhin die Augen.

„In Japan, Heiwajima-san. Um genauer zu sein sind wir in unserem Hauptquartier in Shibuya."

Endlich mal etwas womit Shizuo etwas anfangen konnte. Also war dies sozusagen eine Geheimbasis?

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Heiwajima-san. Ich werde Ihnen die Einzelheiten erklären."

„Die will ich gar nicht wissen, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Ich habe genug verrückte Sachen gehört!"

„ _Setzen Sie sich_."

Mit eindeutigem Nachdruck in der Stimme, zwang ihn Muroko mit seinem kalten Blick dazu, seinem Befehl nachzukommen. Shizuo schluckte kurz, als er sich erinnerte, wie Muroko ihm vor kurzem sein Schwert gegen den Hals gepresst hatte. Shizuo sträubte sich zwar, doch nahm schließlich widerwillig in dem Sessel Platz. Als der alte Mann sah, dass der andere ihm gehorchte, zierte wieder ein lasches Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Heiwajima-san. Um mich kurz zu fassen: Ich möchte, dass Sie für uns arbeiten."

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Arbeiten? Was zum Teufel hatte der Kerl vor?

„Arbeiten? Ich will ganz sicher nicht in eure dreckigen Machenschaften gezogen werden, also vergessen Sie's!", widersprach Shizuo und funkelte den anderen an.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig und hören Sie mich an."

Shizuo schnaubte, blieb aber still.

„Normalerweise rette ich keine Menschen, die von einem Vampir angefallen wurden, Heiwajima-san.", begann Muroko, während er sich seine graue Fedora ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht schob, „Immerhin würde uns das Opfer endlich als Beweis für die Existenz eines Vampires dienen. Doch bei Ihnen habe ich eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wollen Sie wissen wieso?"

Shizuo verzog nur grimmig das Gesicht und wollte auf Murokos kleines Antwort-Spiel nicht eingehen.

Muroko lachte erneut.

„Sie sind der erste Mensch, der sich mit Izaya Orihara messen konnte und der nicht gestorben ist. Sogar nach der heftigen Attacke, die selbst für einen Vampir wie ihn ungewöhnlich war."

Der alte Mann verengte die Augen und blickte auf seinen Schreibtisch, als wäre dort plötzlich etwas sehr Interessantes.

„Hah! Ich hatte bereits genug schwerwiegende Wunden und Verletzungen, von denen ich mich wieder erholt habe, also wundert es mich nicht, dass ich noch am Leben bin."

Muroko sah ihn nur kurz an, bevor sein Blick wieder in eine andere Zeit schweifte.

„Sie müssen wissen, Izaya Orihara ist kein normaler Vampir…"

Natürlich.  
Diese ganze Geschichte wurde immer besser. Klar war Izaya kein _normaler_ Vampir! Nein verdammt, er war einfach nur eine niederträchtige Pest, die das Leben anderer Menschen zur Hölle machte! Ob Vampir oder Mensch spielte dabei keine Rolle! Das würde keinen Unterschied machen!

„Izaya Orihara ist ein _reinblütiger_ Vampir. Einer der letzten ihrer Art – eine selten gewordene Spezies. Die meisten Vampire in Japan sind Mischlinge, welche halbe Menschen und halbe Vampire sind. Aber nicht Orihara Izaya."

Reinblütig?

Oh, also war die Pest nun adelig? Sollte er ihn nun immer mit feinen Höflichkeitsfloskeln ansprechen? Und vielleicht verbeugen, wenn er ihn sah? Klar, sonst noch etwas?

Muroko stoppte kurz, als Shizuo ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Ich weiß, Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon ich spreche, Heiwajima-san, aber das werden sie demnächst noch genauer im Unterricht erfahren. Jedenfalls…"

Unterricht? Was für _Unterricht_? Dieser alte Mann war völlig übergeschnappt!

„Wir haben es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht, Vampire zu jagen und auszurotten. Sie müssen aus dieser Welt verschwinden, ein für alle Mal. Täglich – beinahe sogar stündlich – verlieren Menschen auf der ganzen Welt durch diese Blutsauger einen geliebten Menschen. Denn es gibt mehr Mordfälle in denen Vampire verwickelt sind, als Menschen."

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.  
Das war doch nicht sein-

„Glauben Sie mir Heiwajima-san…", sagte Muroko, der Shizuos ungläubigen Blick auffing, "Manchmal muss die Justiz nachhelfen, damit es aussah wie ein _gewöhnlicher_ _Mord_. Denn es gibt genug Vampire, die sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben und Unruhe stiften. Sie tauchen immer wieder auf. Und wieso? Weil immer wieder unschuldige Menschen in Vampire verwandelt werden. Sie trinken ohne Einverständnis Blut, nehmen das Leben anderer. Einfach so. Sie sind gierig, wild und gerissen, manche von ihnen sogar unzähmbar. Sie…"

Seine dunkle Stimme verebbte und es war das erste Mal, dass Shizuo so etwas wie Emotionen in seiner Stimme hörte. Er sah, wie Murokos Blick sich senkte, so als ob er an etwas Trauriges gedacht hatte. Dann hob er den Blick und Shizuo blieb still und hatte das erste Mal das Bedürfnis ihm wahrhaftig zuzuhören.

„Unsere Organisation existiert bereits seit mehreren Jahrzenten, Heiwajima-san. Wir versuchen unser Bestes seit etlichen Jahren, doch wir haben kaum Erfolg. Sie vermehren sich wie die Karnickel, indem sie andere Menschen in Vampire verwandeln."

Der alte Mann seufzte.

„Hinzu kommt, dass einige wenige von Ihnen – darunter hauptsächlich die Reinrassigen – seltsame Kräfte verwenden können. Kräfte, die je nach Vampir und je nach Reinrassigkeit völlig unterschiedlich sind."

„Kräfte? Jetzt flippen Sie aber wirklich aus, oder?"

Shizuo runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

Also wenn er gleich noch sagte, dass Aliens unter den Menschen waren, dann konnte er gute Nacht sagen! Doch statt ihm zu antworten, hob Muroko lediglich seinen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund, in einer Gestik, ruhig zu bleiben.

Shizuo knurrte.

„‚Wir müssen bei den Reinrassigen beginnen – das ist unsere einzige Chance.' Das hat damals mein Mentor gesagt, der bereits seit fast einem Jahrzehnt verstorben ist. Würden die Reinrassigen als Erstes verschwunden sein, wären die anderen Vampire ein Kinderspiel. Das wäre der Anfang des Todesliedes und es würde weiter gesungen werden, bis auch der letzte Blutsauger verschwunden ist."

„Tolles Märchen! Und wo ist nun die Verbindung zu mir? Muroko-san, ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, dass sie mich gerettet haben. Aber nur weil Sie plötzlich behaupten müssen, der Floh wäre ein Vampir und hätte mich gebissen, heißt das nicht, dass ich plötzlich auch Vampire jagen möchte. Denn Sie wissen genau was ich von Ihnen und Ihrer Geschichte halte. Kommen Sie zum Punkt, oder ich werde gehen. Ob nun _mit_ oder _ohne_ Gewalt!"

Shizuo war nun aufgestanden und blickte den alten Mann herausfordernd an und dann erhob er sich ebenfalls; der lange Gehstock gefährlich in seiner rechten Hand.

„Selbst wenn Sie wollten, kämen Sie hier nicht heraus. Diese Anlage ist mehrfach gesichert und ganz besonders gegen Vampire. Und da diese Blutsauger genauso stark sind wie Sie selbst – _wie Sie ja nun seit Neustem wissen_ – werden Sie wohl kaum mit Gewalt hinaus kommen. Also, Heiwajima-san…bleiben Sie sitzen und hören Sie zu. Sie werden dieses Wissen brauchen."

Shizuo schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit es auszuprobieren, Muroko-san. Gehen Sie mir weiter auf die Nerven mit ihren Märchen und es wird ein noch unangenehmer Tag für Sie werden, als sowieso schon! Dann werden Sie es bereuen, mich überhaupt gerettet zu haben!"

Der blonde Mann ließ seinen Nacken knacken und ballte seine Fäuste. Es war beim besten Willen nicht einfach, aus diesem Loch zu entkommen, doch wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er es tun. Auch wenn diese ganze Anlage wie ein Labyrinth auf ihn wirkte…

„Wo Sie gerade davon sprechen…Es gibt einen weiteren Grund, warum wir Sie gerettet haben."

Der alte Mann ließ die Pause, die danach folgte, auf sich wirken, während er beobachtete wie Shizuo ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Ach ja? Der wäre?"

„Sie sind vermutlich der einzige, der Izaya Orihara töten kann."

So plötzlich wie Muroko über das Thema Töten sprach, brachte Shizuos Laune dazu, sich drastisch zu ändern. Seine Wut verpuffte ins Nichts und stattdessen fragte er sich, ob Muroko den Floh tatsächlich umbringen wollte.

„Und wieso?", fragte der blonde Mann simpel, doch konnte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht ignorieren.

Immerhin sprachen Sie tatsächlich über das Töten eines anderen Menschen – gut, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Izaya eventuell tatsächlich ein Vampir sein könnte – trotzdem! Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, wie eiskalter Mord, den Muroko ihm da erklärte. Klar, er hatte der Pest bereits oft genug hinterher gerufen, dass er ihn umbringen würde – doch das Ganze hatte er nie Ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. Das war nur aus reiner Wut aus seinem Munde gekommen. Und jetzt sagte ihm Muroko, dass er der Einzige wäre, der Izaya Orihara umbringen könnte? Machte er Witze?

„Ich bringe niemanden um. Selbst den verdammten Floh nicht.", widersprach Shizuo, so als ob Muroko ihm bereits einen Befehl gegeben hätte.

„Es sind Vampire, Heiwajima-san. Keine Menschen."

„Was Sie da von mir verlangen ist trotzdem Mord!", rief Shizuo wütend aus und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. Muroko seufzte schließlich.

„Wie ich sehe komme ich mit Worten bei Ihnen nicht weit…"

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf, so als könne er nicht glauben, was für einen Sturkopf er hier vor sich sitzen hatte. Shizuo hingegen runzelte fragend die Stirn, als sich der andere hinsetzte und dann die rechte Schublade öffnete. Im nächsten Moment klatschte er einige Papiere auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm und hob andächtig dem Blick.

„Unterschreiben Sie auf Seite fünf und neun. Sie sind dann offiziell ein Vampirjäger und bekommen eine gebührende Bezahlung. Wenn nötig stellen wir Ihnen eine Wohnung zur Verfügung."

„Ich glaube Sie haben mir nicht richtig zugehört, Sie alter Schnösel!"

„Sie auch nicht Heiwajima-san.", erwiderte der alte Mann in einer anderen Tonlage als zuvor, „Das war keine Bitte. _Unterschreiben Sie_."

Seine Stimme war deutlich genug als er um den Schreibtisch herum ging und auf den blonden Mann zutrat. Shizuos wütender Blick blieb.

„Nein!"

Shizuo wusste nicht wieso, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Gefahr drohte. Dennoch wollte er nicht unterschreiben. Wer wusste schon, was er damit auslöste? Vielleicht war er auf ewig an diesem Clan an Verrückten verbunden.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht…", drohte der alte Mann. Shizuo schluckte, als ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl den Rücken runter kroch.

„Wollen Sie wirklich so sehr, dass ich Teil ihres verrückten Teams werde?", fragte Shizuo, gerade als Muroko sei silbernes Schwert aus dem Gehstock zückte.

„Ich glaube den Punkt habe ich schon mehrfach versucht zu erklären, ohne dass Sie zugehört haben. Jetzt unterschreiben Sie!"

Ah, der alte Mann war sauer.

Selbst dieser Besserwisser von einem alten Mann in teuren Markenklamotten konnte wütend werden. Shizuo grinste schließlich, bevor er seinen Nacken räkelte.

„Bringen Sie mich dazu!", rief Shizuo aus, bevor auf den anderen losstürmte.


	4. Clan

Wieso zum Teufel konnte er nicht aufhören daran zu denken? Es war nur…

 _Nein_.

Izaya wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht nur eine kleine Mahlzeit für zwischendurch gewesen war. Er hatte von _ihm_ getrunken. Diesem... _Monster_. Allein als er an den Geschmack seines Blutes dachte, kam ihm Durst und zugleich der Ekel die Speiseröhre hoch. _Nein!_ Wie konnte er Shizuos Blut nur als _lecker_ empfinden? Izaya stöhnte verzweifelt, als er sich zurücklehnte und theatralisch die Augen schloss.

„Schmeckt dein Tuna nicht?", fragte ihn Dennis über der Theke hinweg, der hinter dem Tresen mit Essen hantierte. Izaya grinste.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie du diese Köstlichkeit nur immer und immer wieder perfekt anfertigst. Fettig und salzig und irgendwie auch etwas bitter, genau wie ich es mag. Wie machst du das nur immer Dennis? Zauberst du etwa? Du musst mich unbedingt in dein Geheimnis einweihen!", legte Izaya eine große Parade an Worten hin und dann sah der Informant, dass sich Dennis Mundwinkel kurz nach oben hoben, bevor er sich zurück zu seinem Essen wandte.

Ihm Komplimente zu geben war gerade alles, was Izaya tun konnte, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Alles andere erreichte ihn nicht, alles andere interessierte ihn nicht. Izaya zischte leise zu sich selbst, als er sich nach weiteren fünf Minuten verzweifelten Nachdenkens sein Tuna von Simon einpacken ließ.

„Yo Izaya! Vielleicht nächstes Mal doch Sushi? Sushi ist gut!"

Izaya blickte auf und blickte in Simons lächelndes Gesicht. Wie immer schien der dunkelhäutige Mann gut gelaunt zu sein und versuchte ihn zu überreden, sein Sushi zu essen. Offensichtlich deutete er damit auf die Tatsache hin, dass Izaya sein Tuna kaum angerührt hatte.

Normalerweise genoss er sein Tuna in vollen Zügen – auch wenn er als Vampir etwas ganz anderes als Mahlzeit benötigte. Die meisten Vampire konnten heutzutage das Meiste ohne Gefahr konsumieren. Ein großer Vorteil, der in der heutigen Welt absolut notwendig war. Sonst wären sie mit Sicherheit bereits vor Jahrzehnten ausgerottet worden.

Doch Izaya fand es faszinierend.

Er fand es faszinierend, was die Menschen aßen und vor allem _wie_ sie aßen. Die meisten verzehrten ihre Mahlzeit inzwischen, als wäre es nichts Spannendes, als wäre es _alltäglich_. Viele Jugendliche sahen nebenbei auf ihr Smartphone oder blickten wie hypnotisiert auf ihren viereckigen Kasten namens Fernseher.

Doch es gab immer noch hier und da einige Menschen, die mit leuchtenden Augen ihr Essen verzehrten. Manchmal waren es Kinder, die gerade ihr Lieblingsgericht serviert bekamen, manchmal aber auch Obdachlose, die seit Tagen nichts Vernünftiges gegessen hatten. Sie nahmen es nicht als selbstverständlich an. Sie dankten – wem auch immer – für die Mahlzeit und zögerten sie so lange wie möglich hinaus. Die überglückliche Mimik, die Izaya in all seinen Jahren dabei hatte beobachten können, konnte er immer noch nicht verstehen. Einige strichen sich hinterher sogar zufrieden über den Bauch, so als ob sie ihren Körper beruhigen wollten.

Doch wenn Izaya etwas aß, dann war da nur Leere.

Nichts als Leere.

Er konnte genauso schmecken wie die Menschen auch und doch, sobald er schluckte, verschwand das Essen ins Nichts. Sein Magen war so konzipiert, dass alles, was kein Blut war, verrotten würde. Das Essen und deren Nährstoffe würden nie bis in seine Zellen ankommen. Er konnte noch so viel Schokolade essen – er würde nicht dicker werden. Sein Vater hatte ihm damals erklärt, dass der Magen eines Vampires anders war. Blut war das einzige, dass den Vampiren Kraft gab und dass sie wahrhaftig sättigte.

„Izaya?", kam es fragend von Simon, als dieser bemerkte, dass Izaya ihm nicht antwortete. Der Informant fluchte in seinen Gedanken.

„Nächstes Mal, Simon!", rief er mit einem gefakten Lächeln, erhob sich von seinem Hocker und schnappte sich eilig die Plastiktüte mit seinem Tuna. Als er an Dennis vorbei kam, reichte er über den Tresen etwas zu viel Geld hinüber. Dennis starrte weiterhin auf seine arbeitenden Hände, doch Izaya wusste, dass er es aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte.

Winkend verschwand er aus dem Russia Sushi.

Eilig huschte er in die nächste ruhigere Straße und fischte sein schwarzes Telefon hervor. Er war seit drei Tagen nur am Nachdenken und es hörte nicht auf. Es verfolgte ihn Tag und Nacht.

 _Shizuo_.

Wann er wieder auftauchte. Was sie ihm eingeflößt hatten…

Denn Izaya wusste ganz genau, dass sie sich ihn geschnappt hatten. Warum sonst, hatte er sich noch nicht gezeigt oder ihn bis zu seinem Haus verfolgt, um ihn zu verprügeln?

Würde er sich erinnern? Würde er durch das Mal an seinem Hals Verdacht schöpfen? Würde er ihn mit anderen Augen ansehen als zuvor? Irgendwie wurde Izaya neugierig und empfand die Entwicklung, die Shizuo womöglich gerade durchlief als interessant.

Und er fand dieses Monster noch _nie_ interessant.

Also wieso _jetzt_? Warum konnte er nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken?

Shizuo.

Sein blondes Haar.

Sein rauchiger Duft, vermischt mit einer bestimmten Vanillesorte.

Sein flacher Atem…

Sein _Blut_ -

Izaya knirschte mit sein Zähnen und hätte beinahe vor Wut auf sich selbst das Handy mit seinen Vampirkräften zerdrückt.

„Beruhige dich Orihara…du bist nicht wie er…du bist…"

Seine gemurmelten Worte gingen im Lärm von Ikebukuro unter und er blieb schließlich seufzend auf einer Stelle stehen. Sein Daumen fuhr über den Touchscreen, als er eilig einen Kontakt aus seiner Favoritenliste anwählte. Es wählte ein paar Mal, bevor es in der Leitung knackte. Kaum, dass sein Gesprächspartner Zeit hatte etwas zu sagen, sprach Izaya bereits ins Telefon.

„Oshiro-san? Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Erst war es eine Weile still, bevor schließlich ein dunkles Lachen ertönte.

„Ori-chan! Lange nichts mehr gehört von dir! Wie geht es dir und deinen Schwestern? Sind sie immer noch solche Kletten wie damals?", begrüßte der Mann den anderen wie einen alten Freund, von dem er schon lange nichts mehr gehört hatte.

„Ich werde noch heute zu dir fahren. Sei vor Ort.", ignorierte Izaya das Geplänkel und als Oshiro Izayas miese Laune wohl endlich gehört hatte, wandelte sich sein Verhalten.

„Was ist passiert, Izaya?"

Izayas Hand verkrampfte sich um das Smartphone.

„Ich sehe dich dann in ein paar Stunden."

Izaya tippte hektisch auf den roten Knopf, bevor er angestrengt ausatmete. Dass er sogar Oshiro in Erwägung zog…er musste wohl wahrhaftig an seinen mentalen Grenzen sein. Izaya grinste bitter, bevor er bereits die nächste Nummer auf seiner Favoritenliste anwählte. Es läutete an seinem Ohr und es wählte so lange durch, dass Izaya begann zu grinsen.

Das machte sie doch extra…

„Ja?", kam es eher genervt von ihr und Izaya lachte.

„Was ist los? Störe ich dich gerade beim Stalken von Seiji-san und seiner Freundin?"

„Ja.", kam es ohne zu zögern.

Ah, Volltreffer.

„Tut mir Leid dich aus deinen Träumen zu reißen, Namie-san, aber du musst den Clan zusammen trommeln. Ich muss etwas verkünden."

Dieses Mal wurde sie hellhörig.

„Wird es Zeit für deinen Austritt? Na endlich."

Leider meinte sie es auch so ernst, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Doch Izaya musste daraufhin erneut lachen.

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt Namie-san. Genauso wie die Hoffnung, dass du jemals mit Seiji-san zusammen kommen wirst. Sieh es ein. Ich werde nie meinen Posten verlassen."

Er hörte, wie sie ein genervtes Geräusch von sich gab, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Wie spät? Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledi-"

„Jetzt gleich. In einer halben Stunde.", unterbrach Izaya.

„Verstehe…", sagte sie nur und doch war ein genervter Unterton bei ihr unvermeidbar.

Izaya grinste.

„Danach kannst du gerne wieder Seiji-san aus der Ferne betrachten und deinen… _wichtigen_ Dingen nachgehen, die du ja noch zu erledigen hast.", höhnte Izaya und er merkte, wie gut es ihm gerade tat, seine Sekretärin zu ärgern. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß.

„Tch. Halt die Klappe. Ich nehme an, wir treffen uns am üblichen Ort?"

„Wie kannst du nur so fies zu deinem Chef sein? Unglaublich!", säuselte Izaya weiter und verdrehte seine Augen, wohlwissend, dass Namie ihn eh nicht sehen konnte.

Er hörte ein Seufzen.

„Am selben Ort in einer halben Stunde."

Sie verabschiedete sich nicht, als sie stumpf auflegte und Izaya nur den wiederholenden Ton hören konnte. Izaya lachte. Er hatte sie alle lange nicht mehr gesehen, das würde also interessant werden. Mit deutlich besserer Laune als zuvor bestellte er sich ein Taxi zum besagten Ort. Als er dem Fahrer das Geld in die Hand drückte, wollte er es kopfschüttelnd nicht annehmen, doch Izaya war bereits über den Gehweg in das anliegende Gebäude gehuscht, bevor der arme Mann überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

Geld war eine Tatsache, die keinen wirklichen Wert mehr für ihn hatte. Schon als kleines Kind war er es gewohnt von seinen Eltern mit allem Möglichen verwöhnt zu werden. Darunter auch Spielzeug, das sich die anderen Kinder nie hatten leisten können. Seitdem er sich vor mehreren Jahren von Ihnen abgewandt hatte, war er frei. Frei von ihrer Fürsorge, die nur aus Geld und keiner wahren Liebe bestand.

Izayas Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Orihara-dono, Sie werden bereits erwartet.", ertönte es von seiner linken Seite und der Informant trat näher an den Empfangstresen. Das Hotel hatte eine sehr große Empfangshalle, doch die Damen an der Rezeption hatten sofort jeden neuen Besucher im Blick.

„Umi-chan, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich einfach nur Izaya nennen sollst.", säuselte der schwarzhaarige Mann schmeichelnd und die junge Frau wurde rot im Gesicht.

„A-Aber...Sie sind doch…", stammelte sie unwohl und wollte ihn nach drei Jahren immer noch nicht beim Vornamen nennen. Selbst wenn Izaya schon lange die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. Er grinste ihr vergnügt entgegen.

Umi Tanae war eine junge Vampirin, die mit ihren langen hellbraunen Haaren und ihrem strahlenden Gesicht als eine der schönsten Frauen galt, die Izaya je in Japan gesehen hatte. Sie arbeitete bereits seit mehreren Jahren in diesem Hotel und seitdem Izaya sie letztes Jahr vor einem Vampirjäger gerettet hatte, wollte sie ihm helfen, wo sie nur konnte. Natürlich hatte Izaya das Angebot dankend angenommen und so kam es, dass sich der übliche Treffpunkt seines Clans seit Neustem in einer VIP Lounge in dem höchsten Stockwerk befand.

„Ich bin, wer ich bin, Umi-chan. Bitte nenne mich einfach Izaya.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann und richtete seine Hand auf die Dame hinterm Tresen in einer Andeutung, dass sie ihn erneut ansprechen sollte.

„I-Izaya...san…", stammelte sie, während ihr Kopf hochrot anlief.

„Nein, nein! Ohne das 'san', bitte!", forderte Izaya grinsend und wusste genau, wie sehr er damit Umi an ihre Grenzen brachte. Sie war bildhübsch und wirkte auf Fotografien wie ein Model und dennoch hatte sie eine völlig entgegen gesetzte Persönlichkeit. Naiv und schüchtern. Grund genug für Izaya, sie zu necken.

„...I...I-zaya…", murmelte sie schließlich schüchtern und wandte den Blick ab.

„Geht doch. Dann bis demnächst, Umi-chan! Ich lasse mich selbst hoch, ja?"

Ein Nicken folgte, bevor sie schüchtern auf sein Winken antwortete. Izaya stolzierte pfeifend auf den Fahrstuhl zu und drückte auf die Nummer dreiundfünfzig. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, dann stand er auch schon vor der besagten Tür.

„Da bist du ja endlich…", kam sofort der bissige Kommentar seiner Sekretärin, als er die Tür öffnete und sich selbst hinein ließ. Izaya grinste lässig.

„Komm schon, Namie-san. Ich weiß genau, dass du ebenfalls erst seit einigen Minuten hier bist.", konterte er geschickt und die schwarzhaarige Frau verschränkte schnaubend die Arme. Izaya blickte sich um.

Der Raum sah wie immer aus. Ein kleiner Absatz, an dem man die Straßenschuhe gegen Hausschuhe tauschen konnte und direkt dahinter begann nach einem kleinen Holzvorsatz direkt der lange Tisch aus dunklem polierten Holz. Drumherum existierte die gemütlichste Lounge im ganzen Hotel. Das Leder der Sitzgelegenheit strahlte in seinem dunklen Rot schon VIP und die gedämmten Lichter ließen den gesamten Raum in einer gewissen Atmosphäre erstrahlen.

Doch wie immer behielt jeder seine Straßenschuhe an und machte sich nicht die Mühe, länger als nötig zu bleiben.

„Also, wofür hast du uns hierher beordern lassen, Izaya-san?"

Sein Blick schnellte ruckartig zu der Person, die gesprochen hatte.

 _Aoba Kuronuma_.

Dieses freche Gör. Izaya lachte innerlich.

Der Schüler hatte einfach keinen Respekt vor ihm und vermutlich würde er ihn auf ewig verfluchen. Aber damit konnte Izaya gut leben.

Aoba hatte dunkle Haare mit einem blauen Teint, zusammengekniffene Augenbrauen (zumindest immer wenn er mit ihm sprach), und einen genervten Blick. Er trug immer noch seine Schuluniform – vermutlich hatte er seine Clubaktivitäten aussetzten müssen – denn man merkte ihm sofort an, dass er nicht freiwillig gekommen war und vermutlich nichts weiter als weg wollte. Wie fast alle in seinem Clan. Wie wundervoll.

„Alles nach der Reihe, Aoba-san. Immerhin sind wir noch gar nicht vollzählig.", antwortete der Informant, als er weiter in die Runde blickte.

Die einzige Person, die sich noch mit im Raum befand, saß beinahe am anderen Ende der Lounge. Sie hatte die Augen verschlossen und die Arme verschränkt. Es wirkte beinahe, als ob sie ein kleines Nickerchen hielt, jedoch wusste Izaya, dass sie mit ihren spitzen Ohren genau zuhörte.

„Mikage-chan~, wir haben uns ja so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie ist es dir die restliche Zeit ergangen, konntest du-"

„Nerv mich nicht."

Brutal abgewehrt wie immer.

„Heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?", neckte Izaya, während er sich ihr Äußeres genauer ansah. Von ihrem roten, leicht strubbeligen Haar mal abgesehen, sah sie aus wie immer. Sportlich bekleidet mit nur einer weißen Sporthose und einer Art Bandeau, das geradeso ihre Oberweite bedeckte. Sie saß breitbeinig auf der Couch und hatte das rechte Bein über das andere gelegt.

„Ich habe nur keine Lust auf dein Gesicht."

„Das tat mir im Herzen weh, Mikage-chan…"

„Wenn du nur eins hättest.", gab sie blank zurück, als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete und ihn mit einem bestrafenden Blick anstierte.

Izaya seufzte. Sie nahm es ihm wohl immer noch übel…

„Weiß jemand, wo Mikado-kun steckt?", fragte er dann in die Runde, als er sich von der Frau abwandte.

Aoba begann nur zu grinsen, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und ihn wissend ansah.

„Ich glaube, der hat noch eine Überraschung für dich."

Izaya runzelte fragend die Stirn, bevor er zurück grinste.

„Oh…? Eine Überraschung?"

Der Informant legte den Kopf schief und ließ sich auf den Anfang der roten Couch nieder.

„Zumindest verhält er sich momentan ziemlich auffällig in der Schule. Da ist definitiv was im Busch. Und es ist doch seltsam, dass er zu spät kommt. Findest du nicht auch, Izaya-san?"

Izaya ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, jedoch hatte der Schüler Recht. Mikado war meist einer der pünktlichsten Mitglieder und schon gar nicht der Letzte.

„Du weißt Aoba-kun, ich liebe Überraschungen! Also was auch immer er mir zu bieten hat, ich bin gespannt!", rief er euphorisch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, woraufhin Aoba nur begann zu schnauben, als er sah, dass er Izaya mit seinen Worten nicht einschüchtern konnte.

Mikado Ryūgamine war das neuste Mitglied in seinem Clan und mitunter einer der Interessantesten. Er kam freiwillig zu ihm, nachdem Izaya ihn mehrere Monate nach seinen Umzug nach Tokyo beobachtet hatte. Er hätte Potenzial einen eigenen Clan gründen, jedoch schien er die Last, die damit kam, nicht tragen zu können. Zudem war er ein Mischling und war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Clanleitenden Vampiren nicht wirklich stark. Izaya fand das passend. Er hatte ihn lieber hier, als bei feindlichen Vampiren…

„Wenn er nicht gleich hier aufkreuzt, verschwinde ich von hier.", kam es von Mikage, die immer noch bewegungslos in der hinteren Ecke verweilte und inzwischen ziemlich gereizt klang.

„Aber, aber, Mikage-chan~ Er wird bestimmt-"

Izaya verstummte in seinem Geplänkel, als plötzlich ein Klopfen an der schweren Holztür ertönte. Wissend ließ Izaya Mikage seinen amüsierten Blick spüren, bevor er sich an die Tür wandte.

„Komm herein, Mikado-kun.", rief der schwarzhaarige Mann, bevor direkt danach die Tür auf eine schüchterne Art und Weise geöffnet wurde. Man sah nur den Kopf, als der junge Mann sich blicken ließ und mehrmals unruhig in den Raum blinkte, auf der Suche nach seinem Anführer. Als er Izaya schließlich entdeckte, blieb sein unruhiger Blick bei ihm hängen und er räusperte sich.

„Hallo zusammen. Guten Tag, Izaya-san…", begrüßte er alle und legte bei Izaya besonders Wert auf einen respektvollen Ton. Der Informant musste jedes Mal wegen seiner höflichen Art grinsen.

„Was ist los, Mikado-kun? Komm doch herein. Oder sollen andere wissen, dass wir hier eine wichtige Besprechung führen?"

„Pah, _wichtig_ …", kam es zischend aus der Ecke und es war Namie, die weiterhin ungeduldig auf den Jungen blickte.

„Es ist nur…sie…es ist..."

Erst stotterte der Highschool-Schüler und versuchte passende Worte zu finden, die ihm wohl nicht kamen, bis er sich zusammen riss und seinen Anführer ernst ansah.

„Izaya-san. Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht."

Izayas Blick verdunkelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden, was die anderen Vampire im Raum unruhig werden ließ.

Mikage öffnete nun ihre Augen und setzte sich vernünftig hin, während Aoba hektisch aufgestanden war und Izaya mit einem nervösen Blick bedachte. Namie starrte ebenfalls zu ihrem Chef, denn sie wusste genau, wie wenig er es mochte, wenn man gegen seinen Willen jemanden mit zu einem Clantreffen schleppte. Das letzte Mal musste Aoba dafür leiden, der es nicht einmal mehr wagte, überhaupt daran zu denken.

„Wieso?", fragte Izaya schließlich ruhig und noch immer blieb Mikado hinter seiner Verteidigung stehen – nämlich der Tür.

 _Dieser Junge…_

Hatte er nicht verstanden, was mit Aobas letzten Mitbringsel passiert war?

„Ich konnte sie nicht alleine lassen, Izaya-san! Sie wäre sonst da draußen von anderen…Vampiren…"

Der Highschool-Schüler beendete seinen unheilvollen Satz nicht und starrte Izaya weiterhin mit einem bettelnden Blick an. Er wollte, dass er sie in seinen Clan aufnahm. Das brauchte der Junge nicht einmal aussprechen, er kommunizierte allein mit seinem bettelnden Blick.

Izaya fluchte innerlich.

Er konnte den Neuankömmling bereits riechen. Ein junges Mädchen, vermutlich im demselben Alter wie Mikado selbst. Sie war gerade erst aus ihrer Frischblüter Phase heraus und noch ungefähr so, wie ein junges, ungezähmtes Tier. Er konnte keine weiteren Personen in seinem Clan gebrauchen.

Izaya seufzte.

„Sie darf eintreten.", kam die Erlaubnis von dem Informanten, was bei Mikage und Namie einen verdutzten Blick hervor brachte. Mikado blickte erst von einem zum anderen, bevor er schließlich nickte und wieder hinter der Tür verschwand.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich daran, sie aufzunehmen, oder?", kam es zischend von Namie, die hinter ihrer genervten Fassade in Wahrheit ziemlich beunruhigt wirkte. Immerhin bedeutete ein weiterer Vampir in der Runde, dass ihre festen Ränge in Gefahr schwebten.

„Ganz ruhig, liebste Namie-san! Ich habe _noch gar nichts_ entschieden.", erwiderte er und bestrafte seine Sekretärin mit einem glühenden Blick. Sie schluckte hörbar und wandte den Blick ab. Wenn es einen Vorteil hatte, einen Clan zu haben, so waren es die Verbündeten in einem Kampf und die Macht, die er über andere Vampire walten lassen konnte.

„Hier ist sie, Izaya-san.", sagte plötzlich Mikado, der neben sich ein junges Mädchen stehen hatte. Izayas Augen weiteten sich.

 _Sie!_

Ihm entgegen blickte ein junges Mädchen, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einer großen, runden Brille. Ihre Augen leuchteten bestialisch rot, als Beweis dafür, dass sie erst vor kurzem aus ihrer Frischblüter Phase heraus gekommen war. Genau wie Aoba und Mikado trug sie dieselbe Schuluniform, was deuten ließ, dass sie alle drei auf dieselbe Schule gingen. Wie passend.

 _Anri Sonohara_.

Das Mädchen, das sich ziemlich auffällig benommen hatte in den letzten Wochen. Immer wieder hatte er Geschichten gehört. Geschichten über ein Mädchen mit roten Augen und einem silbernen Katana. Dem verfluchten Schwert.

Saika.

Er konnte sich bislang noch nicht selbst davon überzeugen, aber vielleicht hatte er nun Gelegenheit dazu. Izaya verengte die Augen, als er das Mädchen ganz genau unter die Lupe nahm.

Sie roch trotz ihrer Frischblüter Phase kaum nach Blut, was sehr verdächtig war. Entweder hieß das, dass sie sich bewusst zurückgehalten hatte oder dass sie gut im Spuren verwischen war – was bei Neugeborenen kaum der Fall sein konnte. Sie wirkte nicht wie ein Neuling als Vampir und das machte sie verdächtig. Das schienen die anderen im Raum auch zu merken, denn kaum, dass das Mädchen stehen blieb, begannen die anderen Vampire zu knurren.

„Sie soll verschwinden.", zischte Mikage, die in einer Kampfstellung nach vorne getreten kam.

„Ich kann dem nur zustimmen. Sie riecht verdächtig.", kam es selbst von Aoba, der sonst bei weiblichen Vampiren schwach wurde. Namie sagte gar nichts, ließ das Mädchen aber mit ihrem Blick spüren, dass sie hier nicht willkommen war.

„Seid ruhig."

Izaya gab einen knappen Befehl, auf den die anderen widerwillig hörten, bevor er sich selbst aufrichtete und mit einem dunklen Blick auf Mikado und seine Freundin zuging.

„Bitte, Izaya-san, tu ihr nichts…sie-", begann Mikado augenblicklich zu flehen, als er spürte, dass Izaya nicht mit guten Absichten auf sie zuging.

„Ich werde ihr nicht wehtun, Mikado-kun. Ich werde ihr nur einige Fragen stellen.", säuselte Izaya mit einem Fakelächeln, dass in Wahrheit alles andere als freundlich gemeint war. Das Mädchen jedoch blieb stehen und schien nicht einmal Angst zu verspüren.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er an das Mädchen gewandt, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, wer sie war.

„Anri Sonohara.", sprach das Mädchen nach einigen Sekunden mit leiser Stimme und neigte dabei höflich den Kopf.

„Anri-chan~! Ein schöner Name! Was führt dich heute zu uns? Wir sind nämlich in einer wichtigen Besprechung musst du wissen."

Izaya blieb weiterhin bei seiner Methode, nett und dennoch bedeutungsvoll ablehnend zu wirken. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, einen weiteren Vampir in die Runde aufzunehmen, selbst wenn sie noch so interessant war.

Anri Sonohara hob langsam den Blick und sah ihn einige Sekunden herausfordernd an. Izaya sah bereits den bestialischen Kampfeswillen in ihren roten Augen, bevor sie blitzartig den Arm hob. Aber ehe sie Izaya damit überhaupt erwischen konnte, war Mikage dazwischen gesprungen und hatte die junge Frau an der Kehle in den Boden gedrückt. Die Vibration des Aufpralls ging durch den gesamten Raum und Izaya blinzelte grinsend hinunter, als er sah, dass Mikage doch nicht ganz untätig gewesen war. Hatte er doch vorerst vermutet, sie würde zulassen, dass die Neugeborene ihn angriff.

Anri knurrte wütend und schlug mit ihren freien Armen auf Mikage ein, doch die borstige Frau schien die Schläge nicht einmal wahrzunehmen.

„Sonohara-san!", rief Mikado überrascht, als er mit geweiteten Augen hinunter zu seiner Freundin sah. „Was…was ist los? I-Ich…ich dachte du-"

„Ich wusste es. Sie ist nur hier, um dir zu schaden, Izaya. Sieh her.", sprach Mikage wissend und unterbrach damit gleichzeitig den jungen Vampir, der immer noch wie gebannt auf seine Freundin starrte. Izaya ignorierte ebenfalls Mikado, denn was Mikage ihm zeigen wollte, war weitaus interessanter. Als die borstige Frau den Nacken des Mädchens etwas mehr zur rechten Seite drückte, konnte man es schließlich erkennen.

Es waren drei kleine schwarze Punkte auf ihrer Haut, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man die Augen eines Vampires hatte.

Izaya lachte innerlich.

Was für ein Entertainment heute…

„Wer hat dich geschickt?"

Der Informant war in die Hocke gegangen und betrachtete das wilde Mädchen vor seinen Augen. Sie atmete heftig und schien sich über Mikages dämonische Körperkraft zu wundern, denn noch immer war es ihr nicht gelungen, sich zu befreien.

Anri sah nach einigen weiteren Sekunden wohl ein, dass sie keine Chance hatte und blieb schließlich unbeweglich liegen. Ihre roten Augen hatte ihn die ganze Zeit im Blick und Izaya grinste ihr höhnisch zu. Wer auch immer sie geschickt hatte, war ein Feind und ganz sicher kein Freund. Und dann dazu noch einen Frischling. Was hatte sich derjenige dabei gedacht?

Sie-

Plötzlich begann das Mädchen zu lächeln und ihre Aura wandelte sich.

Izaya sprang ruckartig von ihr weg, bevor ihn das Schwert hatte treffen können. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Spektakel vor sich wahrnahm. Ein silbernes Katana war aus ihrem Bauch gekommen, hatte sich von wer weiß wo manifestiert und zwang gerade Mikage, sich von dem Mädchen zu lösen.

Sie sind also wahr.

Die Geschichten mit dem Schwert.

Izaya sah, wie Namie überrascht wirkte und selbst Aoba blickte mit erstauntem Interesse zu dem Mädchen auf dem Boden.

 _Soweit kam es noch, dass hier jemand seine Verkündung unterbrach…_

Anri war gerade dabei sich aufzurichten, als Izaya mit nur ein paar Schritten vor ihr stand und sie mit der flachen Hand in die nächstbeste Wand stieß. Der Körper kam geräuschvoll auf, drückte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, bevor sie aus der Wand bröckelte wie kaputtes Gestein. Der Informant trat mit dem Fuß ihr zur Boden gefallenes Katana zur Seite, und man hörte, wie es geräuschvoll über den Boden davon schlitterte. Izayas Hand schnappte sich ihre Kehle in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und drückte Anri zurück auf den kalten Boden, wo sie vorhin erst noch gelegen hatte.

„ _Beweg dich nicht_."

Izayas Stimme drückte Autorität aus und es war ein Reflex eines jeden Vampires auf die Stimme eines Anführers zu hören. Auch wenn er nicht _ihr_ Anführer war.

„Wessen Clan gehörst du an?", fragte Izaya das Mädchen.

„Sonohara-san! W-Warum hast du das getan? Ich d-dachte, du wärst ausgestoßen worden!", ertönte erneut Mikados zitternde Stimme. „W-Wieso machst du dir die einzige Chance zum Überleben kaputt?"

„Sei still!", zischte Nami ihm schließlich warnend zu und Mikado zog unterwürfig den Kopf ein. Izayas dunkler Blick wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. Es war viel mehr als das.

„Sie war niemals ausgestoßen, Mikado-kun. Sie ist immer noch ihrem Clan untergeordnet.", erklärte er.

„A-Aber…", begann Mikado-kun, doch verstummte, als seine Mitschülerin ihn mit ihrem bestialischen Blick durchbohrte und allein mit ihrem Blick töten wollte.

„ _Rede_ , Anri-chan~ oder ich kann nicht versprechen, dass du heile hier raus kommst…", säuselte Izaya nun und setzte ein gefaktes Engelslächeln auf.

„Dich jagen weitaus mehr Leute, als du dir vorstellen kannst, Izaya Orihara. Ich war nur die Betaversion von dem, was noch auf dich zukommen wird."

Anris ruhige, aber dennoch wütende Stimme, durchschnitt den Raum wie ein Blitz den Himmel.

Izaya lachte quer durch den angespannten Raum.

Was dachte sich dieses Mädchen eigentlich…?

„Ach was du nicht sagst, liebe Anri-chan. Ich glaube schon, dass ich mir _bewusst_ _bin_ , wer mich jagt und wer nicht, immerhin bin ich bei den meisten Leuten eher unbeliebt als beliebt. Das weiß so gut wie jeder, der mit mir zusammen arbeitet."

Sein Blick schweifte kurz von Gesicht zu Gesicht seiner Clanmitglieder, bevor er wieder das junge Mädchen anblickte.

„Das weißt du _nicht_ , Orihara.", widersprach sie, „Du hättest schon vor Jahren von der Bildfläche verschwinden sollen...!"

Oh?

Also waren auch persönliche Gefühle involviert?

Wie reizend.

„Meine Zeit heute ist leider begrenzt, Anri-chan. Also entweder sprichst du nun Klartext mit mir oder ich werde mich _persönlich_ um dich kümmern."

Für einen Moment flackerte so etwas wie Angst in den Augen von dem Mädchen und es schien das erste Mal zu sein, dass sie zögerte. Selbst diese junge Vampirin schien von seinen Kräften oder eher gesagt von seinem Status gehört zu haben.

„Es…es tut mir leid…Ryūgamine-kun…", sagte sie als einziges, als sie zu ihrem Mitschüler blickte und anscheinend wieder bei Vernunft war. Mikado wollte daraufhin zu ihr laufen, doch wurde von Namie mit Leichtigkeit festgehalten.

„Nein! Izaya-san! Bitte!"

Izaya zeigte jedoch kein Erbarmen. Für einen Moment schloss er die rubinfarbenen Augen, bevor er sie mit einem Ruck öffnete und das Mädchen mit seinem Blick fesselte.

Der gesamte Raum wurde still, als alle Vampire die geballte Ladung an Macht spüren konnten, die von Izaya ausging wie spitze Nadeln, die sich in die Haut bohren. Keiner sagte etwas und keiner wagte es, überhaupt einen Muskel zu bewegen. Es war, als wären alle zu Eis erstarrt.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, ehe das Mädchen qualvoll kreischte erbarmungslos, wandte sich mit all ihrer Kraft die sie noch aufbringen konnte; versuchte den Kopf zu bewegen um sich zu befreien, doch Izayas eiserener Griff ließ es nicht zu. Namie wollte sich vor dem Anblick abwenden, als sie die Szene nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Doch dann stoppte das Geschrei. Sie blinzelte erst irritiert und realisierte dann, dass ihr Chef seine zweite Fähigkeit eingesetzt haben musste.

Sein Schutzschild.

Wie ein durchsichtiger Film umgab es den Informanten und das Mädchen und man sah immer noch wie sie sich unter ihm wandte und schrie, auch wenn die Geräusche aufgehört hatten. So als würde die junge Vampirin keine Stimme mehr haben.

„Aoba-san, bitte halte draußen Wache. Ich glaube, wir waren zu laut.", kam es von Namie, die nun endlich den Blick abwenden konnte. Angesprochener musste ebenfalls ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er aus seiner Starre erwachte. Er sah mit einem unruhigen Blick zu Namie und bemerkte, dass sie genauso überrascht war, wie er selbst. Doch er hinterfragte sie nicht, sondern erledigte, was sie verlangte und huschte durch die Tür nach draußen.

„Sonohara-san! _Sonohara-san_!", rief Mikado nun unter Tränen, als er ebenfalls realisierte, dass Izaya ihr psychische Qualen zuteilwerden ließ. Daraufhin schlug Namies Hand auf seinen Mund, wie ein Deckel auf seinen Topf und verstummte damit sein Geschrei. Mikage war in der Zwischenzeit näher getreten und schien auf Befehle zu warten, falls man sie brauchte. Doch selbst die borstige Frau war nervös. Die Sekretärin schluckte ihre eigene Angst hinunter und blickte wieder zu dem Informanten.

Als sich das Mädchen ein letztes Mal unter ihm wandte, erstarb ihr Schrei in ihrem Mund, bevor sie völlig bewegungslos wurde. Daraufhin verschwand das Schutzschild, das die beiden Vampire umgeben hatte, wie ein Zaubertrick von einem Künstler. Alle hörten, wie Izaya seufzte, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und hinab auf sein Opfer blickte. Noch immer wagte es keiner etwas zu sagen. Namie spürte bereits seine schlechte Laune und es war nicht mit ihm zu spaßen, wenn er so drauf war.

„ _Mikado-kun…_ "

Angesprochener zuckte bei Izayas dunklen Stimme zusammen und begann schneller zu atmen. Selbst Namie bekam eine unangenehme Gänsehaut, als Izaya sich zu Ihnen umwandte und Mikado mit seinen rubinfarbenen Augen durchlöcherte, als würde er ihn am Liebsten töten wollen.

„Es war das letzte Mal, dass du jemanden mitgebracht hast, verstanden?"

Eilig nickte der junge Vampir hinter Namies Hand, unfähig sich seinen Worten zu widersetzen.

„Das gilt für _alle_."

Er brauchte keine kommunikative Bestätigung. Er wusste auch so, dass es nun endgültig entschieden war und dass selbst Aoba vor der Tür alles gehört hatte.

Izaya seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Was er durch das Mädchen erfahren hatte, war alles andere als erfreulich. Er hatte feststellen dürfen, dass Anri Sonohara leider nicht gelogen hatte. Zu allem Übel stammte sie noch dazu aus einem Clan, der sich aus den gefährlichsten Vampiren Japans zusammensetzte.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?", wagte irgendwann Mikage zu fragen und Izaya war in dem Moment dankbar für ihre grobe Art sich einzumischen. Es beruhigte ihn auf eine gewisse Weise, die er nicht verstand. Er holte nochmals tief Luft und sein Körper beruhigte sich.

„Sie wird sich an nichts erinnern. Weder an uns, diesem Vorfall oder überhaupt, dass sie einem Clan angehört hat. Ich habe ihr Mal entfernen lassen.", begann Izaya zu erklären, als er sich wieder zurück auf die Couch setzte. Namie sah dies als Zeichen, dass die meiste Gefahr vorüber war und ließ den jungen Vampir los, der sich daraufhin sofort zu seiner Freundin bemühte und immer wieder ihren Namen rief, während er an ihr rüttelte.

„Du weißt, dass der Anführer es merken wird, wenn du ihr Mal entfernst.", erwähnte Namie ihre Zweifel mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Izaya grinste sie an.

„Und genau das soll sie ja merken."

„Sie?", hinterfragte nun Aoba, der es nach der kurzen Zeit wagte, zurück in den Raum zu treten. Er sah mit einem mitfühlenden Blick zu seinen Mitschülern herüber, bevor er neben Namie zum Stehen kam.

„Ihr Name ist für euch nicht von Interesse. Sollte es jemals von Bedeutung sein, werde ich ihn euch mitteilen.", stellte Izaya klar und Aoba verengte misstrauisch die Augen.

Izaya zischte innerlich.

 _Kasane Kujiragi_.

Es war ein Name, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

Diese Frau hatte es seit Jahren auf ihn abgesehen, so ziemlich seit er denken konnte. Auch wenn er noch nie persönlichen Kontakt zu ihr hatte. Sein Vater hatte sie so lange von ihm ferngehalten, wie er konnte. Und nun war es das erste Mal, dass sie versucht hatte, ihn direkt anzugreifen, nachdem er sich von seinen Eltern abgewandt hatte…

„Ich kenne sie nur aus Gerüchten der Adligen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich in Japan herum treibt. Aber ich werde _sie_ finden, bevor sie _mich_ findet.", erwiderte Izaya, bevor er im gleichen Atemzug weitersprach. „Aber das war ja nicht der Grund wieso ich euch heute hergebeten hatte, nicht wahr?"

Izayas Stimme glich wieder einem gefakten Zwitschern und alle Clansmitglieder wussten, dass ihr Anführer zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt war. Eine gewisse Anspannung, die den Raum erfüllt hatte, legte sich. Doch bevor Izaya seinen wahren Grund erklären konnte, sprach eine andere Stimme.

„Izaya-san… _wieso_?", ertönte eine schluchzende Stimme, die genährt von Zorn war.

Der Informant blickte nun mit einem gelangweilten Blick auf sein jüngstes Clanmitglied und sah, wie sich Tränen auf Mikados Wangen gebildet hatten. Du meine Güte, er war aber doch nicht etwa in dieses Mädchen verliebt…oder etwa doch?

„Mikado-kun…", begann Izaya ungewöhnlich sanft zu sprechen und achtete darauf, seinen Tonfall zurückzuhalten. „Anri-chan wurde von ihr benutzt. Ich habe deiner Mitschülerin einen Gefallen erwiesen, ihr Gedächtnis soweit zu löschen, wie es mir möglich war."

Der Informant erhob sich und trat auf den jungen Vampir zu.

„Sie hat damit eine Chance, sich ihr Leben neu aufzubauen. Und ich gebe dir die Aufgabe, sie an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen."

„S-Sicheren Ort…?", hinterfragte Mikado und wischte sich die hartnäckigen Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht, als er Izaya ernst ansah. „Es gibt keinen… _sicheren Ort_ für sie! Diese ‚ _Sie_ ' – wer auch immer das überhaupt ist – wird sie finden und erneut benutzen! Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!", rief Mikado laut und war aufgestanden, während er seinen Anführer wild anfunkelte.

Izaya legte die Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Es wäre alles so schön gewesen, wenn der kleine Vampir einfach ein Dümmling gewesen wäre. Natürlich wusste Mikado, wie es kommen würde. Natürlich wusste er, wie es in der Welt der Vampire nun mal zuging. Es war nicht einfach sich durchzuschlagen. Vor allem für unwillkommene Frischblüter.

„Du hast Recht Mikado-kun. Es gibt nirgendwo einen sicheren Ort für Wesen wie uns. Aber Anri-chan kann nicht hier bleiben und ich überlasse es dir, wo du sie hinbringst. Also erledige deine Aufgabe, bevor ich es tun muss."

Es musste keiner aussprechen, was ihr Anführer mit dem letzten Satz gemeint hatte. Er tat es ungerne, doch auch Izaya hatte bereits Vampire getötet. Mikado schluckte, bevor er einen letzten Versuch startete.

„W-Wieso nicht? Wieso können wir sie nicht in unseren Clan aufnehmen, Izaya-san?"

Innerlich war Izaya langsam an seinen Grenzen mit diesem Jungen. Er seufzte tief.

„Mikado-kun…", sagte der Informant, „du verstehst die große Belastung nicht, die mit einem neuen Clansmitglied einhergeht."

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes war Izaya vor dem jungen Vampir und stand ihm so dicht vor der Nase, dass er sein nervöses Schnappen nach Luft spüren konnte.

„Hör mir zu, _Frischling_. Ich bin für _euch_ und _eure Taten_ verantwortlich. Sollte irgendjemand von euch auf dumme Gedanken kommen, fällt dies auf mich zurück. Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben, weil ich in dir Potenzial sehe. Mach dir diese Chance nicht mit einem Frischblüter zunichte, Mikado-kun. Sonst kannst du gleich mit ihr gehen, verstanden?"

Für einen ganzen Moment lang starrte der junge Vampir ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die trotzig, aber dennoch dankbar wirkte. Izaya wusste, dass Mikado ihn nicht nur als einen Anführer sah. Er sah alle Clanmitglieder nicht nur als einen Clan. Sie waren alle wie eine Familie für ihn.

„Ich…ich habe verstanden.", sagte er schließlich mit einem traurigen Unterton und senkte den Blick.

Der Informant seufzte erneut, bevor er den Blick schließlich in die Runde schweifen ließ. Alle sahen angespannt aus und blickten ihn unruhig an und beinahe musste Izaya lachen. Das letzte Mal wo sie ihn so angesehen hatten, war vor über drei Jahren, als die Bruderschaft ihr ehemaliges Versteck entdeckt hatte. Sie alle waren in dem Moment wie hilflose Kinder, die sich an ihre Mutter „geklammert" hatten, so als ob sie dadurch in Sicherheit waren. Nur dass Izaya ganz sicher keine Mutter war.

Izaya grinste.

„Was zieht ihr denn für Gesichter? Ihr habt heute einen Grund zu feiern!", rief Izaya schließlich euphorisch und warf die Hände in die Luft. Namie verzog augenblicklich ihr Gesicht und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie nervös sie noch vor einigen Momenten gewesen war. Aoba hingegen hob fragend die Augenbraue, während Mikage ihn wartend anstierte.

Izayas Blick schweifte von einem Gesicht zum anderen.

„Hiermit teile ich euch mit, dass ich für zwei Tage zu einem alten Freund fahren werde!", verkündete der schwarzhaarige Mann, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen.

Die Verwirrung und auch Enttäuschung über diese lahme Mitteilung machte sich sofort bemerkbar. Izaya begann zu lachen. Diese Mimik war einfach unglaublich!

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! All dies hier, weil du einen alten Freund wiedersehen willst? Du hättest uns auch eine SMS schreiben können!", rief Mikage und sie verschränkte genervt ihre Arme.

„Vielleicht hätte ich das tun können, Mikage-chan~", gab Izaya belustigt zu, „aber dann hätte ich heute diese absurden Gesichtsausdrücke nicht gesehen!"

Ein weiteres Mal ertönte Izayas Gelächter und Namie seufzte genervt.

„…nur deswegen habe ich Seijis Ausflug verpasst…", fluchte seine Sekretärin und Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Auch wenn dieses kleine Treffen mit seinem Clan ihm die Laune etwas heben konnte, so sank sie wieder mit der bevorstehenden Gefahr, die ihn und seine Mitglieder bedrohte. Es war wie eine Gewitterwolke in der Ferne. Man konnte sie bereits sehen und auch hören, aber es würde noch dauern, bis sie bei ihm ankäme. Jedoch glaubte Izaya nicht daran, dass _Kasane Kujiragi_ weit entfernt war…


	5. Weapon

„…kalt wie Eis. Ihre Temperatur ist weit unter der eines Menschen. Zumindest war das noch vor Jahrhunderten der Fall. Deshalb wurden sie damals auch als „kalte Wesen" bezeichnet."

Das Buch wurde mit einem lauten Geräusch zusammen geklappt und der Mann erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Doch heute wissen wir, dass die Vampire in einem stetige Wandel sind. Selbst die Reinblüter weisen nicht mehr alle dieselben Merkmale auf, die früher für einen Vampir bekannt waren." Er stoppte kurz und blickte in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Deshalb müsst ihr offen für Neues sein und vor allem vorsichtig. Die Lektion ist für heute beendet."

Erleichtertes Ausatmen war zu hören, als die meisten Personen in dem kleinen Raum sich eilig erhoben und ihre Sachen zusammen packten. Es war die letzte Stunde für diesen Tag und die meisten waren anscheinend froh sich den praktischen Dingen ihres persönlichen Trainings zuzuwenden. Shizuo hingegen blieb sitzen und starrte mit einem wütenden Blick zu seinem Lehrmeister nach vorne.

Seit mehreren Tagen saß er hier nun fest.

Dabei gab es für ihn bislang jeden Tag denselben Rhythmus. Morgens wurden sie bereits früh aus den Betten geschmissen, was Shizuo gar nicht gefiel. Punkt sieben Uhr wurden sie bei einem bärtigen Mann namens Mutsu erwartet, der nur hörte, wenn man ihn mit Mutsu- _sama_ ansprach. Er war ihr _Fitness Trainer_ , wenn Shizuos es in seinen Worten ausdrücken müsste. Sie sollten schwierige Parcours absolvieren, traten in verschiedenen Disziplinen wie zum Beispiel im Laufen gegeneinander an und wurden unter enormen Zeitdruck von Mutsu getriezt. Das ging so lange, bis es schließlich Mittag war und es das erste Mal etwas zu essen gab. Danach kamen die Unterrichtsstunden, die hauptsächlich für die Neulinge unter den Rekruten waren und von Muroko Akaguchi durchgeführt wurden – der Leiter dieses ganzen Misthaufens. Der blonde Mann wollte ihm immer noch am Liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

Shizuo zählte zu den Neulingen, weshalb er mit zwanzig anderen Rekruten an dem sogenannten Unterricht teilnehmen musste. Für Shizuo waren sie quälend langwierig und unnütz, auch wenn Muroko ihn manchmal mit interessanten Themen überraschen konnte, doch das war eher selten der Fall. Diese Stunden hatten sich dahin gezogen wie Kaugummi. Erst gegen den späten Nachmittag durften sie gehen, um sich ihrem persönlichen Training zu widmen.

Doch Shizuo war eine Ausnahme.

Ihm war es nicht erlaubt gewesen zu trainieren, bis Muroko entschied, er wäre soweit.

Shizuo wusste noch genau, wie furios er darüber war. Stattdessen wurden ihm alte Bücher aus längst vergangen Zeiten hin geklatscht, die er durchlesen sollte. Jedoch hatte er diese dicken Wälzer – ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben – getrost ignoriert. Abends wurde es schließlich Zeit für die Bettruhe. Er war zusammen mit fünf fremden Rekruten in einen Raum mit Badezimmer gepfercht worden, dass er sich mit ihnen teilen musste. Wie er herausgefunden hatte, hieß einer von ihnen Saigo, der ihn immerzu blöd angaffte und ihn beobachtete, doch Shizuo hatte entschieden, sie allesamt zu ignorieren. Er hatte sein Bett beschlagnahmt und hatte jeden, der ihm auch nur irgendeine Weise auf die Nerven ging, mehr als nur bedroht. Daraufhin wurde er in Ruhe gelassen.

Die ersten zwei Tage hatte Shizuo sich vehement geweigert, bei dem Fitness Training oder dem Unterricht teilzunehmen und zu gehorchen. Er hatte sich mit Mutsu geprügelt, die Arbeitsgeräte beschädigt und hatte sogar mehrfach versucht, aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen. Jedoch misslang ihm jeder Versuch. Jedes Mal wurde er am Ende durch die schiere Anzahl an Rekruten überwältigt und teilweise mit den verschiedensten Waffen bedroht. Einmal sogar, hatte sich Muroko selbst eingemischt und ihm ganz zum Schluss eines missglückten Fluchtversuchs – als er bereits von dutzenden Rekruten festgehalten wurde – einen saftigen Schlag verpasst. "Hören Sie auf, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen.", hatte er gesagt und aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte sich Shizuo extrem furios aber auch irgendwie in seiner Ehre gekränkt gefühlt.

Als Strafe für sein Benehmen hatte er nur eine magere Mahlzeit am Tag bekommen und ihm wurde seine tägliche Ration an Zigaretten entzogen, was Shizuo nur durch einen weiteren verlorenen Kampf hinnahm. Es wurde ihm ebenfalls nicht erlaubt, seine kleine freie Zeit, die ihm täglich blieb, auszukosten um sich einen weiteren Fluchtplan zu überlegen. Es fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein Gefängnis an und nicht wie eine Organisation, die angeblich Rekruten ausbildete, um Vampire zu töten.

Dann, am dritten Tag, waren der Hunger und die Sucht nach Zigaretten so mächtig geworden, dass er gezwungen war, mitzumachen und zu gehorchen. Beim Training und auch beim Unterricht. Das Training war für ihn nicht schwierig gewesen zu absolvieren, jedoch ging es hier um das bloße Prinzip und die Sturheit, die Shizuo Heiwajima ausmachte. Er würde sich nur für _den Moment_ fügen, und mit Sicherheit nicht auf ewig. Und irgendwann würde er hier heraus kommen und diese Bruderschaft zerstören!

„Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?", fragte Shizuo schließlich an Muroko gewandt, als er sich von seinem Tisch aufrichtete und zum Pult nach vorne ging. Muroko hob den Blick und lächelte ihn an. Das Lächeln machte Shizuo wütend. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Raum, der fast als ein Klassenzimmer durchgehen konnte, so wie die Stühle und Tische angeordnet waren. Er wurde ja durch den alten Mann dazu gezwungen, sich ausbilden zu lassen, so wie er es nannte. Das wäre ja nochmal was, wenn es bald einen Beruf namens Vampirjäger geben würde. Fanden die das etwa lustig? Machte es ihnen etwa Spaß die Leute mit Märchen zuzutexten, sie zu triezen und mit ihnen Hindernisparcours durchzugehen?

Shizuo schnaubte wütend.

Das einzig Vorteilhafte war wohl das sogenannte Gehalt, das er durch die unfreiwillige Ausführung dieser Berufung bekommen sollte. Doch davon hatte er bislang keinen einzigen Yen gesehen. Genauso wenig wie sein Handy und seine Schlüssel.

„Ich wollte heute mit Ihnen zusammen Ihre Waffe aussuchen, damit sie ab morgen bei den _Jagden_ dabei sein können, aber sie erscheinen mir immer noch etwas zu ungeduldig, Heiwajima-san…"

Murokos Ton zeugte von Hohn und er sagte es mit Absicht, um den blonden Mann auf die Palme zu bringen. Aber vor allem schien er damit Shizuos Ungehorsam zu meinen.

Shizuo knurrte.

„Ungeduldig?", rief er. „Ich bin seit mehreren Tagen von euch mit Informationen über diese Wesen namens _Vampire_ vollgedröhnt worden. Mir platzt jeden Moment der Kopf, wenn ich das noch länger mitmachen muss! Machen Sie weiter so und Sie werden sehen, was Sie davon haben!" Shizuo knackte die Knöchel an seinen Fäusten und sah, wie Murokos Grinsen verschwand. Muroko seufzte nach einigen geschlagenen Sekunden.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mir der Gedanke einen erneuten Kampf mit Ihnen anzufangen, nicht wirklich gefällt. Das letzte Mal hat mir persönlich gereicht…und ich glaube Sie wissen selbst, was passiert ist."

Der alte Mann, der heute einen schwarzen Anzug mit einer passenden schwarzen Fedora trug, richtete sich auf und blickte mit seinen dunklen Augen zu seinem neusten Rekruten.

Shizuo zischte.

Natürlich wusste er was vor einigen Tagen in Murokos Büro passiert war. Shizuo hatte den Kampf _verloren_. Sonst würde er wohl kaum noch in diesem Drecksloch sein und sich „unterrichten" lassen…

An diesen schamvollen Kampf wollte er erst gar nicht denken!

„Kommen Sie mit. Ich werde mit Ihnen persönlich Ihre eigene Waffe aussuchen. Immerhin sind Sie ein besonderer Fall und ich glaube die Zeit ist reif, dass Sie einsehen, wer Sie hier sind und wozu Sie hier ausgebildet werden."

Shizuo verengte die Augen, während er dem Mann hinterher sah. Er ging voran und deutete mit seinem hoch gehobenen Arm an, ihm zu folgen. Wenn Shizuo den Erzählungen seiner Mitrekruten glauben konnte, dann existierte diese Organisation bereits seit Jahrhunderten. Es war unglaublich wie dieser Ort hier überhaupt diese lange Zeit lang geheim gehalten werden konnte. Es musste doch jemand hiervon wissen. Hatte es denn niemand, jemals entdeckt?

„Sie werden je nach Waffe ein paar Übungsstunden brauchen, Heiwajima-san.", begann der alte Mann zu reden, während sie den langen Korridor in eine ihm unbekannte Richtung gingen. „Es kann gut sein, dass Sie bereits heute Abend mitkommen können. Das hängt jedoch davon ab, wie gut Sie sich schlagen werden."

„Sie haben mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet…", kam es lediglich knurrend von dem blonden Mann und Muroko lachte.

„Je besser Sie mitmachen bei uns, desto eher können Sie hier raus. Zumindest zurück in ihre eigene Wohnung, versteht sich. Sie wissen ja inzwischen, was wir von Ihnen verlangen.", erwiderte Muroko und öffnete gerade eine große Metalltür, hinter der sich eine riesige Lagerhalle befand.

„Und denken Sie doch nur: Sie können endlich ihren Erzfeind Izaya Orihara ausschalten! Das war doch schon immer ihr Vorhaben oder nicht?"

„Ich muss mich also beweisen, damit ich wieder zurück in meinen Alltag kann?" Shizuo ignorierte den Kommentar von dem Floh und musste seine angestaute Wut unterdrücken. Doch es fiel ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hatte.

„So ungefähr. Sie werden allerdings merken, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie früher."

„Und das auch nur wegen Ihnen, Sie verdammter-!"

„Nein. Sie sind nur wegen _ihm_ hier. Wegen Izaya Orihara und niemanden sonst. Ich habe nur die Initiative ergriffen und Sie zu meinem Rekruten angeheuert."

„Hören Sie auf von dieser Pest zu sprechen, oder ich drehe Ihnen den Hals um!"

Muroko blieb in der Mitte der Halle stehen und die beiden Männer standen vor einem großen Glaskasten. Sein Blick wirkte nachdenklich, als er Shizuo durchlöcherte und dessen geknurrte Drohung simpel ignorierte, als hätte er sie gar nicht ausgesprochen.

„Haben Sie in den letzten Tagen nicht verstanden, worum es hier wirklich geht? Wieso wir uns diese Mühe machen?"

Shizuo blieb daraufhin stumm.

In all dem Durcheinander von Ungehorsam, Unterricht und Hunger, hatte er doch einiges in Erfahrung bringen können. Manches freiwillig und manches eher gezwungener Maßen. In einem Bericht, den er durchlesen musste, wurde gesagt, dass die Mordfälle in Japan auffällig zunähmen und dass Polizei und andere Behörden sich seit Jahren nicht erklären konnten, woher all die Morde herkamen. In einem anderen Artikel in einer gängigen Tageszeitung, die Shizuo sogar kannte, wurden über vermisste Personen berichtet, die seit Jahrzehnten nicht aufgeklärt werden konnten.

„Ich musste es durchlesen, also ja!", antwortete Shizuo grimmig und brachte es nicht über sich, es zu leugnen. Es erinnerte ihn daran, als er versucht hatte, mit anderen Personen über einen Fluchtplan zu tüfteln. Sie hatten ihn angestarrt, als wäre er ein Alien.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich werde hier bleiben und helfen! Vampire sind grausame blutsaugende Mörder! Sie haben mir meine Schwester genommen!", hatte einer von ihnen wütend erzählt, woraufhin Shizuo nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte. Da sich dieser seltsame Vorfall zwischen ihm und dem armen Rekruten schneller rumsprach wie eine Seuche, blickten ihn nun alle mit neugierigen Augen an. Abgesehen von denen, die es ohnehin schon taten.

Die meisten Rekruten von ihnen wirkten manchmal wie Zombies auf ihn, so als ob sie bereits in einer anderen Welt lebten. Sie schienen seine Fluchtversuche nicht nachvollziehen zu können. Vermutlich schienen sie sich bereits in ihrer Rolle als Vampirjäger zurecht zu finden und gaben sich ihrem Schicksal hin. Aber vielleicht war es auch das viele Geld, das sie so fügsam machte…

Muroko seufzte schwer.

„Sie werden es noch verstehen. Geben Sie uns und auch sich selbst ein wenig mehr Zeit."

Muroko trat nach links weg und signalisierte dem blonden Mann, dass er sich anschauen sollte, was vor ihnen war.

„Das sind unsere Hauptwaffen, die wir herstellen lassen. Sie eignen sich am besten zur Bekämpfung von Vampiren. Treffen Sie eine Wahl."

Shizuo schluckte seine Wut und sein Unverständnis für einen Moment hinunter und trat näher heran. Es brachte nichts, weiterhin zu diskutieren und zu versuchen auf brutale Art und Weise zu fliehen. Er sollte lieber versuchen hier auf deren Art und Weise heraus zu kommen. Und das schien wohl nur zu funktionieren, indem er tat, was sie von ihm wollten.

Als er hinunter in den Glaskasten sah, entdeckte er verschiedene Arten von Waffen, wovon er einige nur aus Filmen kannte. Verschiedene Pistolen, davon kleine bis große mit unterschiedlicher Schusskraft. Doch auch Waffen wie herkömmliche Küchenmesser waren vor Shizuos Nase ausgestellt. Eines davon war kleiner und unauffälliger als die anderen und wirkte auf ihn wie eines der Messer vom Floh. Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen. Jetzt bloß nicht an diese Pest denken…!

„Viele junge Männer wie Sie bevorzugen die Ruger SR22. Sie ist unauffällig, handlich und kann mit dem passenden Equipment leise wie ein Windhauch sein.", erzählte Muroko während er umsichtig die kleine Pistole auf ihrer Ablage nahm und Shizuo präsentierte.

„Sie hat genügend Schuss, um einen Vampir ernsthaft zu verletzen. Sie ist von den kleineren Schusswaffen die Beliebteste."

Irgendwie gefiel Shizuo das Modell nicht, erinnerte ihn zu sehr an einen hinterhältigen Mörder.

„Was mit der da?", fragte Shizuo. Muroko folgte seinem Fingerzeig und er entdeckte eine Schrotflinte.

„Das gute Stück ist eher für erfahrene Jäger geeignet, die bereits Umgang mit Waffen in ihrem Vorleben gehabt haben."

 _Vorleben_... so nannte er es nun? Der blonde Mann verzog das Gesicht. Ihm gefiel es sowieso nicht, überhaupt eine Waffe bedienen zu müssen. Er hatte gutes Vertrauen in seine eigenen körperlichen Kräfte.

„Ich mag die Schrotflinte.", sagte Shizuo und blickte bedeutungsvoll zu dem alten Mann. Muroko hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sie wissen schon, dass Sie dann zu den Fernkämpfern gehören? Etwas, dass ich Ihnen bei ihren rabiaten Kampffertigkeiten nicht empfehlen würde."

Bevor Shizuo etwas sagen konnte, sprach der alte Mann bereits weiter.

„Wenn Sie schon eine Schrotflinte möchten, dann nehmen Sie die Typhoon F12. Man kann sie schneller nachladen als andere Modelle. Bei der Schnelligkeit unserer Gegner ist es aber nur wirklich wirksam, wenn Sie sie aus einer großen Distanz nutzen."

Muroko fischte das genannte Modell aus dem Glaskasten und ahmte eine Benutzung nach, indem er die Waffe an den Lauf nahm und das linke Auge schloss.

„Die anderen Waffen gefallen mir nicht.", erwiderte Shizuo als simple Erklärung, woraufhin der alte Mann lachen musste.

„Warten Sie es ab. Ich glaube ich habe eine Waffe, die für Sie perfekt ist!", rief der andere euphorisch, als ihm anscheinend etwas eingefallen war.  
„Folgen Sie mir!", drängte er mit mehreren Winks und lief ein Stück weiter in einen anderen Gang hinein. Andere vorbei laufende Rekruten blickten neugierig zu ihnen, während Shizuo dem Leiter folgte.

„Hier, schauen Sie."

Muroko wandte sich abrupt zu ihm um und hielt in seinen weiß behandschuhten Händen zwei kleine Objekte und es dauerte einen Moment bevor Shizuo realisierte, was genau der andere in der Hand hielt.

„Schlagringe?", fragte Shizuo ungläubig.

„Modifizierte Schlagringe, Heiwajima-san. Wie Sie ja gestern gelernt haben, sind unsere lieben Vampire sehr empfindlich was das Element _Silber_ betrifft. Diese Schlagringe wurden aus purem Silber angefertigt.", erklärte Muroko und legte die beiden Waffen in Shizuos Hände, welcher fasziniert wirkte aber auch gleichzeitig mit Abneigung hinunter starrte.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles…"

Murokos linker Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während er dem blonden Mann einen der Schlagringe entwendete. Er legte die Waffe um seine linke Hand, bevor er im nächsten Moment ausholte und ruckartig den Boden traf. Überrascht starrte Shizuo hinab. Als Muroko seinen Arm wieder hoch nahm, sah er erst, was genau passiert war. Im Boden waren vier kleine Löcher zu erkennen. Verwirrt blickte Shizuo dann auf Murokos Hand. Aus dem Schlagring waren vier spitze, nadelartige Messer zu erkennen, die den Schaden verursacht haben mussten.

„Diese Waffe ist für Nahkämpfer geeignet und somit perfekt für Sie. Ich will Sie nicht behelligen, jedoch sollten Sie ebenfalls auf ihre Stärken und Schwächen achten.", sagte Muroko und als er mit seinem Daumen auf einen für Shizuo bislang unsichtbaren Knopf an dem Schlagring drückte, verschwanden die vier Messer zurück in ihr Versteck. Shizuo schluckte.

„Wir haben uns durch einen Film für diese modifizierte Waffe inspirieren lassen. Sie ist noch relativ neu. Aber sie zeigt gute Ergebnisse im Kampf gegen die Blutsauger."

Shizuo starrte auf die Waffe. Das Ding würde seine Faustschläge radikal gefährlich machen, sollte er es tatsächlich nutzen.

„Schon gut. Dann nehme ich die Schlagringe."

Muroko begann zu lächeln.

„Fabelhaft!"

„Sie sagten, die Dinger seien aus purem Silber. Fertigt ihr alle Waffen so an?", fragte Shizuo als er sich ungläubig umsah. Der Raum kam ihm nun nämlich wie ein Lagerraum vor, so wie er die ganzen Rekruten mit ihren persönlichen Waffen an ihm vorbei gehen sah.

„Zum Teil, ja. Bei Handfeuerwaffen und Ähnlichem lohnt es sich nur bedingt. Dafür ist etwaige Munition aus purem Silber. Wenn die Kugel trifft, frisst sie sich nach und nach durch das verrottete Fleisch von diesen Blutsaugern – beinahe wie ein Virus. Es sei denn, sie wird entfernt."

Shizuo runzelte die Stirn.

„Entfernt? Gehen Vampire etwa zum Arzt oder ins Krankenhaus?"

Muroko lachte.

„Bestimmt nicht, Heiwajima-san. Sie würden auffliegen."

„Und wie machen Sie es dann?"

Muroko grinste etwas, als sein neuer Rekrut etwas mehr Interesse an dem ganzen Thema bekam.

„Es gibt immer einen Weg die Kugel rechtzeitig zu entfernen. Und der einfachste Weg ist, einen Menschen darum zu bitten.", erklärte er und blickte Shizuo bedeutsam an. Dieser erwiderte den fiebernden Blick.

„Einen Menschen?"

Murokos Grinsen wurde bitter.

„Es gibt einige Ärzte oder Pflegekräfte, denen es egal ist, ob ihr Patient ein Vampir oder ein Mensch ist. Diese Menschen sind stillschweigende _Watcher_ , wie wir sie nennen. Sie sind neutral, also stehen auf keiner Seite, jedoch behandeln Sie Vampire wie Menschen."

Murokos Ton wurde schärfer, als er wütend zur Seite blickte.

„Die Regierung schützt diese Menschen, sonst hätten wir sie längst verurteilt…"

„Aber wieso?"

„Liegt es nicht auf der Hand?", warf Muroko Shizuo entgegen und zwang ihn damit,

nachzudenken. Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Es gibt Vampire unter den Führungskräften."

„Exakt. Ich sehe, Sie verstehen langsam, wie es hier abläuft, Heiwajima-san.", sagte Muroko mit gewissem Stolz in der Stimme, als er Shizuo den zweiten Schlagring abnahm.

„Eine Frage habe ich doch noch…", gestand Shizuo, als er die Hände tiefer in seine Hosentaschen vergrub. Silber war angeblich die einzige Schwäche, die bei allen Vampiren galt – egal ob Reinblüter, Mischling oder Frischblüter. Dass die Bruderschaft gleich komplette Waffen aus dem wertvollen Material herstellte, fand Shizuo ziemlich ungläubig. Immerhin war Silber nicht unbedingt günstig. Der blonde Mann räusperte sich.

„Woher…habt ihr das ganze Geld für die Waffen und das Silber?"

Für einen Moment sah Muroko wütend aus, als ein Funkeln durch seine dunklen Augen fuhr, doch im nächsten Moment war es wieder verschwunden.

„Was glauben _Sie_ , Heiwajima-san?"

Er grinste nur, bevor er sich kommentarlos umdrehte und sich begann zu bewegen.

Shizuo knurrte.

Dieser alte Schnösel…!

Trotzdem folgte der blonde Mann dem anderen, bis sie in einen großen mehrflächigen Trainingsraum traten, der hell beleuchtet war. Es gab mehrere Übungsecken, in denen verschiedene Waffen untereinander und gegeneinander trainiert wurden. In der vorderen Seite, an denen sie gerade vorbei gingen, sah er zwei junge Männer, die mit ihren Katana gegeneinander antraten. Wie die Bruderschaft es vorschrieb, trugen sie die weißen Klamotten, die hier jeder anziehen musste. Ein weißes Hemd, mit einem weißen Jackett und einer simplen weißen Hose. Das einzige anders farbige waren die Schuhe. Diese waren nämlich dunkel. Meistens ein tiefes Schwarz. Warum auch immer sie sich überhaupt für so eine extrem helle Farbe entschieden haben, war ihm ein Rätsel. Auch Shizuo war mit Gewalt dazu gezwungen worden, die Klamotten zu wechseln. Zumindest, solange er hier war, wurde ihm gesagt. Shizuo zischte innerlich.

„Hier werden Sie trainieren.", kam Murokos Stimme an seine Ohren und er blickte zu dem alten Mann, der sich gerade seine Fedora richtete. Shizuo sah zur Seite und entdeckte auf der Trainingsmatte vor ihnen einen jungen Herrn.

„Du wirst mit Saigo trainieren.", gab Muroko einen knappen Befehl, bevor er sich umwandte und langsam fort ging.

„Und bitte zerstöre nicht die Halle, während du hier bist, verstanden, Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo antwortete ihm nicht, als der andere sich aus der Halle entfernte – aus reiner Sturheit. Stattdessen blickte er nun zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich. Er hatte kurz geschorene Haare, dazu eine krumme Nase und einen genervten Blick, den er Shizuo direkt spüren ließ. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen ließen darauf schließen, dass er ein Ausländer war. Sein braun gebrannter Körper war muskulös und wirkte etwas bullig, was wohl durch seine breiten Schultern zustande kam. Shizuo erkannte ihn.

Das war der Kerl, der mit ihm in einem Raum schlief.

„Die halbe Bruderschaft spricht nur noch von dir.", sagte der Mann und bemühte sich nicht einmal um eine Begrüßung seinerseits. Saigo schien Shizuo aus der Wohngemeinschaft, die aus insgesamt fünf anderen Rekruten bestand, wiederzuerkennen.  
Er warf dem blonden Mann die zwei Schlagringe entgegen und nur noch mit Mühe konnte Shizuo die Waffen fangen. Er merkte sofort, dass dieser Mann anders war, als alle anderen. Zumindest schien dieser Saigo kein willenloser Zombie zu sein. Shizuo grinste leicht, als er sich die Schlagringe anlegte und prüfte. Sie saßen sogar recht gut.

„Ach ja? Was reden sie denn über mich?"

Saigo erwiderte die provozierende Gestik des blonden Mannes und verschränkte die Arme.

„So einiges. Angeblich sollst du dich vor einigen Tagen mit dem Chef geprügelt haben. Aber davon glaube ich kein Wort. Muroko würde sich nicht für daher gelaufenen Rekruten die Hände schmutzig machen."

Shizuo schnaubte, bevor er kurz auflachte.

Dieser Saigo war ihm irgendwie sympathisch.

„Glaub was du willst. Ich bin nur hier, um herauszukommen.", erklärte Shizuo das Offensichtliche.

„Hey! Dann haben wir zwei ja was gemeinsam!", rief Saigo, und ehe Shizuo ihn nach einem bestehenden Fluchtplan fragen geschweige denn überhaupt antworten konnte, wurde er gezwungen Saigos Schlagringen auszuweichen. Der blonde Mann sprang aus Reflex zur Seite und rappelte sich auf, um danach mehrmals Saigos Fäusten auszuweichen. Shizuo ergriff die Initiative und schlug sofort mit seinen eigenen Fäusten zurück, doch sein Gegner war schneller, als er erwartet hatte und wich ihm problemlos aus. Das ging eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis sie nach ein paar Minuten stehen blieben, um Luft zu holen.

Der Kerl war nicht schlecht, dachte Shizuo. Vielleicht würde er mit ihm über einen Fluchtplan sprechen können, wenn er ihn besiegen würde. Saigo blickte ihn lediglich mit einem selbstbewussten Ausdruck an und machte die Komm-Her-Gestik mit der Hand. Shizuo begann daraufhin zu grinsen.

Einen Versuch war es wert.


	6. Soulmate

Wie ein verschwommenes Grau rauschte die Gegend an ihm vorbei. Dunkle, große Bäume kamen ihm entgegen bis wohin das Auge sehen konnte. Der Himmel hatte sein strahlendes Blau bereits vor Stunden der eintönigen grauen Farbe überlassen, die nun das gesamte Himmelszelt überzog. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und die Tropfen platschten unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheibe des Wagens. Izaya musste grinsen. Es war perfektes Wetter um zu jagen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie bis nach ganz oben wollen?"

Der arme Taxifahrer zeigte wahrhafte Sorge daran, dass er einen Berggipfel ganz alleine hochwandern wollte.

„Es ist schon später Nachmittag. Bitte bedenken Sie, dass dort oben die Temperaturen abends, vor allem im Herbst, eisig sind. Wenn Sie kein erfahrener Kletterer sind, sollten Sie lieber darauf verzichten."

Izaya kicherte leise, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich besuche einen guten Freund von mir. Er erwartet mich dort.", gab er als Erklärung von sich und er sah, wie sich die Augen des Taxifahrers weiteten. Eilig sah er wieder unruhig nach vorne auf die Straße.

„Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, dort oben…", murmelte der Mann, bevor er erneut durch den Rückspiegel zu Izaya sah.

„Wieso? Gibt es dort oben etwa Bären, die mich fressen würden?", witzelte Izaya.

„ _Nein_! Ach nein, wo denken Sie hin! Es…es ist…", antwortete der Mann gemurmelt, bevor er endete und verängstigt vor sich auf die Straße und dann zurück in den Rückspiegel sah. Er schien sich verfolgt zu fühlen.

„Haben Sie es etwa nicht gehört? Hat ihr Freund Sie nicht gewarnt?", sprach er dann mit mehr Inbrunst in der Stimme und blickte zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann auf dem Rücksitz.

Izaya grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Gewarnt? Wovor?", tat Izaya unschuldig und verschränkte die Arme.

„Seit einigen Jahren verschwinden Menschen…dort oben in den Wäldern…", begann der Mann mit gesenkter Stimme. Die Regentropfen prasselten noch stärker hinab als zuvor und der Taxifahrer musste die Scheibenwischer eine Stufe höher stellen.

Izaya tat so, als wäre er schockiert, als er die Hand vor den Mund nahm. Der Taxifahrer musterte ihn durch den Rückspiegel, während seine Augen immer noch unruhig hin und her gingen.

„Die verschwunden Personen tauchen zwar wieder auf…aber…"

„Aber…?", hinterfragte Izaya und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, die der Taxifahrer unruhiger wurde, als er seine ach so gruselige Geschichte erzählte. Er liebte die Mimik, die der Mann dabei präsentierte.

„Sie…sie erinnern sich nicht mehr daran, was oben passiert ist oder weshalb sie überhaupt dort hoch gegangen sind. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist der seltsame Nebel daran schuld, der unsere Gegend bereits seit Jahren heimsucht." Izaya verengte die Augen, als er aufhörte zu grinsen.

„Erst waren es nur einige Personen, doch im letzten Jahr hat es stark zugenommen. Es macht uns Dorfbewohner Sorgen. Ganz Yūbari fürchtet sich nun vor ihrem berühmten Berg. Es hält uns die Touristen fern." Der Mann blickte wieder in den Rückspiegel. „Deswegen ist es ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt noch Leute wie Sie gibt, die dort _freiwillig_ hochwollen. Sind Sie etwa ein verdeckter Ermittler?"

Der Taxifahrer wurde nun neugierig, als er Izaya bedeutsam ansah, jedoch hatte Izaya die Augen abgewandt und starrte hinaus auf den riesigen Berg mit seinen Nadelbäumen, der aus der Ferne bedrohlich wirkte.

Es war nicht der Nebel.

Izaya klickte mit der Zunge. Dieser verdammte kleine _Rotzbengel_ …

Hatte er seine Gefolgschaft nicht mehr unter Kontrolle oder was dachte er sich dabei?

„Wie ich schon sagte, möchte ich einen alten Freund besuchen. Bitte lassen Sie mich dort vorne heraus. Den Rest schaffe ich zu Fuß."

Der alte Taxifahrer kräuselte die Stirn in Verwirrung, tat jedoch was Izaya von ihm verlangte. Ohne überhaupt darauf zu achten, was die eigentliche Fahrt gekostet hätte, legte Izaya viel zu viel Geld auf den Rücksitz, bevor er seine Tür öffnete und in den gießenden Regen trat.

„Warten Sie! Sir!", rief der Mann ihm hinterher, doch Izaya war bereits dabei, den matschigen Feldweg hinauf zu wandern. Der Informant wartete noch einige Minuten hinter einem Baum. Dann konnte er dank seines ausgeprägten Sinnes das Taxi wegfahren hören. Er seufzte, bevor er seine Kapuze ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht zog. Es war Zeit, seinem Freund mal die Meinung zu sagen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden befand er sich in dem dunklen Wald, der von einem nassen Nebel durchzogen wurde und die Sicht erschwerte. Izayas Körper war schnell, seine Beine liefen wie bei einem Marathon, während er den Berg ohne großartige Probleme erklomm.

Doch er musste bereits nach einigen Kilometern stoppen, als er fremde Vampire riechen konnte. Der Regen machte es schwer den Geruch aufzunehmen, also entschied er sich, auf seine Feinde zu warten. Izaya stützte sich mit der rechten Hand an einem nahestehenden Baum ab, als er sich mit der linken Hand die Kapuze enger ums Gesicht zog. Es dauerte nur drei Sekunden, dann standen zwei Silhouetten vor ihm, die näher auf ihn zukamen. Erst konnte er sie nicht identifizieren, doch als sie auf ihn zugingen, wurde ihr Duft stärker. Ah, Manju und Subaru. Izayas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Das hier ist das Territorium der Familie Oshiro. Unbefugte haben keinen Zutritt. Verschwinde von hier.", gab Manju mit lauter Stimme bekannt, als er einen Schritt näher trat und mit seinen stechend roten Augen Izaya verjagen wollte. Er war von stämmiger Natur, hatte einen Kinnbart und einen grimmigen Blick.

„Ah! Manju-kun! Subaru-kun! Wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es euch?"

Irritiert über die Worte des fremden Vampires, trat nun auch Subaru näher heran. Seine Augen waren dunkler als die von Manju, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er vor kurzem noch getrunken hatte. Wobei Manju sich wohl immer noch nicht um Kontaktlinsen bemüht hatte, so wie seine Augen leuchteten.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Subaru schließlich, seine Stimme deutlich leiser, als die seines Begleiters. Subaru sah sogar noch dünner aus, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Manju, war er schmächtig und kleiner, jedoch schien er das mit seinem Köpfchen wett zu machen.

„Ach jetzt kommt schon! Wie könnt ihr mich vergessen haben?", rief der Informant mit jammernden Stimme, warf theatralisch seine Arme in die Luft und begann auf die beiden jungen Vampire zuzugehen.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!", rief Manju abrupt und wechselte in eine Kampfstellung.

Izaya tat wie ihm befohlen, hob dabei in gespielter Gestik die Hände und verzog das Gesicht zu einer genervten Grimasse.

„Mit euch kann man auch keinen Spaß haben…~", jammerte der schwarzhaarige Mann gelangweilt. „Ihr seid viel zu _ernst_. Werdet mal locker!"

Dann bewegte er sich.

Innerhalb von Sekunden trat er zu ihnen in die Mitte, packte mit je einer Hand ihre Stirn und zwang beide Vampire in einer einzelnen Bewegung auf den kalten Boden. Er konnte hören, wie sie durch die angewandte Kraft ihres stärkeren Gegners stöhnten.

„Gestatten, _Izaya Orihara_."

Der Informant richtete sich auf und vollzog aus reinem Spaß einen gespielten Knicks, indem er die linke Seite seines langen Mantels ergriff und zur Seite zog.

„Ich habe euch bereits gekannt, als ihr noch erbärmliche Menschen wart, _bevor_ Oshiro-san euch verwandelt hat. Er hat manchmal einfach ein zu großes Herz…und zu großen _Durst_."

Izaya lachte über seinen letzten Satz.

„S-Sie sind _Izaya Orihara_? _Der_ Izaya Orihara?" Der Informant wandte sich zu Ihnen um. Subaru schien ihn nun doch zu erkennen. Aber nur durch seinen Namen. Das ließ ihn wundern, was man in der Villa alles über ihn erzählt hatte.

„Gibt es etwa noch mehr von meiner Sorte?", konterte Izaya genervt, als er Subaru niederstarrte. Dieser senkte den Blick, als er spürte, dass der andere keine Lust mehr auf ein friedliches Gespräch hatte.

„N-Nein, Sir…", murmelte er und senkte den Blick fügsam.

Die beiden jungen Vampire spürten plötzlich die Macht, die von dem älteren Vampir ausging. Zuerst hatte Izaya sie versteckt, doch nun bemühte er sich nicht mehr darum. Sie sollten ruhig wissen, _wer_ er war.

„Ich habe einen Termin mit Oshiro-san. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ihr solltet euch lieber um feindliche Vampire kümmern, als um Verbündete."

„Ja, Sir!", riefen die beiden im Einklang und es war interessant zu sehen, was sein Status ihm immer wieder ermöglichte. Eigentlich hielt er sich bewusst zurück, um den Kampf zu genießen, doch im Moment musste er dringend zu Oshiro-san. Das konnte nämlich nicht warten.

Ein letzter bedeutsamer Blick zu Manju und Subaru, bevor der Informant weiter lief. Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er sich beeilte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als schließlich die riesige Villa vor seinen Augen auftauchte. Er grinste.

Oshiro schien schon wieder einen Komplex angebaut zu haben – vermutlich aus Gründen, die mit Frischblütern zu tun hatten…

Izaya schnellte zum Eingang und blieb einige Meter davor stehen. Ein Schutzfilm umgab das ganze Gelände und schützte es so vor neugierigen Besuchern. Und mit neugierigen Besuchern waren Menschen gemeint. Nur Vampire konnten wirklich sehen, was sich dort befand.

Izaya blickte zum Eingangstor und entdeckte die beiden Wachmänner, die in ihren schwarzen Umhängen aussahen, wie Helfer des Todes.

„Carlo-san!", rief der Informant euphorisch, als er den linken Wachmann an seiner kleinen und etwas pummeligen Statur erkannte. Und ebenfalls an seinem pikanten Geruch, der ziemlich von Schwere und Zimt zeugte, da er am liebsten Spekulatius aß – neben menschlichem Blut natürlich.

„ _Orihara_ …"

Sein Name wurde genervt gegrollt und der Mann namens Carlo verschränkte die Arme. „Was willst du dieses Mal?" Der Regen ließ langsam nach und Izaya konnte unter der Kapuze sehen, wie der andere seine Augen misstrauisch verengte.

„Aber Carlo-san! Begrüßt man so einen alten Bekannten?"

„Erspar mir deine Scheraden. Wenn du hier bist, heißt das nie etwas Gutes."

Izaya grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Ich bitte dich! Muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie ich dein Kind vor zwei Jahren vor der Bruderschaft gerettet habe?"

Carlos Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er sich wohl an die Ereignisse erinnerte.

„Ja, daran erinnere ich mich. Und auch daran, wie du plötzlich meintest, ich stehe in deiner Schuld, du _Bastard_." Auch wenn Carlo nicht gewaltsam wurde, so war er direkt und offen mit seinen Worten und scherte sich nicht darum, dass Izaya ein reinblütiger Vampir war. Das war etwas, das Izaya am meisten amüsierte.

„Eine Hand wäscht die andere, nicht wahr?", säuselte Izaya das altbekannte Sprichwort, bevor er den Blick abwandte und durch den unsichtbaren Schutzschleier trat.

Der zweite Wachmann auf der rechten Seite hatte das Gespräch unruhig angehört und schien daraus zu schließen, dass Izaya niemand Gutes war, weshalb er sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Bleib stehen."

Seine rehbraunen Augen funkelten ernst und er verfiel in eine Kampfstellung.

Izaya sah gelangweilt zurück zu Carlo und schien mit seinem Blick eine Aufforderung zu stellen, die nur Carlo verstand. Dieser seufzte.

„Benjamin. Geh ihm aus dem Weg, oder er wird sich seinen Weg erkämpfen."

Der junge Vampir schien zu zögern und sein nervöser Blick ging von Izaya zu Carlo hin und her. Irgendwann hatte Izaya keine Lust mehr zu warten und begann die Treppen hinauf zu steigen. Als er bei Benjamin ankam, sah er, dass dieser vor Angst zitterte. Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich, als er problemlos an ihm vorbei laufen konnte. Der Informant legte eine Hand auf Benjamins Schulter, bevor er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Versuche es zu kontrollieren und werde stärker. Oder du wirst für immer in der untersten Rangfolge bleiben…"

Benjamin sagte nichts, doch sein Körper sandte Emotionen aus, die Izaya allein durch die Luft spüren konnte. Benjamin war ein sehr junger Vampir, den Izaya bislang nur einmal gesehen hatte. Er war damals noch ein Frischblüter, doch selbst nach zwei Jahren schien er sich immer noch nicht hochgekämpft zu haben. Der arme Kerl…

„Bye Bye~!", rief Izaya als er weiter hochspazierte und spielerisch zum Abschied winkte. Carlo verzog lediglich das Gesicht.

Die Wachen hatten einen wichtigen Job, der jedoch auch bedeutete, dass die Vampire, die ihn ausführten, in der Rangliste ganz unten waren. Als Izaya schließlich vor den großen Eingangstoren der Villa angekommen war, öffneten sie sich von selbst, als hätte man ihn bereits gesehen.

„Ori-chan! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dich hätte ein Bär gefressen!"

Izaya lachte auf die humorvolle Art und Weise, auf die der Informant begrüßt wurde. Er kannte es nicht anders.

Der Vampir blickte ihn mit seinen dunkelbraunen, leuchtenden Augen akribisch an und schien Izaya zu studieren. Doch auch Izaya musste blinzeln, als er seinen alten Freund genauer betrachtete. Oshiro Yukio war ein schlanker Mann, hatte helle Haut und für einen Vampir ein schon fast unverschämt gutes Aussehen. Durch seine Mischung aus männlichen und femininen Zügen im Gesicht, war er auf beiden Seiten allseits beliebt. Und das war ihm natürlich stets bewusst. Doch bislang hatte er sich mit niemandem zufrieden gegeben. Izaya verengte die Augen, als er Oshiros schwarze, glatte Haare näher betrachtete. Nicht nur der Umstand, dass jede Frau bei seiner Haarpracht grün vor Neid wurde, nein. Sie schienen ein ganzes Stück länger geworden zu sein, als beim letzten Mal. Ließ er sie etwa wieder _wachsen_? Deshalb also die ganzen Vorfälle mit den verschwundenen Menschen? Das musste ein _Scher_ z sein.  
Izaya lachte.

„Was ist? Sehe ich wieder zu gut aus? Muss ich aufpassen, dass du mir nicht auch noch

verfällst?", neckte Oshiro und ließ sein bestes Flirtlächeln zeigen. Izaya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt, ich habe anderes um die Ohren.", umging der Informant die Frage geschickt und gestikulierte mit der rechten Hand. Oshiro war ein charmant wirkender junger Vampir, der genau wie Izaya von einer Adelsfamilie abstammte. Seit sie klein waren kannten sie sich und aus einem für Izaya unerklärlichen Grund, schien er auf den Informanten zu stehen. Etwas, das zwar manchmal Nachteile, aber genauso Vorteile mit sich brachte. Denn selbst Vampire konnte man gut manipulieren.

„Wie du weißt, ich bin aus einem wichtigen Grund hier, Oshiro-san.", begann der Informant,

wurde aber direkt von dem anderen unterbrochen, bevor er weiter erzählen konnte.

„Komm doch erstmal herein. Es wird sonst zu kalt hier drin."

Ein weiterer Satz, der Izaya misstrauisch machte.

Immerhin froren Vampire nicht.

Oder schwitzten.

Das war unmöglich.

„Beherbergst du hier etwa Menschen oder warum beklagst ausgerechnet _du_ dich über… _Kälte_?"

Izayas Ton war neckisch, jedoch war er alles andere als lässig, wenn es um das Thema Menschenentführung ging. Immerhin gefährdete sein alter Freund damit seit Jahren seine eigene Existenz. Doch sein alter Bekannter lief einfach vergnügt an seinen Bediensteten vorbei, hinein in die große Halle, als die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen wurde. Izaya folgte ihm stirnrunzelnd, während er den Blick umher schweifen ließ. Unterwürfig hatten die Butler und Bediensteten den Kopf gesenkt, trugen allesamt dunkle Kleidung, vom Anzug, bis zum Maid-Dress. Einige davon erkannte Izaya wieder, andere wiederum mussten Frischlinge oder neue Vampire sein. Als sie schließlich die neue Halle betraten, die vor Glamour nur so strotzte, beantwortete Oshiro schließlich Izayas Frage.

„Nun mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Du weißt doch, dass ich sie wieder frei lasse…"

Er wandte sich zu ihm um mit einem gespielt tadelnden Ausdruck. Izaya wusste, dass der andere nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählte.

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen. Unter vier Augen und... Ohren.", drängte Izaya und starrte den anderen herausfordernd an. Das Menschenthema war nun wirklich zweitrangig…

„Komm.", sagte Oshiro und sie gingen weiter durch die imposante Halle, bis sie am Ende angelangt waren und Oshiro durch die nächste Tür in einen anderen Bereich ging. Es war der kleinste Flurabschnitt in der ganzen Villa, den Izaya schon oft gesehen hatte. Hier waren die Arbeitszimmer. Wobei Izaya nur eine der angrenzenden Räumlichkeiten je von innen gesehen hatte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Rosi-chan?", fragte Izaya beiläufig, als ihm auffiel, dass die kleine Schwester des Vampirclan Anführers nicht anwesend war.

„Oh~ _Madame_ hat heute ein Treffen mit ihren _Freundinnen_. Sie kommt langsam in das Alter, wo es interessantere Dinge gibt, als ihren großen Bruder.", winselte Oshiro mit gefakter Stimme, die auf andere Leute täuschend echt wirkte. Izaya gab ein Schnauben von sich, während er dem anderen in sein kleines Büro folgte.

„Ich glaube eher, dass du zu anhänglich warst…"

Oshiro zog entsetzt die Luft ein und machte große Augen.

„Anhänglich? Ich würde doch nie zu anhänglich-"

„Oshiro-san.", unterbrach Izaya und sein alter Bekannter seufzte nur, als er die Bürotür hinter sich schloss. Er schien zu merken, dass Izaya nicht in der Stimmung war, weiterhin Smalltalk zu halten.

„Also…", begann Oshiro zu sprechen, als er sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ und Izaya andeutete, sich hinzusetzen, wo er mochte. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Ori-chan?"

Für einen Moment, wusste Izaya nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Oder ob er ihn überhaupt noch um Rat fragen sollte. Es erschien ihm immer mehr, wie eine komplett verrückte Geschichte, die ihm bloß in seinen Albträumen passiert war. Er würde Shizuo auf gar keinen Fall erwähnen. Soweit kam es noch, dass er den Namen dieses Monsters vor Oshiros Nase ausspuckte. Lieber würde er sich woanders Hilfe holen, als sich die alte Leier des anderen anzuhören. Es konnte gerne drauf verzichten, was Oshiro zu ihrer „Beziehung" sagte…

„Ich brauche deinen Rat, Oshiro-san.", sagte Izaya schließlich, als er sich in den Stuhl setzte, der vor dem Schreibtisch platziert war.

„Inwiefern? Es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass du dich an mich wendest, Ori-chan."

„Mag sein. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mir helfen kannst."

„Na schön, dann lass mal hören.", erwiderte Oshiro und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner rechten Hand ab, während er seinen Freund eingehend betrachtete. Izaya schnaubte und fühlte sich beinahe so, als ob er Oshiros Client war. Pah, bis es wirklich so weit war, musste einiges passieren…

Izaya sammelte sich, bevor er begann zu sprechen.

„Hast du schon einmal ein seltsames…", Izaya suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „ _Gefühl_ beim Trinken verspürt…?"

Oshiros Miene wandelte sich erst von großen Glubschaugen zu einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, doch bevor er den Mund auch nur öffnen konnte, hob Izaya die Hand.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen wirst. Und nein, ich meine damit keinen Orgasmus, du Perversling."

Oshiro grinste verschmitzt.

„Wäre die einfachste Lösung gewesen, oder nicht?", erwiderte er simpel, während er mit den Schultern zuckte. Dass das Trinken von Blut für einige Vampire wie Sex war, war kein Geheimnis. Izaya grinste nicht, sondern fuhr fort.

„Oshiro-san…ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt wenn man sein Mahl einnimmt."

Oshiros Augen verengten sich, als er Izaya genau beobachtete.

„Aber…dieses… _Gefühl_ war anders. Ich habe so etwas noch nie verspürt."

Izaya sprach nicht aus, dass es ihn in Wahrheit ängstigte, nicht zu wissen was genau es war. Oshiro lehnte sich nach vorne, während seine Augen neugierig funkelten.

„Beschreibe es mir."

Izaya war überrascht, dass der andere so interessiert war. Normalerweise sah man Oshiro Yukio nicht mit dieser Art von Mimik. Izaya fand es interessant, dass er in dem anderen Vampir diese seltene Seite hervorrufen konnte.

„Es war mehr wie ein elektrischer Schock, als ein Gefühl, um ehrlich zu sein.", lachte der schwarzhaarige Mann, als er die Beine übereinander schlug. „Aber es war überwältigend. Hast du je davon gehört?"

Yukio Oshiro wirkte nachdenklich, als er eine Hand an sein Kinn legte und auf den Schreibtisch starrte.

„Tat es weh? Ich meine, war das Gefühl positiv oder negativ?"

Izaya schnaubte.

Oshiro und seine Fragen…

Positiv war das leckere Blut, negativ, dass es von Shizuo Heiwajima kam. Wenn er nur daran dachte, kam ihm der Ekel wieder die Speiseröhre hoch.

„Weder noch. Es war einfach nur da.", antwortete Izaya und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So wie du es beschrieben hast, war es ein Adrenalin Kick, findest du nicht? Vielleicht hatte dein Opfer besonderes Blut?", vermutete Oshiro, während er sich wieder zurück in seinen Schreibtischstuhl lehnte.

 _Besonderes Blut…?_

Von wegen! Er könnte nicht falscher liegen. Beinahe hätte Izaya gelacht. Dieses Monster von einem Mann war zwar außergewöhnlich, aber nicht _besonders_.

„Oshiro-san…hast du wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, was es sein könnte? Ich hatte dich für ein wenig schlauer eingeschätzt…", säuselte der Informant und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Anscheinend waren das genau die Worte, die der andere hören wollte. Denn als Oshiro daraufhin wie ein Schlitzohr zu grinsen begann, wusste Izaya, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte. Er blinzelte Izaya unverhohlen an, sein Grinsen blieb und der Informant, sah sich gezwungen, ihn auszuquetschen. _Dieser kleine Bastard…_

„Du weißt also etwas darüber…"

„Vermutlich~…"

Oshiro lehnte sich wieder ein Stück vor, sodass seine schwarzen langen Haare wie ein Vorhang auf den Schreibtisch landeten. „Ich könnte es für dich in Erfahrung bringen…", lockte er.

„Aber…?", hinterfragte Izaya den unausgesprochene Widerspruch zwischen ihnen.

„Das kostet etwas…"

„Wirklich, Oshiro-san? Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe?", säuselte Izaya theatralisch, doch als Oshiro weiterhin grinste und nichts dazu sagte, wusste Izaya, dass er seine andere Methode anwenden musste.

„Du bist Informant, du weißt von uns beiden am besten, dass nie etwas umsonst ist.", erklärte Oshiro, als er aufstand und den Schreibtisch umrundete. Izaya verfolgte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen.

„Und wenn du _mich_ kennst, dann weißt du, dass zwischen uns keine Deals existieren und es auch nie geben wird, _Yukio_." Izayas Tonfall wurde deutlicher, als er den Vornamen seines Freundes aussprach. „Ich bin hier als dein _Freund_."

Oshiro blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, blickte auf ihn hinab, während er die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte.

„Du weißt Izaya, für dich mache ich alles. Sogar die Staatsfeinde aushorchen, die angeblich nicht aushorchbar sind. Aber nun möchte ich etwas als Gegenleistung haben…"

Er wusste, dass Izayas Problem privater Natur war. Und die Gelegenheit schien er auszunutzen. Izaya unterdrückte den Drang zu schnauben, sondern stand schließlich genauso auf, wie Oshiro es getan hatte. Die beiden Vampire standen sich nun gegenüber und starrten den anderen jeweils mit einem dunklen Blick an.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt. Hat der größte Vampirclan Anführer im Norden nicht bereits mehr als genug? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was an Interesse für dich wäre.", säuselte der Informant, als er neugierig den Kopf schief legte. Oshiro ahmte den anderen nach.

„Oh ich glaube, dass du in Wahrheit ganz genau weißt, was mich interessiert…"

Oshiros Stimme senkte sich, als er näher an den anderen heran trat. Instinktiv trat Izaya einen Schritt zurück.

Es war kein Geheimnis.

Fast jeder wusste von Oshiros Neigung zu ihm, und doch war dieser Schachzug ein überraschender für Izaya. Er musste sich selbst zwingen, stehen zu bleiben.

Das gehörte zu seinem Plan.

Seinem Ausweichmanöver.

Izaya musste die Grenzen festlegen.

Nur dann würde er an die Informationen kommen, die er brauchte.

„Was du nicht sagst. Nehmen wir mal an, ich weiß es. Was lässt dich glauben, ich gewähre es dir einfach so?"

Für einen Moment kicherte Oshiro dunkel und Izaya spürte bereits jetzt Auswirkungen dessen Fähigkeit. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Izaya Orihara wäre nicht zu _mir_ gekommen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Dein kleines „ _Gefühl_ " beim Trinken ist etwas mehr, als nur ein elektrischer Schock für dich. Du glaubst, ich kann dir helfen." Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass sie nun Nase an Nase standen.

„Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du mein Angebot nicht ablehnen wirst.", sagte Oshiro selbstbewusst und legte bereits seine Hand an Wange des anderen. Izaya ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch in Wahrheit, kribbelte es unter Oshiros Hand.

Dieser kleine Bastard…

„Zwing mich nicht, _Yukio_ …", drohte Izaya, während er begann, sein Schutzschild einzusetzen. Oshiros Fähigkeit war absolut nervtötend und gerade in diesem Moment nicht zu gebrauchen.

„Beruhige dich Ori-chan! Ich möchte dir nur ein Küsschen geben!", witzelte der andere, als ob die Sache gar nicht ernst nahm.

Izaya lachte auf.

„Ein _Küsschen_ geben? Und was bezweckst du damit? Mir meinen ersten Kuss stehlen?", fragte Izaya ironisch und legte den Kopf schief. „Dann tut es mir leid, Oshiro-san, aber den habe ich schon jemanden anderes gegeben."

Oshiros Hand an seiner Wange fuhr hinab zu seinem Nacken und Izaya bekam ungewollt Gänsehaut. Er grinste einfach nur und ignorierte seine Worte. Oshiros Fähigkeit strömte von ihm ab wie ein Parfum, als sie Izaya umhüllte wie eine Decke.

„Also…entweder ich helfe dir bei deinem kleinen „Gefühlsproblem" und ich darf dir einen Kuss stehlen, oder…ja eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht, was dann ist. Aber ich glaube, dass du dann sehr unzufrieden nach Hause gehen kannst."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich auch andere Quellen habe oder…?", konterte Izaya selbstbewusst und ahmte Oshiros Grinsen nach.

„Andere _Quellen_? Die „ _Anderen_ " werden dich bloß abzocken, und das weißt du auch.", gab Oshiro gekonnt von sich.

Izaya zischte innerlich.

Natürlich.

Oshiro war der einfachste Weg, an die besagten Informationen zu kommen, jedoch schien er momentan einen Preis zu fordern, der für Izaya nicht in Frage kam.

„Erst die Informationen. Vorher gebe ich dir gar nichts, Yukio. Das ist mein letztes Wort.", sagte der Informant und schob den anderen mit seiner bloßen Hand ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass Izaya wieder seinen persönlichen Freiraum hatte.

„Außerdem…", fuhr Izaya bedeutend fort, „meinst du nicht, dass du dir besser überlegen solltest, momentan etwas von _mir_ zu fordern?"

Oshiro hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Denn ich denke, dass du derjenige bist, der sich unerlaubt Menschen als Haustiere hält."

Oshiros Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkel und sein Grinsen verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden.

„Fang nicht mit dieser Geschichte an, _Izaya_. In diesem Tunnel hast du nicht zu graben, _verstanden_?"

Izaya liebte seine wütende Seite. Dieses verzogene Gesicht, wenn sich seine Augenbraunen nach unten neigten und seine dunklen Augen kalt wie Eis wurden. Manchmal glaubte er sogar Wutadern in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Schon fast wie bei Shizu-  
Nein.

 _Jetzt bloß nicht an dieses Monster denken!_

„Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast, Yukio.", besiegelte Izaya das Thema und wollte hinausgehen, doch eine Hand an seinem rechten Arm hielt ihn auf.

„Ich kann dir bereits jetzt Infos liefern. Deswegen bist du doch auch so eilig hergekommen oder nicht? Du hast Zeitdruck."

Mist.

Ein weiterer Nachteil an Oshiro: Er hatte ein gutes Gespür für das menschliche (in diesem Falle wohl eher das vampirliche) Empfinden – und das nicht nur dank seiner Fähigkeit Gefühle zu beeinflussen.

 _Zeitdruck…_

Tch.

Er hatte sich vermutlich selbst in die Schussbahn von tausenden Anhängern der Bruderschaft gebracht, alleine durch den Fehler, Shizuo angefallen zu haben. Und nun war das Monster bei ihnen und würde lernen, was ein Vampir war.

„Du hast Recht, Oshiro. Ich habe ein Problem, dass es gilt aus der Welt zu schaffen. Aber ich bin nicht in der Laune, nach deinen Regeln zu spielen." Izaya wandte sich zu ihm um und sein Blick war messerscharf. „Also…was kannst du mir sagen?"

Dieses Mal seufzte Oshiro und schien sich geschlagen zu geben. Früher oder später würde er nachgeben, dass wusste der Informant aus Erfahrung. Innerlich grinste er unverhohlen und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ob es daran lag, dass Oshiro ihm verfallen war, wusste er nicht, jedoch war es manchmal _so einfach_ ihn zu manipulieren.

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich von meinen Verwandten und vor allem von meinem Großvater gehört habe.", begann Oshiro unheilvoll und als Izaya die Erwähnung seines Großvaters hörte, musste er sich ein Augendrehen verkneifen.

„Wenn es von deinem Großvater kommt, kann es nicht wahr sein.", winkte Izaya schnaubend ab.

„Nein, nein, hör zu! Ich weiß, dass mein Großvater ab und zu Unsinn quatscht, aber in dieser Sache heult er mir schon seit _Jahren_ die Ohren voll."

Izaya verengte die Augen.

 _Seit Jahren…?_

„Also weißt du schon länger davon?"

Oshiro grinste frech.

„Tut mir Leid, Ori-chan. Ich wollte so gerne erst deine Geschichte hören, bevor ich dir es erkläre, aber leider hast du mir nicht viel mehr verraten, außer, dass du diesen elektrischen Schock verspürt hast."

Der Vampir wandte sich zu seinem Bücherregal in der hintersten Ecke, während Izaya ihn mit seinen scharfen Augen verfolgte.

„Das war ein hinterhältiger Versuch, mich auszuquetschen.", begann Izaya, auch wenn er sich selbst und seine gewählten Worte noch gut unter Kontrolle, vielen Dank auch. „Aber so einfach kann man ein Spiel nicht gegen mich gewinnen."

„Nur, dass es gar kein Spiel für dich ist, nicht wahr?"

Izayas Augen weiteten sich für einen kleinen Moment, als er verstummte.

Zum Glück war Oshiro plötzlich mehr an dem Bücherregal interessiert, als an seinem langjährigen Kindheitsfreund hinter ihm. Oshiro blätterte in einem dicken Wälzer herum und murmelte leise Worte vor sich hin. Dadurch konnte er Izayas zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen.

Was hatte Izaya auch erwartet? Das Yukio Oshiro nicht wissen würde, was er _fühlte_? Der Informant schnaubte. Hatte er ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass er schon seine Fähigkeit vergessen hatte?

„Was genau ist passiert, Izaya?"

Oshiros sanft gewordene Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und als der Informant hoch blickte, schenkte ihm der andere einen mitleidigen Blick. Einen Blick, den er nicht ertragen konnte.

„Kannst du mir nun erklären, was es mit dem _elektrischen Schock_ auf sich hat, oder nicht?", umging Izaya geschickt die Frage seines Gegenübers, während er eilig hinunter auf sein Handy starrte um damit dem Blick des anderen auszuweichen.

„So funktioniert das nicht, Izaya.", gab der andere seufzend von sich, „Ich weiß, dass dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich kann es spüren."

Izaya blieb stumm.

Oshiro stellte sich heute als eine der schwierigsten Angelegenheiten heraus, die er seit langem gehabt hatte.

„Na schön. Ich werde dir sagen, was ich sagen kann.", gab sich Izaya geschlagen.

„Ich habe von jemandem getrunken, von dem ich nicht trinken wollte.", berichtete er, „und als ob das Ganze nicht schon demütigend genug wäre, konnte ich das Mal nicht entfernen."

„Du konntest _was_ nicht?", rief der andere überrascht und wandte sich zum ihm um.

Izaya gab ein bitteres Schnauben von sich.

„Ja, _Yukio_. Izaya Orihara konnte das Mal nicht entfernen.", wiederholte er, als ob der andere es nicht verstanden hatte. Erst sah Oshiro so aus, als ob er lachen musste, doch als er Izayas missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, schluckte er die unangebrachte Gestik hinunter.

„Du verarscht mich doch, Ori-chan...", sagte er dann, doch Oshiro Yukio konnte fühlen, dass Izaya Orihara die Wahrheit sagte.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich gerade _scherze_ , Yukio? Was meinst du, warum ich nun hier bin, wo ich eigentlich ganz andere Dinge erledigen muss?"

Oshiro seufzte.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du auffliegen könntest?"

„Wenn die Bruderschaft es darauf abgesehen hätte, wäre es längst passiert. Sie haben mein Opfer unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Und ich weiß, dass sie einen großflächigen Angriff auf mich planen. Also, Oshiro…sag mir, was du mir dazu sagen kannst. Ich muss es wissen."

Oshiro schien ebenfalls eingesehen zu haben, dass er verloren hatte. Und dass es dem Informanten ernst war. Nur waren ernste Themen bei ihnen eigentlich selten an der Tagesordnung. Und beide sträubten sich, auf diese Art und Weise zu sprechen. Vor allem Izaya täuschte gerne unbeschwerte Absicht vor, statt direkt zu sagen, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Es gibt ein Gerücht unter den Adligen. Es heißt, wenn man bei einem Menschen das Mahl nicht entfernen kann, hat man seinen perfekten Partner, also seinen _Seelenverwandten_ gefunden."

Izaya prustete los.

„Haha…! Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Oshiro-san, _bitte_! Haha!", lachte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er sich bereits vor Amüsement krümmte. „Seelenverwandten…? Ich glaube selbst Rosi-chan kann mich besser auf den Arm nehmen!"

Izaya wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

Also wirklich…

Den perfekten Partner?

Sowas gab es bei Vampiren nicht. Und schon gar nicht zwischen Mensch und Vampir.

Und das würde ja bedeuten, Shizuo und er wären…

 _Nie und nimmer!_

„Ich meine es ernst, Izaya."

Oshiros ruhige Stimme war Grund genug, dass Izaya aufhörte zu grinsen.

„Shuu-san soll etwas Ähnliches passiert sein, jedoch konnte ich ihn nicht mehr persönlich fragen.", erklärte Oshiro und verstummte, als er an den Tod seines Cousins denken musste.

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Shuu Omori starb von einen auf den anderen Tag. Auf unerklärte Weise.

Nur die engsten Familienmitglieder – zu denen Oshiro Yukio leider nicht zählte – wusste den Grund.

Wenn also Oshiro über den Tod seines Cousins sprechen konnte, schien es ihm wirklich ernst zu sein.

„Etwas Ähnliches passiert…? Welche Auswirkungen hat es auf mich?", hinterfragte Izaya.

Oshiro blinzelte, bevor er überlegend die Hand ans Kinn nahm.

„Die genauen Auswirkungen kenne ich nicht. Aber wenn ich jetzt an jeden einzelnen kitschigen Film denke, dann würde ich glatt behaupten, dass du ab sofort mit deinem Opfer auf ewig _verbunden_ bist."

„ _Verbunden?_ "

Izaya konnte nicht glauben, was für einen Quatsch er da hörte.

Er und verbunden?

Mit _Shizuo Heiwajima_?

„Oshiro-san…das kann und darf nicht wahr sein. Ich weigere mich, das zu akzeptieren."

Izayas Augen waren immer noch geweitet, als er darüber nachdachte.

Nur weil er das Monster gebissen und etwas Blut getrunken hatte, waren sie nun verbunden? Wie viele Menschen hatte er in seinem Leben schon gebissen? So viele, dass er sie nicht mehr alle namentlich nennen könnte. Und nun soll ausgerechnet Shizuo Heiwajima sein perfekter Partner sein? Sein _Seelenverwandter_? Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz.

„Wer ist eigentlich dein Opfer, dass du so verzweifelt bist, mit ihm verbunden zu sein?"

Der Informant verzog das Gesicht, als er hörte, wie Oshiro immer noch ernst blieb.

Lachen sollte er! Er sollte ihm sagen, dass er Izaya nur auf den Arm nahm. Dass das alles nur ein großer Scherz war. Doch der andere lachte nicht.

„Vielen Dank für deine Auskunft, Oshiro-san. Ich weiß es zu schätzen.", sagte Izaya sachlich, bevor er sich abwandte und in Richtung Tür marschierte.

„Hey, Izaya!", rief der andere mit lauter Stimme, als der Informant seine Frage gekonnt ignoriert hatte. „Glaubst du echt, du kommst da ohne Hilfe wieder raus? Dass du nun vielleicht einen Seelenverwandten hast, ist nur die erste Hälfte. Die zweite Hälfte ist die verdammte Bruderschaft. Und wir wissen beide, dass sie nicht lange zögern werden, um uns _auszumerzen_!"

Izaya wandte den Kopf nach hinten um Oshiro anzublicken.

Oshiros Blick wurde sanfter.

„Izaya…du weißt, die Familie Oshiro wird dich unterstützen, falls es zu einem Kampf kommen wird. Vergiss das nicht."

„Danke, Yukio.", gab er von sich, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und die Villa in einem eiligen Schritt verließ. Oshiro ließ ihn gehen und wusste, dass er Izaya Orihara nicht aufhalten konnte, wenn er wirklich gehen wollte.

Izaya hetzte schon beinahe ungeduldig aus dem Gebäude, während er einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Das _konnte_ einfach nicht sein!

Izaya fuhr sich schroff durchs Haar, als er gerade durch das Tor hinaus marschierte. Carlo blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch das sah er gar nicht.

 _Nein_.

Es war einfach nur eine besondere Blutgruppe.

Bestimmt.

Ja, natürlich!

Vielleicht lag es im Familien Gen?

Vielleicht hatte er dasselbe Ergebnis, wenn er von Shizuos Bruder Kasuka trinken würde? Dann konnte er sich sicher sein, dass Shizuo Heiwajima definitiv kein Seelenverwandter war, sondern einfach nur leckeres Blut in sich trug. Izaya zog sich eine Kapuze über, als er durch den Regen zurück durch den Wald lief. Dann sollte er seine Theorie schnell testen, bevor die Bruderschaft ihren Angriff startete.


	7. Lost Balance

„Sehen Sie genau zu, Heiwajima-san. Saigo-kun wird Ihnen die Grundregeln erklären. Wenn Fragen sind, fragen Sie. Erinnern Sie sich an das, was Sie über Vampire gelernt haben. Und halten Sie sich bereit zu kämpfen. _Lernen Sie was_."

Murokos Stimme war eindringlich und er starrte seinen neuen Lieblingsrekruten ernst an. Shizuo verzog das Gesicht. Die neusten Rekruten – darunter auch einige Veteranen – hatten sich in der großen Halle versammelt und sich aufgestellt wie bei der Armee. Shizuo stand ganz vorne und wurde vor allen anderen belehrt, was Shizuo deutlich gegen den Strich ging. Doch er wusste, sobald er was sagte, würde man ihm das Wort im Munde umdrehen und es gegen ihn verwenden. Also blieb er still.

Sie alle trugen dunkle Kleidung, was von ihrer sonstigen Aufmachung her, das komplette Gegenteil war. „Wir müssen uns tarnen und in der Nacht verschwinden", hatte Muroko dazu gesagt und ehrlich gesagt, gab Shizuo einen Deut darauf, wie er aussah. Hauptsache er kam hier raus.

Er blinzelte zu Saigo herüber, der ihm zunickte. Shizuo hatte mit ihm heimlich einen Pakt geschlossen. Sie würden sich beide abkapseln, der sogenannten _Bruderschaft_ entkommen, sobald sie die perfekte Gelegenheit sahen. Doch dazu mussten sie mehr Informationen sammeln. Und Saigo war der festen Meinung, dass Shizuo sich erst einen Platz erkämpft haben müsste, um das Vertrauen der anderen zu gewinnen, bevor sie irgendetwas versuchen konnten.

Und heute war Shizuos erste… _Jagd_.

Allein beim Namen, musste Shizuo die Fäuste ballen. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass es Vampire gab, bis er einen direkt vor seiner Nase sehen würde.

„Viel Glück."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Muroko und neigte seine Fedora nach unten.

„Bist du aufgeregt?", ärgerte ihn Saigo grinsend von der Seite und Shizuo schnaubte.

„Bestimmt nicht."

„Wir werden konstant beobachtet. Heißt also, dass es nicht einfach wird, abzuhauen. Wir sollten uns einen guten Plan überlegen."

„Ruhe!", ertönte es und die beiden Männer verstummten, als vor ihnen ein kräftig gebauter Mann trat. Er trug einen dunklen Sweater mit einer Sturmweste und sah im Gegensatz zu den anderen, wirklich so aus, als käme er frisch von einem Einsatz.

„Für alle die mich noch nicht kennen: Ich bin Hasaki Daichi. Ich leite die meisten Außeneinsätze und unterstützte Muroko Akaguchi bei seinen Aufgaben."

Shizuo runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir werden zügig voran schreiten. Unser heutiges Ziel ist ein Vampir in der Mittelklasse. Um Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden nennen wir ihn M32. Hier ist ein Foto von ihm."

Der Mann namens Hasaki reichte einen Umschlag an den erstbesten Mann, woraus sich jeder ein Foto pickte und den Umschlag stumm weiter reichte. Als Shizuo das Foto schließlich in seiner Hand hielt stockte ihm der Atem. Ihm entgegen blickte ein braun gebräunter Mann mit Rasterlocken.

 _Tom-san?!_

Das Papier des Fotos zerknickte in seiner Hand, als er die Wut bereits in seinen Adern spüren konnte.

Nein.

 _Zum Teufel nochmal-!_

Hatte Muroko absichtlich jemanden aus der Lostrommel gezogen, der eine Verbindung zu ihm hatte? Was zum Teufel sollte das? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der erste Vampir den er erledigen sollte, sein bester Freund war!

„M32 ist ein Schuldeneintreiber aus Ikebukuro. Er hat eine gewisse Routine entwickelt, was seine Opfer angeht. Heute ist Dienstag. Und dienstags geht er zur späten Stunde in die Bar _Lost Balance_.", begann Hasaki die Mission weiter zu erklären, als hätte er Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht bemerkt.

„Sein letzter Angriff war schon einige Zeit her, deswegen vermuten wir, dass er heute zu schlägt. Denkt daran, Vampire sind am einfachsten zu töten, wenn sie selbst speisen."

Äußerlich musste Shizuo sich zusammenreißen nicht diesen bulligen Mann am Kragen zu packen und in die nächstbeste Wand zu rammen. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein so über Tom zu sprechen? Als wäre er nichts weiter als ein _Objekt_! Aber wenn er wirklich ein Vampir war wie dieser Mann sagte, konnte Shizuo nicht verstehen, warum ihm nie etwas aufgefallen war. Er war immerhin sein bester Freund, verdammt!

Saigo neben ihm blinzelte ihn fragend an und stieß ihm anschließend mit dem Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen, als der bullige Mann vor Shizuo zum Stehen kam.

„Heiwajima, Sie bleiben in Saigos Nähe. Wir werden uns in kleine Gruppen aufteilen, um so unsere Siegchance zu erhöhen.", sprach er laut und bemühte sich dabei nicht einmal um die Höflichkeitsfloskeln.

Alle anderen schienen kerzengerade zu stehen, einige blickten ernst, andere aufgeregt und wieder andere schienen sich sogar zu langweilen. Das schienen wohl die Veteranen zu sein. Shizuo konnte die Truppe an ihrem Vorhaben heute Nacht nicht hindern, aber er konnte seinen Freund vor ihnen beschützen! Er würde ihm zur Flucht verhelfen! Als Shizuo seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, blickte er auf in das kantige Gesicht seines Anführers. Dessen braune Augen schienen ihn ausgiebig zu studieren, so als ob er wusste, was Shizuo vorhatte.

„Die Fernkämpfer teilen sich bitte in drei Gruppen auf, die Nahkämpfer in zwei."

Ohne großartige Probleme teilte sich die Menge an Rekruten in Gruppen. Ohne, dass Shizuo es wirklich merkte, gesellten sich ein Mann und eine Frau in seine Gruppe, die sich irgendwie um ihn versammelt hatten, als ob er ihr Anführer war. Der blonde Mann blickte jeden einzelnen an und ihre Blicke sagten ihm, dass sie auf ihn neugierig waren. Vermutlich hatten sie von seiner Schlägerei mit Muroko gehört und wollten ihn live auf der Bühne sehen. Shizuo wandte den Blick ab, als Hasaki erneut sprach.

„Hat jeder seine Waffen? Gut. Dann folgt mir."

Alle Rekruten setzten sich in ihren Gruppen in Bewegung und folgten dem stämmigen Mann zu einer anderen Halle, in der mehrere Kraftfahrzeuge standen. Allesamt in schwarzer Farbe getunkt. Hasaki deutete mit seiner Hand auf einen großen Lastkraftwagen; die Rekruten stiegen nach und nach hinein. Shizuo stieg nur unwillig ein, als er sah, dass er da drin fast nichts sehen konnte, außer seine eigenen Hände. Saigo neben ihm flüsterte ihm zu:

„Das machen sie jedes Mal. Damit ihr Neuen nicht seht, wo die Geheimbasis liegt."

Shizuo konnte darauf nur schnauben.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie an ihrem Zielort waren. Der Wagen hielt abrupt an, und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Draußen war es zwar nicht viel heller als im Wagen, dennoch konnte Shizuo die Geräusche der Stadt hören. Etwas, dass in ihm eine gewisse Nostalgie auslöste.

„Steigt aus. Den Rest werden wir zu Fuß gehen."

Die plötzliche Freiheit traf Shizuo wie einen Schlag, als er aus dem schwarzen Wagen stieg. Es war dunkel und ziemlich kalt, jedoch störte ihn das recht wenig. Er blickte in den wolkenlosen Nachthimmel, starrte den Wolkenkratzern hinauf und konnte es selbst nicht fassen, dass er nun endlich aus diesem weißen, sterilen Geheimversteck hinaus war. Shizuo atmete für einen Moment tief ein und konnte fast die Abgase auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

„Saigo, du bist Teamleiter. Deine Truppe wird die erste sein, die sich der Bar nähern wird. Die zweite Nahkampftruppe hält sich am Hinterausgang der _Lost Balance_ bereit. Die Fernkämpfer werden sich auf den Dächern verteilen und gute Blickwinkel suchen. Jetzt packt euer Funkgerät ins Ohr und schaltete mit dem Gerät auf Kanal 3. Und denkt daran: Haltet euch bedeckt. Ihr dürft unter keinen Umständen auffallen. Alles klar?"

„Verstanden.", kam es im Chor, bevor bereits die ersten begannen sich wortlos zu verteilen.

Shizuo konnte kaum blinzeln, da hatten sich die anderen bereits unter die abendliche Menschenmenge gemischt und waren verschwunden. Saigo und die anderen Unbekannten aus seiner Gruppe packten wie befohlen ihr Funkgerät ins Ohr.

„Was ist? Kriegst du nun doch Muffensausen?", neckte Saigo, als Shizuo sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Saigo gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und deutete ihm an, zu folgen.

„Komm schon, wir dürfen nicht trödeln."

„Ich werde diesen Vampir nicht umbringen.", erwiderte Shizuo statt einer Antwort und das brachte Saigo dazu, verwirrt anzuhalten. Er blickte um sich, in Sorge, jemand hätte das Wort Vampir gehört, dann trat er energisch in Shizuos Distanzzone.

„Ist das dein Ernst, man? Bei deinen unmenschlichen Kräften hätten wir ihn beide schnell vom Feld geräumt, bevor er überhaupt _Bruderschaft_ sagen kann!", wisperte Saigo ihm barsch ins Ohr und konnte anscheinend nicht verstehen, warum Shizuo den Vampir nicht töten wollte.

Der blonde Mann blickte hoch und in seinen rehbraunen Augen lag tiefe Wut, die er bislang versucht hatte zurückzuhalten. Mit einem Ruck wurde Saigo am Hals gepackt und an Shizuos Brust gezogen. Dessen Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, während er Shizuos Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen, _verstanden_?", knurrte Shizuo eindringlich, bevor er nach mehreren geschlagenen Sekunden Saigo los ließ. Er stolperte zurück und die Menschenmenge begann bereits unruhig zu flüstern. Saigo rieb sich mit verzogenem Gesicht den Hals, bevor er wieder näher trat und Shizuo barsch ins Ohr sprach.

„Wir _müssen_ ihn umbringen! Versau dir nicht deine erste Mission, Heiwajima. Sonst kommst du nie von ihnen los!"

„Was dauert das so lange bei euch? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Die Frau aus seiner Gruppe war zurückgekehrt und blickte verstohlen über ihre Schulter.

Shizuo wich zurück, blickte für einen Moment um sich, bevor er wusste, in welche Richtung er laufen musste. Jetzt oder nie. Er drehte sich um und begann zu rennen, dabei zerknirschte er das Funkgerät mit bloßen Händen. Er sah noch, wie Saigo fluchte und ihm hinterher rannte, jedoch konnte Shizuo ihn bereits nach einigen Metern in der Menschenmenge abwimmeln.

Ikebukuro war _seine_ Stadt. Hier kannte er sich aus. Und durch die andauernden Jagden mit dem Floh wusste er, wo jedes Geschäft, jede Ampel und jede noch so kleinste Sackgasse war. Die Bar _Lost Balance_ gab es schon seit einigen Jahren und Shizuo konnte sie bereits von weitem sehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Tom sich wirklich darin aufhielt.

Hektisch öffnete er die Tür und sein Atem hechtete durch seine Lunge. Unruhig ließ er die Augen schweifen, von Person zu Person, vom verwirrten bis zum ängstlichen Gesicht. Er rannte nach hinten durch, schaute sogar auf den Männertoiletten nach ihm. Doch er fand ihn nicht.

 _Er war nicht hier…_

Shizuo fuhr sich unruhig durch seine blonden Haare und lief zum Eingang zurück. Was sollte er nun machen? Ihn anrufen konnte er immerhin nicht. Sein Handy war immer noch in Murokos Besitz. Und irgendwann-

„Shizuo…?"

Beinahe erschrocken wandte er sich zu der Stimme um, und ihm entgegen blickte sein bester Freund.

„Tom-san!", rief der blonde Mann, während er unruhig an Toms Kopf vorbei blickte, jedoch keinen der anderen Rekruten entdecken konnte.

„Wo warst du all die Zeit? Bleibst vier Tage lang verschwunden und plötzlich sehe ich dich wie von der Tarantel gestochen in meine Lieblingsbar rennen. Wo hast du gesteckt?"

Shizuo holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, bevor er seinen Freund genauer studierte. Er sah aus wie immer. Braungebrannt, Rasterlocken, trug seine Brille und wirkte auf Shizuo ausgelaugt nach einem anstrengenden Tag. Seine Augen waren auch nicht blutrot oder sonst irgendwie vampirähnlich.

„Tom-san, du musst von hier verschwinden. Du bist in Gefahr!", wisperte ihm Shizuo eindringlich zu, als er den anderen an beide Arme packte.

„Jetzt mal langsam. Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Kumpel?"

Natürlich verstand der andere seine Dringlichkeit nicht.

„Ich wurde von ihnen angeheuert. Darum war ich so lange weg. Sie haben mein Handy einkassiert, deswegen konnte ich mich nicht bei dir melden.", beeilte Shizuo sich zu sagen, bevor er flüsterte. „Sie planen heute Nacht einen Angriff. Also verschwinde von hier!"

Daraufhin verengte Tom die Augen und schien Shizuo genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sein Freund schien etwas zu ahnen, als seine Augen dunkler wurden.

„Du…du weißt von ihnen? Du weißt von _uns_?"

„Du hättest es mir auch mal sagen können. Und sowas nennt sich bester Freund…", grummelte Shizuo genervt, bevor er Tom ungeduldig tiefer in die Bar lotste.

„Wir müssen durch die Hintertür raus. Dort sind weniger von ihnen, als vorne.", erklärte Shizuo leise und blickte Tom eindringlich an. Sein bester Freund nickte und übernahm die Führung, als er den blonden Mann zum Hintereingang führte.

„Der Barkeeper hier ist ein alter Freund von mir. Vielleicht kann er für ein wenig Unruhe sorgen.", sagte Tom, als er eine Tür öffnen konnte, auf der eindeutig „privat" eingraviert war.

Überraschenderweise entpuppte sich der Barkeeper als eine pummelige Frau, die es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte. Mit den Händen in den Hüften und akribischen Augen musterte sie Shizuo, bevor sie sich an Tom wandte.

„Klar! Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen!", versicherte sie ihnen mit einem Zwinkern, als Tom sie aufklärte. Mit einem geschäftigen Nicken verschwand sie nach vorne und danach hörte man sie lautstark telefonieren.

„Wir haben nur eine Chance.", begann Tom wispernd, „sie sind sehr hartnäckig, wenn sie uns verfolgen. Es wundert mich nur, dass ich sie noch nicht bemerkt habe…", sagte der Mann mit den Rasterlocken, während er probeweise in der Luft schnüffelte wie ein Hund.

„Du riechst auch nicht wie sie, Shizuo.", sagte Tom schließlich, als ob es plötzlich das Normalste der Welt wäre, andere Menschen von weitem zu riechen. Dass Tom ihn nicht riechen konnte lag vermutlich daran, dass sich Shizuo vor einigen Stunden mit einem seltsamen Spray einsprühen musste.

„Unwichtig, Tom-san. Wir müssen hier weg."

„Du hast Recht. Wir treffen uns mit meinem Clan. Dort wagen sie sich nicht hin."

„Deinem Clan…?", stieß Shizuo mit gerunzelter Stirn hervor.

Muroko hatte ihm zwar einige Sachen über die Vampire erzählt, doch das Wort Clan war nie gefallen.

Tom lachte kurz.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du es so erfahren hast, Shizuo. Aber es gilt ein Geheimhaltungsgesetz unter uns. Aber das weißt du bereits, wenn du bei _denen_ warst."

Shizuo verzog grimmig das Gesicht.

„Hey Jungs! Ein paar Kumpels kommen gleich vorbei und werden den Laden etwas aufmischen, wenn ihr versteht…", rief die Barkeeperin durch die Tür und die beiden Männer nickten sich zu.

Sie warteten für weitere fünf Minuten, dann ertönte plötzlich lautes Gegröle und Brummen von Motorrädern.

„Jetzt!", rief Tom, „Folge mir!"

Ohne weitere Fragen lief Tom los und stürzte sich durch den Hinterausgang. Shizuo blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Die Barkeeperin hatte Recht.

Es war ein Riesen Tumult.

Überall waren schwarz gekleidete Gangmitglieder, bullige Menschen mit Bärten und Piercings. Die meisten waren auf Motorräder und grölten laut mit Bier in der Hand, während anderen mit ihren Blastern durch die Gegend tanzten und Rap-Bewegungen mit dem gesamten Körper vollzogen.

Es war, als ob plötzlich ein großes Event an der Bar _Lost Balance_ stattfinden würde. Shizuo grinste unverhohlen einigen zu. Das würde selbst die Bruderschaft zum Rückzug zwingen.

Tom lief in einem schnellen Tempo voran, weshalb Shizuo sogar einen Zahn zulegen musste. Die Stadt rauschte in tausenden Lichtern an ihnen vorbei, und die kalte Luft tat Shizuos Körper gut. Nach einigen wilden Kurven und Zebrastreifen, hastete Tom schließlich in die U-Bahn-Station.

Tom machte keine Anstalten langsamer zu werden, selbst nicht, als die U-Bahn-Türen kurz davor waren sich zu schließen. Gerade noch so kamen sie beide hinein und erlaubten sich erst dann nach Luft zu verlangen. Shizuo stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab, während er Tom von unten her anblickte.

„Sie scheinen es aufgegeben zu haben…", murmelte der Mann mit den Rasterlocken und Shizuo wunderte sich, warum Tom nicht einmal schwer atmen musste. War das auch so eine Art Merkmal? Sollte es also wirklich stimmen?

Sein bester Freund war ein _Vampir_?

„Früher konntest du doch nie so schnell rennen, Tom-san.", keuchte Shizuo, der sich nun aufrichtete und sich den Rücken streckte, als die U-Bahn losfuhr.

Tom lächelte ihn matt an.

„Es ist manchmal nicht einfach, seine Kräfte zu unterbinden, Shizuo.", erklärte Tom leise, als er sich auf einen freien Sitz niederließ, „Aber würden wir es nicht tun…"

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und hatte den Blick abgewandt.

Shizuo verstand.

Natürlich.

Das hatte Muroko irgendwann mal in einer Stunde erwähnt…

Vampire besaßen ungewöhnliche Körperkraft, die weit über die eines Menschen war.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe. Sie haben mir dort unten Handy und Zigaretten abgeknöpft. Ich könnte nun echt dringend eine gebrauchen…"

Shizuo fuhr sich erschöpft durch seine blonden Haare und blickte durch den Waggon. Es war nicht gerade sehr voll, da es schon spät abends war. Ein Mann mit seiner Frau unterhielt sich etwas lauter als es angemessen war. Dann waren dort einige Schüler, immer noch in ihrer Schuluniform gekleidet. Schüler der Raira High School…

„Kann ich verstehen. Sie versuchen den Kontakt zur Außenwelt so gut wie es geht zu vermeiden. Ich bin überrascht, dass du bereits nach vier Tagen hinaus durftest. Was man so hört, ist eher das Gegenteil…", erwiderte Tom, als er beobachtete, wie die Menschen ein- und ausstiegen.

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

Tom schien die Bruderschaft fast genauso gut zu kennen, wie er selbst.

„Ich bin sozusagen deren Liebling oder so. Ihr neuer… _Favorit_." Shizuo spuckte beinahe das letzte Wort aus.

„Favorit? Wieso das denn?"

Die Wörter von Tom wurden immer leiser und unverständlicher, als Shizuo die Geräusche ausblendete, in eine bestimmte Richtung sah und sich ihre Blicke trafen. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich, bevor sie sich schlagartig umwandte und hinter einem molligen Herrn verschwand.

 _Sie_!

Dieses Mädchen, das in seiner Truppe war. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie bis hierhin zu verfolgen!

„Tom-san.", sagte Shizuo eindringlich und sein bester Freund verstummte.

„Eine von ihnen ist im Wagon. Wir müssen hier raus."

„Keine Sorge.", erwiderte er sofort, „Sie wird uns hier nicht angreifen. Zu viele Zeugen."

Shizuos Blick sagte Tom, dass er nicht gerade überzeugt war und er fuhr fort.

„Ich habe schon eine SMS an die anderen geschickt. Sie werden uns an der nächsten Station abholen und begleiten."

Shizuo reagierte nicht, sondern beobachtete weiterhin das Abteil, in dem er seine Mitrekrutin gesehen hatte, doch sie ließ sich während der ganzen Fahrt über nicht mehr blicken.

Als die Bahn anhielt, Tom und Shizuo in dem Gewusel der Leute ausstiegen, standen an einer Säule gelehnt drei Personen, die Toms Gefährten sein mussten. Sie stachen auf unnatürlich Weise aus der Menge heraus, als wären sie Popstars, obwohl ihr Äußeres der eines normalen Menschen ähnelte. Es waren zwei Männer und ein Mädchen. Mehr konnte er auf Anhieb nicht erkennen, denn sie betrachteten ihn so akribisch, als würde er sie gleich angreifen.

Als Tom und Shizuo schließlich näher kamen, begann Tom zu sprechen.

„Eine von ihnen hat es geschafft uns zu verfolgen. Wir werden uns trennen und sie endgültig abwimmeln."

Ohne dass jemand nachhakte, schienen alle verstanden zu haben, worum es ging. Sie nickten stumm und als Tom sich an ihn wandte, bat er ihn darum, seinen Arm um Toms Schultern zu legen.

„Halt dich an mir fest. Sie kommt näher. Ich kann sie riechen."

Der blonde Mann wusste nicht genau, was Tom vorhatte, doch sie hatten keine Zeit mehr für großartige Erklärungen, also umschlang er seinen linken Arm um Toms Schultern.

„Euer komisches Zeug gegen euren Geruch scheint wohl doch nicht so das Wahre zu sein.", gab der Mann lachend von sich, währen ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht bedeckte.

„Halt dich gut fest. Ich werde dich tragen."

Shizuo hob eine Augenbraue.

 _„_ Tragen? Ich glaube ich kann selbst-"

„Am besten schließt du die Augen. Es wird schnell sein."

Dann, als hätte man einen Schalter in Toms Körper umgelegt, begann er wahrhaftig zu laufen. Shizuo wollte seine Beine bewegen, doch bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht mehr den Boden berührten. Shizuo hatte seine Augen offen gelassen und konnte nun sehen, wie alles um ihn herum in einen Haufen von wirren Bildern und Geräuschen verschwamm. Der Schwindel kam sofort und er schloss ruckartig die Augen.

Nun hatte er den ersten Beweis. Den ersten Beweis, dass Tom ein Vampir war.

Enorme Muskelkraft und Geschwindigkeit.

Nach nur einigen Minuten hielt Tom wieder an und Shizuo öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie befanden sich nun in einer alten, verlassenen Fabrik. Zumindest sah es ziemlich herunter gekommen aus. Es war dunkel und dreckig und es roch ziemlich stark nach Geröll und Schutt.

„Tom-sama, nun klär uns schon auf! Was genau ist passiert? Und wer zum Teufel ist das?", fragte ein junges Mädchen, welches gerade mal in der Oberstufe sein konnte. Sie hatte sich ihre Haare blond gefärbt, trug schwarze Klamotten, Springerstiefel und hatte Piercings in Lippe und Nase. Sie kaute laut Kaugummi und betrachtete Shizuo mit einem abwertenden Blick. _Punk-Girl_ , dachte sich Shizuo.

„Das ist Shizuo, mein Arbeitskollege und guter Freund. Er hat mich vor einem Angriff der Bruderschaft gewarnt und waren dabei ihnen zu entkommen, Nana-san.", brachte es der Mann mit den Rasterlocken grob auf den Punkt, während er die Hand in Shizuos Richtung hielt. Nana, das Punk-Girl, hob immer noch fragend die Augenbraue.

„Gewarnt? Wie konnte er das wissen? Ist er einer von ihnen?", kam es dann skeptisch von einem braunhaarigen Mann, der näher an sie heran trat. Er war sehr schlank und groß, trug eine runde Brille und er wirkte auf Shizuo wie ein Besserwisser.

„Eher unfreiwillig, aber ja. Shizuo wurde gezwungen bei ihnen einzutreten.", antwortete Tom, wie bei einem Verhör.

„ _Gezwungen_? Das habe ich ja noch nie gehört.", gab die dritte fremde Person von sich, „Alle arbeiten dort mit Inbrunst. Vor allem weil es ordentlich Asche gibt, nicht wahr?"

Der fremde Mann wandte sich beim letzten Wort an den einzigen Menschen in der Gruppe. Shizuo hob den Blick. Der Vampir hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm kreuz und quer standen und ein lasches Grinsen im Gesicht, das eher gelangweilt wirkte. Die Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben und Shizuo wusste aus Instinkt, dass er ein Draufgänger war.

„ _Shino-kun_. Ich vertraue ihm. Genug der Fragerei.", kam es in einer besonderen Tonlage von Tom, die Shizuo noch nie gehört hatte. Der Vampir namens Shino schwieg und die anderen ebenfalls.

„Danke, Shizuo. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Zum ersten Mal konnte sich der Mann mit den Rasterlocken bei seinem Retter bedanken. Tom warf ihm ein gutmütiges Lächeln zu. Shizuo hingegen konnte über die letzten Ereignisse nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Die haben dort nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun, Tom-san. Ich wurde von denen angeblich gerettet und soll dafür nun auch einer von ihnen werden. Und dann soll ich plötzlich meinen besten Freund umbringen? Wenn ich Muroko das nächste Mal sehe, dann kann er sich auf ne' Tracht Prügel einstellen!"

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht, knurrte unbewusst, während er die Fäuste ballte.

„Du wurdest von ihnen gerettet?"

„Angeblich, ja. Ich glaube das immer noch nicht, bis ich diese Pest selbst gefragt habe.", knurrte Shizuo.

„Du meinst Izaya Orihara?", fragte Tom und sein Blick wurde dunkler.

„Wen denn sonst?"

Shizuo musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht wütend zu schnauben.

„Du weißt also, dass Izaya ein Vampir ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Muroko sagt, dass er einer ist."

„Glaubst du ihm denn?", fragte Tom und sein Blick wurde anders. „Glaubst du an Vampire?"

Shizuo stockte.

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er ihm antworten sollte. Vampire waren bislang nur ein Märchen für ihn gewesen. Ein Hirngespinst, das es nie gegeben hatte. Doch seit er in der sterilen Geheimbasis der Bruderschaft aufgewacht war, schwankte seine Meinung.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben…", gab Shizuo zu.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Tom.

„Kann ich dir nicht übel nehmen, Kumpel. Immerhin habe ich selbst nie dran geglaubt."

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Das hieße ja…

„Seit wann…?", fragte Shizuo.

Toms Lächeln wurde bitter.

„Seit drei Jahren. Die Frau die mich verwandelt hat, ließ sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken. Am Anfang war es wirklich schwer, sich zurecht zu finden…"

 _Drei Jahre?_

Tom war schon drei Jahre lang ein Vampir und er hatte es nie bemerkt? Wie konnte das bloß sein? Shizuo fuhr sich unwirsch durch seine gefärbten Haare. Sein bester Freund würde ihn nicht anlügen. Dieser ganze Kram musste also wahr sein.

Als Shizuo darauf nichts sagte, sondern nur wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte, fuhr Tom fort.

„Sie werden dich suchen und finden. Und wenn es soweit kommt, darfst du nicht hier sein. Du solltest in deine Wohnung zurückkehren, Shizuo."

Natürlich würden sie ihn suchen. Er glaubte nämlich nicht daran, dass er diesen Schnösel Muroko so leicht abgehängt hatte.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Shizuo.

Für einen Moment lachte Tom, und als Shizuo ihm besorgt in die Augen blickte, konnte er sehen, wie die Iris nicht mehr dunkelbraun, sondern langsam eine dunkelrote Farbe annahm.

„Ich muss mich um mein leibliches Wohl kümmern, bevor ich Dinge tue, die ich hinterher bereuen werde.", erwiderte Tom und richtete seinen Blick auf Shizuos Hals.

„Oh…", entgegnete Shizuo unbewusst und verstand, was sein Freund meinte.

Er musste wohl einsehen, dass Tom ein Vampir war. Auch wenn das in seinem Kopf noch nicht so ganz ankommen wollte.

„Okay…dann…bleiben wir in Kontakt?"

„Das wäre gut. Ich brauche meine zweite Hand zurück. Und ich glaube der Monat ist schon lange um."

Schon beinahe erleichtert seufzte Shizuo. Seitdem er vor einem Monat einen Schuldner nach einen kleinen Wutanfall ernsthaft verletzt hatte, wurde er von seinem Chef zu einem Monat Zwangsurlaub verdonnert. Selbst Tom hatte nichts dagegen sagen können.

„Ich werde morgen früh bei deiner Wohnung vorbei schauen. Zur selben Zeit wie immer."

Shizuo nickte und Tom lächelte ihm entgegen. Er gab ihm einen freundlich gemeinten Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor er sich an den schlanken Vampir mit der runden Brille wandte.

„Akira-kun. Bitte begleite Shizuo bis zur Hauptstraße. Nur falls die Bruderschaft sich noch herumtreibt."

„Das braucht er nicht, Tom-san. Ich schaffe das auch alleine.", widersprach der blonde Mann.

Akira schob sich seine runde Brille ein Stück höher, während Tom seine linke Augenbraue hob.

„Wir gehen kein Risiko ein. Sie könnten sonst deine Spuren bis hierhin zurückverfolgen.", gab der schlanke Vampir erklärend von sich. Shizuo musste ein genervtes Knurren unterdrücken.

„Von mir aus..."

Shizuo war einfach nur froh, dass er draußen war, den vermeintlichen Anschlag auf seinen besten Freund vereitelt hatte und nun endlich zurück in seine Wohnung konnte.

„Wir sehen uns.", sagte Tom an seine Clanmitglieder, bevor er den Kopf zu Shizuo drehte. „Bis morgen, Shizuo."

Der blonde Mann nickte und er sah dem anderen nach, als Tom binnen weniger Sekunden aus der dunklen Halle verschwunden war.

„Komm mit, ich bringe dich soweit ich kann.", kam es von dem Vampir namens Akira und Shizuo folgte ihm aus der dunklen Halle hinaus. Wortlos trotteten sie durch die dunkle Nacht, nur erleuchtet von den Hochhäusern der Stadt. Irgendwann blieb Akira stehen und Shizuo tat es ihm gleich.

„Weiter bringe ich dich nicht. Ich kann sie weder hören noch riechen. Sie haben es wohl für heute Nacht aufgegeben.", kam der Kommentar, als der braunhaarige Mann mit einem laschen Grinsen zu Shizuo blickte.

 _Riechen_ …

Für Shizuo hörte sich das immer noch albern an.

„Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich schon, wie du ihnen entkommen konntest. Sie passen nämlich auf ihre Soldaten auf, wie Mütter auf ihre Kinder."

„Ich bin einfach weg gelaufen. Und jetzt bin ich hier. Sonst noch Fragen?", entgegnete Shizuo genervt und wollte nichts weiter, als nach Hause und in sein Bett und diesen Albtraum mit der Bruderschaft schnell vergessen.

Akira verengte die Augen.

„Ich vertraue dir trotzdem nicht. Ich habe eine noch feinere Nase als Tom-san. Und du riechst nach ihnen, als ob du ihrem Parfum gebadet hast."

„Du würdest auch wie sie _riechen_ , wenn sie dich vier Tage lang zwingen, ihre Klamotten zu tragen und dir versuchen alles beizubringen, was sie über Vampire wissen.", knurrte Shizuo als Antwort und Akira konnte sich dieses Mal ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn es eher wie ein Schnauben klang.

„Ich glaube, ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet, Shizuo-kun. Danke, dass du Tanaka-sama gewarnt hast."

Überrascht weiteten sich Shizuos Augen. Die Ernsthaftigkeit und auch der dankbare Ton waren eindeutig rauszuhören. Aber noch mehr überraschte ihn die Höflichkeitsfloskel.

„Ich bringe doch nicht meinen besten Freund um…", grummelte Shizuo.

„Einige Menschen tun für Geld alles…"

Das war das Letzte was er von Akira hörte, bevor der Vampir im Dunkeln der Nacht verschwand, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Shizuo blinzelte mehrmals und realisierte erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass er nun alleine war. Alleine in Tokyo, alleine in Ikebukuro. Wie ein Vogel streckte Shizuo seine Arme aus und blickte gen Himmel.

Er war _frei_!

.

. 

Izaya trabte eilig durch die Menschenmenge. Sein unruhiger Blick glitt auf sein Handy und die digitalen Zeiger.

 _2 3 : 1 3_

Vielleicht schaffte er es noch.

An der nächsten Straßenecke konnte er durch eine Reihe Häuser auf die nächste Straße gelangen. Eine Abkürzung.

Perfekt.

Er hatte nach seinem Besuch bei Oshiro sogar noch einen Termin mit einem Klienten wahrnehmen können. Das Geschäft war recht gut ausgegangen, auch wenn Izaya mit seinen Gedanken ständig woanders war…

Nun war er gerade in Ikebukuro angekommen und wollte eiligst nach Hause, jedoch nicht ohne vorher seinen Spitzel zu besuchen. Der hatte nämlich angeblich auch Neuigkeiten für ihn. Und leider wechselte er seinen Standort ziemlich oft in letzter Zeit. Nun sollte er noch – falls er Glück hatte – in Ikebukuros U-Bahn Station sein.

Izaya betrat den dunklen Gang, der nur von angrenzenden Fenstern beleuchtet wurde. Nur wenige Menschen waren noch unterwegs und so konnte Izaya schnell voran gehen. Doch bereits nach einigen Metern der entdeckten Abkürzung, blieb er ruckartig stehen.

Seine Augen blickten starr nach vorne, während seine Nasenflügel bebten.

 _Vanille_ war es nicht mehr, jedoch konnte er diesen besonderen Eigengeruch nicht vergessen.

 _Flüchten_ war sein nächster Gedanke, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Shizuos Augen waren geweitet, als er ihn erblickte und genauso starr auf der Stelle stehen geblieben war, wie er selbst. Seine Hand hatte er angehoben zu seinem Hals, genau zu der Stelle wo Izaya ihn gebissen hatte. Shizuo trug nicht wie sonst sein Bartender Outfit, sondern hatte eine dunkelblaue Jeans am Körper und trug eine schwarze Jacke zum Schutz gegen die Kälte. Sein blondes Haar stach dabei heraus wie die Sonne.

„Shizu-chan…", krächzte Izaya ungeschickt und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr. Für einen Moment kam nichts von dem blonden Mann, doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und Zorn benebelte seine Sinne.

„Du Bastard…", knurrte er unter seinem Atem und begann energisch auf ihn zuzugehen. Izaya befahl seinen Beinen sich zu bewegen, zu _laufen_ , doch es passierte nichts, er war wie gebannt von Shizuo und seinem Geruch. Was zum Teufel war das? Das hatte er sonst auch nie bei seinen Opfern. Er konnte sich kaum auf irgendwas anderes konzentrieren, als auf das Monster. Izaya zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, Shizu-chan? Bist du einer Gang beigetreten oder warum dieses andere Outfit?", brachte der Informant zustande, doch Shizuo ging darauf gar nicht ein.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit, du Floh! Erklär es mir!"

Shizuo blieb einige Meter vor ihm stehen. Offensichtlich traute er sich nicht näher an ihn heran. Izaya musste beinahe darüber lachen. Hatte Shizuo nun etwa doch Angst vor ihm, weil sie ihm gesagt hatten, dass er ein Vampir war?

„Was ist? Gehst du mir gar nicht an den Kragen wie sonst immer?", höhnte Izaya.

Shizuo antwortete darauf nicht, sondern verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Nun sag schon, du Bastard. Was ist passiert an dem Abend?", forderte er dann erneut und Izaya lachte.

„ _Welchen_ Abend?"

„Du weißt genau welchen Abend ich meine!"

Natürlich wusste er das.

„Weißt du das nicht selbst?", konterte Izaya mit überraschend leiser Stimme und Shizuo bemerkte den Wandel in seiner Stimme. Shizuo blickte ihn für eine Weile nur wütend an, dann hob er erneut die Hand zu seinem Hals und als Izaya seinem Blick folgte, konnte er sehen, dass das Mal verschwunden war.

Oh…?

Hatte jemand nachgeholfen…?

„Du…Du Bastard hast…du hast mich gegen die Wand gedrückt. Mit nur einer Hand!"

Als Shizuo begann zu erzählen, spitzte Izaya die Ohren.

Er konnte sich _erinnern_? Das konnte nicht sein…

„Und du hast mich…"

Shizuo schluckte unruhig und Izayas Körper reagierte allein auf diese kleine Bewegung, als seine Augen Shizuos Adamapfel verfolgten. Seine Kehle brannte plötzlich, und der Durst entfachte wie eine Explosion in seinem Körper. Izaya trat unbewusst einen Schritt näher.

„… _gebissen_ …", quetschte Shizuo leise hervor und aus irgendeinem Grund, wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und konnte Izayas Blick nicht begegnen.

„Ich glaube du hast heimlich von der Scotch Flasche an dem Abend getrunken oder?", versuchte Izaya das Thema angenehmer zu gestalten, doch der Schuss ging nach hinten los.

Wieder zornig riss Shizuo den Kopf herum, trat dieses Mal ungehindert auf ihn zu und packte den Informanten an seinem schwarzen Plüschmantel. Dabei berührte er Izayas Haut.

Wie eine chemische Reaktion durchzog ein elektrischer Blitz beide Körper und ließ die Männer innehalten. Sie starrten sich an, als hätten sie sich nie zuvor gesehen. Izaya befreite sich daraufhin aus Shizuos Griff und wich zurück, als hätte man ihn gestochen. Er packte sich an seinen Hals und atmete schwerer.

„Was…was war das?", fragte Shizuo schließlich leise und im Dunkeln der Gasse konnte er Izayas sonst dunklen Augen rötlich leuchten sehen. Izaya bemerkte es selbst und blickte für einen Moment zur Seite.

Izaya fluchte innerlich.

 _Nein_.

Nicht schon wieder. Er musste sich zusammen reißen! Izaya kämpfte mit sich selbst und seinen Instinkten und es war nicht einfach, ruhig stehen zu bleiben, während Shizuo so präsentabel vor ihm stand.

Als Izaya ihm nicht antwortete, fragte Shizuo weiter.

„Bist du wirklich ein…", Shizuos Stimme wurde zu einem eindringlichen Flüstern. „… _Vampir_?"

Ah.

Natürlich. Sie hatten ihn ja aufgeklärt. Es waren also nicht seine _eigenen_ Erinnerungen. Er roch immerhin noch etwas nach diesen verpesteten Söldnern. Izaya grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Ich dachte, sie haben dir bereits alles von uns erzählt? Trotzdem fragst du noch? Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…und ich dachte, du hättest was gelernt."

Izayas Augen zuckten von einem Punkt zum anderen und er analysierte schnell, dass die beiden Erzfeinde – abgesehen von zwei älteren Herrn – ganz alleine in der dunklen Seitengasse waren.

Shizuo gab ein genervtes Knurren von sich und Izayas dunkelrote Augen zuckten zurück zu dem blonden Mann.

„Du _weißt_ , dass ich bei ihnen war?"

Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Natürlich. Ich bin Informant, schon vergessen?"

Shizuo glaubte ihm nicht.

„Tch. Hör mir auf mit deinen Lügengeschichten! Du weißt es, weil du wirklich ein Vampir _bist_! Du warst es oder? Du hast mich an dem Abend gebissen! Gib es zu!", forderte Shizuo, während er mit seiner Hand wild auf seinen Hals deutete.

Wenn Shizuo so versessen glaubte, dass Izaya ihn gebissen hatte, konnten es wirklich nur seine eigenen Erinnerungen sein. Und das war gar nicht gut. Waren seine eigenen Kräfte dabei zu schwinden…?

Doch Izaya grinste ihn weiterhin an, als sei nichts passiert. Als hätte er gar keinen inneren Monolog.

„Und was, wenn ich sage, _dass_ ich es war? Was willst du dann tun, Shizu-chan, hm?", fragte der Informant, trat dichter auf den anderen zu und sah genüsslich dabei zu, wie Shizuo von ihm zurück wich.

„Ich…", begann Shizuo und musste erneut schlucken, als er weiter zurück trat, bis Izaya ihn an die Wand eines schäbigen Gebäudes gedrängt hatte.

„Ich will wissen warum!", sagte er dann lauter und Izaya stoppte.

Pah.  
Das würde er selbst auch gerne wissen. Warum hatte er Shizuo angefallen? Es war ja nicht so, dass er keine Selbstbeherrschung hatte – Herrgott nochmal, er würde sogar behaupten, dass er sich von den Vampiren in ganz Tokyo am besten unter Kontrolle hatte, was den Durst betraf. Doch Shizuo war eine Ausnahme.

Wie er _immer_ eine Ausnahme war.

„Das ist leider geheim~", säuselte Izaya schließlich kindisch und versuchte zu überdecken, wie unzufrieden er eigentlich war. Doch noch immer bekam er Shizuos Geruch nicht aus der Nase.

Und wo er nun dem anderen noch näher stand, konnte er ganz genau seinen Herzschlag hören. Wie das Blut durch seine Adern fl-

 _Nein_.

 _Orihara, du fasst ihn nicht noch einmal an!_

Izaya hatte seine Hand bereits angehoben, ohne dass er es wirklich befohlen hatte. Es war ein Kampf gegen seinen Instinkt. Und Izaya hatte keine Ahnung, warum es ihm bei Shizuo so schwer fiel. Mochte es wohl doch wahr sein, was Oshiro ihm erzählt hatte…?

Nein verdammt!

„ _Geheim_? Du elendiger Floh, nun sag mir en-"

Weiter kam Shizuo mit seinem Fluchen nicht, denn Izaya war plötzlich voran geschnellt wie eine Schlange und hatte seine Hand auf Shizuos Mund gepresst.

Ohne eigenen Willen stand der kleinere Mann vor ihm und Shizuo durchfuhr ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er noch nie verspürt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Angst, Aufregung und noch etwas anderem…

„Sei still, Shizu-chan…"

Izayas Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Shizuo tat was man von ihm verlangte, einfach weil er nicht wusste, was nun mit ihm passieren würde. Immerhin spielte ihm sein Gehirn gerade Projektionen von dem letzten Mal ab, als Izaya so dicht vor ihm stand. Seine filigrane Hand an seinem Hals, die Kraft, die ihm die Luft raubte, der Schmerz an seinem Hals…

„Ich wollte nie von einem Monster wie dir _trinken_. Es war eine einmalige Sache und es wäre wundervoll, wenn du das Ereignis einfach vergessen könntest, ne?"

Shizuo blickte hinab in die dunkelroten Augen und sah, wie der Informant boshaft lächelte.

Im nächsten Moment lehnte er sich näher zu ihm herüber. Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Der Informant hielt für einige Sekunden inne.

Eine angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, als Izaya für einen Moment dem wilden Herzschlags seines Opfers lauschte. Es wurde schneller und schneller und der Durst wurde immer stärker und stärker. Izaya lehnte sich näher…

Izaya lehnte sich so nah an Shizuos Hals, dass er fast seine Haut berührte.

Nein!

 _Verdammt nochmal_!

Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Izaya ruckartig die Hand von Shizuos Mund und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor extremer Selbstbeherrschung. Shizuos Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und erst als er blinzelte und Izaya plötzlich verschwunden war – und auch verschwunden blieb – traute er sich durchzuatmen.

.

 _Was zum Teufel war da gerade passiert!?_

Izaya knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er ungeachtet der anderen Menschen über die Dächer Tokyos sprang und im Dunkeln des nächsten Gebäudes verschwand, bevor ihn einer sehen konnte.

Er hatte beinahe schon wieder von ihm getrunken! Wie konnte er bloß-!

Der Vampir stoppte auf einem Hotelgebäude, fuhr sich kurz unruhig durch die Haare, bevor er seine Klamotten richtete. Der Durst brannte immer noch stark in seiner Kehle und Izaya wusste keinen anderen Weg, als sich spontan jemanden zu suchen. Jemand, der _nicht_ dieses… _Monster_ war!

Das Hotel war der perfekte Ort.

Mit Leichtigkeit verschaffte er sich Zutritt in das Gebäude und streunte geradewegs in die Lounge wo zu seinem Glück auch noch einige Menschen verweilten. Es dauerte etwas, bis er ein passendes Opfer gefunden hatte. Es war die Kellnerin, die ihn mit ihrem Geruch ansprach und er erhoffte sich eine ordentliche Mahlzeit, die ihn vorerst ablenken würde.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?", fragte sie höflich, als sie Izayas gespielt panisches Gesicht erblickte.

„Ohje, das tut mir so leid, mir ist in meinem Zimmer ein Malheur passiert. Bitte kommen Sie und sehen Sie sich es an. Ich hoffe, dass man es noch reparieren kann~"

Seine panische Stimme entfaltete sofortige Wirkung.

„Alles in Ordnung, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen!", beruhigte sie mit gehobenen Händen, „Ich werde jemanden schicken und"-

„Nein, nein! Bitte…ich möchte nicht, dass noch mehr Leute von meinem Missgeschick erfahren. Es ist mir so peinlich…", fädelte Izaya geschickt seine Masche zu Ende und grinste innerlich, als die Kellnerin schließlich nickte und Izaya auf ein vorbereitetes Zimmer folgte, das ihm eigentlich gar nicht gehörte. Doch diese Nacht sollte es seines sein.

Sofort als die Tür ins Schloss kackte und der Informant sich sicher war, dass niemand sie sehen konnte, hatte er sein Opfer in der Mangel. Der Biss war schnell und leicht auszuführen, als von seinem Opfer keine Gegenwehr kam. Doch genauso schnell wie er den Biss ausführte, so schnell ließ er wieder von seinem Opfer. Er hatte kaum etwas getrunken, als er merkte, dass ihr Blut keinerlei Effekt erzielte. Der Durst brannte noch stärker als zuvor. Die Frau sackte bewusstlos zu Boden, doch Izaya schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Seine Gedanken rasten.

Wieso schmeckte ihr Blut nicht?

Wieso hatte er immer noch Hunger? Warum brannte es so stark?

Izaya wischte sich unwirsch mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, entfernte ein paar letzte Bluttropfen, ehe er sich seinem Opfer widmete. Man sah kaum die Einstiche, die er hinterlassen hatte. Vermutlich weil er kaum getrunken hatte. Dennoch musste er tun, was getan werden musste. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger fuhr er über die Einstichstelle und vollzog sein kleines Ritual. Als er dieses Mal die Finger wegzog, waren die zwei Punkte verschwunden.

Erleichtert seufzte er.

Seine Kräfte waren wohl doch nicht dabei zu verschwinden…

Er legte die Frau auf das gemachte Bett, drapierte sie so, damit es so aussah, als sei sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Danach beseitigte er alle Spuren, die auf ihn hindeuten könnten und verließ ungehindert das Hotel, während er im Dunkeln der Nacht verschwand.

Doch der Durst brannte weiter in seiner Kehle.


	8. Oddity

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Shizuo unfreiwillig geweckt. Dumpfe Geräusche, die wie Schuhe auf Teppichboden klangen, kamen durch die Tür an seine Ohren. Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen und binnen Sekunden saß er kerzengerade im Bett. Er hatte die Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. Andauernd hatte er an die gestrigen Ereignisse denken müssen…

Izaya in der Gasse.

Sein Hals hatte plötzlich gepocht wie verrückt und selbst der Floh, hatte ihn angestarrt, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und dann – Shizuo wusste nicht einmal mehr wie genau es dazu gekommen war – stand der Floh wieder vor ihm, wie in dieser einen Nacht. So etwas wie Angst hatte er empfunden, und dass vor diesem schleimigen Bastard.

Das konnte unmöglich sein.

Wieso?

Hatten seine Instinkte gespürt, dass Izaya wahrhaftig ein Vampir war? Ein gefährlicher dazu? Shizuo konnte es nicht sagen. Er war nur heilfroh gewesen, dass der Floh anscheinend abgehauen war. Weg von ihm.

Und Shizuo war erleichtert gewesen.

Denn er wollte einfach nur in seine Wohnung zurückkehren, sich ins Bett legen und alles vergessen.  
Zum Glück hatte er seinen Ersatzschlüssel der Nachbarin gegeben, ansonsten wäre er gestern Abend nicht mal in seine eigene Wohnung gekommen, ohne einzubrechen.

Die Geräusche vor seiner Tür wurden lauter und Shizuos Augenbraue zuckte genervt. Doch was auch immer es nun für Geräusche waren – es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Shizuo verengte misstrauisch die Augen, rappelte sich auf und trat zur Schlafzimmertür.

War es etwa der Floh, der in seine Wohnung eingebrochen war? Um zu beenden, was er gestern begonnen hatte? Nein, nein, er würde nicht-  
Oder war es vielleicht Tom? Hatte er etwa verschlafen? Nein, es war noch zu früh, wie sein Digitaler Wecker ihm verriet. Aber wer…  
Shizuos Blick verdunkelte sich, als er realisierte. _Dieser Schnösel_ …

Als er schließlich die Tür öffnete, blieb er dennoch verdutzt stehen.

Muroko und einige seiner folgsamen Rekruten hatten es sich in seinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht, als wären sie hier Zuhause. Der alte Mann saß auf seiner einzigen Couch – ein 2-Sitzer – und hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Heute trug er einen beigen Anzug mit passender Fedora und so langsam fragte sich Shizuo, wie viele Farben an Anzügen er insgesamt im Kleiderschrank hatte…

„Guten Morgen, Heiwajima-san…", begann Muroko sogleich, als er den Kopf hob und ihn anblickte.

„Was machen Sie in meiner Wohnung? Verschwinden Sie!", knurrte Shizuo und trat bereits ungeduldig zu dem erstbesten Rekruten, um ihn am Kragen zu packen. Der fremde Mann war darauf nicht vorbereitet und wurde ruckartig in die Luft gehoben. Mit geweiteten Augen begann der Rekrut an Shizuos Hand zu kratzen, doch Shizuo ignorierte seinen erbärmlichen Befreiungsversuch und drückte ihn wild gegen die Wand.

„Verschwindet!", knurrte Shizuo und ließ den zu Tode verängstigen Mann los, sodass sein Körper auf den Boden schlitterte und er keuchend liegen blieb.

„Verschwindet verdammt nochmal aus meiner Wohnung!"

Wild wandte er den Kopf und wollte sich den nächsten packen, doch der wich ihm geschickt aus und Shizuo bekam nur das Bücherregal in die Finger.

„Das war gestern nicht gerade ein erfolgreicher Einsatz, finden Sie nicht auch, Heiwajima-san?", kam es von Muroko, den es anscheinend nicht scherte, was mit seinem Rekruten passiert war. Der alte Mann richtete sich auf und durchbohrte ihn mit verengten Augen.

„Für mich war es ein Erfolg!", rief Shizuo wütend aus.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie noch nicht bereit sind…", sagte Muroko mit enttäuschter Stimme und richtete sich auf.

„ _Bereit_? Sind Sie noch ganz bei Verstand, alter Mann? Ich bringe nicht meinen besten Freund um, kapiert?!"

Der blonde Mann knurrte wütend, als er sich Muroko zuwandte. Der alte Mann hingegen zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als sich Shizuo drohend vor ihm aufbaute.

„Es war ein Test, den Sie nicht bestanden haben, Heiwajima-san.", begann der alte Mann und schob sich seine Fedora tiefer ins Gesicht. „Morgen Abend werden wir Sie zur Ihrer nächsten Mission abholen. Seien Sie gegen 19 Uhr bereit. Sollten Sie diese erneut vermasseln, fühlen wir uns gezwungen gewisse Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

Shizuos Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als seine Wut wütend durch alle Adern pochte.

Gewisse Maßnahmen? Dass er nicht lachte. Außerdem, _wer_ war bitte in seiner Wohnung eingedrungen ohne seine Erlaubnis?

Richtig.

Der alte Schnösel!

„Verschwinden Sie aus meiner Wohnung. _Sofort_."

Zum ersten Mal sah Shizuo den alten Mann fies grinsen – zumindest hob sich sein linker Mundwinkel in einer seltsamen Weise nach oben.

„Wissen Sie, Heiwajima-san…", begann er unheilvoll, „Ich war ziemlich nachgiebig was Sie betrifft. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen heute sogar einen Teil Ihres Hab und Gut zurückgeben. Aber…"

Muroko ließ den Satz unbeendet und fischte aus seiner Jackettasche Shizuos Schlüssel, Zigaretten und sein blaues Handy hervor. Murokos lasches Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Shizuo knurrte.

„Aber _was_? Bin ich nicht so, wie Sie es sich erhofft haben? Bin ich nicht zu ihrem _perfekten_ Vampirjäger geworden, wie sie immer zu Saigo geflüstert haben? Ja, ich habe gemerkt, was sie ihm die letzten Tage immer gesagt haben! Sie glauben, ich hätte das Zeug dazu, aber das habe ich nicht! Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich niemanden töten werde! Auch keinen Vampir!"

Murokos Blick wurde dunkel, als er innerhalb einigen Sekunden vor ihm stand und sich anscheinend mit seiner eigenen Wut zügeln musste. Murokos Hand mit seinem Gehstock zitterte und Shizuo war sich sicher, dass er als einer der einzigen wirklich wusste, was in diesem Stock verborgen war…  
Shizuo erwiderte den scharfen Blick.

„Sie werden es bald verstehen und glauben Sie mir: Sie _werden_ Vampiren töten."

Es war schon beinahe lachhaft, wie überzeugt Muroko war.

„Wir werden Sie heute Abend abholen. Halten Sie sich bereit, Heiwajima-san."

Das war sein letztes Wort, bevor der alte Mann seinen Gehstock schwungvoll unter den Arm nahm und Richtung Haustür trat. Dabei verstaute er Shizuos Hab und Gut zurück in sein Jackett und beinahe wollte Shizuo dem anderen hinterher rennen. Doch er zügelte sich und ballte stattdessen die Fäuste. Er hatte immerhin seinen Ersatzschlüssel, die Zigaretten konnte er nachkaufen, und sein Handy…nun ja, eigentlich hatte er es nur gebraucht um ab und zu mit seinem Bruder, Tom oder Celty zu kommunizieren.

Dennoch entwickelte er einen extremen Hass gegenüber Muroko. Mit Skepsis in den Augen beobachtete der blonde Mann, wie der alte Mann und seine Rekruten hinausgingen. Erst als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel und keiner mehr in seiner Wohnung war, atmete er tief aus.

Was zur Hölle wollten Sie in seiner Wohnung? Und warum hatte er die ganzen Rekruten mitgenommen? Shizuo sah sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um. Es fiel ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches auf. Auch nicht, als er fast jeden Gegenstand angestarrt hatte.

Alles stand an seinem ordnungsgemäßen Platz.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und ging Richtung Kühlschrank.

Während Shizuo grummelnd sein Frühstück vorbereitete, flogen seine Gedanken zurück an gestern Abend. Viel zu viel war passiert und hätte er Tom nicht gewarnt, wüsste er nicht, ob er heute überhaupt noch leben sollte. Aber um den ganzen Abend dann noch zu toppen musste er auf diese _Pest_ treffen! Als Shizuo erneut an ihn dachte, verkrampfte sich seine Hand um den Löffel und beinahe hätte er Uri Geller Konkurrenz gemacht.

Was war das bloß gewesen, verdammt?

Als er Izaya gesehen hatte, fing sein Hals ganz plötzlich an zu schmerzen. So, als ob selbst sein Körper sich an die unangenehmen Dinge erinnerte. Der Floh hatte es nun sogar selbst zugegeben, dass er ihn unfreiwillig gebissen hatte.

Und…

Und was war mit diesem…diesem _elektrischen Schock_?

Shizuo wusste nicht, wie er es in Gedanken anders formulieren sollte. Als er Izaya an seinem Mantel gepackt hatte, kam dieses seltsame Gefühl und so wie Izaya ihn angesehen hatte, musste er es auch gespürt haben. Der Floh war beinahe weg gesprungen, so als ob ihm der Schock Schmerzen bereitet hatte…

Gerade als Shizuo frisch geduscht und sein eher hageres Frühstück verputzt hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Noch misstrauisch, dass Muroko zurück sein könnte, ging Shizuo grummelnd zur Tür, doch als er öffnete begegnete er Toms Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Shizu- oh, du bist ja noch in deiner Unterwäsche.", sagte Tom sichtlich überrascht und blickte daraufhin auf seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist doch schon gleich zehn Uhr."

Etwas peinlich berührt kratzte sich Shizuo am Kopf, bevor er ihm in kurzen Worten erklärte, was passiert war.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, sie werden dich finden, Shizuo."

„Ja, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie einfach so in meine Wohnung platzen und irgendwas anstellen, während ich schlafe!"

Tom lachte bitter.

„Du gehörst nun zu ihnen. Für die Bruderschaft bist du nicht mehr als ihr Eigentum. So wie du es mir erzählt hast, scheint Muroko Akaguchi ein besonderes Auge auf dich geworfen zu haben. Vermutlich hat er von den Gerüchten über dich gehört."

Pah, _Eigentum_.

Die spinnen wohl!

Shizuo gab ein Knurren von sich, während er sich umwandte und zurück in seine Wohnung ging. Tom folgte ihm, schloss die Haustür und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile.

„Sie werden mich nicht auf ewig zwingen können, für sie zu arbeiten!", rief Shizuo aus seinem Schlafzimmer und zog sich eines seiner Bartender Outfits an, das er von seinem Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte. Endlich wieder seine eigenen Klamotten. _Herrlich!_

„So wie ich dich kenne, wirst du schon deinen Weg hinaus finden, alter Freund.", antwortete Tom gedämpft durch die Wände und Shizuo grinste. Dann schmiss er ohne groß darauf zu achten die dunklen „Tarn-Klamotten" der Bruderschaft in die Ecke, bevor er sich seinen Ersatzschlüssel schnappte und etwas Geld aus seiner Schublade nahm.

„Tom-san, hast du ein altes Handy, welches du mir vorübergehend leihen kannst?", fragte Shizuo.

Der Mann mit den Rasterlocken runzelte die Stirn, doch verstand.

„Kann gut sein. Ich schau heute Abend mal nach."

Innerlich seufzte Shizuo. Tom war seine Rettung.

„Danke, Tom-san."

Sein Chef seufzte nur und blickte ihn an. Shizuo bemerkte, dass seine Augen nicht mehr dunkelrot leuchteten oder sonst irgendwie seltsam aussahen. Er sah so aus wie immer.

„Kannst du mir einige Fragen beantworten?", kam es völlig unüberlegt aus Shizuos Mund und Tom blinzelte überrascht.

„Kommt drauf an, welche Fragen.", antwortete Tom.

„Wie machst du das mit…ich meine…ist das nicht gefährlich, wenn…"

Shizuo konnte seinem besten Freund nicht in die Augen sehen, als er vor sich hin stotterte. Also wirklich, was war mit ihm los? Hatte er tatsächlich etwa Angst, weil er wusste, dass der andere ein Vampir war?

„Raus damit, Shizuo."

Der blonde Mann räusperte sich.

„Verlieren… _Vampire_ …nicht ab und zu die Beherrschung, wenn sie um Menschen sind?"

„Nein. Entweder sie können ihren Durst in der Öffentlichkeit kontrollieren oder sie werden eliminiert."

Shizuo stockte der Atem bei dieser knappen Antwort.

Eliminiert?

Von wem?

Wieso?

„Wer…wer eliminiert denn-"

„Und da muss ich schon die Grenze ziehen, Shizuo.", sagte Tom grinsend und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Komm, wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

Shizuo blinzelte verdutzt, doch folgte schließlich seinem Chef nach draußen.

Während sie ihrer täglichen Arbeit nachgingen und mehrere Schuldner ausquetschten, beobachtete er seinen Chef. Doch Tom war wie immer. Er benahm sich wie immer. Hatte dasselbe Lächeln, dieselbe Gestik, denselben Tabakgeruch und dieselbe Art, die einfach Tom Tanaka ausmachte. Shizuo konnte nicht glauben, dass er ein Vampir war.

Tom erlaubte ihm sogar zu zwei Wohnungen alleine zu gehen, weil er ein paar Gespräche führen musste. Und das bestärkte nur noch mehr, dass Tom ihm mehr als zuvor vertraute. Und was machte er? Achtete auf Anzeichen seines Vampir-sein!

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht, als er gerade einem unverschämten Schuldner gegen das Schienbein trat.

Er sollte besser einfach sein Leben weiterleben, wie bislang. Genau! Es wäre das Beste, wenn er einfach so tat, als würde er die Bruderschaft nicht kennen. Als wüsste er nicht, dass es Vampire gab. Als wäre er nie vier Tage lang eingesperrt gewesen. Als wäre er nie von Izaya Orihara gebissen worden.

.

.

.

Der beliebte TV-Star lächelte sanft, wenn auch nur Undercover und nicht zu seinen kreischenden Fans. Kasuka Heiwajima – oder auch unter seinem Decknamen bekannt als Hanejima – blickte zu seiner Freundin Ruri Hijiribe, die sich schmeichelnd bei ihm untergehakt hatte. Beide hatten sich verkleidet und sahen nicht mehr nach den beliebten Stars aus, die sie eigentlich waren. Aber Izaya konnte sie erkennen - hauptsächlich an ihrem Geruch. Sie zu finden war ebenfalls kein Akt gewesen.

Das Pärchen war gerade aus einem exklusiveren Restaurant getreten, wo sie öfters zu Abend aßen. Kasuka hatte – ähnlich wie Ruri Hijiribe auch - einen strikten Zeitplan, doch sie fanden immer Zeit füreinander. Izaya musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Frisch verliebt.

Aber heute Abend musste er die beiden Turteltäubchen trennen, was am Einfachsten funktionierte, wenn man die richtigen Kontakte hatte. Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Der Vampir befand sich auf dem Vordach des Restaurants und beobachtete, wie das Pärchen ein paar Schritte ging und plötzlich anhielt. Der Geruch war durch den Wind und durch andere Gerüche übertönt, doch Kasukas Eigengeruch war fast schon penetrant. Schon seit Stunden brannte in seiner Kehle stetig der Durst, der von Minute zu Minute schlimmer wurde.

Selbst Namie hatte ihn schief angesehen, als er nach seinem Treffen mit Oshiro wieder zurück war. Sie hatte das Blut der Kellnerin an ihm riechen können, doch genauso spürte sie, dass er immer noch durstig war. Und das konnte man ihm vermutlich sogar ansehen. Izaya verzog das Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder auf das Geschehen unter ihm konzentrierte.

Punkt 22 Uhr klingelte plötzlich Kasukas Handy und verwundert starrte Shizuos Bruder auf sein Mobiltelefon. Dank seinem guten Hörsinn konnte Izaya das Gespräch in Ruhe mitverfolgen. Kasuka ließ es extra ein paar Mal klingeln, tauschte ein paar misstrauische Blicke mit seiner Freundin, bevor er abnahm.

„Ja?", sagte er.

Die andere Stimme im Telefon war leise und schnell am Sprechen. Doch Izaya erkannte den Herrn an seiner Tonlage. Das Gespräch dauerte etwa eine Minute, ehe Kasuka auflegte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ruri.

„Es gibt wohl einen Fehler in dem Script. Sie sind sehr aufgeregt und wollen, dass ich unverzüglich ins Studio gehe, da die Deadline näher rückt."

„Und das kann nicht bis morgen früh warten?", fragte Ruri und ihre Stimme wirkte unzufrieden.

„Anscheinend nicht. Sie wollen mich gleich treffen und einige Szenen nachholen."

„So ein Unsinn…", murrte Ruri unzufrieden.

„Du kennst sie ja, Ruri-chan. Wenn ich nicht gleich aufkreuze, werfen sie uns nachts aus dem Bett. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Du hast morgen einen Auftritt.", antwortete er.

Kasukas sonst so monotone Stimme wirkte genervt.

Ruris grimmiger Ausdruck wich, und dann seufzte sie.

„Okay. Macht nicht zu lange."

Kasuka antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

Dann, als wären das Abschiedsworte genug, trennten sich ihre Wege.

Sie liefen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon, wobei Ruri in das nächstgelegene Taxi stieg. Kasuka wandte sich um, blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie das Taxi davon fuhr. Erst, als der Wagen an einer Ampel abbog, wandte der Schauspieler sich ab.

Izaya richtete sich auf, zog die Kapuze über den Kopf und machte sich auf dem Weg. Immerhin musste er vor Kasuka an seinem Ziel ankommen.

Der Plan war perfekt aufgesetzt.

Izaya hatte überall seine Leute, deshalb war es ein Leichtes seinen Mann in Kasukas Team einzuschleusen. Es war selten, dass er mit Kasuka in Kontakt trat, aber nun musste es sein. Er brauchte dringend Klärung. Klärung ob Kasukas Blut ebenfalls so… _lecker_ schmeckte, wie Shizuos. Selbst als Izaya nur daran dachte, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Wie konnte er auch nur daran denken, dass Shizuos Blut _lecker_ war? Es war ihm ein Graus, und vor Wut auf sich selbst, legte er einen Zahn zu.

Binnen fünfzehn Minuten war er am besagten Ort angekommen. Das Studio in Ikebukuro, das er zurzeit wegen seinem neusten Filmprojekt besuchte. Izaya legte ein vergnügtes Grinsen auf, als er Ginjo am Eingang erkannte.

„Ginjo-kun! Wunderbar, dich zu sehen. Ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte Izaya, als er an dem anderen vorbei und in das offene Studio hinein ging. Die Lichter waren an und hier und da hörte man Gemurmel. Vermutlich verursacht von CD-Rekordern, denn Izaya konnte niemand anderen in der Halle riechen, als Ginjo.

„Warum noch so spät, verdammt? Du weißt genau, dass ich meinen Schlaf brauche…", grummelte der Mann genervt und Izaya blickte ihn grinsend an.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass Ginjo schon seit Jahren ein Vampir war, schien er sich nicht daran gewöhnt zu haben, weniger Schlaf zu brauchen, als Menschen. Er fuhr sich gerade unwirsch durch seine schokoladenbraunen Haare, die wild zu allen Seiten abstanden. Die Bartstoppeln im Gesicht verrieten, dass er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich zu rasieren. Er trug zwar einen braunen Anzug, jedoch schien dieser auch mal bessere Tage gesehen zu haben.

Für einen Obdachlosen sah er doch ziemlich anständig aus.

„Ach, nun stell dich nicht so an, Ginjo-kun!", säuselte Izaya und schob den Mann in das nächste Bürogebäude hinein, wo Kasuka mit Sicherheit in ein paar Minuten aufkreuzen würde.

„Du musst ihn nur empfangen und ziemlich theatralisch spielen. Ich weiß, du kannst das.", erklärte Izaya beschwichtigend und überlegte sich bereits, wie er am besten mit Kasuka umgehen sollte.

Ginjo gab nur ein Grummeln von sich. Izaya brauchte seine Fähigkeit, um einen gewissen Moment zu erzeugen. Ginjo konnte nämlich kurzzeitig das Aussehen anderer Personen anzunehmen. Auch wenn sein Schauspiel-Talent noch ein wenig gefeilt werden musste.

Doch um sich noch großartig vorzubereiten, reichte die Zeit leider nicht aus. Izaya spitzte die Ohren, als er draußen Kasukas Stimme hören konnte. Izaya warf Ginjo lediglich einen Blick zu, und der andere Vampir setzte sich in Bewegung. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte Izaya, wie Ginjo die Tür öffnete und Kasuka mit derselben quiekeligen Stimme hinein bat, wie vorhin beim Telefonat.

Izayas Nasenflügel begannen zu beben, als er riechen konnte, dass ein Mensch das Studio betrat. Innerlich musste er sich sammeln und kurz einatmen, bevor er ein gefaktes Lächeln aufsetzte. Der Durst war nun so schlimm, dass er sich kaum noch am Riemen reißen konnte.

Kasukas Geruch war betäubend und erfüllte langsam den gesamten Raum, als der Filmstar schlussendlich die kleine Halle betrat, in der Izaya es sich auf dem Regisseur-Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte. Es war Izaya in seinen paar Treffen mit Kasuka bislang nie aufgefallen, doch nun wo er vor Hunger beinahe umkippte, waren seine Sinne viel schärfer. Kasukas Geruch war wie ein Festmahl.

Izaya hielt den Atem an.

Als Kasuka den Blick von Ginjo abwenden konnte – der irgendwas von einem Script erzählte – landete sein Pokerface-Blick bei ihm. Kasuka blieb ruckartig stehen.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen.", sagte er.

„Kasu-chan!", begrüßte Izaya mit herzhafter Stimme, „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, mir ein wenig deiner Zeit zu schenken."

Es war keine Frage, was Kasuka durch Ginjos Griff an seinen Armen merkte und Kasukas Blick wurde dunkel.

„Er soll mich loslassen."

Izaya liebte Kasukas furchtlose Seite. Er sagte klipp und klar, was er wollte.

Der Informant lachte.

„Du hast ihn gehört, Ginjo-kun. Lass ihn los.", befahl Izaya und der andere Vampir blickte ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Vertrauste' dem Kerl?"

„Ich kenne ihn sehr gut. Ginjo-kun, du kannst gehen."

Der andere Vampir schien zu zögern, als er Kasuka misstrauisch betrachtete. Zumindest dachte Izaya, dass es Misstrauen war, bis er erkannte, wie Ginjos Augen begannen heller zu leuchten. Izayas Blick verdunkelte sich und eine eisige Aura breitete sich im Raum aus.

„ _Verschwinde Ginjo-kun._ ", sagte Izaya nun deutlicher und seine Stimme schien den Vampir aus seinem Durstrausch zu holen.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, doch schließlich ließ er Kasuka los und huschte etwas ungehalten durch das Gebäude Richtung Ausgang. Als sie die Tür knallen hören konnten, wandte Kasuka die Augen zurück auf seinen Entführer.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du meine Zeit mit Ruri stören musst?", fragte Kasuka schließlich.

Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Es ist einfach und wird ziemlich schnell vorbei sein, Kasu-chan…", sagte Izaya als einziges, denn er spürte den Durst in seiner Kehle explodieren und es war inzwischen so stark, dass seine Hand in seiner Plüschjacke zu zittern begann.

„Es hat mit meinem Bruder zu tun, oder?"

Izayas Grinsen fiel.

„Shizu-chan ist nebensächlich."

„Nii-san ist für dich noch nie nebensächlich gewesen.", konterte Kasuka, als er ihn an die Kämpfe in der High School erinnerte.

„Nun, ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über deinen Bruder zu diskutieren. Eigentlich bist du auch nicht hier, um überhaupt zu _reden_."

Kasukas Ausdruck wurde unruhig, wenn man das bei seinem Pokerface so sagen konnte.

„Und wozu bin ich dann hier?"

Auf Izayas Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein Grinsen aus, während er näher auf den anderen zuging. Es war nun beinahe schmerzhaft, wie sehr er sich zurückhalten musste. Vermutlich waren selbst seine Augen dabei, rot zu leuchten. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht.

Izayas Instinkt nahm plötzlich Überhand, als Kasuka einen Schritt zurückging. Der Informant konnte es fühlen, spüren wie sein Opfer auf ihn reagierte. Binnen eines Augenblickes stand der Vampir vor Kasuka und hielt ihn an seinen Armen fest. Dessen Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet.

„Liebster Kasu-chan…sei mir nicht böse drum, ja?", hauchte Izaya leise und spürte, wie sich sein Opfer anspannte. Es war das einzige, das er sagte, bevor ihn der Rausch völlig übernahm.

Izayas Augen leuchteten, er näherte sich Kasukas Hals, drückte schließlich den Kopf zur Seite und vergrub seine Zähne in seinen Nacken. Izaya konnte nur noch ein überraschtes Keuchen hören, bevor er nichts mehr wahrnahm.

Das Blut…es…

Es schmeckte.

Aber…

Es…

Wieso schmeckte es...

So…fad?

Das Mahl reichte bei Weitem nicht, um Izayas kompletten Durst zu stillen, doch er riss sich von seinem Opfer los. Kasukas erschöpfter Körper fiel ihm an seine Brust. Izaya fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Kasuka noch mehr Wunden an seinem Körper fand, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte…

Irritiert, dass das Blut nicht seine gewünschte Wirkung erzielte, wusste Izaya im ersten Moment nicht, wozu er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte. Wenn selbst Kasukas Blut ihm nicht schmeckte, obwohl sein Geruch so betörend war…

Dann schien etwas gewaltig verkehrt zu sein.

„Es…es stimmt also…"

Izaya blinzelte erschrocken, als er eine leise Stimme wahrnahm.

Kasuka war noch bei Bewusstsein?

„Respekt, Kasu-chan. Du bist wirklich ein harter Brocken.", kommentierte Izaya und musste zugeben, dass selten ein Opfer bei Bewusstsein blieb, wenn er von ihm trank. Kasuka versuchte sich von Izaya zu entfernen, doch Izayas fester Griff blieb.

„Tut mir Leid, Kasu-chan, aber du musst noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben.", säuselte der Informant, nahm den Filmstar unter die Arme und drapierte ihn auf den Regisseur Stuhl.

Kasuka blickte ihn erschöpft an, etwas Blut klebte noch an seinem Hals und seiner Schulter, während er von Izaya gezwungen wurde, sich nicht zu bewegen. Izaya war in die Hocke gegangen, um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Ich…ich habe es seit Jahren vermutet…", gab Kasuka keuchend von sich, als seine Augenlider schwerer wurden.

„Was hast du vermutet, Kasu-chan…?", grinste Izaya ihn an und der Filmstar versuchte vergeblich, nicht in die Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„…Seit Jahren schon…vermutete ich, dass du ein…Vampir bist…"

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Das hieße, Kasuka wusste von ihnen. Kasuka wusste von den Vampiren und ihrer Art. Das konnte nur eines heißen.

„Du bist ein Watcher."

Kasuka nickte.

Dann brach Izaya in Gelächter aus.

„Haha, Kasuka Heiwajima, du bist der Wahnsinn! Sieh dich an! Gebissen von einem Vampir, noch voller Blut und dein Gesicht erst…!" Izaya sprang auf und warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Ein perfektes Bühnenbild, findest du nicht? Jetzt könnt ihr in Ruhe eure neuen Szenen drehen!"

Izaya lachte weiter, bis ihm einfiel, dass man sie draußen hören könnte.

„Seit wann, Kasu-chan? Seit wann bist du ein Watcher?"

Erneute Neugier flatterte in ihm auf, als er Shizuos Bruder mit neuem Interesse betrachtete. Na, das war ja mal eine Wendung. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass aufgerechnet der berühmte Kasuka Hanejima ein Watcher werden würde. Izaya grinste hämisch, als er sein Handy zückte und ein Foto von seinem Opfer schoss.

„Seit…se…"

Mehr kam nicht von dem erschöpften Mann, als sein Kopf nach vorne rollte und ihm das Bewusstsein genommen wurde.

Izayas Grinsen fiel.

„Kasu-chan!", rief Izaya empört, „du kannst doch nicht einfach einschlafen!"

Wohl wissend, dass der andere ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, sprach er weiter.

„Du bist ziemlich eigenartig, Kasu-chan. Du hast meinen Respekt verdient."

Gerade hob Izaya Zeige- und Mittelfinger, als er mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Eigentlich brauchte er gar nicht seine Erinnerung löschen. Er war immerhin ein Watcher. Er wusste Bescheid.

Izaya grinste nun wieder.

„Zumindest für deine nächsten Shootings musst du ja gut aussehen.", sagte Izaya, als er seine Finger über das Mal gleiten ließ und die zwei blutigen Punkte ins Nichts verschwanden.

„Die Erinnerung lass ich dir, aber in einer abgespeckten Version."

Als Izaya sich aufrichtete und stumm auf den bewusstlosen Kasuka hinab sah, wurde es ihm erst richtig bewusst: Kasukas Blut war nicht wie Shizuos.

Es war nicht mal _annähernd_ so gut.  
Das war schlecht. Und es lief ganz und gar nicht nach Izayas Vorstellungen. Warum hatte es nicht einmal geschmeckt? Es war einfach fad, so als ob die Gewürze fehlten.

Izayas Durst war zwar verschwunden, doch sollte es so weiter gehen, konnte er in zwei Stunden das nächste Opfer suchen. Unzufrieden verzog der Informant das Gesicht, bevor er auf sein Handy starrte und eine bestimmte Nummer wählte.

„Fuku-san? Ich habe Arbeit für dich. Sei in zehn Minuten anwesend. Ich schicke dir die Adresse."

Er legte auf und sandte Fuku-san seinen Standort. Während er auf seinen Mann wartete, überlegte Izaya, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Oshiro würde eventuell Neuigkeiten haben.

Er wäre seine beste Quelle.

Izaya zischte unzufrieden. Vielleicht sollte er sich erstmal um ein weiteres, wachsendes Problem kümmern. Und dieses Problem sollte jemand ganz Bestimmtes in Angriff nehmen. Izayas Finger huschten über die Tasten seines Handys, als er eine Nummer wählte und das Gerät an sein Ohr nahm.

„Shiki-san? Ja. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."


	9. Recognition

Die Pommes wollte heute nicht so recht schmecken. So sehr sich Shizuo auch anstrengte, er konnte es einfach nicht vergessen. Immer wieder driftete er ab, sah unwillkürlich Izayas Fuchsgesicht vor seinen Augen und selbst diese komische Frau in ihrem Käfig, die laut Muroko ein _Frischblüter_ war. Shizuo verzog wütend das Gesicht.

Während Shizuo gestern und heute durch ganz Ikebukuro von Schuldner zu Schuldner gelaufen war, hatte Shizuo Dinge gesehen. Seltsame Dinge.

Es waren ihm Sachen aufgefallen, die ihm vorher _nie_ aufgefallen waren. Einige Menschen – darunter sogar einige Schuldner hatten rötliche Augen. Nicht wirklich rot, aber einen rötlicher Glimmer. Meistens blickten diese Menschen dann fort oder wenn er geblinzelt hatte, war dieser rote Schimmer wieder verschwunden.

Tom selbst sagte nichts dazu, er behandelte sie wie jeden anderen Schuldner auch. Und für Shizuo fühlte es sich dadurch so an, als ob er sich alles nur eingebildet hätte. Doch selbst auf etwas Bestimmtes hatte er geachtet. Eher unbewusst, aber er hatte es gesehen. Die Zähne. Und einige von ihnen hatten wirklich spitze Eckzähne…

Shizuo zischte und schob selbst seinen süßen Milchshake von sich, der ihm nicht schmecken wollte. Muroko hatte ihn völlig verrückt gemacht.

Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag und Tom hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie zu ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt gingen: Lotteria. Ein bekanntes Lokal in Ikebukuro. Sie hatten es sich in einer abgelegenen Ecke verkrümelt, während Tom ihm gegenüber saß und ihn die ganze Zeit misstrauisch im Blick hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung Shizuo?", fragte er ihn irgendwann und Shizuos Augen zuckten zu ihm. Der blonde Mann antwortete ihm nicht, sondern schnaubte nur. Tom schien alles gar nicht so sehr zu interessieren. Er machte einfach weiter, als wäre alles wie immer. Doch für Shizuo war es nicht wie immer. Warum fielen ihm all diese Sachen auf? Hatte Muroko ihm tatsächlich eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?

„Tom-san…", begann Shizuo und der Rest des Satzes, den er eigentlich sagen wollte, schien nicht aus seinem Mund hinaus zu kommen. Tom starrte ihn nur mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen fragend an, während er sich eine Pommes schnappte und lustlos darauf herum kaute.

„Kannst du mir das erklären?"

„Was denn?", gab Tom zurück und schob sich eine weitere Pommes in den Mund.

„Das!", gab Shizuo zurück und deutete mit seinem Finger auf Toms Mund.

Tom stockte in seinem Kauprozess.

„Du willst, dass ich dir erkläre, warum ich Pommes esse?", lachte Tom.

Shizuo spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, okay? Erst sagt mir Muroko, dass…", Shizuo pausierte und wurde leiser, „… _Vampire_ nur Blut trinken und jetzt sehe ich dich Pommes essen!"

Tom starrte ihn an. Dann prustete er los und lachte lauthals. Es war so laut, dass ihn einige Leute irritiert anstarrten.

„Darf ich etwa keine Pommes essen?"

Shizuos Wangen glühten immer noch vor Scham.

„I-Ich dachte ihr…trinkt nur-"

„Blut?", beendete Tom den Satz und schnappte sich eine weitere Pommes. „Oh nein, wenn dem so wäre, dann würde das ziemlich schnell auffallen, findest du nicht auch?"

Shizuo nickte, weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

Da hatte er Recht. Wäre ziemlich seltsam wenn man mit einem Vampir in ein Bistro ging, der nie etwas essen würde.

„Aber hat die Bruderschaft das nicht schon längst erzählt?", fragte Tom mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Würde ich sonst fragen?", polterte Shizuo genervt und hämmerte mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch, sodass der Milchshake beinahe vom Tisch gefallen wäre. Tom hatte den Becher rechtzeitig ergriffen und stellte ihn wieder gerade hin.

„Schon gut, ich erkläre es dir.", sagte Tom wieder mit normaler Stimme und zwang Shizuo mit seinem Blick, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Der blonde Mann nuschelte irgendwas Unverständliches, nahm den Milchshake und probierte ihn erneut.

„Wir können so gut wie alles essen, was du als Mensch auch essen kannst.", sagte sein Chef schließlich, und Shizuo gefiel nicht, wie Tom ihn und sich selbst strikt als Mensch und Vampir trennte.

„Aber das Essen wird von unserem Körper nicht angenommen. Es erreicht höchstens den Magen und spätestens dort, wird es vernichtet."

Shizuo runzelte fragend die Stirn. Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Tom sah Shizuos zweifelnden Ausdruck und fuhr fort.

„Nur menschliches Blut erhält unseren materiellen Körper am Leben. Deshalb tun wir, was wir tun müssen, um am Leben zu bleiben.", beendete Tom die Erklärung und war unbewusst in eine sehr leise Stimmlage gewechselt, wodurch Shizuo Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Tom schien daraufhin kurz durch die Gegend zu schauen, so als ob er vermutete, die Bruderschaft wäre da. Doch niemand schenkte ihnen Beachtung oder sah in Shizuos Augen verdächtig aus.

„Dich beschäftigt es wirklich sehr dieses…Thema, oder?", murmelte Tom dann und Shizuo spitzte die Ohren. Auf Shizuos verwirrten Blick hin, sprach er sofort weiter.

„Ich habe bemerkt, wie du sie angesehen hast."

„Wie ich wen angesehen habe?", fragte Shizuo.

Der Mann mit den Rasterlocken hob ungläubig seine linke Augenbraue, bevor er mit seinem Mund die Worte fast hauchte.

„Die _Vampire_ …"

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Also hatte er doch-

Hatte er wirklich…Vampire gesehen?

„Du hast es vielleicht nur unterbewusst getan, doch ich habe bemerkt, wie du sie heute angestarrt hast. Und ich glaube einige von ihnen haben es auch gemerkt. Sie wissen, dass du sie als das erkennst, was sie sind."

„Es…es waren… _Vampire_ unter den Schuldnern?", fragte Shizuo nun und blickte misstrauisch um sich, so als glaubte er, jemand würde sie belauschen.

„Natürlich!", lachte Tom, „Du tust ja so, als wäre das etwas Neues. Ich bin doch auch einer, schon vergessen? Wir leben unter den Menschen, mit ihnen _zusammen_. Das ist wohl schon seit Jahrhunderten so. Daran musst du dich gewöhnen. Behandle uns einfach wie jeden anderen Menschen auch."

So einfach wie es aus Toms Munde klang, war es aber nicht. Zumindest konnte Shizuo nicht vergessen, was Izaya mit ihm gemacht hatte. Wie die Pest ihn einfach gegen die Wand gedrückt und dann seine Zähne in seinen Nacken geschlagen hatte und anfing-

Shizuo kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er mit geballten Händen auf den Tisch hämmerte.

Tom blinzelte erschrocken.

„Du würdest die Menschen auch anders ansehen, wenn du von einem Vampir gebissen wurdest!"

Shizuos Stimme war plötzlich laut geworden und blitzartig hatte Tom die Hand auf seinen Mund geklatscht. Ein wütender Ausdruck huschte über Toms Gesicht und seine Augen funkeln wild.

„ _Nicht hier_.", zischte er.

Shizuo schluckte, doch bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte, erhob Tom sich stumm von seinem Platz nahm sein Tablet in die Hand. Shizuo tat es ihm gleich und als sie die Reste des Essens entsorgt hatte, gingen sie wortlos aus dem Lokal. Tom leitete Shizuo zu seiner Wohnung und als sie angekommen waren, schloss der blonde Mann seine Wohnungstür auf. Tom folgte ihm hinein und Shizuo wusste, sobald die Tür zuging, würde Tom seine Predigt beginnen.

Es knackte und Tür war zu. Shizuo blickte zu seinem Chef, der ihn immer noch etwas wütend ansah.

„Von wem wurdest du gebissen?"

Toms Blick warf scharf. Da fiel Shizuo plötzlich ein, dass er bislang noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Tom davon zu erzählen.

„Von…Izaya."

„ _Was_? Von _Izaya Orihara_? Wann?"

Toms braune Augen weiteten sich, während er näher an ihn heran trat.

„Vor vier Tagen. Izaya war der Grund, dass Muroko mich angeblich _gerettet_ und bei sich aufgenommen hat. Dieser _verfluchte Bastard_!"

„Bist du dir sicher? Oder hat dir das die Bruderschaft unter die Nase gejubelt? Die erzählen dir natürlich alles Mögliche, um dich zu überzeugen, bei ihnen-"

„Nein. Ich erinnere mich.", unterbrach Shizuo und Tom verstummte.

„Du… _erinnerst_ dich?", gab Tom ungläubig von sich und nahm verwirrt die Hand an sein Kinn und schien nachzudenken. „Das ist unmöglich."

Shizuo schnaubte.

„Muroko sagte auch, es wäre seltsam, dass ich mich erinnere. Wieso?"

Tom schnaubte kurz und trottete zu Shizuos Couch. Der blonde Mann folgte ihm und blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Weil Vampire die Erinnerungen an das Mahl löschen müssen. Das ist eines der wichtigsten Gesetze unter uns."

Ah.

Das würde vieles erklären. In dem seltsamen Unterricht, den Muroko gab, war das nie ein Thema gewesen. Wahrscheinlich weil es fürs Töten von Vampiren irrelevant war.

„Vampire können Erinnerungen löschen? Einfach so?"

„Nur die des Mahls."

Verrückt, völlig verrückt.

Aber es würde erklären, warum er sich anfangs nicht an Izaya und den Biss erinnern hatte können. Als Shizuo aufblickte, sah er, dass Tom ihn eindringlich anstarrte.

„Vorhin warst du zu laut, Shizuo.", warnte Tom, „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass uns keiner gehört hat. Es gibt besondere Spitzel, die alles Verdächtige weiter geben, was auch nur ansatzweise unsere Existenz gefährden kann."

Darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Dass Tom überhaupt mit ihm über Vampire sprach, war schon ein Risiko.

„Tut mir Leid, Tom-san."

Anscheinend schien ihn Shizuos aufrichtiger Ton auszureichen, denn der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Hand an seine Stirn.

„Schon gut. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Du hast es ja nicht absichtlich gemacht…"

Shizuo lachte etwas.

Es war genau derselbe Satz, den Tom immer sagte, wenn er das Eigentum der Stadt beschädigt oder er auf der Jagd nach dem Floh Unfälle verursacht hatte. Er hatte es ja nicht _absichtlich_ gemacht, sondern war mit einen guten Willen an die Sache ran gegangen. Den guten Willen, das Geld aus den Schuldnern zu quetschen oder den guten Willen, diese Pest aus Ikebukuro zu vertreiben. Die Stadt sollte es ihm danken.

„Aber um nochmal Klarheit zu verschaffen…du bist dir sicher, dass dich _Izaya Orihara_ gebissen hat?"

Shizuo starrte Tom an.

Natürlich war er sich sicher!

„Dieser Bastard hat es sogar selbst zugegeben, dass er mich gebissen hat, also ja verdammt!", knurrte er und spürte wieder die Wut in ihm pochen, die er immer dann verspürte, sobald er an den Bastard dachte. Tom schien wieder nachzudenken, als er seine Brille hoch schob.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ihr beide schon seit Jahren eine Fehde habt, aber das ist jetzt wirklich überraschend. Da du nun weißt, was er ist, wird er dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen."

„Oh schön. Ich brauche neben Muroko sicherlich noch ein zweites Kindermädchen. Genau was ich mir gewünscht habe.", knurrte Shizuo ironisch.

„Ich meine es ernst, Shizuo. Sei vorsichtig. Du magst ihn nur als einen Menschen kennen, aber ich kenne ihn als einen _Vampir_. Unter uns ist er als einer der letzten reinblütigen Vampire bekannt. Er ist sehr mächtig."

Toms Blick wurde eindringlich, als er Shizuo anstarrte.

 _Mächtig_?

Dieser schleimige Bastard war alles andere als mächtig! Er war hinterlistig, falsch, ein Lügner und ließ andere für sich arbeiten. In seinen Augen war nur der Kaiser Japans mächtig.

„Er manipuliert Vampire genauso wie Menschen. Er hat mich gefunden, als ich frisch verwandelt war, Shizuo.", erzählte Tom und Shizuo verstummte.

 _Was_?

„Es war fast so, als wüsste er, dass ich nun zu einem Vampir geworden bin. Er hat seine Augen überall. Ich glaube, er sucht sich so neue Verbündete. Er braucht Leute, die in seiner Schuld stehen, indem er sie aus ihrer Notlage befreit."

„Was? Er hat dich gefunden? Was hat er dir angetan?", fuhr Shizuo aus seiner Haut und spürte seine Wut in seinen Adern pochen. Das passte zu diesem schleimigen Bastard. Leuten aufzulauern, die Hilfe nötig hatten, um sie dann für immer in seinen Klauen zu haben.

„Er…" Tom wich seinem Blick aus und es dauerte etwas, bis er weiter sprach. „…Er hat mir neue Opfer gebracht, um meinen Blutdurst zu stillen…"

Shizuo verstummte.

Er spürte, dass das Thema Tom sehr unangenehm war. Shizuo schluckte. Er wollte sich es gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es sein musste, nach Blut zu dürsten. Shizuos innere Wut auf diesen Bastard wurde nur noch stärker und schwor sich, beim nächsten Mal keine Gnade walten zu lassen.

„Halte dich von ihm fern.", warnte Tom und riss Shizuo aus einen Gedanken.

„Tom-san…selbst du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können, ihm die Fresse zu polieren, sollte er mir in die Quere kommen. Ob er nun ein Mensch ist oder ein Vampir!"

„Du wirst dich wohl nie ändern, alter Kumpel.", lachte Tom kurz, bevor er das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Shizuo wusste, dass Tom ihm nur helfen wollte.

Shizuo ballte die Fäuste.

Wenn er Izaya das nächste Mal sah…

Oh ja, er konnte sich auf was gefasst machen!

„Ich wette sogar, der Floh ist schuld daran, dass du ein Vampir bist! Er hat diese Frau bestimmt dazu angestiftet, dich zu verwandeln!"

Tom blickte ihn überrascht an, dann gab er einen langen Seufzer von sich.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch schon daran gedacht…aber ich kann es nun mal nicht beweisen. Und ich werde mein restliches Leben sicherlich nicht damit verschwenden Izaya Orihara zu verdächtigen."

Shizuo sah Tom bitter lächeln.

„Am besten ist es, wenn du dein Leben einfach so weiterlebst, wie bisher, Shizuo.", sagte der Mann mit dem Rasterlocken und schien damit einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, als er sich von der Couch erhob und zur Haustür ging. Doch irgendwie hatte Shizuo das Gefühl, dass diese Sache mit Izaya und der Bruderschaft noch längst nicht vorbei war. Immerhin sagte Muroko, dass er vermutlich der Einzige wäre, der Izaya umbringen könnte. Etwas, dass ihn beunruhigte. Schließlich wollte er zu keinem Mörder werden.

„Bleibt nur noch das Problem mit Muroko und seiner kleinen Armee.", grummelte Shizuo. „Dieser alte Schnösel lässt mich nicht einfach so gehen. Er behauptet, ich wäre der einzige, der Izaya Orihara umbringen kann."

Tom stoppte an der Türklinke und blickte über seine Schulter zurück.

„Wie bitte?", sagte er, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört.

„Genauso habe ich auch aus der Wäsche geguckt.", entgegnete Shizuo, als er Toms verdutzten Blick sah. „Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso er das glaubt."

Tom verengte für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich vermute mal, weil du sehr starke Körperkräfte hast, obwohl du kein Vampir bist. Vielleicht denkt er, dass du dadurch einem Vampir ebenbürtig bist?"

Shizuo schnaubte.

„Wenn du mich fragst, hat Muroko eine Schraube locker!"

Tom seufzte.

„Muroko Akaguchi hatte bestimmt seine Gründe. Du solltest auf der Hut sein."

Shizuo nickte lediglich stumm, als er überlegte.

Schließlich wusste er immer noch nicht wirklich, warum Muroko glaubte, er könnte Izaya umbringen. Nur weil sie sich abgrundtief hassten, seit sie sich kannten? Und weil er nebenbei auch noch körperlich stark war? War das wirklich alles…?

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir bei der Bruderschaft nicht wirklich helfen kann, Shizuo.", sagte der Mann mit den Rasterlocken aufrichtig und Shizuo blickte auf.

„Kein Vampir geht freiwillig in ihre Nähe oder gar ihre Geheimbasis. Es erfordert Mut, Stärke und einen guten Plan, wenn man dort wieder hinaus möchte. Ich kenne einige Vampire, die versucht haben dort einzubrechen und die Organisation von innen zu schwächen. Aber sie sind dort nie wieder heraus gekommen…"

Natürlich waren sie das nicht. So wie die Basis aufgebaut war, konnte kein Vampir je wieder entkommen. Das hatte Muroko ihm selbst erklärt. Die Basis war-

Es klingelte plötzlich.

Shizuo starrte mit geweiteten Augen zu Tom. Dieser erwiderte seinen fiebernden Blick.

Nein.

Das durfte nicht sein, wenn es jetzt schon-

Shizuo schnappte aus seinen Gedanken, als Tom die Tür öffnen wollte, und Shizuo raste nach vorne und packte ihn an der Schulter.

„Warte!", zischte er, „Was wenn das Muroko ist?"

„Ist es nicht.", sagte dieser mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in seiner Stimme, dass Shizuo verblüfft blinzelte. Dann öffnete Tom die Tür.

Vor ihnen stand Akira, ein Vampir, der zu Toms Clan gehörte. Shizuo ließ seine Luft in einem Schwall raus. Wenn Muroko es tatsächlich gewesen wäre…er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was dann passiert wäre. Er wollte nicht, dass Tom wegen ihm getötet wurde…

Akira blickte ihnen skeptisch entgegen und schien prüfen zu wollen, ob mit Tom alles in Ordnung war. Denn sein Blick glitt misstrauisch über Shizuos Gestalt, bevor er unterwürfig zu Tom blickte.

„Ich rieche sie bereits. Sie sind unterwegs.", sagte der Neuankömmling während Tom ein paar Schritte nach draußen ging und in der Luft unauffällig schnüffelte.

„Du hast Recht. Wir gehen besser.", erwiderte Tom bestätigend.

„Muroko…?", fragte Shizuo und hatte keine Lust darauf diesen alten Schnösel so schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Rekruten. Muroko bewegt sich selten in der Öffentlichkeit.", antwortete ihm Akira und schien eine ungeduldige Andeutung mit seinem Kopf zu machen, von hier zu verschwinden.

Tom hob die Hand.

„Einen Moment noch, Akira-kun."

Sein Chef wandte sich um und fischte in seiner Hosentasche herum, bis er ein kleines, graues Objekt hervor holte.

„Hier, hätte es fast vergessen." Tom reichte ihm ein altes Handy, das aussah, als ob es einen kleinen Krieg überlebt hatte. „Einige Tasten funktionieren zwar nur widerwillig, aber es sollte seinen Job erfüllen."

Shizuos Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Ich habe dir eine neue Nummer besorgt, die SIM ist bereits aktiviert. Als ein kleines Dankeschön, dass du mich rechtzeitig gewarnt hast. Auch wenn ich dir viel mehr schuldig bin, als dieses kleine Ding."

Shizuo blickte glücklich zu ihm auf.

„Danke Tom-san! Das ist mehr als genug!", sagte er und tippte probeweise auf den Tasten herum. Das Modell schien wirklich alt zu sein, jedoch eines der Unzerstörbaren.

Tom lachte.

„Behandle es gut. Es ist mein Baby.", zwinkerte sein Chef.

„Ich werde es immer bei mir tragen.", gab Shizuo schnaubend von sich, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Tom lachte erneut und Akira räusperte sich laut.

„Beeilen wir uns."

Er und Tom nickten sich zu.

Shizuo war ihm mehr als dankbar und umso besser war es, wenn er nicht von Muroko erwischt wurde. Dann wandte sich Tom um und verschwand in die nächste Seitenstraße. Der blonde Mann blickte ihnen hinterher, bis er nichts mehr von ihnen sah.

Shizuo nahm sich vor, seine wichtigsten Nummern in seinem neuen Handy einzuspeichern. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er in seinem Nachtschrank einen vergilbten Zettel fand, wo handschriftlich einige Nummern geschrieben waren.

Celty. Kasuka. Shinra…

Einige andere Nummern waren auch noch aufgelistet, darunter der Festnetzanschluss seiner Eltern.

Er begann die Nummern einzuspeichern und fluchte etwas, da seine Finger zu groß für die kleinen Tasten waren. Als er gerade Shinras Nummer eingespeichert hatte (und froh war, wenigstens etwas geschafft zu haben) wurde er plötzlich angerufen.

Das alte Handy vibrierte so stark, als ob es ein Erdbeben auslösen wollte. Irritiert darüber, wer ihn denn bitte anrufen konnte wo er das Handy doch gerade eben erst bekommen hatte, starrte Shizuo misstrauisch auf das Display.

 _Anonym_.

Er ließ es klingeln und legte es auf den Tisch.

Statt abzunehmen sah er auf die Uhr in seinem Schlafzimmer.

1 8 : 3 6

Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, sich frisch zu machen, bevor die Bruderschaft bei ihm aufkreuzen würde. Shizuos inzwischen genervter Blick fuhr zischend zurück zu dem Handy, das munter weiter auf dem Holztisch vibrierte.

Der Klingelton schien zwar abgeschaltet zu sein, doch die Vibration hingegen nicht. Oder waren alle alten Handy Modelle etwa so laut? Ein Scheppern riss ihn zurück und Shizuo stellte fluchend fest, dass das Handy inzwischen auf dem Boden gelandet war.

Der Anrufer war hartnäckig. _Sehr_ hartnäckig.

Und Shizuos Geduldsfaden riss bereits zehn Sekunden später. Er fluchte, bevor er sich das alte Mobiltelefon schnappte und auf den roten Hörer drückte. Als es endlich verstummte, seufzte Shizuo. Wer zum Teufel konnte das bloß gewesen sein? Shizuo legte das Handy zurück auf den Tisch, doch genau dann ging das ganze Theater von vorne los.

Dieses Mal langte er wütend nach dem Telefon und musste sich zusammenreißen, es nicht in seiner Hand zu zerquetschen.

„ _Ja?_ ", knurrte er.

„Ah, Shizu-chan! Du lebst ja doch noch! Ich hatte gedacht, Muroko hat dich irgendwo eingesperrt."

„ _Izaya_ …!"

Shizuo spuckte den Namen beinahe aus.

„Woher zum Teufel hast du diese Nummer?"

Shizuo fühlte sich so wütend, er wollte am liebsten seinen Tisch kleinschlagen. Er hatte das Handy doch gerade erst von Tom bekommen! Außerdem war das Handy ein sehr altes Modell. Shizuo war sich sicher dass man es nicht hacken konnte. Also wie…?

„Tom-san war so frei, mir deine neue Nummer zu verraten.", säuselte Izaya in seiner neckischen Stimme und beinahe zerdrückte Shizuo das Handy in seiner Hand.

„ _Tom-san_ …?!"

Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein. Aber es war die einzige Verbindung…

„Aber das ist nun unwichtig, Shizu-chan. Wir müssen uns unterhalten.", sagte Izaya am anderen Ende der Leitung und in seinem Ton lag eine gewisse Dominanz, die Shizuo aufhorchen ließ.

„Ja, allerdings, du Bastard!"

„Schön. Ich werde gleich vorbei kommen."

Für einen Moment völlig verdutzt, wusste Shizuo nicht, was er sagen sollte und rang mit seinen Worten.

„Du…du kannst nicht…Sie-"

Shizuo stoppte. Die Bruderschaft würde bald auftauchen und wenn sie Izaya sähen dann…Moment. Das wäre ja eigentlich nur zu seinem Vorteil. Sie würden sich ihn schnappen! Schließlich hat doch Muroko immer davon gesprochen, ihn umbringen zu wollen. Das konnten sie nun schön selbst erledigen.

Ein amüsiertes Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wieso denn nicht, Shizu-chan? Angst, dass ich… _beiße_?"

Izayas Stimme war schmeichelhaft geworden. Ein Knurren antwortete ihm.

Shizuo hörte wohl nicht recht.

Für schlechte Witze hatte er kein Ohr offen und erst Recht nicht von dem Floh.

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe! Dann komm her, wenn du dich traust. Ich bin bereit, dein Gesicht in die Wand zu schlagen, du Bastard!", rief Shizuo wütend, bevor er einfach auflegte.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wusste, wann genau der Parasit bei ihm vorbei kommen würde.

.

.

.

Izaya gab ein Lachen von sich als er hinunter auf sein schwarzes Smartphone starrte. Das würde interessant werden. Er packte das Handy in seine Tasche zurück, bevor er sich eilig die Schlüssel schnappte und sich beim Hinausgehen mit ein paar kurzen Worten von Nami verabschiedete.

„Gehst du jagen?"

Izaya stoppte.

Er hatte die Klinke in der Hand, als er sich halb zu seiner Sekretärin umdrehte.

„Nicht so ganz, Nami-san. Ich muss Vorkehrungen treffen, damit unsere Existenz nicht gefährdet ist."

„Vorkehrungen…?", gab sie schnaubend von sich.

Doch Izaya hatte keine Lust und auch keine Zeit sich weiter mit Nami zu unterhalten, weswegen er sich umwandte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Die unruhige Welt auf den Straßen Tokyos begrüßte ihn, indem hektische Menschen und Vampire ihm entgegen kamen. Er ging ein paar Schritte um die Ecke und aus der Ferne sah er den schwarzen, unauffälligen Lexus bereit stehen. Izaya setzte ein Grinsen auf, schlenderte gut gelaunt auf den Wagen zu und öffnete die hintere Tür.

„Guten Abend, Shiki-san~ Wir haben uns eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, nicht wahr?", zwitscherte Izaya mit seiner gefakten Stimme los, als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Er befand sich in einer ziemlich geräumigen Limousine, die eindeutig zu viel Platz für zwei Personen bot.

„Guten Abend, Informant-san.", kam es höflich, aber bestimmend kalt von seinem Gegenüber und Izaya grinste ihn an. Shiki Haruya war ein schon etwas älterer Herr, der genau wusste, was er wollte. Seine kurzen schwarzen Haare und seine glatte, blasse Haut ließen ihn jünger aussehen, als er eigentlich war. Man konnte nur ein paar kleinere Falten in seinem Gesicht entdecken – die ihn wohl für Außenstehende auf knapp vierzig Jahre aussehen ließen – aber Izaya wusste sein wahres Alter.

Er war sein längster Kontakt, als Vampir.

Selbst sein Vater hatte bereits mit Shiki zusammen gearbeitet. Und heute sah der alte Vampir noch verspannter aus als sonst, als er Izaya mit seinen dunklen Augen herausfordernd anstierte. Von Shiki ging eine unangenehme Aura aus, die jeden anderen Menschen vorsichtig hätte lassen werden, doch Izaya zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Wozu wolltest du mich treffen? Ich bin mitten in einem wichtigen Auftrag.", kam es kühl von Shiki und Izaya musste lachen.

So wichtig seine anderen Klienten auch sein mochten, Izayas Auftrag war _wichtiger_.

„Ach tatsächlich? Und doch sitzen wir hier. Du hast mich also vermisst~", säuselte der Informant und wedelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft.

Izaya blinzelte vergnügt zu Shiki herüber und konnte beobachten, wie der andere seine Augen bedrohlich verengte. Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich. Shiki hatte eine sehr praktische Fähigkeit, die ihm in so manchen Situationen bereits das Leben gerettet hatte: Er konnte mit seinen scharfen Augen jede Lüge erkennen, sobald er denjenigen nur ansah.

Natürlich wusste Izaya, dass der alte Vampir ihn nicht vermisst hatte, im Gegenteil.

Ihre Meinungen hatten sich schon viel zu oft gespalten. Zu oft, als dass sie sich wirklich mögen würden. Als berüchtigter Mafia-Boss im Untergrund musste Shiki vorsichtig agieren und Izaya wusste das ganz genau. Aber er ließ den anderen zu gerne seine Haut riskieren, auch wenn Shiki viel zu oft seine eigenen Leute losschickte, als selbst zu handeln.

„Du weißt genau, warum ich nun hier sitze, Informant-san. Nun informiere mich."

„So stressig kann es doch nun wirklich nicht sein, Shiki-san. Ich bitte dich!", säuselte Izaya theatralisch, doch bekam als Antwort nur einen kühlen Blick.

Daraufhin verschwand das Grinsen schlagartig aus Izayas Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich zu dem anderen herüber und brach in seine persönliche Distanz-Zone ein. Shiki unterdrückte den Drang, zurückzuweichen.

„ _Shiki-san_ …"

Sein Name kam leise und bedrohlich von dem Informanten, während ihre Gesichter kaum einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Ich bin extra _persönlich_ hergekommen, um dadurch die _Wichtigkeit_ meines Auftrages zu unterstreichen…"

Shiki sah zwar äußerlich nicht wirklich beeindruckt aus, aber Izaya spürte, wie der andere nervös wurde. Und der alte Mann wusste, dass es keine Lüge war.

„Ich erwarte, dass mein Auftrag vorgeht. Egal, welche anderen „wichtigen" Aufträge du gerade angenommen hast."

Shikis Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert.

„Du verlangst eine Menge, Orihara-san."

Der Informant wich zurück und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Doch die unheimliche Aura war nicht von ihm gewichen. Stattdessen schien selbst der Fahrer vorne zu spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Alle paar Sekunden glitt dessen Blick in den Rückblickspiegel.

„Ich verlange es, weil es _nötig_ ist."

Shiki verengte darauf nur seine Augen und schien in dem Gesicht des anderen nach Informationen zu suchen. Für einen Moment starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an, bis der Informant sich plötzlich an seine Kehle packte und schwer atmete.

Izayas Augen weiteten sich.

 _Mist!_

Der Durst brannte plötzlich wie verrückt in seiner Kehle; kletterte seinen Rachen hinauf, so als ob es nun satt hatte, auf das richtige Blut zu warten.

Izaya zischte.

 _Nicht jetzt!_

„Durst?"

Dem alten Vampir konnte er natürlich nichts vormachen. Izaya beeilte sich ein Grinsen aufzusetzen.

„Nein. Es…"

Izaya endete und musste feststellen, dass der Brand in seiner Kehle von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schlimmer wurde und dass ihm selbst das Reden schwer fiel.

„Das ist eine Lüge, Informant-san.", kam es aalglatt von Shiki und er blickte kurz zu seinem Fahrer nach vorne.

„Soll Fujima-kun dir jemanden-"

„Nein!"

Izaya würgte das Wort fast hervor.

Shiki entschied daraufhin still zu bleiben und ihn zu beobachten. Izaya zwang währenddessen sich selbst zur Vernunft, auch wenn ihm das heute schwerer fiel, als je zuvor. Er richtet seinen Körper wieder empor und nahm die Hand von seiner Kehle. Es vergingen einige sich langziehende Sekunden, bevor der Mafia-Boss sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Es ist also wirklich ernst…"

Izaya quetschte ein Lachen hervor.

„Kümmere dich um meinen Auftrag. So schnell du deine Männer bereit hast. Verstanden?"

Shikis Aura wurde wieder stärker.

„Ich lasse mich nicht von dir herum kommandieren, Orihara-san. Meine Männer werden ihren jetzigen Auftrag zu Ende führen. Dann kommt dein Auftrag."

„Ach ja…?", fragte der Informant zuckersüß, „dann muss ich wohl erst wieder meine Nase in deine Geschäfte stecken, damit mein Auftrag plötzlich Vorrang hat?"

Izaya blickte den anderen eindringlich an und er konnte sein Grinsen aufgrund des Brandes in seiner Kehle kaum aufrechterhalten. Shiki stammte ebenfalls von einer reinblütigen Familie ab, jedoch über weite Ecken der Verwandtschaft. Das Blut reichte gerade mal für eine kleine Fähigkeit, Lügen zu erkennen, doch manchmal, so wie gerade jetzt, konnte Izaya diese Macht in dem alten Vampir brodeln spüren. Sein Zorn auf ihn war enorm, doch Izaya konnte sich momentan nicht daran vergnügen.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Wagen, Orihara."

Izaya wusste, dass er seinen Auftrag erledigen würde.

Und momentan wollte er nichts weiter, als aus dieser Enge hinaus, weshalb er die Tür öffnete und sie hinter sich zuknallte. Daraufhin fuhr die schwarze Limousine ohne weitere Umstände aus der Parklücke und hinterließ dabei einen dürstenden Informanten.


	10. Kiss

Shizuo wanderte wie ein Tiger in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Das Handy hatte er zur Seite gelegt – aus reiner Vorsichtsmaßnahme – er wollte nicht, dass es ihm vor Wut kaputt ging. Er könnte sich nicht verzeihen, wenn er Toms Eigentum zerstören sollte…

Zum gefühlt zehnten Mal fuhren seine braunen Augen unruhig zu seiner Uhr und es war nicht wirklich viel später, als vor einigen Minuten. Es war kurz vor neunzehn Uhr und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Bruderschaft auftauchen würde. Aber was viel wichtiger war: Wer würde als Erstes auftauchen? Er traute es Izaya zu, einfach so in seine Wohnung zu spazieren. Aber genauso gut, würde das die Bruderschaft machen. Ein Ausruf nahm ihm die Warterei ab.

„Heiwajima!"

Er zuckte beinahe zusammen, als er ein lautes Hämmern und eine bekannte Männerstimme vernahm. Unter seinem Atem grummelnd trat er zur Tür und öffnete.

Saigos Gesicht erschien und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, begann der Rekrut zu grinsen.

„Da bist du ja, hab schon gedacht, du hast den Schwanz eingezogen.", begrüßte er ihn, als wäre Shizuo gar nicht abgehauen; als hätte er gar nicht versucht die ganze Mission zu kappen.

Saigo gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor er in seine Wohnung trat und es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich machte. Hinter Saigo befanden sich vier weitere Rekruten, vermutlich, um Shizuo im Notfall kontrollieren zu können. Sie alle starrten ihn an – zwar nicht in ihrer üblichen weißen Aufführung – doch Shizuo konnte sie an ihren Blicken erkennen. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei und folgten ihrem Teamleiter in Shizuos Wohnung.

„Wo ist Muroko?", fragte Shizuo als erstes, „Ich muss mit ihm sprechen!"

Das war seine verdammte Chance diesen elendigen Bastard in eine Falle zu locken. Izaya hatte gesagt, er würde zu ihm kommen, also brauchten sie nur hier bleiben und die Pest in ihre Gewalt bringen.

„Der hat anderweitig zu tun.", antwortete Saigo knapp und sah zu, wie Shizuo die Tür schloss.

Anderweitig zu tun?  
Wenn er mal wichtige Neuigkeiten für ihn hatte, war er also nicht erreichbar, aber sonst kam und ging er in seine Wohnung ein und aus, wie es ihm passte?

Shizuo zischte.

Dann musste Saigo halt ausreichen…

„Hör zu! Es geht um Izaya Orihara-", begann Shizuo knurrend, doch Saigo unterbrach ihn.

„Von dem du offensichtlich genauso besessen bist, wie Muroko. Ehrlich man, kannst du über nichts anderes reden?"

Ein unmenschliches Knurren ging von Shizuo aus und Saigo hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Andauernd geht es nur um Izaya Orihara. Murokos Erzfeind ist wohl auch dein Erzfeind. Schön. Deshalb fährt er so auf dich ab."

Shizuo zwang sich dazu sein Geschwafel zu ignorieren.

„Deswegen haben wir jetzt die Gelegenheit, ihn zu fangen!", rief Shizuo barsch und Saigo blinzelte.

„Ihn zu _fangen_? Jetzt?", Saigo lachte kurz auf, „Nein, nein, wir sind heute hier um dich abzuholen, Kumpel. Deine nächste Mission wartet und Muroko hat mich explizit darauf hingewiesen, dass-"

„Er wird hierherkommen!", unterbrach Shizuo und hatte sich so nahe vor Saigo positioniert, dass dieser kurz schluckte, bevor er sich aufrappelte.

„Und das kann jeden Moment der Fall sein! Also quatsch' mich hier nicht voll sondern gib mir meine Waffe!"

„Du…du meinst, Izaya Orihara ist auf dem Weg hierher?", gab Saigo sprachlos von sich und in seiner Stimme lag Nervosität.

„Ja verdammt!", raunzte Shizuo und entriss einem der Rekruten seine mitgebrachten Schlagringe.

Vielleicht würde Muroko ja Einsicht haben, wenn er wahrhaftig dabei half diesen Bastard gefangen zu nehmen. Vielleicht könnte er dann sein Leben endlich weiterleben, wie bislang.

„Und das sagst du erst jetzt?", rief Saigo plötzlich mit leichtem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. „Wir sind ihm zahlenmäßig völlig unterlegen, so können wir uns ihm nicht stellen! Wir…"

Saigo verstummte, während er fieberhaft nachzudenken schien.

„Ich könnte Verstärkung anfordern, doch noch mehr Leute hier in der Siedlung wirkt verdächtig. Außerdem würde es dauern, bis sie hier sind…"

Shizuo schnaubte.

„Also echt, und letztes Mal dachtest du, _ich_ hätte Muffensausen…nun sieh dich selbst mal an.", höhnte Shizuo belustigt, als er beobachtete, wie Saigo unruhig im Raum hin und her stapfte und eindeutig nervös war, wenn er nicht sogar Angst zeigte.

Saigo stoppte auf Shizuos Worte und blickte ihn stur an.

„Izaya Orihara ist Stufe zehn verdammt!", rief er dann laut und wandte seinen Blick von einem Rekrut zum anderen. „Jeder hier wird mir zustimmen, dass es lebensmüde ist, sich mit ihm anzulegen!" Die anderen nickten und murmelten Zustimmungslaute.

Stufe zehn?

Shizuo runzelte die Stirn.

Ah, da war ja was. Irgendwann in dem langweiligen Geplänkel namens Unterricht wurde es von Muroko mal erwähnt…

 _„Merkt euch die zehn Stufen der Vampire. Unsere Feinde werden regelmäßig beschattet und in Stufen unterteilt.", begann Muroko bedeutend und hob den rechten Zeigefinger._ _„Beginnen wir von unten. Stufen 1-3. Das sind die Kategorien für schwache bis mittelmäßig starke Vampire. Wir kürzen diese Stufen auch SM ab."_

 _Gekicher kam aus einer Ecke der Klasse. Erst als Muroko einen finsteren Blick in die Ecke sendete, wurde es wieder still._

 _„Mischlinge befinden sich in diesen Kategorien. Aber seid trotzdem auf der Hut. Nur weil sie eine niedrige Stufe haben, dürfen Vampire niemals unterschätzt werden. Sie sind wie wilde Tiere. Handeln instinktiv und sind unberechenbar."_

 _Shizuo schnaubte, doch Muroko ignorierte ihn._

 _„Als nächstes kommen Stufen 4-6, auch als ‚M' abgekürzt. Die Mittelklasse. Darunter sortieren wir Mischlinge ein, die nützliche Kräfte besitzen."_

 _Der alte Mann begann durch den Klassenraum zu stolzieren und blickte einzeln in die Gesichter seiner Schüler._

 _„Nun kommen die wichtigsten Stufen. Merkt sie euch gut.", sagte Muroko, während er besonders Shizuo dabei betrachtete._

 _„Stufen 7-8 kürzen wir auch mit ‚S' ab. Weil sich diese Vampire zwischen Mischling und Reinblüter bewegen. Ihr solltet einem Vampir diesen Stufen niemals allein gegenüber treten. Die Chance, dass ihr einen Kampf überlebt ist verschwindend gering."_

 _Einige der Schüler grinsten überheblich. Andere schauten verängstigt aus der Wäsche._

 _„Aber noch bedeutsamer sind die letzten beiden Stufen: 9-10. Darunter fallen alle Reinblüter. Die letzte Stufe ist für besonders starke Vampire gedacht, die auch besondere Fähigkeiten besitzen. Wir nennen diese Stufe auch SSF."_

 _Ein Schüler hob die Hand._

 _„Welche Vampire sind in Stufe 10? Haben Sie schon gegen einen gekämpft?"_

 _Nun wandten sich alle Rekruten zu Muroko um und blickte ihn mit neugierigen Augen an._ _Der alte Schnösel verdunkelte seinen Blick._

 _„Ja. Und das war vor vielen Jahren…"_

„Shizuo!", riss ihn Saigo aus den Erinnerungen und Shizuo schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Saigo tigerte neben ihm hin und her.

„Alleine werden wir ihn nicht bewältigen können. Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall Verstärkung. Am besten ist es, wenn wir uns erstmal zurückziehen und-"

„Also doch Muffensausen.", gab Shizuo von sich und ignorierte die innere Stimme, dass er in Wahrheit auf Saigo hören sollte. Tom hatte ihn ebenfalls gewarnt, doch seine Sturheit interessierte das nicht. Er würde diesen verdammten Bastard umbringen!

Sei der Floh doch Stufe 10 oder was auch immer!

Es war ihm egal.

Saigo blickte ihn entgeistert an.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich zieh mich grundlos zurück, dann irrst du dich man! Orihara ist nicht umsonst auf der höchsten Stufe!"

„Ich habe Tom versprochen, ihm die Fresse zu polieren, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, und genau das werde ich tun!", rief Shizuo ungeduldig und setzte bereits die Schlagringe an seine Hände.

Saigo schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

Dann fischte er eilig sein Handy hervor und tippte darauf herum. In den nächsten Sekunden sprach er schnell und ungeduldig mit jemanden, aber Shizuo konnte die laute Stimme am anderen Ende deutlich erkennen. _Hasaki Daichi_.

Doch ein schrilles Klingeln an der Haustür ging wie eine erschütternde Warnung durch alle Körper. Saigo war verstummt, und blickte von Shizuo zu seinen Rekruten.

„ _Shizu-chan~!_ "

Alle hatten ernste Gesichtsausdrücke, wobei einigen die Knie schlotterten. Shizuo hätte beinahe gelacht. Es war doch nur diese alberne Pest! Was machten sie eigentlich so einen Aufstand?

Saigo wippte mit seinem Kinn zu der Tür und Shizuo folgte ihm. Sie positionierten sich an beiden Seiten des Einganges und als Saigo seine eigenen Schlagringe anhob und nickte, öffnete Shizuo die Tür. Beinahe sofort rauschte Saigo nach vorne, doch flog nicht mal eine Sekunde später durch einen harten Schlag zurück, und durchquerte einmal das gesamte Wohnzimmer, bevor er keuchend an der Wand aufkam.

„Du siehst aber nicht aus wie Shizu-chan…", kam die dreckige Stimme, die Shizuo bereits mehr als nur einmal gehört hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Informant gemächlich in die Wohnung trat, die anderen Rekruten im Raum betrachtete, bevor er schließlich Shizuo entdeckte.

Für einen Moment blickten sie sich nur perplex an. Shizuos Hals begann zu brennen und er fuhr mit der Hand über die Stelle wo Izaya ihn erwischt hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich blutrot auf und Shizuo erinnerte sich unheilvoll an die eine Nacht.

Izaya bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

Instinktiv wollte Shizuo weg, doch er rührte keinen Muskel. Stattdessen schwirrten ihm tausend Fragen durch den Kopf.

 _Was zum Teufel?_

 _Wieso rühre ich mich nicht?_

 _Wieso gehorcht mir mein Körper nicht? Wieso brülle ich nicht vor Zorn und schlage ihm die Faust ins Gesicht? Wieso habe ich stattdessen… ein seltsames Gefühl?_

Izaya war nun sehr nahe und es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Doch bevor der Informant Shizuo erreichen konnte, wurde er von zwei Rekruten aufgehalten. Der eine hatte eine Waffe, die aussah, wie ein Kunai, mit dem er Izayas rechten Arm aufschlitzte. Triumphierend gab dieser ein Geschrei von sich und Shizuo sah, wie Izayas blutrote Augen sich wütend weiteten. Der Vampir wirbelte herum, stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Shizuo und rammte mit einer einzigen Bewegung seinen rechten Arm ins Gesicht des Rekruten, bevor dieser ausweichen konnte. Der Mann gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, bevor er in sich zusammen sackte.

Shizuo blickte verdutzt auf Izayas rechten Arm. Man sah genau, wo der Rekrut ihn getroffen hatte, denn das Material seiner Plüschjacke war aufgerissen. Doch die Haut darunter…war vollkommen unbeschädigt.

„Ah…hast du dir also Verstärkung geholt, um mir…wie war das noch gleich…die „Fresse zu polieren"?", sprach Izaya ihn plötzlich an, während der zweite Rekrut – eine Frau, wie Shizuo nun vom Nahem erkennen konnte – zwei kurze Schwerter in Izayas Richtung schwang. Shizuo hörte, wie der Informant nur lachte, ehe er mit Leichtigkeit auswich und ihr schließlich den Ellenbogen in den Nacken stieß. Es gab ein widerliches Knacken und die Frau sackte in sich zusammen.

 _Nein…_

Die anderen beiden Rekruten, die noch übrig waren, hatten kaum Zeit zu blinzeln, da lagen sie ebenfalls neben ihren Kameraden auf dem Boden.

 _Was-_

 _Wie konnte…_

Er hatte die Bewegung nicht einmal _gesehen_.

Shizuo stand da wie versteinert und hatte bislang keinen einzigen Muskel bewegt.

„Wenn ihr mich schon angreifen wollt, dann macht es wenigstens richtig.", sagte Izaya missbilligend zu den am Boden liegenden Rekruten und wandte sich nun wieder Shizuo zu.

„Wirklich Shizu-chan? Musste das hier sein?"

Izaya gestikulierte mit den Händen durch den Raum und es sah aus wie das reinste Chaos. Als Shizuos Blick auf Saigo fiel, um den sich eine beunruhigende Blutlache gebildet hatte, schien seine Wut wie eine Explosion zurückzukommen.

„Du dreckiger Bastard!", brüllte er schließlich und rauschte nach vorne.

Izaya grinste ihn an und schien darauf nur gewartet zu haben, denn er wich mit Leichtigkeit aus, sodass der blonde Mann nur Luft zwischen seinen Fingern spürte.

Shizuo blickte wild nach links und konnte den anderen sehen. Jedoch nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Instinktiv wollte Shizuo dem anderen folgen, doch blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Izaya schien von einem Punkt zum anderen zu teleportieren.

„Bleib stehen, du Mistkerl!", rief er und versuchte ihn zu erwischen, doch stattdessen wurde er von etwas Hartem getroffen und wirbelte mit einer heftigen Wucht gegen die Wand. Er keuchte, bevor er versuchte seinen Feind ausfindig zu machen.

Doch Izaya ließ ihm keinen Moment.

Shizuo blinzelte nur einmal und plötzlich war er vor ihm. Seine schwarzen Haare wehten noch leicht durch die schnelle Bewegung, während seine Augen so rot leuchteten wie noch nie zuvor.

Shizuo war wie gelähmt. Es war wie vorhin.

Er konnte keinen einzigen Muskel rühren.

Er konnte nur dabei zusehen, wie sich Izaya Shizuos Arme mühelos schnappte und gegen die Wand drückte, während er es sich auf den Schoß des blonden Mannes bequem machte. Unbewusst schoss Shizuos Puls in die Höhe, während sein Atem wild durch die Lungen hechtete. Ein unbeschreibliches Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper, als der Informant seinem Hals ganz nahe war.

Shizuo wollte etwas sagen.

Er wollte sich bewegen.

Er wollte den anderen ins Gesicht schlagen.

Doch nichts davon passierte.

Dann hörte er ein Stöhnen, das von Izaya kommen musste.

Wie eine Statue, konnte Shizuo nur mit geweiteten Augen zusehen, wie Izaya sich noch weiter herunter beugte und schließlich mit seinem Mund Shizuos Haut berührte.

Nein...

Er würde…

Er würde ihn…

 _Izaya_ würde ihn… _beißen_!

Dann kam der Biss.

Das Gefühl, das danach auf ihn einströmte, war völlig anders, als er es vom letzten Mal in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht schmerzhaft, nicht schön, aber auch nicht…schrecklich. Er hörte auch keine Sauggeräusche.

Stattdessen spürte Shizuo wie ihm schummrig zumute wurde, wie sein Körper schwächer wurde, doch es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie das erste Mal. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto besser fühlte es sich an. Ein seltsames Gefühl, das beinahe einem Glücksgefühl ähnlich war, schlich sich bis in seine Fingerspitzen.

Was…

Was zum Teufel?

Wieso fühlte es sich…gut an?!

Shizuo kämpfte unter seinem Atem gegen alle Gefühle gleichzeitig, während die Ohnmacht langsam an ihm rüttelte und ihn in einen dunklen Schlaf schicken wollte. Doch der blonde Mann war noch lange nicht am Ende! So leicht machte er es dieser Pest bestimmt nicht!

Immer noch unfähig, sich zu bewegen, wartete Shizuo ab, bis Izaya von ihm lassen würde. Irgendwann musste dieser dreckige Bastard ja genug haben.

Shizuo kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als Izaya sich endlich bewegte. Schon halb bewusstlos merkte Shizuo, wie Izaya ganz langsam von ihm ließ – fast so als würde er es bedauern, nicht noch mehr von ihm getrunken zu haben. Shizuo erzitterte, als ein paar Bluttropfen hinunter auf seinen nackten Hals tröpfelten.

Izaya fuhr zurück und als Shizuo ihn ansehen konnte, saß ein ganz anderer Izaya vor ihm. Seine Augenfarbe hatte ein sehr dunkles Braun angenommen, sein Blick war beinahe glasig und er starrte Shizuo mit halb offenen Mund an. Wenn Shizuo ihn nicht kennen würde, hätte er gesagt, Izaya hatte Drogen genommen. Doch irgendwo in seinem Gehirn, wusste Shizuo aus Murokos Unterricht auf jeden Fall eines. Izaya hatte keinen Durst mehr.

„ _Shizu-chan_ …"

Izayas Atem war an seinem Gesicht, als er die Worte nur hauchte.

„Geh von mir runter, du Bastard!", rief Shizuo und war überrascht, seine Stimme wieder zurück zu haben.

Seine Worte jedoch, schienen nichts zu bringen. So, als ob Izaya sie gar nicht hören konnte.

Der Vampir kam erneut näher.

Shizuos Verstand setzte aus.

Nein…

Er wollte doch nicht…  
Nicht wieder…?

Nein.

Das musste aufhören!

Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl hatte ihn erneut gebissen, obwohl er das letzte Mal extra sagte, er wollte es gar nicht! Also was zum Teufel war los mit ihm?

Wütend versuchte Shizuo sich zu bewegen. Es klappte, doch nur sehr schwerfällig und er fühlte sich so schwach, wie seit Langem nicht mehr.

„Scheiße…", fluchte er leise.

Dieser verdammte Körper! Nie gehorchte er, wenn er sollte!

Izayas schwarze Haare kitzelten ihm schon im Gesicht.

„Nun wach schon auf, du Parasit!", rief Shizuo nun fast verzweifelt, da er nicht glaubte, eine weitere Mahlzeit des anderen überstehen zu können, ohne ohnmächtig zu werden.

Doch noch immer sah Izaya so aus, als könnte er nichts anderes sehen, als Shizuo. Er blickte ihn mit einem paralysierten Blick an, kam näher und hob seine Hände an Shizuos Gesicht. Da war dieses Kribbeln wieder! Shizuo zuckte zusammen, wollte ausweichen, doch Izayas Griff war hart. Jeweils eine Hand an einer Wange. Während Shizuo die Augen zusammenkniff und auf den erneuten Biss wartete, begann er zu fluchen.

„Du elendiger, verfluchter, mieser, dreckiger-!"

Shizuo stoppte.

Aber nicht weil er es wollte.

Izayas Mund war nicht an seinem Hals.

Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden, hatte Shizuo gedacht, doch es war noch schlimmer gekommen.

Diese Pest _küsste_ ihn!

Wenn es nur ein kurzes Zusammentreffen von Mündern gewesen wäre, hätte man es ja noch als ein Versehen abtun können – aber Izaya war von einer Art Inbrunst ergriffen, die Shizuo nicht verstand.

Denn während Shizuo vor Schock völlig gelähmt war, bewegte Izaya seine Lippen gegen die von Shizuo, und ein paar Sekunden später spürte er sogar eine Zunge auf seiner Unterlippe.

 _Fuck_!

Das schien den blonden Mann aus seiner Starre zu holen.

Shizuo versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, und als er es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich konnte, zögerte er keine Sekunde. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, schlug er den Informanten ins Gesicht. Izaya wurde hart getroffen und wirbelte durch den Druck quer durch den Raum und kam beim Bücherregal auf, das dadurch umkippte.

Shizuo Augen waren geweitet, er blieb immer noch gegen die Wand gelehnt sitzen und fasste sich schweratmend an seine Lippen.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein…

Hatte Izaya ihn wirklich _geküsst_?

Warum?

Shizuo bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm die Hitze über das Gesicht kroch.

Das…

Das hatte er doch mit Sicherheit extra gemacht! Er wollte ihn nur auf den Arm nehmen!

Dann regte sich etwas unter den Büchern und Shizuo rappelte sich so schnell auf, wie er konnte. Noch schwindelig und schwach stand er zitternd auf seinen Beinen, während er seine rehbraunen Augen über das Bücher-Chaos gleiten ließ, worunter sich sein Gegner bewegte.

Als sich Izaya ruckartig aus dem Bücherhaufen befreit hatte, starrten die beiden Männer sich an. Shizuo sah sofort, dass Izaya aus seiner seltsamen Drogen-Starre zurückgekehrt war. Sein Blick war wieder normal, seine Augen dunkelbraun, während ein wütender Ausdruck sein Gesicht verzerrte, welchen Shizuo nur selten sah. Und noch etwas anderes machte sich bemerkbar. Auf Izayas Wangen hatte sich ein rötlicher Schimmer gebildet. Oder bildete er sich das ein...?

„Was-"

Noch bevor Shizuo etwas sagen konnte, war Izaya verschwunden.

Unruhig und skeptisch blickte Shizuo in alle Richtungen und wartete auf den Angriff, doch nichts geschah. Als er ein paar Sekunden länger abwartete, war er sich sicher, dass der Vampir fort war.

Dieser Bastard!

Er knurrte wütend.

Doch als sein Augenmerk auf eine bestimmte Person fiel, verflog die Wut für den Moment.

„Saigo!"

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Verbündeter noch immer blutend dort lag, stürzte er zu ihm. In Gedanken fluchend, kniete er sich zu Saigo hinunter, der immer noch bewusstlos in seinem Blut verweilte. Verdammte Scheiße!

Was sollte er denn nun tun?

Er wusste nicht einmal, woher diese beunruhige Blutlache kam. Aus dem Bauch? Bein? Rücken? Herzen? Letzteres wollte er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen! Unbeholfen versuchte Shizuo vorsichtig den Körper hochzuheben, doch eine Stimme stoppte ihn.

„Lassen Sie ihn, Heiwajima."

Die Stimme war dunkel und drückte Autorität aus. Shizuo kannte sie.

Er wandte sich um und sah, wie Hasaki Daichi an der Schwelle seiner offenen Haustür stand, durch die Izaya geflüchtet war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dunkel, und er trug normale Klamotten, statt seiner Sturmkleidung – vermutlich um nicht aufzufallen. Hinter ihm versteckten sich einige Rekruten, die wie Arbeiterinnen eines Bienenschwarms hinein gestapft kamen und sich umgehend um die verletzten Rekruten kümmerten. Shizuo richtete sich auf, als Hasaki auf ihn zukam.

„Sie müssen ihm helfen!", rief er.

„Was ist passiert, Heiwajima?", verlangte Hasaki zu wissen, als er mit zwei Rekruten Saigo untersuchte und sie ihn schließlich vorsichtig behandelten.

„Izaya Orihara ist aufgekreuzt. Das ist passiert!", knurrte Shizuo und wischte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Hasaki schien es offensichtlich zu ignorieren.

„Ich nehme an, er ist für Saigos Zustand verantwortlich?"

„Denken Sie etwa _ich_ würde ihn so zurichten?", bellte Shizuo wütend und trat einen Schritt auf den anderen zu. Hasaki Daichi blieb wo er war.

„Zuzumuten würde ich es Ihnen und Ihrem Temperament.", antwortete er wie perfekt eingeübt, bevor er Shizuo grob am Arm packte. Dieser reagierte instinktiv und wollte sich losreißen, doch Hasakis Griff war stark.

„Halten Sie still.", befahl er, als der Mann Shizuo Nacken grob zur Seite drückte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

Shizuo wusste nicht, ob er nur so dumm tat oder ob er es wirklich nicht wusste.

„Eine Bisswunde von einem Vampir.", knurrte er, ehe er nochmals probierte sich loszureißen und dieses Mal nahm Hasaki die Hände hoch.

„Sieht für mich anders aus.", gab er von sich, während er die Augen verengt hatte.

„Ach ja?", begann Shizuo wütend, „Wonach sieht's denn aus, huh?"

„Kommen Sie mit. Muroko erwartet Sie im Büro."

Statt ihm zu antworten, befahl er nur.

 _Was für ein Großmaul…_

Da ihm nicht viel übrig blieb, und da er leider physisch nicht auf der Höhe seiner Kräfte war, folgte er dem anderen widerwillig. Als sie aus seiner Wohnung gingen, blieb Shizuo plötzlich stehen.

„Was ist mit meiner Wohnung?"

Hasaki seufzte genervt.

„Unsere Leute sind unterwegs und werden die Unordnung beseitigen. Kommen Sie."

Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass irgendwelche fremden Leute seine Wohnung aufräumen würden. Was dachten sie sich eigentlich?

Hasaki führte ihn hinaus auf die Straße, während sie einige unbekannte Leute flankierten. Es mussten Rekruten sein, auch wenn sie sich gut getarnt hatten. Manche trugen komplette Anzüge, einige sahen aus wie Teenager und wieder andere, wie Schüler. Einige von diesen Personen starrten ihn neugierig an, und Shizuo ließ sie mit ihrem Blick spüren, sollten sie ihn nochmal so anstarren, würde es ungemütlich werden.

Ein paar Ecken weiter stach an einer Straßenseite ein schwarzes, langes Auto hervor, dass zwischen den anderen kleinen Wagen ziemlich fehl am Platze wirkte.

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

„Steigen Sie ein.", befahl Hasaki und öffnete die Tür.

Shizuo gehorchte mit einem Grummeln. Sein Vorgesetzter stieg mit ihm ein, während sich der Rest der Rekruten unauffällig in der Menschenmenge Tokyos zurück verteilte.

Der Wagen war groß.

Er bot vermutlich für acht oder mehr Personen Platz und doch waren es nur er und dieser Hasaki Daichi. Dieser setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und starrte ihn eindringlich an. Doch er tat nichts, um ihm seine Augen zu verbinden oder sonst irgendwie daran zu hindern, die Umgebung zu beobachten. Also nutzte Shizuo seine Chance.

Zum ersten Mal konnte er ganz genau beobachten, wohin sie fuhren. Die gesamte Fahrt dauerte etwa nur eine halbe Stunde, dann waren sie bereits in Shibuya. Der blonde Mann verengte die Augen, als er sah, wo sie waren. Das schwarze Auto hielt kurz auf einer Einfahrt zu einem Firmengelände an und der Fahrer der Limousine sprach mit den Leuten in dem Zentralhaus, das nun vor ihnen war.

Dann kamen ein paar Leute hinaus, die die Limousine eingehend überprüften, bevor es weiter gehen durfte. Sie waren sogar ins Auto hinein gestiegen und haben alles kontrolliert. Haben die Sitze gehoben, alles abgetastet, haben mit komischen Detektoren nach Gegenständen gesucht, doch als nichts gefunden wurde, durfte die Limousine weiter. Shizuo hatte diese merkwürdigen Männer mit ihren schwarzen Anzügen grimmig angestarrt, doch Hasaki hatte alles widerstandslos über sich ergehen lassen. Er sah sogar gelangweilt aus.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Shizuo schließlich, als sie durch das geöffnete Tor fuhren und auf sich auf einem riesigen Parkplatz mit Limousinen befanden.

„Auf dem Gelände einer Limousinen-Leihfirma."

Shizuo hatte nicht einmal mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Er beäugte Hasaki scharf, doch der sah ihn nicht einmal an. Stattdessen tippte er auf seinem Handy herum und schien Wichtigeres zu tun zu haben. Der blonde Mann ignorierte ihn, und drückte weiter den Kopf gegen die Scheibe und versuchte sich alles einzuprägen, was er konnte. Vielleicht war es seine einzige Gelegenheit herauszufinden, wo genau er war.

Ein riesiger Parkplatz mit vielen schwarzen Limousinen erstreckte sich vor ihnen und schließlich auch ein massives graues Gebäude, das von außen ziemlich herunter gekommen aussah. Kein Logo oder Name war an dem Gebäude zu erkennen.

War das etwa das Hauptquartier der Bruderschaft?

Shizuo blinzelte und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie durch ein weiteres Tor in eine Art Garage fuhren und dann alles um sie herum dunkel wurde. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht was passieren würde. Als nächstes verspürte Shizuo ein Druckgefühl. Der Boden bebte kurz und fuhr hinab wie ein Fahrstuhl. Nach einigen Sekunden kam wieder Licht und Shizuo konnte schließlich die Halle wiedererkennen, in der Saigo und er vor kurzem noch ihre erste Missionsanweisung erhalten haben.

„Aussteigen.", kam der dumpfe Befehl von Hasaki, der ihm offensichtlich mit der ausgestreckten Hand den Vortritt ließ. Shizuo schnaubte nur, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.

Hasaki kam nach ihm heraus und der Wagen brauste davon.

„Hier entlang. Muroko wartet schon.", sagte Hasaki.

Shizuo blickte grimmig in die Runde. Mehrere Rekruten wuselten durch die Gegend, sprachen gemeinsam über Taktiken oder testeten gerade einige Waffen aus. Doch die meisten unter ihnen, starrten ihn unverhohlen an. Shizuo ignorierte sie so gut er konnte, doch es fiel ihm nicht besonders leicht und er konnte nicht verhindern, einigen der besonders vorlauten und hinter der Hand flüsternden Rekruten, einen Was-guckst-du-so-Blick zuzuwerfen. Daraufhin wandten sie schnell den Blick ab und Shizuo stolzierte grimmig weiter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie nach kurzem Fußmarsch wieder in den gewöhnlichen, metallischen Gängen, die Shizuo noch aus seiner ersten Nacht wieder erkannte. Dann kamen die seltsamen Pflanzen, die den Gang wohl nicht ganz so trist darstellen lassen sollte und Shizuo wusste, dass Murokos Büro nicht mehr weit war.

Als sie endlich ankamen – Shizuo erkannte den Eingang an den großen Flügeltüren wieder – klopfte Hasaki zweimal, bevor er eintrat. Shizuo folgte ihm.

Dort, hinter dem klobigen Eichenschreibtisch saß er.

Muroko Akaguchi.

Dieses Mal in einem bordeaux farbenen Anzug, der ihm viel besser stand, als die vorherigen Farben, wie Shizuo unterbewusst feststellte. Dadurch bekam die dunkle Farbe seiner Haut eine ganz andere Geltung.

„Hasaki-kun.", begrüßte Muroko mit offenen Armen, während er sich erhob, „und natürlich Heiwajima-san. Vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind."

Shizuo schnaubte nur auf Murokos formelles Gequatsche und verschränkte ungeduldig die Arme.

Hasaki schien überraschend ähnlich zu denken, denn er antwortete nicht auf Murokos Begrüßung, sondern machte einen direkten Cut zum Thema.

„Es ist bestätigt worden, Sir. Izaya Orihara wurde auf dem Gelände gesichtet und ist verantwortlich für die verletzten Männer.", berichtete er und klopfte mit einem Ruck die rechte Hand gegen die Brust. Shizuo runzelte die Stirn.

Muroko bedachte Hasaki mit einem dankbaren Blick.

„Wie viele Verletzte gab es?"

„Insgesamt sechs, Sir."

Sechs?

Es waren doch vier Rekruten und Saigo in seiner Wohnung gewesen, wenn Shizuo sich richtig erinnerte. Oder hatte er einen der Rekruten übersehen?

„Ich verstehe. Sie dürfen gehen, Hasaki-kun. Bitte kümmern Sie sich darum, dass alle Spuren, die auf uns hinweisen vernichtet werden. Und bitte setzten Sie Watanabe-san in Kenntnis; sie scheint sich bereits auf ein Update zu freuen…"

Hasaki nickte und schlug sich erneut die Hand gegen die Brust.

„Jawohl Sir."

„Sie dürfen gehen."

Ein letztes Mal verneigte Hasaki Daichi seinen mächtigen Kopf, bevor er sich umwandte und den Raum verließ. Shizuo wollte ihm hinterher, doch Murokos Worte stoppten ihn.

„Heiwajima-san. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir Bericht erstatten."

 _Tch._

Was wollte er denn noch großartig von ihm hören?

Sein Versuch die Pest zu vermöbeln ist in die Hosen gegangen. Das war ja wohl offensichtlich.

„Hasaki-kun berichtete mir, Sie haben probiert Izaya Orihara in eine Falle zu locken. Ist das wahr?"

Muroko starrte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen durchringend an und Shizuo fiel kein Grund ein, warum er ihm die Wahrheit enthalten sollte.

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Shizuo schnaubte.  
 _Warum_? Er fragte ernsthaft nach dem _Warum_?

„Bin ich nicht genau aus dem Grund von Ihnen angeheuert worden? Um die Pest umzulegen?"

Muroko gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich.

„Ja, hauptsächlich ist das ihr Job, Heiwajima-san. Aber nicht alleine. Sie wissen, auf welcher Stufe er steht."

„Ich war nicht alleine!", protestierte Shizuo.

Er wäre fast alleine gewesen. Aber nur…fast.

„Saigo und seine Männer sind ja bei mir aufgekreuzt. Dann dachte ich, können wir Izaya in eine Falle locken und Saigo kann den Bastard mit seinen Männern gefangen nehmen."

Muroko seufzte schwer, als er aufstand und auf ihn zuging.

„Meinen Sie nicht auch, dass wir ihn schon längst in unserer Mangel hätten, wenn es wirklich so einfach wäre?"

Dass es überhaupt nicht einfach war, hatte Shizuo am eigenen Leibe gespürt.

Er verzog wütend das Gesicht und ersparte sich eine Antwort.

„Warum war er bei Ihnen, Heiwajima-san?", fuhr der alte Mann fort, als er Shizuos grimmiges Stillschweigen als eine Zustimmung sah.

„Er hat mich ange-"

Shizuo stoppte abrupt. Stattdessen schloss er schnell den Mund.

„Ja…?", hakte Muroko skeptisch nach und verengte die Augen.

Shizuo konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Sonst würde er wissen, dass er ein neues Handy hatte. Er konnte nicht riskieren dass-

Moment.

Er hatte sein Handy in seiner Wohnung zurück gelassen.

Dort, wo momentan die Rekruten die Unordnung beseitigen. Sie würden sein Handy finden. Mit Sicherheit. So oder so, würde er kein Handy mehr besitzen. Shizuo ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. Diese verdammte Bruderschaft!

„Die Pest hat mich angerufen, okay? Er sagte, er wollte mit mir sprechen. Ich hab ihm gedroht, dass ich ihm eins auf's Maul gebe, wenn er vorbei kommt. Und dann-"

„Dann ist er tatsächlich aufgetaucht, nicht wahr?", beendete Muroko seinen Satz.

Shizuo wunderte es, warum er ihn nicht hinterfragte, wie er überhaupt mit Izaya hatte telefonieren können. Doch ihm sollte es Recht sein.

„Unglücklich für Saigo-kun und sein Team, dass sie zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort waren.", fuhr Muroko leise fort und immer weniger machte es Sinn für Shizuo.

„Unglücklich? Ohne Saigo hätte ich nicht einmal meine Waffe gehabt!", rief der blonde Mann.

„Heiwajima-san.", sagte Muroko in einem strengen Ton, der so viel wie heißen soll, dass er seinen Mund zu halten hatte.

„Sie hatten eine andere Mission heute Abend. Diese galt es auszuführen und dennoch sind Sie geblieben und haben versucht, es mit Izaya Orihara aufzunehmen."

Shizuo traute seinen Ohren nicht recht.

„Warum sollte ich mir so eine Chance entgehen lassen, huh? Ich schulde ihm noch ein paar harte Schläge ins Gesicht!"

Shizuos Gesicht war wütend verzogen, als er erneut daran denken musste, was Izaya Tom angetan hatte.

„Hören Sie zu, Heiwajima-san!" Muroko wurde ungehalten, als seine Stimme lauter und dringlicher wurde. „Izaya Orihara hat einige selbst aufgestellte Regeln in seinem Leben als Vampir. Einige dieser Regeln konnten wir erst nach acht langen Jahren wirklich bestätigen. Eine davon ist, dass er seine Opfer nicht tötet. Unter keinen Umständen. Er lässt sie immer am Leben. Das scheint wohl eines seiner Prinzipien zu sein. Auch wenn er es nicht nötig hätte…"

Muroko ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Gehstock ab, worin sich immer noch das silberne Schwert befand, wie Shizuo sich erinnerte.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass er _nie_ tötet.", fuhr er mit gesenkter Stimme fort und bedachte Shizuo mit einem bedeuteten Blick, der ihm ungewollt eine Gänsehaut verursachte. „Bei uns Vampirjägern und bei feindlichen Vampiren zögert er nicht, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen, wenn es nötig ist."

„Izaya kann einfach so irgendwelche Leute umbringen?!", fuhr Shizuo aus seiner Haut und war nahe dran vor Wut auf diesen Bastard sich Murokos Krawatte zu schnappen.

Muroko lachte bitter.

„Er hat einen Pakt mit der Regierung, die ihm mehr Handlungsspielraum erlaubt."

„Natürlich…", schnaubte Shizuo. Als hätte es nicht anders sein können. Der Parasit hatte natürlich überall seine Finger im Spiel…

„Und genau aus diesem Grund war es unklug von Saigo und seinem Team keinen Rückzug anzufordern."

„Für sowas hatten wir keine Zeit, Sie Schnösel!", verteidigte Shizuo seinen Kameraden, als er sich ganz genau an Saigos panischen Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte.

Muroko ignorierte die Beleidigung.

„Ich glaube schon, dass genug Zeit war, um sich zurückzuziehen. Und jetzt müssen wir mit den Konsequenzen leben. Wir haben heute drei Menschen verloren, Heiwajima-san."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem Büro. Muroko war nicht laut geworden oder war erzürnt. Stattdessen lag in seiner Stimme ein trauriger Unterton.

„Was…?", murmelte Shizuo.

„Ja ganz recht."

Es blieb still, als Muroko die Worte im Raum hängen ließ, um den gewünschten Effekt zu erzielen.

„Ich…wer ist gestorben?", bekam Shizuo schließlich ungeschickt zustande.

„Du hast sie heute vermutlich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Aber denke immer an ihre Namen: Amy Clearwater, Shinja Sakamoto und Ren Uzuma.", listete der alte Mann auf, während er sich seine Fedora ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht schob." Sie waren alle langjährige Rekruten in Saigos personellen Team."

Beklommenheit stieg in Shizuo auf. Es waren tatsächlich Menschen gestorben? Rekruten? Wann? Wo?  
Die Rekruten, die bei ihm in der Wohnung waren, hatte Izaya doch nur ausgeknockt…oder?

„Und was…was ist mit Saigo?" Auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt Freunde waren, empfand er ein gewisses Mitgefühl für den jungen Mann.

„Er wird durchkommen. Voraussichtlich."

Muroko trat noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Shizuo blickte auf und eine unheimliche Aura umwob den alten Mann wie Nebel.

„Izaya Orihara darf nicht unterschätzt werden. Eigentlich dachte ich, das wäre Ihnen bereits klar.", sagte er bedrohlich. Shizuo konnte nicht viel mehr als zu schnauben. Er wollte nicht mit dem alten Mann weiter diskutieren, nicht wenn Muroko ihn mit diesem Blick anstarrte.

„Aber durch diesen Vorfall gab es eine- nun ja, mehr oder minder positive Folge.", fuhr Muroko fort und ging um Shizuo herum, während sein Gehstock bedrohlich auf dem Boden aufkam. „Erinnern Sie sich an eine weitere Regel von Orihara Izaya?"

Muroko stand nun hinter seinem Rücken und Shizuo musste den Drang unterdrücken, sich umzudrehen.

„Nein."

Shizuo hatte sich rein gar nichts über diesen blutsaugenden Bastard gemerkt. Und was bitte hatte dieser Vorfall Positives an sich?

„Nun, Heiwajima-san…", zog der alte Mann das ganze Drama in die Länge und Shizuo musste vor Ungeduld die Fäuste ballen.

„Izaya Orihara trinkt niemals zweimal von demselben Opfer. Das habe ich Ihnen in unserem ersten Gespräch erzählt." Muroko ging weiter um ihn herum, bis er auf seiner linken Seite wieder im Blickfeld auftauchte.

„Und?!", fauchte Shizuo.

„ _Und_?"

Muroko hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. „Kommen Sie schon, Heiwajima-san. Sie können es nicht vor mir verheimlichen."

Und erst als Murokos Blick auf seinen Hals fiel, dämmerte Shizuo was er meinte.

Oh.

Natürlich. Das hatte beinahe wieder vergessen. Diese Pest hatte ihn ja erneut gebissen. Aber woher wusste Muroko davon?

„Was zum Teufel meinen Sie, alter Mann?"

„Ich kann es sehen, Heiwajima-san. Er hat seine Spuren schon wieder nicht entfernt. Er wird langsam schlampig, dieser Orihara…", sagte Muroko amüsiert, als er näher trat und die Hand anhob, um sich seinen Hals näher anzuschauen. Shizuo wich ihm aus. Muroko blieb stehen und betrachtete ihn nun amüsiert.

„Sie…Izaya, er…"

Shizuo verebbte.  
Muroko lachte dieses Mal und schien durch Shizuos Gestotter einen Entschluss zu ziehen.

„Und dass Sie nach einem weiteren Angriff noch so gut bei Kräften sind, beweist mir erneut, dass Sie die richtige Wahl waren."

 _Dieser…_!

Es war ihm also egal, dass Izaya ihn gebissen hatte. Sollte er nicht bestürzt sein? Ihm ein Mittel verabreichen? Dass er es nicht tat, zeigte nur, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht um Shizuos Gesundheit ging.

„Ich sehe, Sie wissen was ich meine. Also, das wirft die nächste Frage in den Raum: Warum _Sie_?"

Bevor Shizuo ihm genervt antworten konnte, fuhr Muroko fort.

„Warum ausgerechnet Sie, Heiwajima-san? Dies ist eine Frage, die es zu beantworten gilt, wenn wir Izaya Orihara töten wollen."

 _Wir_?

Er meinte wohl sich und seine elendige Bruderschaft!

„Was weiß ich warum Izaya seine Zähne in meinen Hals schlagen musste! Ich nenne es einfach Zufall!"

Muroko blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ach, Sie nennen das Zufall?"

„Ja verdammt! Was ist so besonders daran, wenn er zweimal von demselben trinkt?"

„Haben Sie wirklich vergessen, dass wir ihn seit Jahren beobachten, Heiwajima-san? Er hat _noch nie_ zweimal von demselben getrunken! Begreifen Sie nicht?"

Muroko wandte sich kurz ab, als er wohl sein Temperament zügeln musste. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er Shizuo an.

„Sie sind der springende Punkt, Heiwajima-san. Wegen Ihnen benimmt er sich anders. Wegen Ihnen hat er hat bereits zweimal von ihnen getrunken. Wir müssen herausfinden, wieso. Und ich erwarte Ihre volle Kooperation."

Saigo hatte Recht, dachte Shizuo.

Muroko war wirklich von Izaya Orihara besessen.

Warum wollte er ihn unbedingt aus dem Weg haben? Hatte Izaya ihm etwas angetan? Waren es persönliche Gründe? Vermutlich hatte Izaya ihn um ein Geschäft gebracht oder ihn sonst irgendwie zum Nachteil geschadet. Anders wusste Shizuo nicht, warum Muroko so hartnäckig hinter ihm her war. Alle Vampire auslöschen? Alleine Izaya Orihara mochte wohl ausreichen, damit Muroko seinen inneren Frieden finden würde. Es war schon beinahe krank.

„Und was genau soll ich nun tun, huh?", fragte Shizuo und verschränkte die Arme.

„Erzählen Sie mir genau was heute passiert ist. Bis ins kleinste Detail. Ich muss alles wissen."

Als Shizuo hoch in Murokos Augen blickte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie heute ungewöhnlich hell waren. Fast so hell wie seine eigenen Augen. War Murokos Augenfarbe nicht sonst dunkler? Eher dunkelbraun?

„Heiwajima-san, haben Sie verstanden?", wiederholte der alte Mann und trat wieder auf Shizuo zu, als dieser nicht rechtzeitig reagierte.

Grummelnd bestätigte Shizuo die Lage, indem er nickte. Wenn er es unbedingt hören wollte, würde er tun, was er tun musste. Doch dass die Pest ihn geküsst hatte, würde er so einem alten Knacker wie Muroko bestimmt nicht erzählen.

 _Nur über seine Leiche_.


	11. Explosion

Namie verengte misstrauisch die Augen.  
Eine seltsame Unruhe durchzog das gesamte Apartment, die seit Izayas Ankunft in der Luft haderte. Sie hatte ihn nicht hinterfragt, warum er nach mehreren Menschen roch und offensichtlich auch noch irgendwo Blutflecken in seinen Klamotten haben musste, um überhaupt so stark danach zu riechen.

Inzwischen hatte er sich umgezogen, aber sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, es roch nach Blut. Nun saß er dort mit einem angespannten Ausdruck an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte ein mörderisches Funkeln in seinen Augen, weshalb sie nicht anders konnte, als zu fragen.

„Wen hast du ermordet?"

Izaya lachte auf.

Er hob den Blick und sah in Namies Richtung. Er konnte nun wirklich keine weiteren Fragen gebrauchen. Nicht nachdem was passiert war. Nicht, nachdem er schon wieder von _ihm_ getrunken hatte. _Gegen seinen Willen_.

Er hatte sich selbst noch nie so in Rage erlebt. Dass er mehr Rekruten als nötig von ihrem Leben befreit hatte, war ja nicht mal so tragisch. Aber dass er…dass er… Izaya kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, was da passiert war.

 _Warum_ es passiert war.

Wieso er diesen Muskelprotz einfach geküsst hatte.

Allein beim Gedanken daran wurde ihm komisch warm zu, obwohl er keine Wärme spüren dürfte.  
Namie sah ihn immer noch fragend an.

„Ich hatte nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Nicht der Rede wert.", antwortete Izaya schließlich mit einem Fake Lächeln, woraufhin Namie ungläubig die Augenbraue hob. Izaya wusste, dass er Namie nichts vormachen konnte, also lenkte er mit einer Frage ab.

„Hast du Neuigkeiten von Shiki?"

Namie warf sich mit einer lässigen Bewegung das Haar hinter die Schulter, bevor sie sich aus dem Schreibtischstuhl erhob.

„Nein. Er hat sich noch nicht gemeldet.", sagte sie. „Aber Haruma-kun und Akagi-san sind dabei, das zu regeln."

Izaya nickte.  
Er würde Shiki schon noch zeigen, dass sein Fall eindeutig wichtiger war, wie alles andere.

„Und hat Ginjo-kun die Berichte gemailt?"

Sein eigener Posteingang war leer. Etwas, dass selten der Fall war.

„Ja, gerade eben."

Izaya horchte auf. Dann lachte er.

„Warum schickt er sie immer an deine E-Mail Adresse, Namie-san?"

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht.", gab sie ironisch von sich. „Vielleicht weil du ihm mehr als nur einmal gedroht hast, seine Schwester zu verwandeln?"

Izaya musste lachen.  
Recht hatte sie.

„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum er sie zu _dir_ schickt.", neckte Izaya weiter, weil er sich eine interessante Reaktion erhoffte, doch Namie sagte nichts mehr dazu. Ein paar Sekunden später ploppte auf seinem eigenen Bildschirm die besagte Mail auf, die Namie ihm kommentarlos weitergeleitet hatte. Izaya klickte auf den Inhalt.

 ** _Statusmeldung Objekt 326/327_**

 _Objekt 326 geht seiner Berufung wie gewohnt nach. (Wie langweilig…)_  
 _Objekt 327 verbringt mehr Zeit mit ihm, als vorher. Meistens zur abendlichen Stunde. (Da wird man ja schon fast eifersüchtig…)_  
 _Objekt 327 verdächtigt Objekt 326, etwas zu verheimlichen. (Sie weiß es! Sie weiß es!)_  
 _Objekt 326 hat nicht versucht mit Objekt 001, der Polizei oder sonstigen Behörden in Kontakt zu treten. (Schlaues Kerlchen…)_

Izaya zog eine Grimasse.  
Ginjos Kommentare brauchte nun wirklich niemand. Er hielt sich zwar an die Grundregeln: Neutrale Beschreibungen. Um damit die Anonymität zu erhöhen (im Falle des Abfangens von E-Mails) – jedoch machte er das durch seine eigenen überflüssigen Kommentare wieder hinfällig. Izaya seufzte.

Doch das Wichtigste an dieser belanglos erscheinenden E-Mail, war der letzte Teil. Kasuka war wirklich ein schlaues Kerlchen, so wenig er auch mit Ginjo einer Meinung sein wollte. Er hielt sich anscheinend an die Abmachung, die er als _Watcher_ trug.

Aber vor allem eines war sehr wichtig.

Er stand nicht im Kontakt mit Objekt 001.

„Warum nochmal arbeitet er _immer noch_ für dich?", fragte Namie und schien überaus genervt zu sein, was wohl eher daran lag, dass Ginjo Gefallen an ihr gefunden hatte und er sie grundsätzlich mit Liebes-Mails zudröhnte.

„Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Spion, liebste Namie-san~ Einer der besten, wenn ich Oshiro nicht dazu zähle…", erwiderte Izaya und als er den Namen seines Bekannten aussprach, erinnerte es ihn daran, dass er dringend mit ihm sprechen musste. Es kam ihm gefühlt wie Stunden vor, seitdem er nun hier in seinem Apartment auf ihn wartete, dabei waren es gerade mal zwanzig Minuten.  
Nami zischte.

„Von mir aus, kann er verrecken."

„Wie herzlos, Namie-san!", gab Izaya gespielt von sich, doch noch während er sprach, fiel sein Grinsen in die Tiefe und er stand ruckartig von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf. Namie tat es ihm gleich.

Sie hatte die Neuankömmlinge wohl auch gehört.

Die Frau warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, bevor sie nach vorne zur Haustür ging, um die Gäste zu empfangen. Es war definitiv fremde Vampire, was Izaya dazu veranlasste, sein Schutzschild bereit zu halten. Namie raffte sich auf, bevor sie die Klinke ergriff und die Tür öffnete.

„Ah! Hallo! Du bist bestimmt Namie Yagiri-san oder?"

Eine helle Stimme, die ihm mehr als bekannt vorkam, gelangte an seine Ohren.

„Und du bist wer?", gab Namie kalt von sich.

„ _Rosi-chan~!_ ", flötete Izaya und kam mit belustigter Miene hinunter gehopst.

Die Vampirin namens Rosi, hatte langes seidenes Haar, das sie sich seit Neustem hellblond gefärbt hatte. Ihre Haut war fast so hell wie Schnee, was wohl auch daran lag, dass es der neuste Modetrend war, keine gebräunte Haut zu haben. Sie war schlank, klein und auch der jüngste Vampir in Oshiros aktiven Clan.

„Iza!", rief sie glücklich und sprang ihm mit einem Satz in die Arme. Izaya musste lachen, als er das Mädchen umher wirbelte.

„Ich hab dich mal wieder nicht erkannt. Du wirst immer besser, Rosi-chan!", lobte Izaya. Sie grinste ihn frech an, als der Informant sie herunter ließ.

„Natürlich! Was denkst du eigentlich, was ich sonst mache?"

Ihren frechen Charakter hatte sie vermutlich durch ihren Bruder entwickelt. Sie und Oshiro waren damals ein unzertrennbares Team gewesen. Bis Izaya mit seinem Vater und seinen Schwestern aufgekreuzt war. Dann wollte sie plötzlich ihren Bruder übertrumpfen. Was ihr natürlich nicht gelang.  
Obwohl sie mit ihrer Fähigkeit, ihre komplette Präsenz auszulöschen, im Verstecken immer die Gewinnerin war.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Izaya, als er wieder ernst wurde. Rosis Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkel.

„Mein Bruder. Er schickt mich vor, um dich abzuholen."

Ihr Ton war genervt und sie pustete sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Namies hochgezogene Augenbraue sagte alles aus, was auch Izaya dachte. Oshiro schien sich immer noch nicht an ein Stadtleben gewöhnt zu haben. Izaya passte es momentan gar nicht in die Stadt zu gehen. Zu viele fremde Gerüche…

„Wo steckt er?", fragte Izaya, als er sich seine Plüschjacke überzog.

„Wir bringen dich hin."

Eine andere Stimme mischte sich ein.  
Und erst jetzt nahm er den zweiten Besucher wahr.

„Subaru-kun! Was für eine nette Überraschung!", rief der Informant, doch in Wahrheit freute er sich gar nicht über seinen Besuch. Subaru schien dies zu spüren und die beiden Vampire blickten sich für einige Sekunden scharf in die Augen.

„Nun komm schon, Iza! Yukio ist doch nicht gerne in der Stadt. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, verschwindet er wieder!", unterbrach Rosi das Augengefecht. Da hatte sie Recht. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass er sich nach Tokyo getraut hatte. Also seufzte Izaya, während er sich mit einem bedeutenden Blick von Namie verabschiedete, bevor er den anderen Vampiren hinaus folgte.

x

„Hier sind wir!", trällerte Rosi vergnügt und hakte sich bei Izaya unter. Der Informant blickte empor und erkannte eine der vornehmsten Bars in Shinjuku.

 _Typisch…_

Subaru trat vor und übernahm die Führung. Izaya und Rosi folgten ihm.

„Zwei der Suiten im VIP Bereich. Auf den Namen Oshiro Yukio.", sagte Subaru, während Izaya mit verengten Augen die Umgebung betrachtete. Es war noch leer, da es früher Abend war. Doch eines fiel ihm auf. Die Gerüche von fremden Vampiren. Kein Mensch war in dieser Bar anwesend und das war mehr als nur verdächtig.

Izaya blieb wachsam, als er Rosi näher an sich drückte und Subaru zu den Fahrstühlen folgte.  
In den oberen Stockwerken stiegen sie aus, während Rosi munter an seinem Arm hoch und runter hüpfte. Sie war von Natur aus ziemlich verspielt.

„Hier ist es.", sagte Subaru und deutete auf eine eindrucksvolle Tür, die mit rotem Samt überzogen war. Izaya hob die Augenbraue, doch klopfte schließlich, bevor er eintrat.

Luxus war etwas, dass Izaya nicht interessierte, doch hier war es so präsent, dass es schon fast gar nicht mehr zu ignorieren war. Überall waren weinrote Möbelstücke, hergestellt aus dem feinsten Kiefernholz mit schwarz glänzenden Lack. Alles glitzerte in goldenen und roten Farben, während warmes Dämmerlicht durch den Raum waberte. In der Mitte waren gemütlich aussehende Relax-Stühle mit einem ovalen Glastisch. In einem dieser Stühle saß Oshiro Yukio. Er blickte auf und ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht, als er den Informanten sah.

„Ori-chan! Endlich! Ich warte mir hier schon ein Loch in den Bauch!"

Izaya gab ein Schnauben von sich.

„Sagt Bescheid, wenn es zurück geht.", sagte Subaru, als er die hüpfende Rosi an die Schultern packte.

„Braucht nicht so lange! Mir ist jetzt schon _todlangweilig_!"

Izaya gab ein Lachen von sich.

„Keine Sorge, Rosi-chan! Wir beeilen uns."

Sie grinste ihn an, während Subaru mit einer Verneigung die Tür hinter sich schloss und Izaya mit Oshiro alleine ließ. Eine Weile blickte Izaya den anderen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum du _diesen_ Ort meinem Appartement bevorzugst?"

Oshiros Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, Izaya. Ich vertraue meinem Instinkt-"

„Deinem _Instinkt_?", unterbrach Izaya schnaubend.

„Diese Bar ist voll von Vampiren. Und sie tragen nicht _dein_ Mal. Sie haben gesehen, dass ich hier hinein spaziert bin."

„Umso besser. Dann wissen sie, dass sie sich lieber von uns fern halten sollten. Keiner will sich mit _dir_ anlegen, Ori-chan~"

Izaya schüttelte den Kopf. Dass in Wahrheit mehr als nur „keiner" hinter ihm her war, schien Oshiro entweder zu ignorieren oder nicht zu wissen. Natürlich hatte Izaya ausgezeichnete Kontakte in ganz Tokyo und sogar über ganz Japan verteilt. Dennoch war er nicht unantastbar. Es gab mal einige Vampire, die es geschafft hatten, ihn und seine Karriere als Informationshändler zu schädigen. Doch das kam nicht noch einmal vor. Izaya hatte dadurch gelernt, niemanden leicht zu vertrauen.

„Du vergisst immer noch, dass es in Tokyo nicht nur _einen_ Clan gibt, so wie bei dir in Yūbari."

Oshiro stand schließlich von seinem Sessel auf und ging auf Izaya zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah ihn mit verengten Augen an.

„Du bist misstrauisch.", sagte er. „Was hast du für Bedenken, Izaya? Wir werden hier ungestört sein."

Izaya ignorierte seine Frage und lief an ihm vorbei auf den nächstgelegenen Sessel zu. Natürlich musste er ausgerechnet jetzt seine verdammte Fähigkeit einsetzen und seine wahren Gefühle erfahren. Dieser-!

„Tokyo ist _meine_ Stadt, Yukio. Es gibt genug Gründe auf der Hut zu sein. Es gibt Gefahren von denen du nicht einmal etwas ahnst. Wenn du klug bist rückst du mit der Sprache raus. Was kannst du mir berichten?"

Izaya hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl in dieser Bar. Etwas stimmte hier nicht.  
Oshiro verfolgte ihn seufzend, bis er vor Izaya zum Stehen kam.

„Ist dein Schutzschild wirklich nötig?", warf er dann ein, als er bemerkte, wie Izaya seine Fähigkeit über sich und Oshiro ausbreitete.

„Akzeptiere es und beginn zu erzählen, bevor ich es mir aus deinem Gehirn saugen muss. Und das wollen wir beide doch nicht, oder, _Yukio_ ~?", säuselte Izaya mit einem gefakten Lächeln. Es war besser, wenn sein Schutzschild aktiv war. Er wollte kein drittes Paar Ohren als Gesellschaft…

„Wow, jetzt mal ganz langsam, Ori-chan. Eigentlich habe _ich_ es eilig hier weg zu kommen! Ich mag Tokyo nicht. Viel zu riesig und voller fremder Vampire…"

„Letzte Chance _Yukio_.", drohte der Informant mit dunkler Stimme, als er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich sag es dir ja schon…", grummelte Oshiro mit erhobenen Händen.

„Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht und was ich entdeckt habe, ist wirklich…beunruhigend."

Oshiro legte eine dramatische Pause ein, die Izaya gar nicht gefiel. Dann lehnte sich der Vampir in seine Richtung und sprach mit leiser Stimme.

„Das Opfer, das du gebissen hast, wird deine einzige Nahrungsquelle bleiben."

Izayas Augen weiteten sich.  
Es nun aus Oshiros Munde bestätigt zu bekommen, war schlimmer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Doch der Schock war nicht das Schlimmste. Es war eher der Umstand, dass er es die ganze Zeit geahnt hatte.

Dennoch…

 _Shizuo Heiwajima_ sollte seine einzige Nahrungsquelle sein? Für _immer_?

„Wie…wie soll das…", gab Izaya ungläubig von sich und verengte die Augen, als er in Gedanken versank. Was wäre denn wenn Shizuo sterben würde? Hieße das, er würde _auch sterben_? Weil seine einzige Nahrungsquelle versiegt war?

Das wäre fatal.  
Fatal für sich und sein ganzes Leben.  
Seine _Karriere_!

„Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte Izaya, einfach aus Protest um diese wirr klingenden Worte nicht zuzulassen. Oshiro nahm ihn auf den Arm. Es konnte nicht anders sein.  
 _  
Es musste ein Scherz sein!  
_  
„Ich weiß, dass klingt verrückt…aber Hana-chan hat es mir persönlich erzählt…"

 _Hana-chan?_  
 _Shuus Schwester?  
_  
„Was hat Hana-chan damit zu tun?"

„Ich habe sie nach Shuu ausgefragt und…"

Oshiros Stimme brach ab und Izaya erkannte, dass es ihn große Mühe kostete überhaupt darüber zu sprechen. Hana und Shuu Omori waren Cousine und Cousin von Yukio Oshiro. Der Vampir war eng mit ihnen befreundet gewesen. Izaya selbst hatte sie kaum kennen gelernt, als bereits die Tragödie über den gesamten Clan nieder wälzte.

Shuu Omori war von einen auf den anderen Tag auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verstorben. Die Familie Omori behielt die Todesumstände für sich und nur die engsten Familienmitglieder waren eingeweiht. Izaya hatte damals versucht hinter die mysteriösen Umstände zu blicken, doch er war mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen seinen Kindheitsfreund wieder aufzubauen.

Und bevor Izaya es herausfinden konnte, war das Geheimnis innerhalb der Familie Omori sicher verwahrt, sodass niemand es je herausfinden sollte. Zumindest hatte es Oshiro immer so formuliert.

Bis heute.  
Bis gerade eben.

Izaya konnte nicht glauben, dass Yukio das Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte. Und dass er es sogar mit ihm _teilen_ würde. Izaya hang an Oshiros Lippen, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

„Hana-chan war nicht einfach umzustimmen. Es hat Tage gedauert und Geduld gefordert, bis sie einwilligte, mich endlich in das Geheimnis einzuweihen. Also hör gut zu!", erzählte Oshiro und Izaya musste sich ein Augendrehen verkneifen, was angesichts seiner Neugierde nicht einmal schwer war. „Mein Cousin Shuu…hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu einem Menschen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, als Oshiro Izaya Zeit ließ, die Worte auf sich wirken zu lassen. Izaya blinzelte lediglich und Oshiro fuhr langsam fort.

„Hana-chan erzählte mir, dass es ihr erst gar nicht so aufgefallen sei. Shuu hatte öfters Opfer, von denen er mehrmals trank und mit denen er mehr Zeit verbrachte. Erst als Shuu ihr das Opfer als seine Freundin vorstellte, wusste Hana-chan, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Erst dachte sie, er sei verrückt. Zum einen Teil war es gefährlich, zu oft von demselben Opfer zu trinken. Die Gefahr, dass das Mal nicht verschwand, würde größer werden. Zum zweiten Teil haben Vampire keine Menschen als _Partner_. Und schon gar nicht in einem altertümlichen Clan wie wir es sind. Zumindest lauten ja so die verdammten _Regeln_."

Oshiro stoppte plötzlich und blickte wütend zu Boden.

Izayas Gedanken ratterten.  
Er wusste, wie die alten Vampire so etwas regelten.  
Vampire verkehrten nicht mit Menschen.  
Sie waren _Nahrung_.  
Keine Partner.  
Es waren alte Gesetze, die seit Jahren in den Clans verankert waren und niemand hatte sie je in Frage gestellt. Niemand durfte sie auch nur _anzweifeln_.

„Shuu stellte sich gegen seinen Vater, kämpfte gegen den Rat des gesamten Clans. Der Clan unterstellte ihm, ihre gesamte Existenz in Gefahr zu bringen, als er das Mal seines Opfers nicht mehr entfernen konnte. Hana-chan erzählte mir, Shuu hatte es von Anfang an nicht entfernen können."

Oshiro blickte auf.  
Izaya bekam ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube.

„All seine Bemühungen und Erklärungen, dass er ohne diesen Menschen, ohne diese Frau, nicht mehr leben konnte, stießen auf taube Ohren. Sein Vater konnte sich die Quälerei schließlich nicht länger mit ansehen und wurde mitleidig. Er gewehrte Shuu eine Frist. Eine gewisse Zeit, die er mit der Menschensfrau noch verbringen durfte, bevor…sein Vater…"

Oshiro wurde leiser und brach ab. Dass er seinen Onkel nicht einmal mehr als Onkel bezeichnete sagte alles aus, was Izaya wissen musste. Der Informant saß mit geweiteten Augen in seinem Sessel und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er wollte Fragen stellen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Oshiro brauchte fast eine Minute bevor er weiter sprach.

„Er hatte sie uns nie vorgestellt, aber Hana-chan sagte, sie hieß Yuki. Wie der Schnee. Und so blass war ihre Haut, erzählte Hana-chan…"  
Der Vampir seufzte kurz und knetete unruhig seine Hände.

„Shuu versuchte mit Yuki zu fliehen. Er versteckte sich an verschiedenen Orten. Reiste mit seiner Menschenfrau quer durch Japan." Oshiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich hatte immer gedacht Shuu wäre auf einer Weltreise gewesen…"

Der traurige Unterton in Oshiros Stimme brachte Izaya zurück in die Zeit, als sie noch klein waren und Oshiro in seinen Armen geweint hatte.

„Shuu's Vater hat ihn schlussendlich gekriegt. Der gesamte Clan war auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen. Sie nannten ihn einen _Verräter_. _Aber er war kein Verräter!_ "

Den letzten Satz rief Oshiro plötzlich laut aus und sprang dabei von seinen Sessel. Izayas Arme waren an Oshiros Schultern.

„Ruhig, Yukio.", sagte Izaya.

Oshiro atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Izaya wusste, wie emotional er bei seinem Cousin wurde. Oshiros dunkle Augen zuckten zu Izaya, während er sich wieder hinsetzte und weiter sprach, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Sein…Sein Vater hatte ihn schließlich eingeholt und konnte sich Yuki schnappen. Shuu soll sich wie ein wildes Tier gewehrt haben, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, sich gegen den ganzen Clan aufzubäumen. Mein _Onkel_ …", Oshiro spuckte das letzte Wort, "Er…er brach Yuki das Genick."

Oshiro biss sich mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Unterlippe.

„Shuu war danach nicht mehr derselbe. Er war nur noch eine leere Hülle. Sein Vater dachte, er habe ihm geholfen von der Menschenfrau loszukommen, doch in Wahrheit hatte er ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Shuu wurde immer schwächer. Er weigerte sich erst zu trinken. Tat es dann aber doch, weil ihn der Blutrausch übernahm. Aber er konnte noch so viele Menschen beißen und noch so viel Blut trinken…es sättigte ihn nicht. Er wurde immer schwächer. Shuu war dabei…zu _sterben_."

Izaya erschrak, als ihm der letzte Teil der Geschichte wie ein Déjà-vu vorkam.  
Das…  
Das war nicht-

„Hana-chan sagte, Shuu sei gestorben, weil sein Vater ihm seine einzige Nahrungsquelle weggenommen hatte. Er hatte Yuki nicht nur als Freundin bei sich behalten. Sie war wahrhaftig seine einzige _Nahrungsquelle_ und nichts anderes würde ihm am Leben erhalten. Shuu hat versucht das zu erklären, aber der Rat hat ihm nicht zugehört, diese verdammten, alten, widerlichen, schrumpeligen _Bastarde_ von Vampiren!"

Oshiro fluchte den letzten Teil und Izaya musste eine Hand und die Knie des anderen legen, damit Oshiro sich wieder beruhigte.

„Shuu ist nach zwei Wochen versuchter _Pflege_ …" Oshiro spie auch dieses Wort wie Gift, „…gestorben. Niemand konnte ihn retten. Niemand konnte etwas dagegen tun. Sein Körper ist einfach mit seiner Seele zusammen verrottet. Obwohl ich daran glaube, dass seine Seele schon lange seinen Körper verlassen hatte…"

Izaya knirschte unruhig mit den Zähnen, als das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengrube zu wachsen schien.

„Verstehst du Izaya…? Ich glaube, dass dein Fall genauso ist, wie der von Shuu. Alle Zeichen deuten darauf hin. Mein Cousin konnte bei Yuki nie das Mal entfernen."

Oshiros Stimme war so ernst, wie er sie seit Jahren nicht gehört hatte. Wenn es um seinen Cousin ging, wurde er zu einem ganz anderen Vampir. Er war kühl. Kein Grinsen, keine Neckerei.

Izaya sammelte sich innerlich.  
Wenn das wirklich wahr sein konnte, wollte er nicht wissen, wie seine Zukunft aussah. Ein ständiges Leben mit Heiwajima Shizuo? Das Gefühl auf dieses… _Monster_ angewiesen zu sein widerte ihn bereits jetzt schon an. Nein, das Ganze konnte unmöglich wahr sein.

„Das mit Shuu tut mir Leid, Yukio. Das ist nicht die Art, wie er hätte sterben sollen."

Oshiro blickte ihn unentwegt an und schien nun beunruhigt. Izaya wusste, dass er sich nun auch um ihn Sorgen machte. Er sah es in seinem Blick.

„Was ist in den letzten Tagen passiert? Hast du von anderen Personen trinken können?", fragte Oshiro, der Izayas Unwohlsein durch seine Fähigkeit sofort bemerkte. Der Informant saß immer noch wie angewurzelt in dem Sessel und starrte mit einem zerknirschten Ausdruck auf den Boden.

„Nein…"

„ _Was_?"

Izaya hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Ich habe es versucht, Yukio. Es war… _demütigend_."

Izaya zischte das letzte Wort und Oshiro hob fragend die Augenbraue. Der Informant sah in der Mimik die unausgesprochene Frage und erklärte weiter.

„Dieses… _Gefühl_ aus voller Verzweiflung irgendein Opfer anzufallen, um zu trinken. Zufällig, schnell und gierig. Hauptsache der Hunger würde verschwinden. Es war unter meiner Würde…!" Izaya gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, während er erzählte. „Du weißt, das ist nicht meine _Art_. Ich suche mir meine Opfer gezielt aus. Ich studiere ihr Verhalten, analysiere ihren Körper, ihr _Wesen_. Und wenn es sein muss verbringe ich den ganzen Abend mit ihnen, um den _perfekten_ Moment zu kreieren."

Oshiro konnte nicht mehr als nicken – unfähig Izayas Wortfluss zu unterbrechen.

„Aber dann…an diesen verdammten Abend in der Bar. Ich hätte einfach gehen sollen. Ich hätte mir einfach ein anderes Jagdrevier aussuchen sollen, als ich ihn gesehen hatte. Aber wie immer macht er das Unmögliche möglich."

Izaya grinste bitter und Oshiro blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Soll das heißen-", begann der Vampir, doch Izaya sprach einfach weiter.

„Und dann! Dann begann die Jagd. Die _Hetzjagd_. Aber sie bereitete mir überhaupt kein Vergnügen wie sonst immer. Und dann war es nur ein kleiner Moment, in der meine Nerven überreagiert hatten – ein _klitzekleiner_ _Moment_ in dem ich mich entschieden hatte, ihm meine Kräfte zu zeigen. Mein Körper reagierte ab dem Zeitpunkt an von alleine. Alles was danach kam, war… _demütigend_."

Izaya verzog sein Gesicht und Oshiro konnte sehen, wie er die Hände in seine Hose krallte.

„Ich…ich rieche dieses… _dieses Monster_ und…und es ist, als ob man einen Schalter in mir umgelegt hätte."

Izaya blickte auf und starrte Oshiro an. Er konnte in dessen Augen sehen, dass Oshiro wusste, von wem er sprach.

„Izaya…", murmelte er und schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Izaya, der den mitleidigen Ton des anderen nicht leiden konnte, sprang unruhig von dem Sessel auf und tigerte im Raum auf und ab. Nach ein paar Sekunden begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„Dann war da dieser andere Abend…und ich hätte ihn beinahe wieder gebissen! Nur durch meinen eisernen Willen konnte ich fliehen. Ein Hotel war mein nächstes Jagdgebiet. Ich musste meinen Durst stillen, weil…dieses _Monster_ ihn entfacht hatte…"

Für einen Moment glaubte Oshiro, Izaya würde fauchen.

„Die Tat war schnell getan. So schnell, wie ich es sonst nie mache. Die Frau roch angenehm, sogar sehr köstlich. Aber ihr Blut…es schmeckte nicht. Es sättigte mich nicht. Es war…"

Izaya stoppte plötzlich, so als ob er erst jetzt realisierte, dass er Oshiro seine halbe Geschichte erzählt hatte.

„Das klingt nach einer ziemlich fiesen Zwickmühle, mein Freund…", erwiderte Oshiro und versuchte sich vorsichtig Izaya anzunähern, ohne falsche Worte zu wählen. Izaya gab ein Zischen von sich, bevor er innerhalb einer Sekunde vor Oshiro stand und ihm den Finger ins Gesicht hielt.

„Ein Wort davon nach außen _Yukio_ , und ich werde dich höchstpersönlich in die Hölle schicken."

Oshiro hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Woah, jetzt mal langsam!"

Izaya war so dicht vor ihn getreten, dass er seine Kräfte spüren konnte.

„Dein Schutzschild ist immer noch aktiv, schon vergessen? Außerdem…für wen hältst du mich?"

Oshiro grinste ihn an. Die grinsende Miene des anderen, schien Izaya aus seinem ernsten Modus zu holen.

„Du hast Recht, Oshiro-san, wer durch mein Schutzschild will, sollte sich lieber warm anziehen."

Dann trat Izaya von ihm zurück und wandte sich pfeifend ab, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Ich werde mal nach Rosi-chan sehen. Du weißt ja, sie wartet nicht gerne.", säuselte Izaya und wollte die Tür ergreifen, doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, hielt ihn auf. Izaya blickte hoch in Oshiros ernstes Gesicht.

„Ist es wahr?"

Izayas sonst so helle Stimme rutschte schlagartig in den Minusbereich.

„ _Was ist wahr?_ "

„Ist dein Opfer Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Izayas dunkler Blick der darauf folgte, ließ Oshiro beinahe seine Frage bereuen. Doch eine Sekunde später grinste Izaya ihn an, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Ich werde Shizu-chan nun öfters besuchen gehen. Da wird er sich bestimmt freuen~!"

„Denk daran, Izaya, er ist deine einzige Nahrungsquelle. Lass ihn nicht sterben, bevor ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, dich aus dieser Scheiße rauszuholen!"

Für einen Moment wusste Izaya nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Ob er wütend auf sich sein sollte. Ob er lachen sollte. Ob er dankbar sein sollte. Denn Oshiro erwies sich als ein wahrer Freund. Izaya entschied sich fürs Lachen.

„Das ist wirklich erstaunlich, Oshiro-san. Ich bin gespannt wie du das anstellen willst. Wir werden uns für eine Weile nicht sehen können. Denn ich werde für ein paar Tage untertauchen."

„Untertauchen?", fragte der andere Vampir, „Wozu? Vor wem? Warum?"

„Ah, ah, ah!", sagte Izaya tadelnd und winkte mit dem Finger. „Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern. Das ist meine Angelegenheit. Sie betrifft nur mich und meinen Clan."

„Tch. Deinen _Clan_ …", murmelte Oshiro unter seinem Atem.

Oshiro hielt nicht viel von kleinen Clans und vor allem nicht von den Mitgliedern, die in Izayas Clan hausten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er sogar einen Schüler aufgenommen hatte.

„Soll ich dich noch zum Bahnhof begleiten? Oder schaffst du es auch ohne Mama?", fragte Izaya halb neckisch halb ernst, doch Oshiro hatte keine Zeit darauf zu antworten.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erschütterte in der nächsten Sekunde das gesamte Gebäude.


	12. Prison

Izaya und Oshiro tauschten erschrockene Blicke, bevor sie beide zur Tür hetzten. Subaru kam den beiden Clan Anführern entgegen, bevor einer von ihnen hinaus konnte. Schwer atmend blieb der Vampir am Türrahmen stehen, bevor er erschöpft hinunter sackte und mit geweiteten Augen Oshiro anblickte.

„Ihr…müsst hier…weg!"

„Su-kun? Was ist passiert? Wo ist Rosi?", verlangte Oshiro zu wissen, als er seinen Gefolgsmann unter den Arm hoch hob. Izaya verengte die Augen, als er in den Gang trat und um sich sah.

Rauchschwaden hatten sich im ganzen Gebäude ausgebreitet, während der Geruch von Verbranntem in der Luft lag. Es musste eine Explosion gewesen sein. Er konnte Getrampel im unteren Stockwerk hören, dazu Kampfgeräusche. Kein Geschrei von Menschen. Es waren Vampire, die dort einen Kampf ausfochten. Das war gar nicht gut. Das hieß, es waren noch mehr Vampire ins Gebäude eingebrochen. Und die waren sicherlich nicht hier, um ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen…

„Izaya…", ertönte der Ruf von Oshiro.

Der Informant ging zurück in die Suite. Oshiro deutete auf Subaru, der wieder auf dem Boden saß und mit seinem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Dessen Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet und er schien nicht zu erkennen, wo er war.

Izaya ging näher und betrachtete Subaru aus der Nähe. Der junge Vampir schien ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Oshiro gab Subarus Gesicht ein paar Klatscher, in der Hoffnung, er würde wieder zu sich kommen.

„Komm schon, wach auf, Su-kun!"

Doch er wachte nicht auf.  
Eine weitere Explosion war zu hören.

„Wir müssen hier raus.", drängte Izaya.

„Nicht, bevor ich weiß, wo Rosi ist! Ich kann sie nicht spüren!", rief er.

Izaya zischte ungeduldig.

Sie hatte vermutlich ihre Präsenz bereits ausgelöscht, um den Feinden zu entkommen. Außerdem war sie ein aktives Mitglied in Oshiros Clan, was hieß, dass sie sich zu wehren wusste und schon einige bedeutende Kämpfe hinter sich hatte.

„Sie wird in Sicherheit sein. Komm jetzt, wir müss-"

Izaya unterbrach sich selbst, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine plötzliche Bewegung wahrnahm.

Subaru.

Seine Augen leuchteten hellrot auf, während etwas Silbernes aus seinem Bauch hervor kam. Ohne auch nur zu zögern, packte der Informant Oshiro am Arm und zog ihn zur Seite, bevor ein silbernes Katana ihn in zwei Hälften teilen konnte.

„Was zum Teufel?", fluchte Oshiro und richtete sich auf, als er nach vorne in die Suite hinein sah. Izaya hatte sie in den Flur der Bar transportiert, der immer mehr von Rauch umgeben war. Man konnte das Ende des Ganges nicht mehr erkennen. Izaya fluchte.

 _Saika_.

 _Kasane Kujuragi_.

Es war definitiv ein geplanter Angriff.

„Subaru…?", lenkte ihn Oshiros Stimme wieder zurück nach vorne. Und als Izaya hinsah konnte er sehen, wie sich Subaru wackelig von seiner Position am Boden aufrichtete. Nun stand er unsicher auf den Beinen und er konnte vermutlich nur stehen, weil ihn Saika dazu zwang. Auf Subarus Gesicht war ein unheimliches Grinsen, während in seiner Hand das silberne Katana glitzerte.

„Subaru? Alter Freund, was ist los mit dir?"

Oshiro kannte Saika nicht.  
Er wusste rein gar nichts von den urbanen Legenden, die sich in Tokyo tummelten und ausbrachen, wie und wann es ihnen gefiel. Und Izaya konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. In Yūbari hatte er schließlich andere Sorgen…

Subaru gab plötzlich ein hohes Lachen von sich, dass nicht mehr menschlich klang. Oshiros Blick verhärtete sich, als er schlussendlich einsah, dass sein Gefolgsmann von irgendetwas Mächtigem kontrolliert wurde. Er blickte zu Izaya und der Informant sah in dessen dunklen Augen, eine Bitte. Izaya schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Das war eine Sache, die nur ihn betraf.  
Der Angriff galt ihm.

„Lass mich das regeln.", sagte Izaya.

Der Informant schoss nach vorne, ohne auf das Einverständnis des anderen zu warten. Er schnappte sich Subarus Kopf in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und schmetterte ihn hinunter auf den Boden. Das Holz des Bodens splitterte dabei in tausend Einzelteile, doch Izayas konzentrierter Blick galt nur Subaru, als der Informant begann seine Fähigkeit einzusetzen.

Es war unheimlich laut und beinahe unerträglich. Es war noch schlimmer als bei Anri Sonohara. Es war ein Stimmengewirr wie in einer großen Halle, wo jeder sich unterhielt. Nur dass die Stimme alle ein- und dasselbe sagten.

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich._

Izaya kniff die Augen schmerzvoll zusammen. Es war grauenvoll. Es war ohne Zweifel die Macht dieses verfluchten Schwertes. Saika konnte Menschen in den Bann ziehen und zu seiner Spielfigur machen. Dass dies sogar selbst bei ausgewachsenen Vampiren und nicht nur bei Frischlingen funktionierte, hätte Izaya sehr bemerkenswert und interessant gefunden, wäre die aktuelle Lage nicht akut gewesen. Er drang weiter in die Gedanken seines Opfers und es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er endlich eine andere Stimme wahrnehmen konnte.

 _Es soll aufhören! Macht, dass es aufhört! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will nicht mehr!_

Subaru.

Izaya konnte ihn vor seinem innerlichen Auge sehen. Er stand dort, inmitten eines dunklen Nichts, die Hände an den Kopf und brüllte immer wieder dieselben Worte vor sich hin.

Jemanden wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen hatte er noch nie ausprobiert und er wusste nicht, ob seine Fähigkeit soweit reichen würde. Als Subarus Gebrüll kurz stoppte und er nur noch in seine Hände schluchzte, nutzte Izaya seine Chance.

„Subaru-kun…Wach auf."

Subaru hob den Kopf und blickte mit tränenverhangenen Augen um sich.

„Wer ist da? Hol mich hier raus!", rief er und in seiner Stimme lag die pure Verzweiflung.

„Bleib ruhig, Subaru-kun. Atme tief ein. Ignoriere die anderen Stimmen und konzentriere dich nur auf meine, in Ordnung?"

Der Vampir nickte.

„Gut. Was kannst du am besten?"

Völlig perplex über Izayas Frage, blinzelte Subaru ein paar Mal.

„W-Was…was hat das denn-"

„Beantworte meine Frage.", drohte Izaya nun mit zischender Stimme, denn Saika begann sich langsam gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Ich kann…", begann Subaru, doch brach plötzlich ab, als eine Welle an Stimmen über sie beide hineinbrach. In allen Himmelsrichtungen erklang sie und dröhnte auf sie ein.

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich._

Izayas Kopfschmerz stieg an und sein ganzer Körper krampfte zusammen.

„So einfach und doch so schwierig, nicht wahr?"

Eine völlig andere Stimme hatte gesprochen und mit geweiteten Augen blickte Izaya nach vorne. Es war immer noch Subaru.

„Was hast du geglaubt? Du könntest ihm helfen?"

Sein Gesicht war so extrem zu einem unechten Grinsen verzerrt, dass Izaya dachte, ihm müssten die Gesichtsmuskeln schmerzen.

Der Informant verengte die Augen.

„Was schaust du denn so? Nicht mit mir gerechnet? Hast du nicht Anri Sonohara ausspioniert?"

Subaru neigte den Kopf auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, wie es nur eine Frau tun würde.

„Ein wirklich seltsamer Ort für ein Treffen meinst du nicht auch, Kujiragi-san?"

Izaya begann zu grinsen, trotz der Kopfschmerzen, die immer noch in seinem Kopf umher wüteten. Subarus seltsames Grinsen fiel und stattdessen sah er aus, als hätte er Drogen genommen. Die Augen halb offen, der Mund hang ihm herunter.

„Wir werden uns schon bald persönlich treffen, Orihara-kun. Es ist an der Zeit, mich zu rächen."

„Zu rächen?", hinterfragte Izaya.

Nun rollten Subarus Augen nach hinten weg und aus seinem Munde kamen Geräusche die wie Würgen klangen. Izaya blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn er ihn retten wollte.

„Zeit schinden bringt dir nun auch nichts mehr, Orihara-kun. Als Erinnerung an unser Treffen, werde ich ihn mit mir nehmen."

Und bevor Izaya reagieren konnte, krümmte sich Subarus Rücken wie von Geisterhand bis auf den Boden. Er schrie aus dem Innersten seines Körpers und beinahe hatte Izaya das Gefühl, er könnte seine Seele sehen.

 _Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich._

Die Stimmen fingen wieder an und dieses Mal war es so laut, dass Izayas gerufenes „Nein!" völlig unter ging. Schlagartig wurde er zurückgedrängt.

Mit einem starken Druck wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, wurde Izaya einmal quer durchs Zimmer geschleudert. Er brach durch die Betonwand und kam auf dem Flur zum Liegen.

Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Subaru?", fragte Oshiro, der zu ihm geeilt kam. Der Informant blieb stumm, sondern analysierte die Lage.

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

Oshiro blinzelte verdutzt.

„Das ist doch jetzt- ach keine Ahnung! Vielleicht ne Minute?"

Nur eine Minute?  
Kasane Kujiragi war wirklich beeindruckend.

Izaya grinste.

Oshiro und Izaya standen auf, eilten zu Subaru, doch wie Izaya es bereits geahnt hatte, war es zu spät. Sein Gesicht war immer noch zu einem seltsamen Grinsen verzogen, doch sein Körper war leblos. Saika, das silberne Katana, verschwunden.

„Subaru…"

Oshiro lehnte seine Stirn gegen Subarus Körper. Doch Izaya gönnte ihm keine lange Verabschiedung.

„Die Regierung wird gleich hier sein. Komm."

Der Informant zog den anderen auf die Beine. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Tölpel von Vampiren hier auftauchen würden. Und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, erneut unter Kontrolle zu stehen.

„Ohne Rosi-chan werde ich dieses Gebäude nicht verlassen.", sagte Oshiro und Izaya sah diese Art von Blick nicht zum ersten Mal bei seinem Kindheitsfreund. Es hieß, dass er nicht mit sich reden ließ. Ein weiteres Beben ließ den Betonboden, auf dem sie sicherlich nicht mehr lange stehen würden, bedrohlich wanken.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Orihara Izaya. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Izaya wandte blitzartig den Kopf.

Ein ausgewachsener Mann, um die Mitte vierzig, mit wildem braunem Haar und Drei-Tage-Bart starrte ihn dunkel an. Er trug einen schwarzen Sakko mit passender weißer Krawatte. Am Kragen prangten zwei goldene Abzeichen. Militärische Abzeichen.

Die Regierung.

Wundervoll…

Izaya hatte nicht mal bemerkt, wie der andere Vampir den Raum betreten hatte.

„Keigo-kun! Wie schön Sie zu sehen!", trällerte Izaya daraufhin gleich los und schwang seine Hände gestikulierend in die Luft. Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, doch unter seiner Maske brodelte es.

Natürlich musste es Keigo Yashima sein, der sie als erstes finden würde. Besser konnte es nicht werden.

„Für Sie immer noch Yashima-san."

„Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Keigo-kun!", sagte Izaya, während er absichtlich vor Oshiro trat, um ihn aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Er musste ihn heraus halten. Was auch immer geschah.

„Wir kennen uns immerhin schon besser, als uns beiden lieb ist."

Keigos Blick verdunkelte sich. Ein Vibrieren des Bodens folgte, zusammen mit einer erneuten Explosion. Doch alle drei Vampire blieben stehen wo sie waren.

„In der Tat. Letzterem muss ich ausnahmsweise zustimmen.", sagte Keigo kalt, während seine wilden Haare durch einen kalten Luftzug durcheinander gewirbelt wurden.

Der Vampir hatte seine Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Doch Izaya wusste, dass Keigo ein spezielles Betäubungsmittel in seiner rechten Jackentasche hatte. Versteckt in einer so feinen Klinge, dass man diese in der Luft nicht mal mit den Augen eines Vampires erkennen konnte.

„Es wäre mir lieber, Sie würden nicht jedes Mal ein gesamtes Viertel außer Gefecht setzten, wenn wir uns treffen, Orihara. Wir mussten zwei Einkaufszentren, fünf weiter führende Straßen und vier U-Bahn Haltestellen abriegeln lassen."

„Ach Sie wissen doch, dass ich gerne mal für ein wenig Aufregung sorge, damit die Bürokraten da oben auch mal was zu tun bekommen.", zwitscherte Izaya leichtfertig und betont unschuldig. Dabei setzte er sein bestes Ich-bin-unschuldig-Lächeln auf.

Im Hintergrund bemerkte er wie Oshiro unruhiger wurde. Dieser schien auch so zu merken, dass Keigo ein Ass im Ärmel hatte. Im wahrsten Sinnes des Wortes.

Der Vampir antwortete nicht, stattdessen trat er auf Izaya zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen. Izaya musste ein Knurren unterdrücken. Wenn Keigo so nahe vor ihm stand, konnte er nicht sein Schutzschild vervoll-

„Und was verschafft uns die Ehre, einen ausländischen Clan-Anführer aus dem Norden in Tokyo anzutreffen?", fragte Keigo schließlich und seine schmalen Augen richteten sich auf Oshiro. Dieser knurrte den anderen daraufhin beinahe an. Izaya wusste, wie wenig Oshiro es leiden konnte ausländisch genannt zu werden – eine Sitte die hauptsächlich in Tokyo verbreitet war.

„Haben wir nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier herum zu stehen und Small-Talk zu halten? Das Gebäude könnte jeden Moment zusammen stürzen!", rief Oshiro genervt und präsentierte dabei unterschwellig seine Nervosität. Aber seine Angst ruhte auf anderen Tatsachen. Immerhin würde ein Sturz die drei Vampire nur minimal schädigen. Oshiro wollte mit dem Satz nur eine einzige Sache ausdrücken: Er hatte Rosi immer noch nicht erspüren können.

„Haben wir es eilig, Nordling? Meine Männer kümmern sich bereits um den Abschaum in den unteren Stockwerken." Er wandte das Gesicht wieder Izaya zu. „Du hast dich lange genug vor uns versteckt Orihara. Wir müssen neue Regeln aufsetzen für das Chaos, das du verursachst."

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Izayas Lippen.

Na ganz große Klasse.

Neue Verhandlungen. Das nahm nur Zeit und Geld in Anspruch. Zeit, die er nicht hatte. Nicht, wenn er nun von Shizuo Heiwajima abhängig war.

„Aber Keigo-kun! Das sind wirklich große Anschuldigungen, die ihr mir unterstellt. Wollt ihr etwa sagen, ich hätte das Gebäude in Brand gesteckt und explodieren lassen?"

„Genau das werden wir.", antwortete er mit standfester Stimme.

Izaya lachte.

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Watanabe-san sich nicht dafür aussprechen würde, mich öffentlich zu beschuldigen. Denn das wäre ungefähr so, als würde sich ein Kaninchen mit dem Fuchs anlegen."

Keigo zeigte zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Unzufriedenheit in seinem Gesicht, als er wütend eine Grimasse zog.

„Watanabe-dono lässt Ihnen viel zu viel durchgehen."

Izaya zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie weiß nun einmal, wann ein Kampf verloren ist, bevor man ihn überhaupt anfängt."

„Seid ihr beiden jetzt endlich mal fertig? Ihr seid ja schlimmer als meine zwei Großmütter beim Kaffeekränzchen!"

Izaya lachte.

„Er hat Recht, Keigo-san! Wieso stehen wir immer noch so dümmlich in einem brennenden Gebäude herum? Lass uns doch lieber ein wenig frische Luft schnappen!"

Damit sprang der Informant nach hinten weg, Richtung Oshiro und berührte seinen Arm. Nun konnte er endlich sein Schutzschild vervollständigen.

Eine Sekunde später begann allerdings spürte er, wie sein Schutzschild in sich zusammen fiel.

Izayas furioser Blick fuhr zu Keigo.

Dieser hatte bereits seinen rechten Arm aus der Jackentasche gezogen. Izaya fluchte, als er schließlich den lauen Schmerz wahrnahm, die die Klinge an seinem Hals verursacht hatte. Keigo mochte für einen Vampir nicht gerade stark sein, doch es war seine Schnelligkeit, mit der er es wieder wettmachte. Deshalb arbeitete er eher mit hinterlistigen Methoden, anstatt sich in den Kampf zu stürzen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden schwankte Izayas Sicht.

„Verschwinde von hier, Yukio.", flüsterte Izaya angestrengt zu seinem Kindheitsfreund.

Oshiro fing Izaya auf, als dieser sich nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten konnte. Das Gift griff immer zuerst die Muskeln an, damit man schnell bewegungsunfähig wurde.

Danach waren die Sinnesorgane dran.

„ _Vergiss es_ , Ori-chan. Ich muss ihm erst meine Meinung sagen…"

Izaya lachte schlapp.

Dann trat sein Kindheitsfreund vor Izaya. Es reichte ein kalter Blick von Oshiro und Keigo erstarrte unmittelbar in seiner Position, als hätte ihn etwas gebissen. Oshiros Vorarbeit war nicht umsonst gewesen. Danach begann Keigo plötzlich vor Schmerzen zu schreien und krümmte den Rücken in eine unnormale Position.

Izayas Seh- und nun auch sein Hörvermögen verließen ihn bereits.

„Yukio…verschwinde endlich…du musst dich verstecken.", hauchte Izaya und seine Augenlider flatterten.

„Nicht ohne dich. Ich lasse dich nicht in einem brennende Gebäude mit der verdammten Regierung zurück!"

Izaya lachte schwach.

„Mich werden sie schon laufen lassen. Dich hingegen nicht. Nun geh schon. Ich werde mich bei dir melden."

Oshiro zögerte, wenn auch nur ein paar Sekunden, doch schließlich gab er sich geschlagen. Er nahm seine Energie zurück, sodass Keigo aufhörte zu schreien und verschwand durch ein Fenster ins Freie. Im selben Moment fielen Izaya die Augen zu und Dunkelheit benebelte seine Sinne.

.

.

.

Shizuo prallte hart auf den Boden. Über ihn stand Muroko, in seiner rechten Hand das silberne Katana. Mit einem weiteren Sprung warf er sich zur Seite.

„Sie sind sehr gelenkig, Heiwajima-san.", höhnte Muroko, als Shizuo zwang erneut auszuweichen.

Shizuo schnaubte missbilligend.

„Halten Sie die Klappe."

„Gelenkiger als die meisten Rekruten in Shibuya. Sie müssen nur ihr Temperament in den Griff kriegen. Und ihre Ausdrucksweise."

„Meine Ausdrucksweise geht Sie einen feuchten-"

Muroko startete den nächsten Angriff und zielte mit der Klinge auf Shizuos Hals. Wieder wich er aus, doch als Shizuo den nächsten Tritt unterschätzte, schwankte er und stützte sich für einen Moment an der Wand ab. Muroko nutze das aus und bevor der blonde Mann reagieren konnte, drückte der ältere Mann ihm das Schwert an seine Kehle.

„Besser. Aber immer noch zu langsam. Ein Vampir der oberen Klasse hätte keine Probleme damit, Sie unschädlich zu machen. Sie müssen geschickter werden. Und sich zu verteidigen wissen."

Shizuo brodelte innerlich.

Nach dem Vorfall mit Izaya in seinem Apartment musste er Muroko bis ins kleinste Detail alles erzählen. Er wollte sogar wissen, wie Izaya die anderen Rekruten umgebracht hatte. Als ob er diese bizarre Situation überhaupt wiedergeben konnte. Selbst wenn er die Attacken des Flohs mit bloßem Auge hätte erkennen können, würde er es diesem Schnösel ganz sicher nicht erzählen. Muroko Akaguchi war wirklich von Izaya Orihara besessen. Etwas, dass selbst Shizuo als komisch empfand. Was war bloß zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, dass er Izaya wahrhaftig umbringen wollte?

„Konzentration, Heiwajima-san.", tadelte Muroko, als er die Rückseite seines Schwertes in Shizuos Rippen stieß. Der ehemalige Bartender keuchte und hüpfte zur Seite. Seit zwei Tagen – oder vielleicht waren es inzwischen auch drei – übten sie das Ausweichen oder vielmehr Shizuos Geschicklichkeit. Nachdem er den Vorfall mit Izaya erklärt hatte, schien der alte Mann von einer Idee besessen zu sein. Der erste Teil dieser Idee beinhaltete besonderes Training. Und Muroko wurde sein persönlicher Trainer.

 _Wirklich fantastisch._

Eine Sache, die sich bereits durch die gesamte Bruderschaft gesprochen hatte.

Den Rest dieser sogenannten Idee kannte er noch nicht, aber Shizuo wusste, dass Muroko etwas Großes plante. Er merkte es selbst, als er den Rest der Rekruten beobachtet hatte. Es herrschte eine seltsame Anspannung und Unruhe in der Luft seitdem er gestern wieder hier war. Sie alle wussten etwas. Etwas, dass er nicht wusste. Shizuo hätte bestimmt Saigo fragen können – würde er nicht immer noch im Krankenhaus liegen und seine Verletzungen auskurieren.

„Sie sind wirklich unkonzentriert heute, Heiwajima-san. Brauchen Sie eine Zigarette?"

Shizuos rechte Augenbraue ging in die Höhe, als er zusah, wie Muroko sein Katana zurück in den Gehstock verschwinden ließ.

„Sie bieten mir eine Zigarette an?", hinterfragte Shizuo und beäugte misstrauisch Murokos Gesicht. Muroko bot ihm nie etwas an.

„Kommen Sie.", sagte der ältere Mann anstatt zu antworten. Er ließ seinen Gehstock in der Luft kreisen, während er davon marschierte. Unwillig folgte Shizuo ihm. Auf dem Weg durch die große Halle nahmen sie alle Blicke auf sich. Wie schon so oft. Doch Shizuo ignorierte bereits die neugierigen Augen, als wären sie gar nicht da. Nach kurzem Fußmarsch betraten sie einen Fahrstuhl und Muroko betätigte die Taste für das fünfte Untergeschoss. Daraufhin gab er ein Passwort in dem dafür vorgesehenem Tastaturfeld ein.

Untergeschoss?

Shizuo wusste ja nicht, wie Muroko es pflegte seine Zigarette zu rauchen, jedoch würde Shizuo dafür definitiv nicht in den Keller fahren. Ein unruhiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Und das nicht weil sie in einem Fahrstuhl waren.

„Rauchen Sie eigentlich immer im Keller?"

Muroko lachte.

„Nicht immer.", antwortete er und Shizuo schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wusste nicht, was der alte Schnösel vorhatte. Der Fahrstuhl piepte und kündigte die Ankunft an.

Als Shizuo hinaus trat fühlte er sich sofort eingeengt. Die Gänge waren bedeutend kleiner als oben im Erdgeschoss und auch kälter von der Temperatur. Ein leichtes Vibrieren war durch das Metall zu spüren und für Shizuo wurde es von Sekunde zu Sekunde unbehaglicher.

„Das ist schon wieder ein Test von Ihnen oder?"

Muroko, der vorangegangen war, wandte den Kopf nach hinten.

„Seien Sie doch nicht gleich so misstrauisch. Ich habe Ihnen eine Zigarette angeboten und wir werden sie auch gleich in Ruhe genießen. Aber vorher muss Ihnen etwas zeigen."

„Ja klar. Und ich bin Jesus. Dieser Ort riecht geradezu nach „Falle". Also nehmen Sie mich nicht auf den Arm.", erwiderte Shizuo wütend.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass dieser Ort für viele wie eine Falle war.", sagte Muroko und blieb plötzlich vor einer großen, stählerner Verriegelung stehen. Daneben war ein Bedienungsfeld an der Wand und Muroko tippte erneut ein Passwort ein.

Shizuo spannte sich an.

Was zum Teufel sollte das denn bedeuten? Hatte er bereits mehrere Rekruten hierher gebracht und ihnen eine Zigarette angeboten?

„Sie werden gleich verstehen, was ich meine. Folgen Sie mir.", befahl der alte Mann, richtete sich seine Fedora und betrat den Raum, als die Verriegelung langsam nach oben fuhr. Diese war fast einen Meter dick. Was auch immer vor ihnen lag, musste gut bewacht werden. Denn direkt danach war dort noch eine Verriegelung, die erst hochfuhr, nachdem Muroko seinen Fingerabdruck scannen ließ. Was zum Teufel? War er hier etwa im Hochsicherheitstrakt gelandet?!

„Kommen Sie.", sagte Muroko, als Shizuo völlig verblüfft zugesehen hatte.

Nur zögerlich folgte er dem anderen.

Der Raum, der danach kam, war relativ klein und in einem sterilen Weiß gehalten. Man hörte das Summen von den Lichtquellen und abgesehen von einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen war der gesamte Raum leer.

„Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit! Was wird hier gespielt?", knurrte Shizuo und blickte sich ungläubig um, auf der Suche nach einem Objekt, dass seinen Aufenthalt hier unten gerechtfertigten würde. Doch da gab es nichts. Statt zu antworten, rückte der ältere Mann seinen Fedora zurecht und nahm auf einem der beiden Stühle Platz. Seinen Gehstock lehnte er an den Tisch, danach wühlte er in seinem Jackett. Shizuo beobachtete ihn stumm. Was sollte das werden?

Muroko hob schließlich den Blick und hielt in seiner rechten Hand Shizuos Zigarettenschachtel.

Aha, dachte sich Shizuo.

Es war eine stumme Aufforderung. Shizuo zischte unwillig, doch nahm schließlich auf dem anderen Stuhl Platz. Der alte Mann reichte ihm tatsächlich eine Zigarette. Etwas, dass so historisch war, dass man es festhalten müsste, um es überhaupt zu glauben.

Ein Feuerzeug bot Muroko ihm auch noch an und erst als der süße Rauch durch seine Lungen zog, wagte Shizuo sich etwas zu entspannen. Er pustete den Qualm in den Raum.

„Also, was ist hier los? Wie meinten Sie das mit der Falle?"

Muroko nahm selbst einen starken Zug seiner Zigarette und Shizuo bemerkte, dass er eine andere Marke rauchte als er selbst. Eine Marke, die ihm definitiv zu bitter war.

„Ich mache es kurz und bündig für Sie, Heiwajima-san.", begann Muroko, dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wir wollen Izaya Orihara hierher locken."

Für einen Moment vergaß Shizuo zu atmen. Was wollten sie?

„Ihn hierher locken? Wie soll das funktionieren?", fragte Shizuo und lehnte sich nach vorne, „Selbst die Pest ist schlau genug nicht in die Geheimbasis der _Vampirjäger_ einzubrechen." Shizuo betonte das vorletzte Wort und machte Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern.

Für einen Moment zog sich Murokos Mundwinkel nach oben in einem kargen Versuch zu lächeln.

„Wie ich schon sagte, spielen Sie eine große Rolle bei diesem Versuch. Immerhin hat er bereits zweimal von ihnen getrunken."

„Und sie glauben, er wird es ein drittes Mal tun?", hakte Shizuo hinterher.

„Definitiv."

Murokos Ton war voller Überzeugung.

„Warum sollte er von mir trinken wollen? Er könnte sich genauso gut jemand anderes suchen."

„Genau das ist es, worum es hier geht, Heiwajima-san. Er hatte bislang _immer_ andere Opfer. Er trinkt nie zweimal von demselben. Auch Jahre später nicht. Wenn sich unsere Theorie bestätigt, dann wird er Sie aufsuchen, um erneut von ihnen zu trinken."

In Shizuos Gehirn ratterte es.

„Und…wie wollen Sie es bitte anstellen, dass der Floh in die Geheimbasis seiner Erzfeinde einbricht?"

„Durch Sie."

Shizuo hob fragend die Augenbraue. Doch er brauchte nichts sagen, denn Muroko fuhr fort.

„Wir werden Sie hier unten festhalten, um Izaya Orihara in diesen Raum zu locken-"

„Mich festhalten? Was soll das heißen?", knurrte Shizuo wütend und erhob sich bereits vom Stuhl. Die brennende Kippe steckte zwischen seinen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen.

„Sie dürfen sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen lassen. Sie müssen aus der Welt verschwinden, um auch aus Oriharas Reichweite zu entkommen. Aus dem Grund bleiben sie für mehrere Tage hier im Hauptquartier. Genauer gesagt in diesem Raum.", erklärte Muroko.

„Warum in diesem Raum?", knurrte Shizuo.

„Dieser Raum ist eine Falle. Er kann selbst den kräftigsten Vampirangriffen standhalten. Wir werden Oriharas Bewegungen verfolgen, analysieren und beobachten, um zu schauen, wann er anfängt Sie zu suchen. Denn sobald er Durst bekommt, wird er das."

„Ich lasse mich doch nicht hier unten festhalten, nur weil Sie eine Theorie testen wollen!"

Muroko seufzte und richtete sich seine Fedora.

„Sie glauben also immer noch, dass es ein Zufall war, dass Izaya Orihara Sie gleich zweimal hintereinander gebissen hat?"

„Ja!", rief Shizuo stur und packte seine Zigarette aus dem Mund um sie mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden zu zertreten.

„Dann sollten Sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Denn sobald er hier einbricht und tatsächlich von ihnen trinkt, haben wir den Beweis, den wir brauchen. Dann sind Sie der einzige, der ihn unschädlich machen kann."

„Vergessen Sie's! Ich bin heute nur hier geblieben, weil Tom frei hat und ich nicht gebraucht wurde. Und nicht, weil ich gerne ihren Lockvogel spiele!"

Shizuos Wut auf diesen alten Mann stieg erneut rasant an. Was glaubte dieser Schnösel? Dass er die Pest so einfach hier hinein locken konnte? Er hatte selbst gesehen, wie schwierig es war hinaus zu kommen. Da würde der verdammte Floh ganz sicher nicht freiwillig einbrechen, um von ihm zu trinken. Mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Zu ihrem Missfallen, werden Sie den Lockvogel spielen. Ob Sie es wollen oder nicht." Muroko erhob sich, um mit Shizuo auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Sie verdammter Bastard! Was ist mit dem Training und den Außeneinsätzen?" Shizuo versuchte jeden verdammten Ausweg, um Muroko diesen beschissenen Plan auszureden. Auch wenn es eine weitere Laufpartie und Prügelei mit Mutsu-sama bedeuten sollte.

„Dies wird vorerst nicht nötig sein. Sie erweisen ihren Einsatz, indem Sie unseren Lockvogel spielen. Falls Orihara hier einbricht, muss er erstmal zu ihnen vordringen. Ist er erst einmal hier unten, wird es ein Leichtes sein, ihn festzuhalten."

Der blonde Mann stand nun so nahe vor dem anderen, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, Muroko nicht an seiner teuren Designer-Krawatte zu packen. Doch plötzlich durchzog seinen Kopf für einen Moment ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Der blonde Mann kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er Muroko wieder wütend anstarrte.

„Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht! Das ist der lächerlichste Plan, den ich je gehört habe!", motzte er und konnte nicht glauben, dass eine Geheimgesellschaft aus Vampirjägern, die seit Jahrzehnten bestand, einen solch lächerlichen Plan entwickelte.

„Für Sie mag das wirklich absurd erscheinen, aber wir haben aus unseren Erfahrungen gelernt. Wenn er wirklich hier einbricht, dann lassen wir ihn nicht mehr heraus. Aus diesem Gebäude kann kein Vampir entkommen. Und auf keinen Fall, wenn er sich bis zu Ihnen ins 5. Untergeschoss vorkämpft."

Shizuo schnaubte.

Er wollte den Floh ja nicht loben oder sonstiges in der Art, aber er glaubte schon, dass Izaya hier irgendwie wieder raus kommen würde. Das hatte er im Gefühl. Aber trotzdem ließ er sich hier unten ganz sicher nicht einsperren.

„Trotzdem werde ich nicht Ihren Lockvogel spielen!", rief Shizuo.

„Oh doch, das werden Sie. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, falls Sie hinterher mit Kopfschmerzen erwachen werden."

Kopfschmerzen? Erwachen? Wovon sprach der alte Mann da?  
Verwirrung zeigte sich auf Shizuos Gesicht.

„Was für Kopfschmerzen? Wollen Sie mir eine überbraten? Dann kommen Sie her! Ich hatte sowieso die ganze Zeit Lust Ihnen die Fresse zu polieren!", rief Shizuo und warf sich übermütig auf den älteren Mann. Doch Muroko wich ihm mit Leichtigkeit aus.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Heiwajima-san. Außerdem sollten Sie wirklich auf ihre Ausdrucksweise achten."

Shizuo wirbelte wild herum, doch dann überkam ihn erneut der Schwindel. Für mehrere Sekunden sah Shizuo doppelt und er musste mehrmals blinzeln, bevor sich seine Sicht wieder normalisierte.

„Was…was haben Sie…", murmelte Shizuo, als sich seine Sicht mit Sternchen füllte. Bunte quirlige Sterne, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen schossen.

„Es war leider nötig, Heiwajima-san. Keine Sorge, Sie werden von dem Betäubungsmittel keine bleibenden Schäden erleiden."

„Betäubungs…mitseel…?"

Selbst seine Sprache wurde lallend wie ein Besoffener. Wann hatte er dieser verdammte, alte, schrumpelige, Dreck-

Oh.

Natürlich.

 _Die Zigarette_.

Shizuo wusste, irgendetwas war faul. Er hatte es bereits gespürt, hatte es _geahnt_! Warum sollte Muroko ihm auch eine Zigarette anbieten und dann auch noch im Keller des Hauptquartiers?

 _Scheiße verdammt!_

„Auch wenn das Mittel bedeutend lange gebraucht hat, um zu wirken. Ich dachte, es würde noch Stunden dauern."

Shizuo stolperte und landete auf dem Boden. Die Sterne tauchten nun wahllos auf und wurden immer mehr.

„Wenn Sie aufwachen, wird Izaya Orihara in unserer Gewalt sein. Und sie werden eine Bissverletzung mehr haben. Und…ach ja stimmt, Kopfschmerzen. Die werden Sie ebenfalls verspüren.", erzählte Muroko, als würde er einem Patienten die Folgen einer Operation erklären.

„Nun denn, angenehme Nachtruhe."

Muroko neigte den Kopf, richtete seine Fedora und stiefelte an ihm vorbei. Shizuo versuchte ihn am Bein zu packen, doch scheiterte kläglich.

 _Gottverdammte Scheiße!_


End file.
